Saharah
by MoonOfYomi
Summary: A YOMI/ SESSHOMARU fairytale, involving angels and divine intervention, !being LARGELY rewritten! as of now Ch 1-13 will be fully modified, updates will be posted inside. Story will not change, only the chapters may be different.
1. Chapter 1 Tested

**Original version (defalt)**

(being rewritten)

**This is a work in progress, and would like to request the assistance of a Beta Reader. Please PM me if you're interested in lending a helping hand. There would be a few things to discuss concerning the rewriting process of this work.**

The angel went up.

Sesshomaru braced himself for attack. He instigated this battle, but he should have known it was a battle he couldn't win.

How life can change so quickly. Sesshomaru had heard this saying before, but it bore little meaning. To him life has been the same since he was born. He was a prince, the heir of a wealthy kingdom on the far east of the Demon World. His father the demon Great Fang ruler and general of the Dog Demon race was a demon of immense power and stature had ruled over their nation for the last thirty two hundred years. His mother the demoness White Moon who was of equal rank yet much younger than her mate was heiress of the Lunar Hounds, which co lined with the king's lineage respectively known as Line of the Fang. Both lines held equal privilege and rites to the throne of their kingdom, which made Sesshomaru their only son whose time would be known as, era of the Moon Fang at the time of his succession the one and only rightful heir of the kingdom. For the prince this lead for very strict and traditionalized patterns of life that he found rather tiresome and repetitive and always… always far too predictable, but it was life as he knew it.

Being the son of great parents he had inherited it all, grace and beauty which came from both parents, but mostly from his mother, and power which was innate and came almost entirely from his father. All of this made life come easy to him, it was all in a bundle like a neat little package, the perfect gift for the world. Even his fame as prince was world renown for reasons as said and when it came to the day of his father death, the world awaited the news of the newly crowned successor of the kingdom.

On December 12 early in the 13 century the mighty lord Great Fang died of a tragic defeat in the defense of his mistress and second born child, both of whom he loved and cherished dearly. Sesshomaru succeeded the throne, and the flag of the Moon Fang was raised by the 20 of that month. Usually by tradition the first year following the death of a Inuyoukai Lord was always put aside for a period of respective silence and fasting, a representational time for grief and lament to symbolize the end of a great era, however with the kings judgment having been called so severely into question and his mistress whom he claimed to love more than life itself was discovered to be human, the court ministers and nation had made the decision to, this once, to waver that tradition. There was no funeral, or period set aside for mourning, the outcry over the fact that he had given his life and his throne for the sake of a mortal and a half-breed son was so great and the insult so severe, Sesshomaru was immediately accepted as successor and the throne passed instantly to him.

The announcement came at once and the flag was raised by the end of the first week. It was the only period of time in his life that he had known the abruptness of change. It was a difficult week for Sesshomaru and in addition to the shock of his father's death he also had to face the fact that his father whom he had admired and loved so dearly had failed to meet his end with honor. He was forced to ignore his emotion and grief as he turned from a boy prince to a mature lord and king in a day; it was expected, given the circumstances and with it the era of the Moon Fang dawned.

200 years later still the same could be said.

And so here he is, after a life of predictability and repetitive tradition, and defining principles, he stood sword out prepared for battle, with the expectation for victory, as usual. Only it was different.

The angel stared down at him.

Sesshomaru braced himself further, sprawling his legs out in the position to sprint. His sword unsheathed and held in his ready hand, as he stared calculating, attempting to predict the creature's next move or should he strike first? He contemplated his position; he had the ground, while his opponent had air, this could work to his advantage he thought, he could use the hard ground to launch himself with great speed and force while the opponent had only the velocity of his wings to pull back or block, which would leave him slow and unable to dodge.

Though this sounded like a good plan, Sesshomaru didn't act for he knew that these petty facts were meaningless, and that his opponent was no ordinary enemy. Basic strategies of battle were useless, this creature was no demon, thus could not be faced as one. Sesshomaru didn't care; he was no push over himself this of course being the voice of an arrogant demon full of pride with its eyes filled with the ferocity like a beast that had caught sight of its prey. He would tear this creature down, or his name was not Sesshomaru lord of the Westernlands.

He was lord of this land and he intended to keep it, and would for as long as the centuries permit, it was his obligation, but before him was an angel, a messenger sent by God and in his hand was Tokijin.

The angel's eyes burned with fire, as it drew forth its sword. The blade glowing red like a brand… _he's about to make his move…_Sesshomaru's thought's told him, and held on the ready. He welcomed it, the relief of a worthy challenge, finally after years of knocking aside useless and equally worthless nothings he finally met a creature that could bring up his arousal. Kick start his warrior's spirit and bring out the light in his eyes. Mentally he had to thank the creature even before the battle started. More so never had he been more grateful over the encounter that brought the angel and this challenge upon him, for not far from where they now faced lay the body of a slain priest.

The body lay torn in two, with one arm amputated in an awkward position on the dirt road upon which the priest had been traveling. That day Sesshomaru was also on that road heading west, at the time he was moving with great speed eager to return to camp where he had left his ward Rin and servant Jaken to wait for him until he had completed his survey of the lands for that afternoon. Early in the day he had sensed that a rain storm was brewing out in the east over the sea, and from the direction of the winds he expected the lands would be engulfed by a mild typhoon that evening, so he was in a hurry. He needed to get back to Rin and Jaken, especially the girl because she was merely a human and find needed shelter. The last time he left her out exposed to the elements on a day like this she came down with a bad fever and he had to take her into a village where she was treated.

The humans who treated the young girl for those several days were hostile and rude to him he despised them, yet for the girl's sake he was willing to leave her with them until she regained her full health. Taking her back was equally unpleasant, for the humans found it necessary to protect her from him. Ridiculous since he was the one who rescued her from death, and had cared for her ever since. He rarely felt such a strong urge to kill a human than he did that day when he charged into the village and swept her away. The humans who saw him coming attempted to prevent him from taking her, they grabbed the girl and tuck her into a hut, while standing guard outside with pitchforks and spears, and some even had bows drawn. It was just an ordinary village with ordinary people, there wasn't even a village priest present, but they were persistent, and so he knocked aside the pretentious guards and tore open the door. Rin came flying out, "Lord Sesshomaru!" apparently she loved him, but this the humans couldn't see, what they saw was possession, and he wanted to kill them for that.

But he didn't kill anyone, not before Rin. That he would never do, or let her see, for he knew that her eyes would not handle it, but for the moment he was free. The road was open and Rin was still miles away. She wouldn't know if he came back with blooded hands. His demonic power would have cleaned them long before he got there, and the mortal girl wouldn't know any different. These are the thoughts that came to him when he came upon the priest who had been marching eastwards towards him and had been for some time.

In the instant the priest came in sight Sesshomaru had a thought to avoid him and fly. He didn't need this, but something about the appearance of this particular priest stopped him and made him curious. It was not the first time he saw this type of priest roam the lands in his country, but it was the first time he had caught one that was alone. Usually they traveled in groups of up to seven or twelve followers, but this priest was entirely alone and apparently very old. Given that Sesshomaru felt no need to jump over him, or take to the air sailing, he just continued to walk, a priest of this type and age would be no problem to deal with, maybe he'll just walk past and the old man would fail to recognize him as anything out of the ordinary. He knew a spell that put out an illusionary image of himself as an albino Asian, a traveler just on the road which worked well enough on most beings, but apparently not on this one.

Once his attempt at passing the old man failed he knew he had bargained with a confrontation, and so it was. Now he was the lord of these lands, a Demon Ruler, but this priest was Christian.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to cut him in two, he was quick to sever his arm with one sweep of his claw to draw the book which it clutched away from the body before slashing at it with a single wave with his claw and the man toppled to a rather clean mess on the road. The blood didn't begin to spill until both pieces were equally settled in position as they lay now bathed in pools of crimson that encompassed the road.

The angel appeared soon after that, but not before Sesshomaru himself had taken a moment to consider something strange. He looked to the book that the priest had held to tightly pressed to his being, and noticed that it was glowing. This wasn't the first time he had killed a Christian in this country, and certainly he had killed plenty before during his traveling days wondering around Europe. He had even entered a country church in Romania once out of bare curiosity, much to his disappointment and sheer boredom. Nothing happened and the nuns and the priests even a little choir boy ducked and hid out of the way from first sight of the strange white creature who came wondering in through the supposedly locked door in the middle of the night.

_What were they doing up this last at night anyway, didn't mortals need to sleep_, he thought to himself at the time, as he walked up to the altar and simply looked around. He looked at the book, he looked at the symbols he looked at the priest and the women cowering next to him and to the little choir boy who hid quivering in a corner ducked down with his arms wrapped around him as though to shield his body from harm. Last he looked at the figure on the wall above and beyond the altar, to that forlorn figure of a man nailed upon a cross. _How crude_, he thought to himself, but it did nothing to or for him, so he left. Shut the doors behind him and wondered back out into the night.

That was years ago, and though he was curious then the same type of curiosity came back to him now. His eyes caught on that book, he moved to approach, _what power does it behold… and why does it glow so?_He thought as he made his way to investigate it, then a voice stopped him. No it wasn't a voice, or not a voice alone, it was a bell, a very low thronging hollow sound, followed by the low and longwinded call of a horn.

The angel appeared about a second after the sound ceased, and he was amazed at the sight.

At first there was a light, sudden and blinding and then it diminished a figure appeared in its place. This figure was radiant and appeared in the form of a man clad in golden armor with white wings that arched outwards from his back. He stood about the same height as Sesshomaru, but his face was much whiter and even more fare. His head was adorned with pale golden hair bound loosely in a braid that floated on the air behind him, and his eyes shone without any trace of color or form. His armor was of weightless gold and was shaped and polished to the form of wings that arched over his shoulder and skirt, his breastplate was smooth and gleamed with a matching shield at its side and sword hung from its belt. His wings were feathered and immense and emitted a luminescent glow that was both adjacent and yet separate from the energy that Sesshomaru could sense radiating from the creatures main body. Almost as if they were separate from him, but operated in unison with his spirit and being. He could make out nothing more of the angel's face.

_Heh, interesting_, Sesshomaru mused as the creature came to full manifest before him. Grinning as he slowly drew his sword from his belt and held it beside him. Its long blade, Tokijin gleamed in swirling hues of blue and violet from its demon power. Strait away he stood ready and spoke out, as he held forth the blade, "stranger, who are you and why do you appear before me?" his eyes transfixed on the angel, but the creature was silent.  
"I'll ask again, who are you and why do you appear?"

This was it, the beginning. The fight didn't commence head on, as moments of silence lingered, much to Sesshomaru's dispassion as he came to pretty much feel like he was being ignored. However it did provide him with the opportunity to study his opponent. The angel was beautiful, he had to admit, easily the most gorgeous thing he had laid his eyes on in all his seven hundred years of life in this world, and its grace: the way it moved, everything. It was almost mechanical and unnatural like the expected behavior of a highly trained soldier, disciplined so thoroughly that it came as second nature. Leaving the impression upon the young demon lord that wherever the creature came from must be a marvelous place. Massive courts lead by lords of unimaginable grace and excellence with their servants and fine trained soldiers, where everything is perfectly in line, and kept in order by a superbly superior power. So much unlike the world he knew, with its disarray, violence and corruption, not least his substantial contempt for pretty much all that moved. Someone must truly love this being to adorn him in such extravagance, he thought to himself as he had a moment to reflect on his personal condition, and taking note that having considered a simple kimono and bare feet good enough for someone as important to himself Rin, the innocent and sweet creature that has come so close to softening his heart, not once had he considered providing her with anything better.

Yes he was a lord, but deep down, he knew that he was a lord, who felt no passion, no love for his world, but this creature just by his appearance it was perfectly evident that he, a servant clearly to someone had to be held so dear to radiate with such splendor. Sesshomaru loved no one, at least not enough to dress them up like that.

He was impressed but that was it, then finally the angel drew his sword.

_So he did come to fight._This was exciting, finally a challenge, something worth his time. And perhaps, just perhaps he would enjoy this one…. that he would actually have some fun. Like a boy at his first official sparing match with a demon of equal strength, at the time, to entertain daddy's court. He wasn't granted permission to kill the demon, but he could injure it, that's how Sesshomaru felt now, except this time he did have the right to kill, for such was the rules of war. To draw your sword you must be willing to use it. To die for the sake of battle, or survive and conquer and Sesshomaru intended for the latter. To live by the sword is to die by the sword and that is all there was to it.

Sesshomaru a demon who lived by his sword prepared himself to launch when something unexpected happened, the angel launched instead. It was unexpected that it happened so fast Sesshomaru hadn't time to react to the sudden collision and the next thing he knew he was flying backwards mouth agape sword still in hand, but pinned down from the speed in which he cut through the air and hit the ground below carving a grove in the semi soft earth about a hundred meters long till he finally came to a halt in a pile of dust in a wide open field.

It hurt. His entire body ached from the pressure of the attack, an attack he couldn't even see coming. His eyes were the fastest in all the land, he has even received the highest praise for how quick his sight was by the elder demons of his father's court, and how his father had smiled over the reckoning of how everyone cheered and praised his son for everything he prove himself to be. This child was priceless he was excellent, a great demon he will make someday, all this he had heard his whole life, and yet at the first chance he gets to truly prove that their praise wasn't in vain not only could he not see it coming, but he ended up being knocked plainly on his ass. Sent like an arrow over the earth and carved into a grove deep enough to be his grave, he leaped out. Sword still in hand, the breath back in his lungs, _what was that? I couldn't even sense it?_As his thoughts raced the angel came back to view. This time it was Sesshomaru who commenced the attack and launched himself at the angel. There was a clash of swords and Sesshomaru flew back, but it wasn't enough to send him flying and he bounced back, the Tokijin clashing down on the angel's sword that was now beginning to glow brilliantly red.

Sesshomaru flared his aura, but the angel was unyielding. By now he could feel the heat of the angel's sword arching in over the aura of Tokijin, and was growing fast. Sesshomaru testified his grip sending more power to the blade that it bursts with demonic light and power, yet the angel showed no sign of intimidation. Its red blade now perfectly ignited the color of molten rock, Sesshomaru could smell the scent of something burning and the heat licked at his face. Sesshomaru drew back, it was out of instinct his attack had made no advance, not even with all the power he had summoned, which was far more than he had used since his training sessions with his father years ago, even in those days he was able to drive him back giving what he had at the time, his own father the demon Great Fang, and yet this creature this angel from the heavens didn't budge, but the worst part was, it didn't even appear to faze him at all. Already this creature was making small work of him, which Sesshomaru himself had yet to realize, but reality was to strike soon enough.

Clearly this was going to be no easy victory and he needed a new strategy and he needing one now.

Attack and fight and win the battle that's what all his training and life had taught him, in a situation like this, there was little more a demon like him could do. Defeat or be defeated, were the thought that came to his mind as he came upon the grass of the open field, intending to charge once again when his eyes caught sight of his sword and he gasped. Tokijin was a powerful demon sword, the newest addition to his armory that he had commissioned to be forged himself, and he wasn't disappointed by the result, where until this day had yet to let him down—he froze, unbelieving at first as he let his golden eyes collect the condition of the blade.

The sword was sizzling, and in the spot where it had made contact with the angel's blade was a deep grove where the metal had been thoroughly melted away. It looked as though a bight had been taken sheer out of the steel with teeth hot enough to melt clean through. This is what demons called wounds on their weapons and it was a deep one and spreading. The wound deepening and widened and threatening to melt the sword in two, as drops of molten steel fell to the earth, Sesshomaru knew this sword was finished. Its aura was now flaring about wildly, but not in the way it should, more like something seething in pain, and it crackled giving the impression of the consumption of dry leaves, smoke loomed outwards from the steel edge and before he knew it black engravings appeared on its broad side and the blade went blank. His eyes remained transfixed. Purified, Tokijin was dead.

'Damn him!' Sesshomaru exclaimed as he tossed the dead sword aside and grasped for Tenseiga, his only other option. This angel was no small time and meant business, for not only did he charge him head on with a force he couldn't perceive or comprehend, he had already succeeded in unarming him… and yet it occurred to him, why didn't he draw Tenseiga in the beginning?

Instantly he realized his error and was repulsed. _Fool!_Sesshomaru could have called out cursing at his own idiocy, and as he did the angel smirked. Sesshomaru's attention caught instantly on the expression, and right away his humiliation was redoubled. It came apparently clear that this creature knew exactly what he was thinking and was mused. His opponent had just realized a fatal error one that would surely cost him this battle, he was fighting a creature from another world and he drew Tokijin, an evil sword created from the fang of a demon from this world and he drew it to fight off an angel he could have kicked himself and it amused him. "Draw your sword," said the angel, the expression fading as he said these words then was completely gone. It was the only time during their battle that the angel showed any change or sign of emotion.

Sesshomaru did as said, and drew the Tenseiga. The blade gleamed blue and a thrill tone emitted from it as the blade began to glow and intensified. "Now duel," said the angel.

_Duel?_

So this was a duel? Really…. is that all? Sesshomaru obliged and charged strait for the creature, this time properly armed and clashed their blades, the agitation completely gone from his face.

It was out of instinct that he drew Tokijin; he attempted to reason with himself, to excuse it, instinct for battle. He never faced a being like this before, the closest he ever came to this were those two stone guards at the gateway to the afterlife he faced while perusing Naraku and his little brother, an event which was still very fresh in his mind since not a month had passed since the incident occurred. He drew Tokijin then as well, though the sword at his hip new better.

The Tenseiga now glowed with a familiar blue light, and he had to curse himself further for ignoring the consistent pulsing he had felt from the sword since the angel arrived. He was a fool, he had to admit it. He just had to go for it as a true demon, to use Tokijin and cut that angel down out of his pride and for what it was worth. Now the Tokijin was dead and worthless, like a slaughtered corpse on the ground, a victim of battle and required being replaced.

The angel came down for a second attack. This time Sesshomaru blocked more readily, though he was still sent backwards, it was clear that the Tenseiga had more a hold on the angel's sword then the feeble Tokijin. The angel's sword was blazing hot, and the light it emitted was greater. This concerned Sesshomaru a great deal since this battle relied almost entirely on the strength of his sword; he feared that with force the blade would break. Fearing the outcome he pushed back with an attempt to separate himself from the angel, which he succeeded in doing but at the same time the angel also drew forth his massive wings and launched himself backwards. His movement came with such speed that would have caused anyone else sudden whiplash, and shot onto the sky.

Sesshomaru attempted to follow through and race after him, but before he could leap from the hard soil there was a burst, and a ball of light appeared before his eyes, and all at once the ground exploded below his feet, and he was slammed downwards. The pressure of the attack was so intense that it left him literally imbedded upon the dirt. When the light cleared he found he was on his back at the bottom of a massive crater, and that the angel was standing over him, sword in hand with the deadly tip pointing downwards at his throat.

He could feel the searing heat of the sword come not inches from his flesh, and the reality came swiftly to him… he lost. Lost! He was not injured and Tenseiga still blazing with power was in his hand. Only he was on his back and the angel standing over him. Its blade was at such close range that it could have ready to plunge into him at any moment, and there is no way he could doge it or defend. Training with such beings like his father and others who were stronger than him at the time taught him to know when you are hopelessly beaten, and this was exactly it. He was dead, if that was the angel's intention, but it wasn't and the angel withdrew his sword. "Get up." He said while backing away and leapt from the crater.

"You are not finished."

That was a curious way to put it, for he certainly was not as he recovered the ability to sit up and move to his liberty, as soon as the angel touched down on the upturned earth at the crater's edge Sesshomaru had leapt out to the opposite side, landing in a crouching position with Tenseiga held out in front of him in a defensive pose. He was beaten, and he knew it, that could have been the end of him, but the angel had chosen not to end it. What to do in a case like this, he never went down so easily, not even against his father. What was the correct response, surrender, fight… what?

And yet the angel made it perfectly clear, 'you are not finished yet.' He wanted him to fight, and Sesshomaru instantly recalled that he called this fight a duel. So he didn't come to kill him so he came for a different reason… interesting. What could it be then? This was a strange way to respond to the slaughter of a priest, Sesshomaru thought, but launched anyway. His defensive stance turned instantly to a strike a brilliant light streamed out from the Tenseiga. The angel swung his weapon to catch the blade as it came piling down upon him and this time had to brace him, tensing his wings and arching his knees at the force Sesshomaru sent upon him. The light from the sword engulfing the full expanse of the clearing and even reflected in the clouds above, and no doubt could have been seen for miles around. The angel spoke, "good, then you can summon it."

"What?"

_Summon it_, "Summon what?"

"Your Saharah."

"My what?"

At that point the angel's power flared and Sesshomaru was forced to pull back, he had no idea of the true depth of this angel's power, for all he knew that was just the tip of the iceberg. And though he yearned to know the extent of it, something else told him that it was the wrong idea to force it, and encourage that power to come upon him, not out of fear, but caution, out of common sense. Though his passion burned for that challenge, he didn't even care if he lost or was killed in a fool's assault, for how likely was he to get another change like this… and yet the question burned in his head, what was this thing he said, this Saharah?

He never heard that word before, and the angel addressed it as something that was his? What did this creature know that he didn't even know of himself, and all of a sudden the question seemed more important than the battle, a little backwards, but he had to know? He drew back and ceased his attack. "What do you mean? Tell me what is this Saharah that you speak of?"

"You do not know it?" asked the angel, seeming surprised.

"No, which is the reason why I ask."

"Then I shall not tell you."

What, "and why is that." Sesshomaru's eyes glared and narrowed, not liking the sound of this.

"Because you do not know it, then you are not meant to know it."

This answer was unacceptable, something that he possessed and yet he was not meant to know about it, absurd!

"No, you will tell me what it is!" Sesshomaru said with force, positioning his blade up for another attack, but once again the angel foiled his attempt and he few backwards. This time it was a force of wind that threw him back, and carried the sound of the angel's voice, "hear this demon, if you do not know the meaning of your Saharah then I cannot help you, this you must discover on your own."

Help me… the very sound of it was ludicrous, help him, what did he need help with, the angel's vagueness was exasperating, "fine then, if you will not tell me then I have no further use for you, bygone!" and he swung his blade, still in midair this time sure that he held the higher ground and fired his attack, "Dragon Strike", he called it. Usually he summoned this attack from Tokijin which sent an immense surge of demonic energy at his opponent surfacing in the form of a raging blue dragon, summoned from Tenseiga, however the dragon was somewhat different and instead of a snaking form that charged his enemies strait on it had wings and plunged down to take its target with the full engulf of its expanse. The dragon plunged down and engulfed the angel wings sword and all. This was Sesshomaru's strongest attack, the best he could muster out of his 200 years of practice and training and wondering the world since his father died.

With patience he waited the result of his attack. Assuming he'd find him rather pleased with himself for just injuring the creature a little, to see him just a little disheveled, with ruffled feathers and messed up hair, possibly even low on breath, but was disappointed. Once the light cleared and the dragon's form dispersed the angel remained luminescent and glowing and completely untouched.

That was his strongest attack!

'Amazing,' Sesshomaru hovered dazzled in the air, his form cut out from the dark looming clouds above and the grim deep green of the tree line just beneath him. 'He must have a barrier of some kind', he thought. That attack should have at least have messed him up somewhat, but not only was he entirely unharmed, he didn't even move, neither to dodge nor to defend… it was incredible? Could this being really be that strong, stronger than him?

He was finished.

He knew this would be it. The angel arched its wings and was on him like that. The next instant was but a blur to him as he soon found himself once again pounded into the earth this time in a crater three times deeper and five times broader than the first. And once again the angel towered over him.

"You have not the use of your Saharah, then you cannot defeat me, Sesshomaru."

The sound of his name came strangely from the angel's voice, almost familiar as if he had heard it before long ago. The possibility drew up a new interest.

"Who are you?" he asked, unable to restrain this new curiosity.

"That is not for you to know."

"Tell me! At least I should know the name of the one who defeated me."

"I am Angel of the Lord, but my name you shall not know, as it is not your place to demand it."

To Sesshomaru this made sense, he was right he was in no position to make demands, he was down and this battle was over. He lost. He was defeated, but what now, what will come of it?

"Then, at least explain this to me, why did you come? You called this a duel, what did you mean by that?"

"It is a duel to test your strength demon, and the degree of the Saharah you possess which is great indeed, yet you will be unable to attain if you do not recognize it for what it is within yourself."

"Recognize it," now, this made no sense, once again the angel's vagueness found itself way onto his nerves, "that explained nothing."

"You are a part of something Sesshomaru, but you will never know what it is you are a part of if you do not know your Saharah."

"I don't understand… what is this Saharah?"

"You will learn."

"I will learn what?"

As soon as he finished his words the angel had raised his sword, arm fully extended with the blade pointed skyward. Then the angel turned its face and to his blade began to speak undecipherable words causing a change to occur over the weapon. Sesshomaru thought this could be a chance to escape, he could dart out and simply run for it maybe he wouldn't chase him, but warriors do not run, that would be cowardly he had made his decision and chose to fight, he had lived his life that way, it was the only way it could end.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Baal

~(^^)~

They say that the Demon's Word is like a mirror reflection of Earth, and in many way's that's true. Earth is a world governed by law and monarchy and religion, divided into nations that are constantly at war the same is true for the Demon's World. War and religion had defined and shaped earth and the world of man in the very same way it has for demons in the demon plain the only difference is, is time.

The longest reign of any ruler to have resided over the nations in Demon World was the ancient Lord Aspu (_though Tiamat is believed to have reigned longer, her domain was that of the sea not land and possesses little relevance here_) whose reign lasted for over 68 millennia, his reign ending, according to Demon world Legend 26 millennia ago at the avocation of his throne. The second longest was Kingu who governed over the lands of Meso'ur for 15 millennia, though some argue and say it was 12, whose reign ended approximately around the year 3,500 B.C. On earth the longest reign of any ruler was that of Pepi II Neferkare who ruled for a mere 94 years over Egypt during the sixth Dynasty and the second longest was Taejo of Goguryeo who ruled over the north of Korea for a whopping 93 years. Time made all the difference when it came to defining the intricacies of both worlds and set them apart.

Earth was an uncontrollable place whose rulers changed every few decades or worse, but in the Demon World there was control and peace, periods of war turning up only every 5,000 years or so at the bequest of too many restless demonic spirits having collectively deciding they were bored. Thus were the times of the present , as Feudal Wars in Japan, the Colonization of the Americas and the Renaissance was occurring in Europe, the Demon World was experiencing some changes of its own.

Yomi sat on a rock with his elbow propped up on his raised knee contemplating… _hm, now which to choose?_ He was in the nation of Baal and was the fourth conqueror to have taken this land in the last 84,000 years since it was first inhabited, and the first happened to be a god, which barely counted. So it was better to say that he was the third. The number occurred to him as fantastical, as he thought about it, the last lord to have ruled this land lived for 7,000 years until he met with a certain untimely death several hours ago at Yomi's hand. Lord Ba'agul was a casual lord, but a little old fashioned and so Yomi decided to meet with him earlier that day to discuss new plans of government for the kingdom. Things didn't go so well and his body was found dead in his extravagant sandstone palace with his eyes torn out, propped against the wall so badly battered that every part of him was covered in bruises and every bone was broken. Yomi's way of excusing it… _the fool had it coming, he should have known_. He could still smell the scent of the Ba'agul's blood on his hands, and noticed there was some stuck under his nails.., longish and trimmed that he could only remember being grubby and stained black with dirt, this being a reflection from the last time he actually saw his hands but have washed and cared for since. _Sloppy_, he thought thinking back to the incident. _Hum, but done_.

_I'll do better next time._

Yomi had been building his power for almost 800 years, his eighth century celebration was only a few years ago, so he still felt no older than 799. He was born a wayward hybrid child around the year 780 A.D the son of a Seirim, his mother and an Ogre the demon who raped his mother in the small nation of Sha'Judea in the far southeast of the Demon world. Born restless and hotheaded having inherited the more of the savage nature of his father over the preferably peaceful grazing life of a herbivore, Yomi's desire for blood and action quickly lead him into trouble and away from his home village, doing no better for himself than a thug, resorting to greed, to theft, to murder, to selfishness and to betrayal and to power and to think if only he could live another 7,000 years more, having come this far in only eight centuries, what could he manage to do in that time? Although Seirim demons generally have a life span of merely 3,000 years some of legend managed to live longer, nonetheless the thought tantalized his senses; and as longing as his spirit was, in his years already he had attained fame and fortune and a great reputation that struck fear in those who knew it…. Yomi was never satisfied with small victories, praise or petty complements he wanted the world.

Resting his chin in the curve of his fingers he thought, contemplating his next move, listening intently to his surroundings as he did. The desert was quiet, and there was very little wild life, a lizard on a rock and a hawk combing the sky miles away, some wild foxes and further still was a flock of vultures converging on the corps of a dead goat, or was it a dear, the shape was ambiguous though what he could tell is that it had four legs, horns and had hooves. At least a dozen birds flew in at it at once, with more circling above their eyes pinned hungrily on the feast below. The scene disturbed him. The savagery of too many demonic buzzards with razor sharp beaks tearing apart the flesh of a creature close to himself, was not his idea of pleasantness, which is what he needed right now. So taking a moment to relax he withdrew his, special ability to see with an inner sence over great distances, to focus merely on the land around him.

It was mid afternoon and very hot, the sun shined unfiltered from a cloudless sky; he could feel the heat burning on the crest of his black hair and on the tips of his polished darkly pigmented horns. He didn't mind it; he was raised with the sun having been born in the desert. The dreadful heat of sun was one of those things he came to accept as a part of life. Having lost his sight at an early age, Yomi learned that nothing was simple, and that life was hard, a lesson he had to learn in the worst of ways. _Life is cruel and unfair, and if you want a part of it you have to work for it_… very simple logic, but it was his motto… _if you don't want to be burned by the sun then clothe yourself properly, wear a veil or don't go out in it and live your life in the shadows where you belong!_ To Yomi Sunlight and cruelty went hand in hand, both were harsh and yet perfectly opposite like the unending battle between light and darkness. Embracing both with praise and despising equally only made sense to Yomi.

He was now the ruler of the country of Baal, named after the god Baal and its significant double Yahte in the mountainous southeast region of Demon World, having just completed his goal of conquest over the ancient domain last night. Honeyed grain and wine and blood was served in celebration to his success by that morning, and now after a glass or two he had retreated to the rocky out slope of a mountain of no significant name to think. What to do next. What should be his next step?

Taking Baal was easy, as he expected it would be. The worshipers and Lord Ba'agaul were a synch, he was a fool and servants to the gods Baal and Yahte were never the type of demons to resist the overthrow of a firm Monotheist. Though most of the region believed that Baal and Yahte were gods of very different nature yet worked together in harmony to balance the lands and the world for those who worshiped them, some didn't and assumed they were the same, like Yomi, who believed that they were two representations of the same god Al'ra.

This was his belief.

To Yomi all gods were the same god, and if they weren't then they were insignificant. Al'ra being the only god in the Heavens to which he could nor would not dispute over and accepted absolute power over the lands and nations, fate and even the soul. Existence as he knew it was governed by Al'ra. Yomi was not a worshiper of Al'ra since he did not believe that such a thing was necessary, he was a knower of Al'ra. To know Al'ra was to know truth that was enough.

This was his theory.

In the city of Sha'ebel in the nation of Baal, several temples and countless idol statues of Baal lay in scattered ruins throughout the streets amongst the bodies of loyal believers. They were the only ones to defy him, clinging to their temple stone and absurd imagery he crushed them without even the need of his immense demon power merely with the use of words, "well if you have such extreme faith in your dear god Baal, then by his name call upon him to deliver you from me now. Tell him if he does not show up or act to prevent me from breaking this temple or from defacing and crushing his images that you would lose your faith in him, for what good is a god who cannot truly act in defense of his people when need is in call?" And when the faithful loyalist to Baal replied, "No we do not demand service of our god that way! If he chooses to punish you he will do it in his own way!"

Yomi laughed, but it wasn't cynical or mocking in anyway, rather he liked the response he heard and considering the fact that he saw Baal as one of the many representations of Al'ra, he asked, "interesting, then tell me do you concider Baal an representation of of the god Yahte or Al'ra?" The worshiper, a woman responded "No, Baal is a god of the land, he brings us rain..." Yomi smirked, "wrong, answer," then laughed, "very well then demon I shall accept your Idealism and wait to see whatthis _god of the land _will do." And killed the loyal follower with a single sweep of his claw and then went on to his followers, crushed the temple, reducing it to piles of rumble amidst pools of blood, and the same was had over the entire nation. Called upon the god of the land from a tall mount, to prove once and for all that the god was false, beckoning him to with reep veangence upon him for what he had done, and when nothing happened was declaired the victor, thus Yomi conquered the nation of Baal by conquering the very concept of Baal himself.

This was his way, battle plans and war efforts weren't enough for him, he had to change things and make the world the way he wanted it to be. If he believed that there was only one god worth acknowledging and even going so far as to worship it then so should everyone else. All else was useless and he set his sights to crush all else underfoot. Only the temples of Yahte and Bal'yawh were left untouched, for their beliefs were close enough to his own, that he felt no need to impose. Instead in the night before conquest began he sat in the temple of Bal'yawh in the small, but highly significant town of Bellium, before the faceless idol of Bal'yawh and meditated till dawn.

It was one of the few Idols he would accept, mostly because it was not implicated with any particular likeness. The statue was very plain and its face was either left very flat or rounded, but always faceless. Much to the contrast of the statues built in the idol form of Baal, with their monstrous contours and beast like nature which he despised. Yomi found the simple and plain nature of the idol and as well as the temple itself consisting of only square bricks an arched ceiling and a bare floor, sparing no interests for detail at all, much to his approval and comfort. Being blind, Yomi had strengthened his other senses to feeling out the world around him in many different ways. He could hear for miles around, even the slightest whisper would not fail to make him twitch even if it were spoken a nation away, he could feel out the shape, density, patterns and distance of solid objects by using his aura to send out signals like radar which would give his mind a clear mental image of all that was immediately around him, and more. Never the wonder that he preferred simpler places of modest construction more to his appeal than those of adornment and detail, in recent years Yomi had grown to prefer the simple things in life, silence, flat edges and or perfectly arched surfaces, he had grown to hate jagged rocks or embroidered clothing, or anything that was too shiny or intricately decorated—a fact that applies wholly to the irony of his life, when considering he had spent the better part of his years building up his power as nothing more than a thief. The Bandit Yomi, the Blind Bandit, or best known as the Thief King, his reputation was long and imposing, and was renowned for steeling everything from gold and silver to jewels of every kind to magical and cursed artifacts, treasures, weapons, slaves, land, anything, the more extravagant the better.

But that was before, those days are long past, he was a politician now, and soon he will be king.

This was his goal.

Sitting here now out in the open, he had though that his stay at the temple was more pleasant. The rocks around him were jagged and consisted of too much sand which he disliked. There was a large mountain in the distance which had disrupted his mental scans of the country on the south west so he directed his senses to the east where the land was broader and open. Keeping the sun to his back he intended to remain here until mid day, when the excessive sunlight would become too much for him and he would retreat to his tent and a refreshing cup of mint tea.

_What to do_, he contemplated. _Alright so I have Israel, Syria, Kumon and now Baal under my control, where_ s_hould I go now Babylon or Sinai next, I'll need to take them both before I can get to Ur, or maybe Midia hum? I don't want to go any further north right now, that land is the territory of Gul. I'm not interested in Gul right now, just the Southeast, so I go back south that's for sure tjhough it is an obvious path, too obvious. _All mentioned countries were lands surrounding the Local nation, comprising there fourths of the southeastern lands, which would soon become his kingdom. Baal was down, Egypt would soon be next and then Ra, an ambitious task that which he decided he'd save for last and not till after he claimed the four semi-large nations… _but which one_, _hum?_

When a presence disrupted him, "Lord Yomi," said the humbled soldier who came up and kneed several yards away, the nearest a servant or soldier was allowed to get to their honored leader. Yomi sighed, he had felt the soldier coming from their camp a half mile away and new why he was there, a visitor had come into the camp and asked to see him. He also knew more than the soldier could tell him, he also knew that this visitor was not a demon.


	3. Chapter 3 Lost

An hour had passed since the angel left and Sesshomaru was still in the crater, curled up on his side with his hands grasping at his chest. He was hurt—no not hurt, he was mutilated. Though his body remained perfectly intact, deep inside if anyone knew what had happened to him that day they could never say that he was entirely whole. Struggling to catch his breath, but found the rhythm too difficult simulate, he tried to raise himself, but his, arms his legs, nothing obeyed him. Even the muscles in his hand he used to grasp at the wound the angel inflicted on him were unbearably difficult to control. He shook all over and could not stand or even move, _that bastard!_

_How could he! _

There was no pain, aside the injury he had received in his chest, which throbbed intensely. He coughed, and blood spurted into his throat leaving a metallic taste in his mouth. Predator though he is the taste of his own blood disgusted him. He tried to spit it out, but found he couldn't even do that. He couldn't stand it, this was torture. For all his years he has been in perfect control, but now all of a sudden—this, nothing worked, nothing was right… _is this agony_ having completely lost control, not just of his body but of his life as well?

He felt numb, aside from the horrible throbbing and if it wasn't for that ceaseless trembling he could have fathomed this is what it must feel like to be dead. Numb, no feeling, painless… empty, hollow, and soulless and all around stricken like death. Dead! All he needed was a grave… this crater would be nice… just to lay here and wait to be buried, for time to gradually fill it and cover him over in the way only time could. Beneath layers dirt and rock of the ages, time that has not yet come, ages which he was to look forward to but were now stricken from sight.

_Damn him, curse him, how could he do this to me? Why, it makes no sense?_

Recalling that moment—the instant that everything changed sent waves of anger rushing through him followed by a deep sense of betrayal, which only redoubled the force of his trembling body. How he must appear like a perfect wretch here now clinging to his own body, shivering like he was trapped helpless in arctic ice. Grasping at his chest and growling at his chattering his teeth a sensation he had ever known before. And attempted to grit them together to stop it, but even that simple command was taken out of his control. _How could he do this to me?_

_And I trusted him!_

_Damn him! And curse the gods and all their confounded Heavens! For this! _

It seemed like forever; but he could not help his mind from going back to the very instant it happened, just one hour ago: he had been defeated, in battle by a servant of the gods and was laying on his back with his conqueror standing over him. His eyes caught on a sole red flame. The sword the angel had wielded to defeat him had completely transformed and was now a ball of fire floating above the angel's hand. It's fiery light reflecting in shades of pink, orange and violet on the angel's shrouded face and on its shining armor.

Even though the angel was perfectly shrouded, Sesshomaru could see at the time that the angel's face was very tranquil, as if it was at peace with everything, with himself, with this battle, not bothered at all with the troubles of the world, quite possibly because he was not part of it—and he was beautiful; everything about him was fully admirable, his form, his wings, his stature, everything.

It was almost too easy to forget, the facts… the current circumstances, that he was defeated. That he was the one down on his back staring up at his conquer. This was a new feeling for Sesshomaru, usually he was the victor, the one left standing staring down coldly upon his prey—even proudly. How the tides had turned, and changed everything. Even in the times when he was beaten down by his father during their training sessions years ago and he had to admit defeat at sword point did he ever feel the meaning of truly defeat—in those times, he just huffed and grit his teeth, but sprung back up with a well-to-do, and good job for the day, but I know you can do better than that from his father and they would return to the castle without a fret about the day's lesson. Not in his life—not when he was badly burned and bedridden for days when his father over estimated his speed and ability to dodge an attack, did he know the meaning of defeat, not when he got knocked too far and fell a hundred and thirty feet into a ravine and badly hit his head knocking him out for another several days did he know the meaning of defeat—not when he failed to attain the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and received a terrible wound to the chest nearly losing his arm in the process, the only time he was forced to retreat from a foe under his own power, and from a hanyou no less did he know the meaning of defeat—no, _he would come back_, and not when he was nearly cut down by the wind scare welded by his half-brother's hand did he acknowledge any sense it no _it was only a setback_, only now did it truly dawn on him as he stared at the wonderful being that he was, in fact, defeated.

_Such a strange feeling_ he thought to himself _this really isn't so bad after all. Perhaps it's something I could even come to accept_. When a sound began to emit from the angel's being, the sound of humming and Sesshomaru once again began to realize he was chanting. He could not understand the words, but somehow in the depths of his mind he could hear:

"_By the grace of our lord in Heaven,_

_Blessed be thou, the moon is light _

_Light is knowledge, show thee the way_."

The words repeated themselves over and over again, and soon he felt a strange calm come over him, and every muscle in his body relaxed. His eyes grew soft as he remained transfixed on the angel, while it continued its chant. Eyes shut and still blurred by an unknown source of light, mouth barely parting to form the words, who then after a moment stopped, as if drawn by the presence of Sesshomaru's staring eyes and looked at him. There was a silence before the angel said in a low monotone voice, "By the grace of our Lord in Heaven, blessed by thou, the moon is light, the light is knowledge show him the way." As he hear this a flush cam over Sesshomaru's face as he heard the same words he heard in his head come spoken back to him, then suddenly there was a rush.

It was a surge of heat that came rushing into him and filled his body. Seizing control of him it began to lift him slightly from the ground then held him hovering three to four inches in the air. A reddish glow then appeared over his flesh and torn clothe, a power that was emitting from the angel. _What, what is he doing to me…?_ Suddenly the glowing sword again changed its form and shot up from the angel's hand into the air above him. The form which the blade then took was that of a long winding strip that resembled a ribbon. Red at first then lightened and turned to gold. Stretching and growing and winding through the air, before dividing into five separate parts, each whirled for a moment then shot like arrows towards Sesshomaru. Seized by the angel's power he was helpless to observe as the golden stripes then bound themselves around his wrists, ankles and neck. It burned at first, yet caused him no injury as they slowly penetrated his flesh and was gone from sight.

Sesshomaru's eyes flash wide open—something had just been forced into his body, but what was it? Was it a spell… a curse… he looked again to the angel and just knew… it was a seal! A seal! He had been sealed! A sudden rise of recognition took him, as the reality of the event struck deep inside, and all at once he felt a surge of heat gather within, different from the heat that bind him. This was his own rage his anger and he snapped! "You… what is the meaning of this!"

The instance of his voice caused his body to snap into action, as if to leap up and attack, but the angel's power held him down. Action was impossible, this was it, and with the more he struggled the worse it got. And the angel said down to him. "Do not struggle; the spell has not taken its full effect on you yet."

"Explain yourself!"

This was intolerable, why do this to him, he was already defeated, what more need there be, he had to be punish as well, and like this! A spell that sealed away his demonic power—ludicrous, how is he supposed to rule without his power! It was perfectly clear to him before that it wasn't the angel's intention tare him down, or to remove him from his position in life in anyway—at least that is the impression the angel left on him. But now this, everyone knows that one needs power to rule in the Demon's World, one can't just get by governing over demons with good looks and fancy words alone—one needs Power, but the angel was sealing it, this made no sense.

"Angel! I demand an explanation for this!"

The angel did not respond, not at first but then after a moment the obscure image that was the angel's face began to change, and at once took on an expression of sadness. Then slowly the light that shrouded him began to clear. Through it he could make out the impressions of delicate features emerging like from a veiling mist. First the shape of the face then the outline of eyes, chin, nose and a set of pointy ears aside faint facial markings that gradually came into view, magenta stripes on his cheeks and a royal blue crescent moon perfectly formed and set on his brow. Once the light had cleared completely one sight said it all Sesshomaru almost lost his breath, and flinched. Snapping him out of his rage with a start for the face he now saw before him was one that he knew.

As recognition struck, Sesshomaru leapt up, discovering that he could move now just a little. It seemed the angel's attention shifted more to the thought of unveiling himself than to force his captured demon into submission. Sesshomaru's body remained the ground, but he managed to prop himself up on his elbow, his eyes glaring furiously at the being that now stood before him, "You!"

The angel's face, which was now fully unveiled smiled, and in a calm voice said, "So you remember me?"

As soon as the angel's words passed a memory from his past shot into Sesshomaru from out of a distant corner of his mind, his memory was this: Long ago, when he was still a small child no less developed than a four year old, he was in the flower garden of his parent's castle marveling at all the different blossoms that grew there when he met a stranger. This stranger was a demon, male, thinner and lesser in form than his father, but bore the likeness of his mother. He was dressed in white robes that draped in a harmonic flow with his white hair that glistened with silvery light and cascaded down the length of him. On his face he bore the mark of the Lunar Hounds and the magenta marks of the Fang.

That alone put the child at ease, even though he had never met this relative before, and assuming that he was an Inuyoukai, Sesshomaru first instinct was to pay him no mind. Just someone he wasn't yet introduced to, expecting either his father or mother to appear and explain to him who this unknown relation was, and went about his business, oblivious and carefree.

Not far away the angel took up a seat in the corner of the garden and watched him, a half an hour must have passed in this way, before he thought to speak. "Do you enjoy nature child?" the child was startled by the sudden sound of what he presumed to be a demon's voice, he froze and shot his face in the direction from which it came, a look of pure alertness and innocence beamed in his large golden eyes that shone brighter than the yellow dahlias that bloomed in the garden patch beside him. Bringing an even more peasant grin to the angel's face, "do flowers please you, child?"

As the angel asked this the boy shuttered, in his hands was a blossom, a perfectly formed hibiscus flower that he had picked from the pant beside him. The color of the blossom was deep crimson, it drew his eye and he wanted to savor it but realizing that his little delight was noticed by prying eyes his cheeks turned the color of roses and he dropped the flower and drew away from it. His eyes never moving from the still unfamiliar demon seated in the corner of the garden.

Sesshomaru was a very private child, and didn't like to be spied on or watched in anyway. He didn't even like being looked at. To him it was like his private space was being invaded and always left him feeling uneasy. Usually he would sulk away and hide behind his mother's or father's robes, but they would lecture him, and tell him not to do that, especially his father, who would express both disappointment and sometimes even anger at his shy ways. But Sesshomaru was not a child whose instinctive nature could be changed, simply because his parent disapproved of it. By his nature in the presence of this demon his first impulse was to run away, but he only made it a few steps when the angel's voice stopped him.

"Do I frighten you, young child? I don't mean to."

With that the child froze, his father always told him never to show fear, so he stopped turned and looked square at the angelic demon, who was now directly across from him with a broad path of cobble stones spanning the distance between them. He didn't want to, but obligation called, he was a prince after all and even at this tender age he knew he needed to act like one, running away was out of the question. Begrudgingly the child stood firm and stared back. Once again his actions brought a smile to the demon's face.

What Sesshomaru remembers after this point is blurry but that he did develop a sense of ease with the demon, and was willing to go up to him, even talk to him which is something that he never did. The demon never told him who he was, or why he was there, all he did was ask strange questions, most of which he couldn't answer, and told strange tales about relatives he had never known or heard of before. He could not remember any of those tales now, but he could recall being entirely transfixed as the demon relied them to him.

The encounter must have gone on for at least an hour, maybe a little more, while demon and child talked and listened. Sesshomaru was charmed and it wasn't long before he was perched up beside this new being smiling and even looking up to him. He had even begun to feel that he liked him, and wanted to hear more of the demon's strange tales. And before long the thought of his parents arriving to rescue him from an unwelcomed stranger faded away to gratitude that they never arrived; in fact he saw not another soul in the garden the entire time. It was just him and the angel.

This memory came back with a sense of melancholy and wonder, and knowing that it was no dream, for afterwards he went about asking his parents about it and dragging them into the garden to meet the strange demon, hoping that he was still there. Excited and very enthusiastic about it, but he was gone. His parents seemed agitated over the instance, his mother sighed and said not to worry about it, and his father without a word just turned and walked away. Sesshomaru was very disappointed for he feared that they did not believe him, wherefrom that day on he kept an eye open for that familiar white clad figure and smiling face, a face he never saw it again until now.

"You… I know you."

"Yes, so you do remember me… That's good."

"So you're an Inuyoukai angel."

"Yes, I am."

"I see. What do you want and why have you done this to me?"

"I've done it because I was ordered to, that is all."

"Ordered to? By whom, to what purpose does this serve?"

The angel was silent for a moment as in thinking, then answered, "The purpose I have already revealed to you, but if you need more for understanding know this," pausing for a moment as he took the time to come down to his knees and knelt beside him. His figure now uncomfortably closer to Sesshomaru, who still could not move, his face, hair and facial markings like a mirror image of his own as he glared into his matching eyes, "As I have told you, you are a part of something… something important, though it isn't something you would have heard talk of or even tales, at least not in this country." He paused again, and his face softened, and he brought up has hand to gingerly touch the crest of Sesshomaru's hair, stroking gently as though he would to a child, and sighed. As he did this the sadness in his eyes that had lingered from before faded to serene gentleness and Sesshomaru suddenly felt, once again for the first time in centuries that overwhelming pleasantness, that feeling he came to delight in so long ago. Washing away any trace of anger he had in him, that the demon who appeared that day, and whom he had searched for ever since was now there with him—he had ever realized how much he truly missed that presence, and that beautiful pleasant face. It was the type of presence one could simply melt away into and forget all their troubles, which Sesshomaru only realizing now that he terribly needed—but this was not the time for forgetting, or melting and the angel made that clear by continuing.

"Sesshomaru," he said in a ceasing, sobering manor, "you are the youngest of the bloodline, and last to be born of our descendants. Have you realized it yet, that you are the last of our kind? And because of the errors of our kind fate had led to this end."

_The errors of are kind?_

The thought _no he hasn't_ came to mind but he held back from saying such out loud, for there was a sense that he did know it. That he has always known, though his parent's never mentioned it to him it was true. "You are the last of our kind. There are no others, you're mother was the last of our line to be born, and fortunately she was able to find a mate in your father also the last of his line that of the Fang." Sesshomaru knew this, his father had an elder brother who passed away a century and a half before his father died, and left no heir and their parents both perished more than half millennia before he was born. Inuyoukai live for ages, their life span can last up to five thousand years if they thrive hard enough, yet bore few children. Thus to keep the bloodline pure they only bred within the family and late in the demon's life time so there was never more than five or six in existence at a time ever in all the history of their race. All of which narrowed down to three, to Sesshomaru, to mother and to Inuyasha, who he didn't count. His father sealed that fate on the day he decided he would be born the son of a human, a being that has no business meddling in the affairs of demons.

"Up to the day you were born we feared you would be born a child of the Fang, yet when you emerged and the sign of our seal appeared on your brow you couldn't know the joy we felt."

_Us…_ "There's more?"

"Oh, yes," the angel chuckled slightly, "there are."

"You said that I am the last."

"We are in Heaven," said the angel.

With that Sesshomaru looked away, "That I wouldn't know about. I do not know that place." He said with indifference. Again the angel smiled, "Of course you don't, no one ever remembers from wince they came when they are born. You are not supposed to, if knowledge like that could be brought down upon the worlds below that easily there would be no place for Heaven."

This was a little difficult; Sesshomaru tried to work it out in his mind but had little time to complete any of his thoughts when the angel continued. "The Lord made it this way long ago, in the beginning when life as we know it first began. He knew if all the knowledge that was withheld in heaven was laden on earth or amongst the demons that it would only being disaster. That it would be too much for all to handle and to manage and you would only use it to destroy yourselves. The Lord is no such being as to deliberately allow such an outcome to befall the world he worked so hard to begin."

There was a lot Sesshomaru wanted to say to that, for he had heard such words and references before, but arguing with the angel seemed somehow inappropriate, like he would be breaking a tender rule of sentiment. So biting his tongue, he just listened, "But I'm sure you aren't interested in all this." The angel continued.

Actually he was wrong, even though he rarely admitted it such topics did on occasion spark an interest in him, Sesshomaru despised ignorance, yet would often consider there was a better time for anything. What a better time to learn about gods and heaven than in the presence of an angel? Now seemed like one of those better times, yet he said nothing, and the angel continued, "But now, I'm afraid we haven't much time for small talk. I do have a mission to fulfill," and the sadness returned to his eyes, he leaned back on his heels, turning his face to the side as if to look away.

"What now?"

"Well it just…" and deep within the angel's heart he toiled, _this isn't good_, _I mustn't hesitate_. _I must do this before I lose me courage. I have my orders_. And indeed he did, direct orders from the highest power, which he dare not disobey, as a soldier of Heaven. "I'm afraid our reunion must come to an end, which is regrettable. I wanted to see you again, Sesshomaru, youngest of our kin, I truly did and I only wish our meeting could have been a more pleasant one like that time long ago. But now…" I eyes returned to meet Sesshomaru's, "I must complete my mission."

_Complete his mission, what could be left for him to complete? He already defeated me and sealed away my powers, what more could he do?_ Suddenly a feeling of forewarning came over him and he unable to fathom what the angel was trying to say to him, "So there's more, sealing my power away wasn't enough?"

"I'm afraid not. You see you've been wronged in your life, and now it must be corrected. There was something you were meant to do, but are now unable to see it. You proved that in the instant I appeared, and continue to do so as this conversation carries on. That must change, there was a different path meant for you which you must discover but in order for you to walk this path correctly, will require some force."

_Force?_ "Once again your explanation tells me nothing."

"There is very little time left Sesshomaru, your adventures will narrow down very soon and soon you will meet your match. There is an enemy you have yet to meet, and the outcome of your meeting will determine the fate of a great part of this world, you must choose wisely how you are to face this new foe, and even more so the decision you make with him in the end."

_My match… adventures narrowing down… decisions… a new enemy_, none of this bore any recognition to him, but struck new interest in him and clearly applied to events yet to come, _so I am meant to meet someone, another encounter—'decision you make with him in the end'_, what is it suppose to mean? Interesting.

"You will have time to fathom it, but this road you are on now will stop and a new road will open up, one that will lead you down the right path."

"You have a fetish for being vague."

The angel smirked, but there was little muse, "Yes well, as I have told you I'm not allowed to say more. We who dwell in Heaven lie by strict rules, rules we dare not to disobey."

"Is there no freedom in Heaven?"

The angel did not answer, he just grinned, a solemn and melancholy then said, "Things for you to ponder my friend, but take care in how you consider it, you won't have much time to reflect, Sesshomaru… he's coming."

_He?_

"Who…" once again Sesshomaru attempted to ask in need for clarity, but the angel just shook his head, "I am not allowed to tell you. But there is one thing I can do for you that might be of assistance to you… just one more story."

_A story?_

"Please listen; this is all I can do for you that is within my power. The story is this:

"Long ago there was a demon that was very rich in pride and spirit. He was a powerful demon loved by many of his time even the gods in heaven adored him. So much that they made him one of their own, an angel where in his time he committed many good deeds both for his world and for god, and he was viewed perfect in every way. One day he met a demon, a beautiful, adoring creature the likes of which he had never seen, and his feelings flew alight over this new being. Over it his senses betrayed him. He courted the demon and eventually they fell in love. But the relationship was taboo, thus not allowed, nonetheless he continued to pursue his interest in this love, surrendering to their free wills till the wrath of fate befell them both and he beloved was killed as a result of their lust. With his lover's death the once beloved demon became an enemy of heaven and flew astray where he committed endless sins and countless atrocities until he was eventually punished. For his punishment the Heavens ordered that he should be buried alive in the sands until he expired. But a plead was made for him in Heaven that should he endure ten thousand years of immobile darkness that he would be allowed to be reborn out of the faith that he could live to redeem his soul, and possibly even return to heaven."

"However, this has yet to happen. And unfortunately my friend this is all I can tell you. Like I said it's just a story. It'll be left to you to figure out how it may apply to you. But now with that said," he rose up his hand. Swallowed his breath and whispered, "Forgive me." With that he began to chant. And once again like before the words were foreign to him and yet deep in the back of his mind he could hear this:

"By the grace of Heaven

And the will of our Lord

Shall fortitude be your bind

The challis of the father

Your blood shall fill

Till the last drop

And fulfill thy hollow soul."

Then he opened his eyes and said out loud in common speech, "by the Lord of Heaven I take you prisoner of our Lord's might, you will be subjected to his will and to his power over you, this you cannot defy."

Apprehension was the only thing Sesshomaru could muster before the angel's arm began to glow until it resembled a brand. The next thing Sesshomaru knew the angel plunged with his claw deep within his chest destroying what was left of his armor... the shock was over whelming. Sesshomaru gasped and grasped hold of the angel's sleeve, his claws clinging into his armor with the attempt to force it back, but the arm was already successfully phased through his torso and had hit its target. Sesshomaru felt his body freeze, every thought come to a frozen halt—my heart…. _He's after my heart!_

"You!"

_Why?_

He could have screamed, but all sound was caught in his throat, the feeling of claws clutching the most vital part of him paralyzed him to the bone with the recognition of fear. For the first time in his life he was afraid.

"Why… why are you doing this?" he shook with fear, _you said thus wasn't it…. that I'm not meant to die here_.

"As I said, I'm sorry."

As the angel drew back his heart came out with it, and all Sesshomaru knew next was sudden dullness and then an eruption of pain. But it wasn't the same type of pain as if his flesh had been torn, in fact it probably would have been better if it had been a beast that tore him open and ripped out his core—this was a different kind of pain. Sesshomaru was a magical being; his body was not true flesh and blood. He was a demon a creature of the supernatural created by the magical nature of other mystical beings and their momentary merger between each other. Though they call it a natural process the result was anything but, a demon is many things, but entirely alive isn't one of them.

Demons are spirits, but they exist in a different way from the living, though it is said they can be killed, and that they can grow old and die, for a demon this so-called death is as much different from the death of a moral. Morals are vessels of flesh wherein the soul resides, once broken or used up the soul departs thus passes on to the realm of death and may be eventually reborn, thus is the cycle of life for the living, a demon however exist outside that cycle. In demons there is no separation between body and soul, they are one—souls are immortal, thus this makes demons immortal so long as their core remains intact.

A demon's heart is his soul it is the core of his being, just as the soul itself has a core and can be destroyed if that core is broken. This is why a demon's body can be broken, but will still survive, so long as the core is left unaffected. Wizards, witches, mystics and priests use magic and the power of the soul to battle them, it's the only way they there is. Without a heart a demon is just a vessel, like a mortal without a soul, eventually the human will die, but a demon could live forever.

"By orders of the Lord of Heaven I am taking you captive. Your body shall remain here amongst the realm of action to proceed in your mission. Your life shall remain thus till the Lord releases you."

"Why are you doing this…?"

"Your mission is this: you must rediscover yourself and learn who you truly are, and return to your proper place in the world and fulfill the proper tasks meant for you only then may your core be returned to you. Should you fail in this task your life will remain the Lord's captive forever. He will do with you as he pleases."

"But do not worry; you will not be left completely helpless. The lord may seem cruel, but he has his reasons to be so, you will not be left without power to protect yourself, I can assure you. Only it's not a power you may always be able to tap. But you will learn. With this, now you will have no choice but to choose the correct path and top learn it quickly. Again I am sorry."

It was the last thing the angel said before a light beamed down from the sky and he left carrying his heart away with him. Sesshomaru could not stop him, nor could he move. He gasped and grabbed at his chest, disbelief flooding his every sense, his eyes now furious—betrayed, he betrayed him! "Damn you… come back! You… " but the pain took him. The deafness in his ears then turned to excessive ringing and the aura trapped inside his body began to swirl and to flux violently with no control. He began to convulse and spat, though there was no pain the numb feeling of suddenly emptiness somehow seemed worse, will he die—no the angel said that wasn't his intention, then what was ne now a slave? Without a heart, what does that make of him? _Thief… betrayer… liar! How dare he!_

"Curse you and all your confound world!" these were the final words before he felt the first drops of rain come and land on his face. The sky above was overcast and had grown dark, the storm was here. He could hear thunder by feeling the vibrations each clash sent through the air and see the lightening. But that was all, for not before along his consciousness faded and all that was left turned black.

An hour later he was on his side, it had been drizzling on and off steadily since the angel parted. Strangely the storm had not brought its onslaught upon him all at once. And so there is was, laying at the bottom of a crater, his power sealed and his heart torn from his body. What do now, he wondered, what should befall the aftermath of such an event? He couldn't imagine, yet there was a typhoon brewing in the sea, and its winds blowing harshly over the land. The trees had already begun to bow to its incredible force and the rain stared to beat down on his face and his blinking eyes. What to do indeed, as water filled the crater with every falling drop.


	4. Chapter 4 After the Storm

Rin is a lucky child, she and Jaken managed to find a cave in the forest, and relocated their camp to there just before the storm hit. She was still wet, but not soaking and chilled to the bone. Fortunately Jaken managed to work up a decent fire with some of the wood he gathered up having read the weather and knew the storm was coming, '_oh I hope Lord Sesshomaru makes it back before it hits, looks like a big one_.'

'_I'd hate to have to manage with Rin all by myself_.' Sigh.

His fears were realized and as he sat more depressed than ever stroking the fire with a little stick, Rin shivered and sneezed. Wiping at her nose with the sleeve of her moderately decorated earthly colored kimono, "oh, don't do that! Remember Lord Sesshomaru went through great lengths to get you that kimono and you know how he hates to deal with humans!"

"I'm sorry Master Jaken, but I have nothing else to use."

"Oh, go find a handkerchief!" then he turned away muttering dispassionately to himself, "ungrateful brat."

Rin knew what a handkerchief was, but she didn't have one. So instead she used the palm of her hands to blow her nose in then rushed over to the cave entrance to let the rushing rain clean them for her, getting her kimono even more wet than before.

"Oh now you went and done it! That was disgusting…. If Lord Sesshomaru had seen you do that, he'd through a fit! And I'd be the one to take all the retribution!"

"I'm sorry master Jaken."

After their little transpiring moment both returned to the camp fire and sat down. Rin with hands held closely to the flames, rubbing them together trying to get warm, she looked up at Jaken and asked, "Master Jaken…"

"Yes?"

"When will Lord Sesshomaru be back?"

"Who knows?"

"But, he said that he wouldn't be long."

"And it hasn't been long, just two days, he should return soon."

The girl was content with that, it only meant that they would have to wait out the storm without him, just wondering where he was. After a while and with the heat of the fire pleasantly warning her body she lined back with her palms down on the rock beneath her, legs out stretched in front of her she begins to hum. It was a song that Jaken knew her to sing all the time; she called it her, "O where O where did Lord Sesshomaru go," song. A song she thought was good luck because every time she sang it or hummed, he, their honored ruler always returned shortly after, and after a while Jaken had come to secretly believe it to.

By evening the storm had completely passed, leaving nothing but dark broken clouds above from where few distant stars could be seen poking through, but by then it was already too dark to survey any damage to the land, or attempt to find food, so they stayed in the cave till morning. Still waiting for their beloved ruler to seek them out and come walking up, a glorious sight, out of nowhere like he always had done before. It dazzled them every time, his beauty was just beyond compare, and yearning to see that demon's face again at any time was always at the front of both of their minds. Expecting that he would be able to pick up on their scent if they stayed in one place they decided to stay by the cave venturing out every once in a while to find a snack and to release their scent into the breeze that swirled by that had calmed down quite a bit since yesterday.

Together they waited, which made the day feel longer and the span of time they experienced from the moment they last seen their master's face and been in his presence became significantly longer. So much that Jaken had begun to pace impatiently outside the cave where he would remain for hours hoping that with every turn he would see a familiar form coming up from the bushes, but much to his disappointment he was never there. Evening came and then dawn, and still nothing. By noon Jaken was becoming worried. '_He should have been back by now; he would have at least come to check on Rin, she's only human_.' Jaken thought to himself, and as these thoughts raced in his mind, a trace of fear began to come over him, '_what if something happened?_'

Now Jaken knew that his master was strong, but apparently he hasn't lived up to reputation has he had previously thought having been seriously injured by Inuyasha twice and in other times failed to walk away without a scratch, and then he was almost caught by Naraku who sought to absorb him—how could he have let that happen, that demon shouldn't have been able to touch him, among other instances he could recall, that fearing for his Lord's welfare had become a frequent worry. '_Hum, maybe he isn't the strongest demon in the entire demon world after all, he was manhandled by a cretin and wounded by a half-breed not half his might or strength, least of all in grace and dignity… I don't understand it_.'

'_None of this ever happened before, not in all my long years as his servant, so why now, why all the trouble?_'

Soon he couldn't bear it any further, he had to know what was keeping his Lord, and he had to know now! So he clenched his three prong fist shook it beside himself, and swore inwardly, but in a loud cry through his thoughts, '_My Lord I'm coming, rather you like it or not!_' and spontaneously he shouted, "Rin, get out here and bring Ah-un with you were leaving… were going to find Lord Sesshomaru, and put out that fire!"

Rin obeyed and ran out with enthusiasm; they were going to find Lord Sesshomaru. That's all she needed to hear.

Inuyasha was seated on the front steps of his hut in Kaede's village. The hut had been dedicated to him and his friends since they had come to take to the village as sort of their home base. It was the place where they rested and returned to after a long journey and job well done, in their mission to collect the Jewel shards. They were one Half-demon—himself, two demons a fox who was still very much a child and a cat that could transform and three humans, he called them his pack and of course he was Alpha. This afternoon he sat with his arms folded, attempting in vain to ignore the constant harassment of the human female who apparently wasn't very content with his choice of immobility. She would shout, and he grunted, "this is lame, why not just leave it, It's just gonna rain again soon anyway."

"You would say that, doesn't keeping things in order have meaning to you." This was Kagome; she had been nagging at him ever since the storm passed to assist in cleaning up the village. Inuyasha help with the larger things like plucking up and moving and upturned trees and the larger of the fallen branches, he even helped with rerouting the drain channels from the flooded rice fields. He helped with fixing the roofs where damage was extensive, and hulled in lumber from the next town to rebuild a shed that had toppled over all the while keep any eye open with his Tetsusaiga for any random demon that would happen to turn up. All this he completed yesterday, and was satisfied with, he had done his share, now it's time for a break.

Three days have passed since the storm struck, and village clean up was just about done. Inuyasha's feelings bore heavily on his efforts to lift the weight of the harder labor from the humans, being understanding of their physical limitations and figured that since they were more civil with him than most it was the lest he could do, a far cry from the lonely outside he had once been uttering stuff like—_why should he be obliged to cater to them like a slave anyway? All they do is try to use me like a damn bull!_ Nonetheless he had refused to lift another _paw_ since daybreak. Kagome was already becoming heavily annoyed with his lack of cooperation, "it's not that much work Inuyasha! You could at least help out a little."

"Humph." Said the Hanyou and turned his head quickly to the side, in response to her high pitched tone, wondering why she always had to put his name at the end of everything she addressed to him. It's not as though he needed to know who she was talking to in that manner. Certainly no one else in the village was more familiar with her annoying tone adjacent to the way she spoke to him, then they would know, "oh it's that Inuyasha again, he must have done something to make her angry, poor fella."

"Don't be like that."

"Humph, I've done enough, like I need to be sweeping the road way it's nothing but dirt anyway." With that he stood up and strolled out of the village, anything to get away from that infernal nagging. Kagome just stood by and watched him go.

'_Damn her always making me do things, as if I don't do enough around here. Give me a break_.' He grumbled to himself, arms still folded on his chest as he wondered mindlessly down the road.

The main reason he wanted to leave the village was because he had trouble with his focus, and couldn't keep his mind on the task of working. That day he found himself daydreaming, and contemplating over memories from a dream he had last night. It was about Naraku and the day he and his friends: Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome chased him into the borderland of this world from the next. It was a trap of course, Naraku had tried to lure them to that place so he could entrap them and get them out of his hair and collect upon a precious Jewel shard wile at it. His plan failed of course, Naraku's efforts to vanquish them…. But, in the dream things didn't go entirely with what really happened as far as his memory was concerned which he concluded was usually pretty good. In the dream Naraku's target wasn't the final shard of the Jewel, but his father's power. In the dream Naraku was after the immense bones and body of the deceased ancient Demon Lord that was ever so conveniently laid out in the open, in another world, but apparently that didn't seem to matter. Naraku still found it easily enough. It was his intention to absorb it and gain that massive body, expecting the demon's power to miraculously return with it… such was the logic of his dream… and Inuyasha and friends rushed in to stop him, not so much to save his father's dried up bones from suffering such a terrible fate of becoming just another part of Naraku, but to prevent their arch enemy from gaining that much more power over them. In the dream Inuyasha recalled considering using his Tetsusaiga to tear down those ancient bones to rubble… no dust, to prevent the fiend from attaining even greater power, intentionally destroying his father's corpse in the process. That is when Sesshomaru appeared charging in… glory unfolded, straight for him, and the expression on his face, the mere sight of him caused his heart to start.

He awoke just then in a cold sweat and a beating sound his chest that he was only familiar with when he felt his life was threatened.., but it was just a dream. Still, there was no way he was going to let Sesshomaru pound him, and for what, for considering such things? _Peh_! To prevent Naraku from gaining an even greater power, one to which Sesshomaru could barely compare, he would crush those bones if he had to… right? Even though it felt logical enough, the dream just bothered him, and he kept trying to reason with himself; bones are just bones right, and when humans die they just turn to dust so, so why shouldn't demons… right? It couldn't be wrong to destroy one's father's grave to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands, right? He would have been right to do it, right? Every time he asked himself this Sesshomaru's face would come rushing to mind, those cold golden eyes piecing into his like frozen daggers foreshadowing for an instant what was to come, and he would sweat. Oh no… Sesshomaru knew what he was thinking… oh great he could read his mind… Sesshomaru wouldn't let him get away with it… Sesshomaru was disgusted! But worse so was he.

In the dream Sesshomaru was there for retaliation, for revenge over whatever it was that he was thinking Sesshomaru was going to punish him for it and he knew deep down that he had a right to do it to, and he hated that. In his mind, he'd replay through the event of his dream and wonder what else he could have done to prevent things from seeming hopeless, better ways he could have fought off Naraku before such a thought would come into his mind and leave him unprepared for what would happen next. Sesshomaru, charging in for attack, hitting him strait on, calling him a filthy half-breed, and say how dare you, despicable disgusting creature. How he hated it, he hated to fight him, though it taught him a lot he was the only family he had and they had to hate each other, more over try to kill each other, or seem to. It was a waist and it was stupid, but what else could it be he was a half-breed, a hanyou and Sesshomaru was a full bred ruler, the heir to their families' kingdom which he has been in charge of for the last 200 years. Inuyasha however possessed no privileges or rights to the throne or its kingdom and was looked at as no different than a commoner by most. Sesshomaru despised him for that, saying that because he existed on such a low level he brought his father's blood down to nothing to be stomped on by even class C type demons like Koga, and the worst part of it was, without his sword it was true he was weak.

How many close calls did he have before the Tetsuaiga came into his clutches? How many times and years did he have to sneak around to avoid being noticed by thirty foot tall ogres in the forest back in the days when all he had were his claws and a pathetic colorless aura?

Sesshomaru's power was everything, he was all that every demon desired to be and more, how he despised and resented him for that and yet at the same time he admired it and fathomed, this is the example of what I'm a part of, all Inuyoukai are like this, and I'm one of them, that… that's my power to. He'd be exhilarated by the thought but then reality would strike and he realize what he possessed was just half power, because the other side of him, the part that makes him unique was mortal.

Human, physical, limited and weak, plus he didn't understand the use of spiritual power, thus was the result of his lack in stature and place in the world.

He could never be like Sesshomaru and he knows that, all he knew is that he had to be the best at what he was, a hanyou and that's all there was to it.

His dream of becoming a fully fledged demon had begun to fade a while ago, ever since he had begun to learn more about the Shikon Jewel's nature he started to have his doubts. So since then any thoughts of that old ambition was distant and obscure to him. Often considering to himself what would he do as a full demon anyway challenge Sesshomaru, for what to seize the throne and become a ruler in his place… nonsense, he possessed no such desire, a simple life is what appealed to him. He didn't need to be worshiped or glorified, though he does quite enjoy being flattered when other demons, weaker than him comment on his strength or how pretty his hair was, but money, he didn't need to be rich and most of all he didn't..., he absolutely did not want the headache of being responsible of an entire nation like Sesshomaru was. With this in mind, the thought of tying to beat him was utterly pointless if not it was for the sake of his own pride and arrogance, to dethrone a king with no intention to take his place was useless and Sesshomaru was not a bad ruler from what he's heard. They, the demon he and his friends would run into every now and then who were apart of the administration or something, would say he was distant and rarely held court, but still got the job done and they'd praise him for it. Inuyasha didn't have a clue of what it took to rule a kingdom and as said he simply didn't care.

A quiet life that's all he wanted, like a quiet walk down the road without a care in the world… "Inuyasha!"

He froze. That thrill voice… oh no, just when he was starting to feel relaxed. It was Kagome. He needn't turnaround he could hear the sound of her bicycle petals cycling up the dirt road quickly enough from behind. "Inuyasha… Hey!" at least this didn't sound as annoying, the second tone '_hey'_ bore the impression that something was up. So he turned aside and faced her with only the turn of his head, arms still folded appearing agitated, which was a usual stance for him, "what?" he said in response to her abrupt arrival.

"There's trouble!"

"Trouble, what… did another tree fall down?"

"No, it's Sesshomaru!"

_What_? Inuyasha's ears perked. _What did she just say?_

"Yes, Rin just came into the village she said that he's hurt and needs help!"

"Rin?"

"Yeah, she came flying in on that dragon; you know the one with two heads that Sesshomaru usually rides."

"I know what animal Sesshomaru uses!" this isn't the response he intended to give, but his thoughts were suddenly clouded over, _what was she saying…about Sesshomaru… that he's hurt, no way… and what… help… him…. Is she kidding?_

"It's a demon."

"I know that! What's this she's talking about, saying he's hurt… and who cares?"

"She does apparently, and she's really upset, she came all the way here just to tell us."

"So?"

"She's just a little girl Inuyasha, don't be a jerk!"

With that he couldn't argue, Inuyasha was fully aware of the young girl child Sesshomaru kept with him for reasons unexplained, but apparently he protected her, even went to her rescue once that he knew about. So he was curious, "fine." He stated, "we'll see what she wants."

The meeting with Rin wasn't what Inuyasha had expected, assuming nothing could be so bad that Sesshomaru would require assistance from him or any one least of all a group of humans who'd sooner declare him an enemy and wouldn't hesitate to destroy him if they saw it was in their interests, if they could. Humans and demons really didn't get alone as well as he would like, they're just too different from one another.

When he got there Rin was in tears, she kept crying about how badly hurt the great demon lord was and that no one had come to help him. She also stated that she didn't know what to do, and neither did Master Jaken. Out of desperateness she took Ah-un and came here. She just didn't know where else to go. Apparently Sesshomaru had never taken her home to his castle in Chi'nn or she would probably have sooner gone there, and would have been better off, for what could he do about it… if she wasn't exaggerating of course?

He went; it didn't take much convincing from his friends to make him, he was curious. If Sesshomaru was really hurt, this was something he had to see with his own eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Unbelievable part 1

They flew over a great distance, Inuyasha and Rin on the back of Ah-un, Sesshomaru's flying beast. After covering one hundred miles Inuyasha began to express, inwardly how impressed he was that this small child, who couldn't have been more the seven or eight years of age had found their village, having covered such a distance, and still they showed no sign of landing.

"How far is this place?"

"Not far now, Lord Sesshomaru said we were going to Koto island."

"Koto, huh," _What would he go there for, it's just a barren island? _Which was so, there was almost no life on the island but it was well known as a meeting place for demons? _Was Sesshomaru on his way to meet with someone?_ Oh, who cares, contemplating on what dismal lands his brother went off to was never an interest, so to change the subject to something more currently pending he decided to ask the young girl, "so you came all this way to find us, did you?"

"Yes," the young girl said affirmatively, "I didn't know what else to do… so…"

"Hum."

Sesshomaru probably keeps the girl in ignorance, and rightfully so, if she really knew what her demon master was involved with she probably wouldn't be so quick to rush to his side or cross hundreds of miles of land just to save him, if he needed to be saved, but Inuyasha knew better. Sesshomaru was a Demon Lord, and a powerful one at that, which meant that he was responsible for the well being of an entire nation of demons, and of course this came with no concern for the welfare of humans. As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, and this Inuyasha knew very well humans were nothing more than a source of food, if they were anything to him at all.

Considering that, the fact that he a known man eater, to him was willing to care for this young human girl was a bit disturbing to the hanyou, and he had to ask, "hey Rin…"

"Yes Master Inuyasha."

_Master Inuyasha?_

"Hum..," he didn't quite know how to put this, surely Sesshomaru had the decency never to feed before the girl, or allow her to become any the wiser of his less purer actions, stumbled over his thoughts till he came up with the right order of words and said, "has Sesshomaru… you know done anything that was cruel to other people?"

Rin looked confused, "what do you mean Master Inuyasha?"

That said enough, her answer was no. The hanyou recoiled, "um, nothing… never mind". _Hum_.

"Huh?" Rin inquired, but bit her lip and held tight to the reigns, getting back to Lord Sesshomaru was more important than question right now, and whatever Master Inuyasha was trying to ask her she'll ask about it again later; first Lord Sesshomaru.

This bothered Inuyasha, but not in a way that truly disturbed him, so the girl knew nothing of his evil nature, Sesshomaru must really tiptoe around this girl to leave her in the dark like that, or maybe, sometimes humans had a way of being accepting evening to the most diverse of circumstances… but to accept the loving company of man eating demons, even Inuyasha being half-demon himself never withstood it. Though he knew it was a fact of life that couldn't be denied or avoided, an old demon a while back explained it to him—"demons, the stronger kind need to feed on humans in order to sustain the greater power they possess, if they wish to remain pure that is. They can't go around consuming and absorbing other demons or risk compromising their very essence to the nature of what they feed on", a fact that Inuyasha had come to understand more acutely from his experience with Naraku, a half-demon who existed to only consume the natures and powers of other demons just to build up on the power and nature of his already mix-matched form. That demon was nothing but a disgusting puzzle of filth and lowlife demons, to think that someone like Sesshomaru would do the same was absurd. Humans were clean, as long as they weren't evil and possessed no demonic nature to intrude on his own or tarnish him in anyway, it was just meat—"then why not just feed on wild beast, at least they can't think or talk?" Inuyasha had asked the old demon in his naïve thrill tone, and received the response, "how would you know what wild beasts are thinking when they're being hunted, can you read their minds, and know their thoughts… bah, anyway that would do no such demon any good. The flesh of wild beasts is merely used as filler, it is because the human possesses what we call the intellect and makes all the difference in the fact that they possess the necessary spirit energy demons require, if they intend to acquire and retain strength. Of course they could live without it, but in this world the way it is, that wouldn't be very wise now would it?" The demon then went on to explain, "demons who are earth based in form and nature do not require consumption of the soul in order to survive, but will absorb the spirits energy left behind in the body once the target had been properly slain, only truly evil demons eat their victims alive or torture them both body and soul," Inuyasha knowing that the Inuyoukai are an earth bound race understood what the demon was saying, and it told him that Sesshomaru was a man eater, but he didn't steal the souls or torture his victims, he only killed them and ate, that was all.

It was enough, he understood, which is the reason he never brought it up in battle or otherwise before, there was no need, and he didn't care to hear what lame excuse if any that his brother would have to say on its account, especially to someone like him.

Eventually he even began to wonder if the girl had even seen him in his unveiled dog form, or if she thought that he was really just a man, a demon but a man no different? That would have to be an annoying experience to explain to an ignorant child that the man she thought she knew was really a beast if it had come down to it, he thought to himself for a moment before he noticed that they were losing altitude.

"We here?"

"Yah, he's right down there… Lord Sesshomaru."

The girl's voice was reduced as she said this, the feeling of pain or fear muffling it down to almost a mutter as they lowered nearer to the earth and broke through the canopy of trees. Then followed a broad trail till they came to a clearing, and as they did Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with a start, "what the!"

The field was long and not very wide but not narrow either, the first thing that caught his eye was the two very large craters recently made that dotted the landscape. One which was big enough to have encompassed Kaede's entire village was to the right while the other smaller pond sized crater lay off to the left. There was a strange yet familiar scent in the air coming from the trees where they had been badly burned in certain places apparently from the onslaught of released demon power. The same scent was emitting from the earth as well. Obviously there had been a battle. Both craters were half filled with water that they resembled lakes telling Inuyasha that this battle must have taken place before the great storm. Everything was wet and the ground here was still soggy, it seemed this place still got some rain after the typhoon had passed three days ago. Several trees were knocked down and laid across the field and broken branches were scattered everywhere, but there was that scent in the air, Sesshomaru.

Rin leapt off the beast the instant it touched down and ran towards the larger of the two craters and down a slope causing her to vanish from sight. The field had a dismal feeling to it and Inuyasha didn't like the way such a young child behaved so carelessly darting across the grass in her bare feet and disappearing like that when he was feeling so unnerved and unsure about all this. In the past even Shippo made him nervous when he tried to act brave during battles and just preferred that he hide behind his leg or something… _the little fool will just get himself killed_, and Shippo was a fully fledged demon. Rin being only human was entirely another matter and he wanted to call out to her for her to come back, but the girl seemed to have tunnel vision and was entirely void of any other concern. She didn't even hear his voice when he did, all he heard in response to his hollering was "common Master Inuyasha, hurry he's this way!"

This was strange and he didn't like it, both of those craters were huge, large enough to be naturally formed lakes though they were perfectly round… _who could have done this_? Inuyasha pondered as he leapt down from Ah-un and was shocked at the temperature of the wet grass, "Woa… what the!" the ground was freezing cold. Now it was the middle of the day and warm, and the night before was moderate with only a slight breeze, so why was it so cold here?

The scent from the trees and the earth, especially from those craters was unmistakable; Sesshomaru must have really pulled out the big stuff because the scent of his aura was everywhere. Even with the typhoon was unable to wash it off; his scent was burned into the very fabric of the trees, grass and earth not to be washed away so easily with just a little rain. The sky was overcast and it looked like this area would get more rain still, not a pleasant prospect to Inuyasha, who no matter what tough guy act he put on he hated getting rained on.

He set his sights on the direction Rin went and followed after her. Moving slowly over the field, with his arms folded up on his chest, till he came to the half way point from where Rin stood. Apparently she was waiting for him, but not very patiently, "Please do hurry Master Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grumbled, "_peh_, I wish she would stop calling me that, she's not my damn servant."

"Hurry up… Master Inuyasha!"

_Geese this girl is about as annoying as Kagome. _

"Yah, I'm coming."

He followed the girl's path the rest of the way, admiring the depth and time it took for him to make his way past the great crater as he came upon it. For a moment he stopped to collect further on this interest, _wow now that is one big hole. Glad it wasn't me_. Once again he heard, "… Mater Inuyasha!" sighed, and carried on. With those further steps he came upon the scene that Rin had wanted him to see, and it was not in the least what he expected.

This was the first time in his life that he had willing walked up to Sesshomaru without expecting a fight, or with his hand on his sword, though the instinct to do so was on mind, this one time it was meant to be social. He had decided to come just to check up on something and that was all. Just a quick look and he would head back as quick as lightening, it's all he needed.

He had expected Sesshomaru to be fine; children had a way of exaggerating things so that's all he assumed. Sesshomaru was a giant in the world, so it would take a lot to knock him down… then again those craters and the possible force that made them filled him with shudders. What could Sesshomaru have gotten himself into, and could he really be alright after a battle like that? His fears were realized as he then took in what he saw.

Sesshomaru was on the ground not far from the edge of the larger of the two craters lying on his side by an old elm tree. At first it just looked like he was asleep, and in this cold, dreary and wet place no less, but other than that nothing appeared to be wrong. Then he stepped closer, and his foot sunk into a puddle of water that came up to his ankles. "Ah! That's cold," he yelped, drew out his foot, and stood back. The entire area was thoroughly flooded including the area around the elm tree where Sesshomaru laid, half of his body was submerged in the icy water that was at first unnoticeable, because of in the tall grass that surrounded him.

The grass was a sickly yellow weighted down from the rain, but was still tall enough and thick enough to disguise a pool of water beneath its arching blades. Sesshomaru was in the midst of it all just laying there not moving. "What the…" said Inuyasha, and pranced forward. Rin was crying.

"Oh no, he was awake before!" She said as she splashed through the concealed pool till she was nearly on top of him, the water coming up to her shins. She threw her hands upon him, "Lord Sesshomaru… you've gotten worse! I knew it, you are hurt… what are we suppose to do now, Master Jaken?" In his coarse high pitched voice, Jaken began to wale, "shut up you foolish girl, can't you see the Master is trying to rest!" oblivious that he was doing the same as her, "You think Lord Sesshomaru wants you to spell out his every misfortune at every chance there is!"

_Trying to rest?_

This was annoying, Inuyasha approached, "alright what the hell going on," saying calmly as he came forward, seeing that he had to be the voice of reason here.

"You stay right there!" Jaken shouted with his large round orange eyes pointed at Inuyasha from the other side of his unmoving master with his staff waving forcefully at that air between them. "You stay back! I'm warning you, If you take a step closer…" but Rin came before him and took hold of the imp's arm, "no Master Jaken, stop it he's here to help! I brought him; he came to see if there wasanything he could do to help Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Oh yah right, help I'll believe that!" the imp shouted unable to withstand the insult to his proud master, nearly pushing the girl away, "you impudent brat!"

"Enough already," Inuyasha interrupted, swallowing his temper, "I don't care. The kid asked me to come so I did. So what's up? Is he dead?"

"Ohhh, why you," Jaken growled, "Of course he isn't you fool!"

"But he was in the water Master Jaken!"

"In the water?" Inuyasha repeated the words. When Rin turned to him, "Yes, when we first got here. Ah'un found him he was down there at the bottom of this lake." She said pointing at the crater, "Ah'un pull him out, we thought he was dead!" with those words she threw her hands over her eyes and began to cry.

_So he was at the bottom of this crater_, Inuyasha looked once again to the massive hole and its impressive circumference, 'feh, no kidding to be hit by something like that it's no wonder he'd get knocked unconscious. Even Sesshomaru's head couldn't be hard enough to take that.' With the thought sinking in, "so he drown in a flooded pool, heh yah not that sounds about right." He laughed, but it was cynical, nonetheless he Imp came charging at him, "Why you fiend!" waving his staff aggressively in his direction, one command a spurt of fire came out of it. Inuyasha leapt into the air easily avoiding the flames and landed on the other side of Jaken, and much closer to Sesshomaru, and he mused.

"You know you imp, you bug me." And he grabbed the staff yanked it out of the imp's hand then kicked him. The small demon flew yards away and landed with a splash into the waters of the crater. Rin gasped, and ran to the crater's edge, "Master Jaken!" but could do no more. Inuyasha threw down the staff, and scoffed. "Oh, don't worry about him, I'm sure the imp can swim, the little creep just should know better, he's not a great demon. He's not even a strong one. He's just an imp." As true as this was Inuyasha still had to feel a little sorry at what he did. Jaken was annoying, but at least he was loyal, which to his knowledge was a rare feature in the world of demons.

To Inuyasha, Jaken's overly protective nature for his master was like a joke to him, but at the same time it bore a trace of charm, at least Sesshomaru picked modest servants not the traitorous type he despised. Strange for such a high ranking lord, but it was unconcerning, and so he stepped up to have a look at the unmoving Sesshomaru. One thing he found that was useful from Jaken's agitation was his expression of the severity of the situation for it was enough to tell Inuyasha that the state Sesshomaru was in was more serious than he thought. Though Jaken did have a way of exaggerating things with his usual flare this time his outgoing manner seemed befitting of the situation. He also tried to ignore the fact that his heart was racing, that he was nervous far more than he figured he should be, was in a cold sweat and altogether didn't like this…. Something was wrong he could feel it.

Sesshomaru was indeed submerged; half of his body was entirely lost amongst the grass and his clothes and hair were thoroughly drenched. '_Has he really been in this state since before the storm?_' Inuyasha realizing that if that was the case then he must have been here like this in whatever condition he was in for at least the last three days. Unbelievable!

_What could have happened?_

"Hey Sess," he called out, but there was no answer, without thinking he went up and knelt down beside him. Both feet and now one knee was submerged in at least five inches of water.

"Hey Sesshomaru," he took hold of his shoulder with the intention to pull him back a bit to get a better look at him, but gasped and pulled back. Sesshomaru was unconscious and his body was cold, it was the same feeling he got when he first touched down on the ground moments ago, but that wasn't all and it all came rushing to him at once. He was barely breathing and had no aura, but what troubled him most of all was the lack of sound. There was no heartbeat. Sesshomaru's body was entirely silent… nothing. Now Inuyasha had never once taken the time to ponder over the difference of a demon's heart from a mortal's, but what he did know was they both made a specific sound that indicated of a flourishing life. At night sometimes he would woo himself to sleep by listening to the heartbeats of his friends, and at other times he was able to measure the strength of a demon's power by the sound of their heart, the more powerful the more pronounced and identifiable the sound, and Sesshomaru had the most distinctive sound that he was all too familiar with.

Alarmed put his ear down on his chest and listened for a heartbeat, but there was, nothing. _No way, common_._ He's dead? No, that can't be true he's still breathing, so what the hell? Don't tell me he can be knocked down so low it could even wipe out his entire aura and his heartbeat? This is impossible._ To Inuyasha that was like trying to put out the sun with a bucket of water, impossible. Sesshomaru's aura was immense, and so whatever happened to him it was big.

There were times in the past where Inuyasha knew exactly where Sesshomaru was so long as both of them was within the same regional vicinity just by the scent on the wind, and sometime he could pick up traces of his distinctive 'Great Demonic Aura' even after having departed for lands unknown. At those times they were miles apart, and being unable to sense him now even though he was right there in front of him sent a chill of anxiety through him "Hey Sess what the hell!" and he grabbed and flipped him over onto his back, surprised at how easy it was to make him move when he was so used to battling this demon, and seeing him as an almost unstoppable force.

Unknown to Inuyasha the wound the angel has inflicted on Sesshomaru had already closed up, all that was left of it was a dark pinkish scar where the wound had been. Inuyasha could see where his clothe were torn, but failed to look beneath. Oblivious of the scare, he continued to examine Sesshomaru for injury.

Now on his back it was easier to take notice that his armor was entirely destroyed and he was left in nothing more than his white silk kimono and an insanely long and tattered obi. Bits and pieces of the stone like armor still clung beneath the yellowish fabric around his waist, but that was all, the rest remained unaccounted for. His face was ghostly white, all the color was gone except his facial marking and there were reddish burn marks on his cheeks and brow, and on the front of his throat where the skin was exposed between the collars of his kimono that was also burned. His right hand was exceptionally bad and the flesh on this under arms where it looked like he tried to use them to block an attack of intense heat. 'W_hat did he get in a conflict with a fire demon or something?_' looking closer, '_must have been some fire demon_.' Quickly he examined him for further damage, but found none. No broken bones, no serious penetration (that he could see) not even a head injury…, s_hivvvvvvers_… _oh how utterly strange it felt to be running his fingers through Sesshomaru cold wet hair_…, but there was nothing. No bruises, not even a lump all he could find on him were those burns, and they weren't even that severe… so _what the hell is wrong with him?_ It was an enigma and it frustrated him, so pausing for a moment to think, hmm—_maybe if he was conscious the damn bastard to tell me what was wrong, and how the hell he ended up unconscious and drown in a damn pool_. So deciding the best approach would be to wake him up, he started to shake him, "Sess," and smacked at his face, "Sess… Sess… hey Sesshomaru… you alive in there, come on wake up!"

The proper thing would have been a punch to the face that sent him flying, but there was no reaction. He shook harder. Still nothing, _oh common_, _what the hell_…, _bastard won't wake up, what to do now—Shit_, when a thought occurred to him, and he grinned, "heh, I know what'll turn you on…" and he stood up and whipped out his Tetsusaiga, oblivious of the implications, and held it over Sesshomaru's body. "That should do it." The sword transformed and began to glow with a surge of demonic power. "Alright Sesshomaru if you don't get up in the next ten seconds I'm gonna chop your ass in two, so you better do something about it and fast!" he sent a charge of his energy flow through the blade causing signs of the wind scar to appear swirling around the blade. Jaken who had swam to the crater's edge and crawled out came yelping out, "Ah what are you doing!" but Inuyasha silence him before he could protest any further, "be quiet imp, lest you want me to get pissed off and overdo it, you wouldn't want one of these blades to actually touchdown or do you, because that happens sometimes." Jaken backed off, too afraid of the sword and the possibility of a strike hitting his master, no matter how unintentional, was all too real. "That better not happen!"

"It won't so long as you don't distract me, but it should be enough to get his attention." He finished with a smirk and turned his attention back on to his sword. "Alright Sesshomaru, I know you wouldn't be able to resist so I'm just gonna go for it," and he lifted the bade skyward, "I hope you don't mind," lifting his leg, with one step he stepped over Sesshomaru's body and forced the sword down releasing a moderate sized bright yellow wind scare over the grass of the field ending in a burst at the forest's edge knocking down several trees. "Ha, how you'd like that!"

But Sesshomaru didn't move, _what oh common, not even the wind scar… you have to be kidding_, he had thought that the presence of his sword would be enough to snap him out of it, relying on his sharp instincts, but it failed. Sesshomaru remained as he was. _Damn, I thought he had a fighter's spirit, how could he… huh? Wait a minute_, _where's Tenseiga, and Tokijin,' _it was only then that he noticed both swords were missing, _w… where are they_, his eyes shooting from left to right scanning the grounds for any sign of the weapons, but they were nowhere in sight. Suddenly he felt pretty stupid with his current predicament standing fully armed over the body of an unconscious unarmed Sesshomaru. _Heh, got parted from his weapons huh_. He sighed dispassionately, let down and returned his sword to its sheath then stepped back.

Grrr, it didn't work. He must really be out.., or just maybe.., his breath was shallow and wheezing from slightly parted lips, and Inuyasha noticed that there was a faint trace of blood mixed in. The scent was old not of fresh blood, meaning that there was an injury, but it must have already closed and begun to heal. _I knew it he was injured, but it must have been an internal injury that's why I couldn't detect it, but now what? _He could hear that Rin was crying again, "Oh no… what if he's gonna die… what are we going to do?"

"Shut up stupid girl! I told you he's not dead stop saying that!

"But he won't get up, and he hasn't moved at all…" the girl hollered sounding almost frantic. Inuyasha knew he had to say something the quiet her, or at least calm the girl down, dealing with Jaken was bad enough let alone a frenetic human child. "He's not dead. He's just asleep."

"Are you sure," the girl said with a sniffle and wiping at her eyes with her sleeve, looking up to Inuyasha with glassy tear filled eyes.

"Yah, I'm pretty sure." The truth was he wasn't, he had no idea what to make of this or how to go about investigating it further. He was no doctor. That type of thing he always left up to the monk, or to Kagome, even Sango had a better eye for peculiar injuries then he did, and if worst came to it he would depend on the priestess old Kaede to determine whatever ailment was in question and was never disappointed with her answers and explanations. The priestess was wise and greatly knowledgeable, but would she know about demons or a Daiyoukai like him enough to assess what could be wrong? Over this Inuyasha was doubtful.

_What the hell could have happened? _Inuyasha fathomed feeling completely dumbfounded. Actually beginning to wish that the old annoying flee Myoga was there hopping on his shoulder to give him some insight on the situation, because clearly this was a problem beyond his experience.

"This is wrong, not even the sword." He said to himself, perhaps louder then he intended.

"Of course it's wrong! He must have gotten into a fight with someone who was too strong."

This cause a start, "that sounded pretty strange coming from you." Inuyasha stared at the imp.

"Oh, you shut up! It's because of you that he's even in this state!"

"What I had nothing to do with this!"

"Oh yah, if my lord had the blessed Tetsuaiga at his disposal this wouldn't have happened!" Not knowing how wrong he was the imp continued, "My master is strong, but obviously he's not invisible! And his life is a hell of a lot more important than yours!" he paused pointing a long accusing finger up at the angered half demon, but the imp when on, "he's a ruler and his kingdom needs him! I don't know what your father was thinking giving that sword to you!"

The thought to snap his neck came to mind, but he resisted and turned away, in a sense he knew he was right, but in another he had his own theory for why his father arranged things the way he did, by giving him the stronger sword, but now wasn't the time for arguments about weapons. He just turned and said, "you know you wouldn't know anything about it, but whatever, I'm tired of hearing you. Just spare me the sound of your voice."

Humph, the imp scoffed, feeling he had achieved a sense of victory and glared at the half demon when a stir caught his eye and draw his attention. Sesshomaru's head shot to the side and took in a long wheezing breath, and his body jerked appearing to come around—he moved! Inuyasha almost jumped, Rin and Jaken did the same, and came rushing over—ah he moved! His breathe grew stronger and his body began to move with the signs of someone waking from sleep. _Good, damn bastard had be freaked me out for a moment_. Inuyasha sighed, as Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 Unbelievable part 2

The shaking had stopped. Sesshomaru blinked his eyes and sat up. The first thing he noticed as his awareness came flowing back to him is that he was in a puddle of water, the next that he was freezing cold. His armor was gone and his Heritage Fur had shrunk back into its original form and was nothing more than a plain strip of flesh that clung t his shoulder. His hair hung wildly over his shoulders and down the sides of his face dripping wet and his flesh bore a slight sting to it.

The good thing was it seemed his sense of feeling returned to him, and the ringing in his ears stopped. He could hear clearly now, though his sight was burry, but not that bad. Through the haze he began to look around. Something in the air didn't seem right, there was a scent and it was close, a familiar scent, he knew it but it took a moment to put a fact to it.

Inuyasha stared down at Sesshomaru for a little longer before speaking; he waited till their eyes met before he grinned then laughed. "Heh, you know you're completely unbelievable Sesshomaru. Looks like you really got your ass beat, so who was it some old friend come back for revenge or something? You know you make me laugh!"

_Inuyasha, what is he doing here?_

At a loss, Sesshomaru said nothing, he just stared, his eyes slowly moving back and forth from Inuyasha to Rin and Jaken who were both clung to his side, crying and smiling with tears in their eyes exclaiming how glad they were he was awake and that he was alright.

_Alright…. No far from that._

Rin and Jaken were all over him. Rin's eyes were swollen with tears, as were Jaken's, and her hands were on him gripping onto the soaking wet fabric of his sleeve. Crying out passionately over her concerns and observing this Inuyasha couldn't help from reflecting on his earlier thoughts, Sesshomaru a man eater and Rin a human crying over him, she had her hands on him, hugging him… _if only she knew_, and Jaken, an imp a species of demon of the lowest rank literally comparable to gnats in living world was there doing the same, _and he allowed this?_ Even Myoga, a flea had more substance to him than this creature, yet Sesshomaru kept the imp around like a trusted vassal. Creatures like this were like the things he scraped from his heal, yet Sesshomaru valued him, _simply amazing_.

Sesshomaru didn't move, and he didn't bother to wonder how they were there, because he already knew. It was Rin and Jaken after all they were his shadow not surprising they would find him no matter where he was. Heartwarming though it was, he wanted none of it. The reality of his situation had yet to fully sink in now that he was awake. Everything was cloudy, but despite it he stood up. Head spinning, and dizzy. His legs felt like unstable logs on loose hinges that could buckle in at any moment, and his arms felt like they were dead weights and hanging from their sockets. He had never known such weakness, and in the past he had always welcomed new experiences, but this… this was different. To put it out of his mind he went to walk away, when he is distracted by a vision—an image of the angel's face flashed in his mind. That familiar mirror-like reflection of his own likeness, but on another being staring back kindly at him, and he stumbled.

The angel. All of a sudden in a whirl of recollection came flooding back to him and filled his mind. The battle, the angel's sword burning like a brand, Tokijin melting, Tenseiga bursting with power, yet it wasn't enough, The angel's white wings sprawling in the air before him, the power of his attacks, being thrown down to the ground like a stone, and the final blast that left him damaged and in a pit. Then the end…. The end…

_My heart… stolen…_

_My aura… sealed… no aura…_

_My power… no power…_

_No heart... _

_Sealed. _

He staggered back as if to fall, but caught himself just in time. No he won't fall—there was no way he would allow himself the vulnerability of his state, and accept it—he was Sesshomaru lord of the West after all! Even with all that has been done to him, at least he still had his identity. And believing he could still muster up some trace of his dignity without a word he began to walk. After taking his first few steps, as uncertain as they were, his eye caught on the crater. Right away he recalled being at the bottom of it. He recalled how he was staring at the sky as storm clouds gathered above and had begun to rain on him and into his open eyes, filling them like tiny pools before it filled everything else around him. He realized he must have lost consciousness just before the rain covered him, for the crater was still nearly half way full and it's depths was easily over his head if he were standing strait up at the bottom. How he got out was his to guess, but most likely his current company had something to do with it. But, that sparked no feeling in him, just more to be embarrassed about so, and again without a word he turned away and started walking.

To where—there be no thought, he just walked. Perhaps he'll find a place in the woods were he came nestle down and think this through, assess his circumstances and decide his next move, also he needed to recall everything that angel said to him, that traitorous angel… Something about a mission, about something he was supposed to do… discover something, something about himself or whatnot, and Saharah… what this Saharah thing was. He just needed some time, and to address it he needed to be alone. To forget everything so he just kept walking headed straight for the forest.

His movement was slow, every step felt uncertain and the unlevel ground didn't help. To the most part he waded through ankle deep water till he came to spot that was unsuspectingly deep. His foot plunged down in a pool of water that was turned out was deeper than he expected and he stumbled forward. It was here that he realized the truth of his situation that he had to throw his arms out to catch himself as he tripped and fell to his knees over a rabbit's hole, the mere fact that he had to throw out his arms to catch himself splashing muddy rain water up into his own face left this impression on him—PATHETIC!

Humiliation swept quickly over him, as did apprehension of his condition-it was worse than he thought, followed immediately by Rin and Jaken who both cried out "Lord Sesshomaru!" the scent of wet earth and drowned worms came rushing onto his nostril redoubling the impression on him—How Pathetic! "My lord are you okay… you just fell?" Jaken uttered, but before he could finish this, Sesshomaru was back on his feet. Eye wide and shocked at himself, his throat let loose a sound like a half cough accompanied by unusual wheezing and his breath became irregular. Ignoring it he returned his sight to the forest and carried on, proceeding to walk…. _just walk!_

"Wait Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha, who had held his silence and thought it was for the best not to but in, but this was going too far, something was definitely wrong here and he wasn't the type just to stand by and leave it be. "Hey Sesshomaru!" he called out as he came running up beside him leaned over to get in front of him. Once he was he got a good long look at his face.

What he saw before him wasn't Sesshomaru, but someone else, someone completely different, though the face was the same, it was pretty, Sesshomaru's face was always pretty like a woman's face was pretty, but the expression was not his. Sesshomaru always had that _I don't care about anything_ look in his eye and _I don't want to see you or talk to you_ expression on his mouth. His mouth wasn't too different just paler than it should be, but his eyes…. _Those eyes, those are not Sesshomaru's eyes._

They were wide and bloodshot and almost completely round, but retained their almond shape. They stood out on him, not bulging just incredibly tense, the eyes of a being who was stricken like his world had been stripped away from him, or like something he loved had just been crushed and he was still struggling to come to terms with it before going out for revenge, eyes Inuyasha knew too well, but to see this same look on Sesshomaru… Inuyasha was stunned.

_Whatever could he have been through? _

Inuyasha didn't know if this was a look that came over his face anytime he was defeated in a battle, if he had ever been before aside from his own personal experiences with him. It was true he knew very little about his brother. "So what you just going to take off? Thinking you can just go after the bastard who did this?"

No response.

"You know Sesshomaru, that's just what I would expect from you, but I suggest you forget about it right now. Your aura is about as good as your servant's right now and you look like shit." Before Inuyasha knew it Sesshomaru's arm swung up and struck him in the face.

Normally a strike like that would send him flying, but Inuyasha's face barely moved. It just turned to the side a little and there was no sting… _damn, what the hell Kagome's punch had more kick in it than that_. Out of instinct he returned the gesture, Sesshomaru went flying backwards, landing several feet away on his back in the water. The splash shot up all around him and Inuyasha was in shock.

Sesshomaru's body felt lighter than a human's to him, knocking him down took minimal effort, it was the first time he had landed a direct blow in his brother's face, and he knew he should have been happy about that but something felt wrong about it, and realizing he put a bit of effort into it assuming it would be necessary he startled. Even though it was just what he could call just a casual retort it made him curious, and needing to know what damage had been done he ran up and stopped. Once again he found himself standing over and staring down on Sesshomaru the Lord of the West.

Sesshomaru was on the ground, he knew what happened, Inuyasha struck him and he flew back. He could still feel the sting from where his fist made contact… _so, I've become this weak have I?_ His thoughts began to rationalize. _Am I to spend the rest of my life like this? Or…_

_I'm a god's prisoner. _

He realized.

_I've lost my freedom_.

_I am no longer a lord. I am not even a demon. I am nobody… nothing, I've lost. This can't go on_. With this as his thought he sat up. Eyes frozen, he looked at Inuyasha, who was speaking, saying something out loud though it failed to register, all he could do in response to anything was, "Inuyasha." He said a loud, his voice dry and coarse.

"Inuyasha, I don't care what you do with me from here on. It doesn't matter anymore."

Inuyasha's only response: "what?" these words came out of him while he was in mid speech and it cut him off.

Sesshomaru said no more, with awkwardness left in the air that he removed his robe from his left shoulder and let it drop down exposing himself. At first Inuyasha was confused over this action, the thought _why is he removing his shirt_ came to mind, when his eye caught onto the scar on Sesshomaru's chest. The dark pinkish colored scar and noticed something about it that struck him with perplexing interest, Sesshomaru himself just noticed it to and began to rub his fingers over it. The mark resembled a brand, and what he thought was an ordinary scare left on him from a severe wound was in fact an angel's seal, or no it wasn't the angel's seal, it was God's seal, the sign of the name of God in which neither Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could read.

"What the hell?" was Inuyasha's response, and as Sesshomaru continued to feel the pattern of it with his fingertips, he thought to himself, '_so this is the mark that seals my fate. I wonder what it says. And can it ever be removed?_' … can it be removed?

Removed.

What happened next shocked everybody, as Sesshomaru with his claws began to tear at it, and before Inuyasha could stop him he had successes in tearing the majority of flesh from the left side of his chest clean off.

"What are you doing you idiot! You lost your head!"

"Do not stop me you fool!"

"What?"

Inuyasha was about to hit him again as his way of thinking it would knock some sense into him, but Sesshomaru's actions were too quick that he hadn't time to react, when Sesshomaru took his claw and plunged it deep inside his chest.

He toppled forwards and blood shot up from his throat and trickled from his nose. Just when Inuyasha shot forth to grab him, "Damn it Sesshomaru, what the hell did you do that for!" and did but before he could do any more Sesshomaru spat these words, "Now you hear me! I won't be a part of this! I don't care what you want from me! I won't be your slave I won't be your anything!" his voice trailed off then, as he tried to get up, "you won't have y'r way… w'th me," but failed, "curse you." Stumbling back down he drifted off once again into unconsciousness.

To whom the words addressed was a mystery, even despite what he said just before, it was clear his words wasn't aimed at any of them. Dumbfounded Inuyasha pulled the claw from his chest as Sesshomaru's unconscious body that slowly fell to the side with a slight splash into the water.


	7. Chapter 7 Dilemma part 1

**Chapter: 7 A Dilemma**

The guest just left.

Yomi sat back on his velour cushion, brushing his chin with his forefinger and thumb, thinking, _hum, what should I believe? _As expected his guess was not a demon, but an angel, and not a particularly trustworthy one at that. Mischievously sly and quite talkative, blacked winged, black hood and cloaked, Yomi knew the type; he has dealt with them time and time again for years. Though he could not actually see the angel, lacking the ability to see anything physical had its disadvantages, but also had its advantages, which was especially useful when dealing with dark angels. He could see the angel's aura and with a heightened sense of perception that surpassed most, he could tell by its color and flow that the creature seated on the ground before him was of sinister nature, possessed hidden power and was not to be trusted.

Also it allowed him to see the outline of the being etched out by the flow of color over pure darkness; it was like this for all beings, and was the best for dealing with the easily deceptive. Yomi's eye weren't just blind, they were hollow. The injury he suffered years ago caused both his eyes to shrivel up and tumble loose from their sockets like little stones. Little tokens he held onto in a box over the years, for reasons of his own, reminders of the pain trust can cause, and replaced them with stones he had shaped to fit. He just didn't like leaving his sockets hollow, but this left him in the purest of darkness, only his remaining senses had any access to world around him, and staring into that dense darkness now he could make out the shape of the angel's being.

The wings were the first thing he could pick out, large and arched outwards from the angel's form, but fully relaxed, the rest of its form was ambiguous from the heavy hooded cloak he wore disguising any other aspect of body or form. In his mind he could imagine from countless tales in the scriptures that describe what angels of the netherworld are like, look like and what to expect from them, but more over from his personal experiences and saw a dark being, a fellow with dark or black arched wings, black hair and pale flesh, dark eyes shadowed with years of confining to darkness vaguely glittering with the former glory this creature had once known while he was still in Heaven, and strangely colored lips—the lips stood out to him, didn't know why, but he could picture them moving in his mind when he spoke.

He had a feeling that the creature was a Fallen Angel and not an Angel of Darkness, where in spite of common belief, there was a difference: A fallen angel was an angle formerly in the service of the divine, wherefore whatever reason either erred, broke the rules, crossed taboos, rebelled or was discovered to be unacceptably imperfect in some way and was sent below, like being fired from a life time job for not being good enough any longer, and weren't necessarily negative beings, in fact most of the fallen angels he knew were actually quite pleasant in nature, the only thing they all shared in common in his experience was they all had the same melancholy and solemn air, which would leave him feeling depressed; Angel's of Darkness of the other hand were beings that were born negative from the start, created from the negative forces and life energy or other types of energy, or from gods of alike nature and power that existed in the deepest and farthest reaches of the worlds beyond, the evil gods. He had encountered them as well on occasion, and the presence of his current guest was nothing like it, though he felt foul Yomi could detect there was nothing about him that he needed to fear too much, just distrust, which was a trifle.

The angel sat on a mat that was placed on the barren ground for him in Yomi's private tent. The area inside was actually quite large, and there were several other mats scattered about the ground beside him. Upon settlement Yomi had the entire front side of his tent set up for his court and chief officers constructing a makeshift meeting hall. Yomi sat in his rightful place at the head of the area, facing the entrance with an enormous burgundy curtain that bore the sign of his crest in gold embroidery draped behind him. The curtain divided the meeting hall from his private chamber entirely concealed from view on the other side, and his crest was fitted in a large circle and his place was strategically placed before it.

It was about noon when the angel arrived and had been talking the whole time, commenting and complementing Yomi on his efforts, his power and his age, 800 being very young for a demon to possesses power of such magnitude, which was very true, and last but not lest about his recent success, "dear Yomi, my father wishes to send you his highest regards," said the angel, in its deep hollow voice. "The realm of Baal is now yours now, very good. You are the third amongst all demons to have conquered this nation in a very long time, a grand achievement, and bravo."

From the angels tone Yomi suspected he was trying to mock him, Baal really wasn't that great an achievement, the country was medial and it's lord was weak, so taking it was easy, the only part that bore him any challenge were taking on the temples, and only because he had to rely on oratory to convince the worshipers that his god was better than theirs so they wouldn't try to stop him from tearing them down, the easiest part of all.

"Is this all you came to say to me angel?" he asked, becoming annoyed, and fed up with the creature's presence. All its gibberish was beginning to take its toll.

"No." the angel answered. "I am not finished. I just wanted to convey this note from Father, first, that's all." By father, Yomi knew the angel meant Lucifer. Most of the darker angels always referred to their Lord and chief as such.

"And what else, speak up my patience with you is running low."

The angel smirked, "just this," and went on to speak of something completely different. He spoke of Ja'wa, a nation in the west, and of a certain event involving a certain young Lord, which took place there just recently. He was very specific about certain details of the event and suggested he take an interest in it.

When the angel finished speaking, Yomi was speechless and could not believe his ears, all six of them. _What was this he was hearing, about the Lord of the West? A battle… confrontation… sealed, the Lord of the Nation, and more, no way… unbelievable, he must be lying_. Out of this disbelief he laughed, an outright cynical laugh knowing full well that this creature could not be trusted, he followed with saying, "I see, well that's all very interesting. Is this all you came to tell me?"

It was clear to the angel that the young Nation Usurper, as he was being called mostly by his enemies didn't believe him, so he resorted to this, knowing full well the key that would grab his attention, as a true fellow monotheist, "they say that the angel that was sent upon the nation was of the direct service of our Superior Lord Gabriel, and was given special instruction not to harm the young lord, but to merely subdue him. "

At the sound of the name of Gabriel the muse flushed from Yomi's face and his features softened, though his body grew more taunt and frigid. Now this was different. That the name of a higher lord was thrown into the mix, the High Ruling Angel Gabriel, a name that Yomi defiantly knew, and had heard tell of many times from scripture, and read about himself from his personalized brail version of the demon world's Holy Ru'Sarcaresh, holy manuscripts of the demon prophet Ruchal, among other sources. Being the mere demon that he is, possessing nothing more but power and knowledge of scripture and demonic magic, he knew little more of the mechanisms of Heaven, but surely this angel would not risk losing his merits of liberty over falsely convey the involvement of such a higher ruling lord, in the act of conveying false information under any circumstances. Telling lies or deliberately altering certain bits of information to suggest the wrong picture was common and expected, but with petty things not with what's vital, it was something short of going up and lying to the Maker himself. This angel was either well protected and had a quick escape route or had a death wish, so Yomi taking this into account, "Go on." He urged with new interest.

The angel smiled and held in a little laugh, he knew he got him. This particular angel has been spying on Yomi for some time now, and knew his weakness. He went on, "The mission was apparently to test the power of the current lord, but from what information we've received the battle did not last very long. They say he fell easily, many of the observers were very disappointed, they had expected a better show."

Now this was beginning to sound all too familiar, Yomi knew stories like this. He himself had been a part of one at one point years ago and had a confrontation with an angel he assumed was sent to test his power. With his knowledge built up from years of studying scriptures he got through that incident without a scratch and even won himself a fair prize. But he knew that not all the stories ended with nice conclusions, sometimes they were darn right tragic, in fact most usually were. Yomi had yet to realize how in the area of exception his experience really was.

Gods often did this when looking for recruits or if they spot someone who bore potential in their eye and take an interest in. They'll send a messenger to test them for their case of power and merit; this can be done one way or the other either through an angel or a satan. This was not unknown, but to have their power sealed down as the result of failure to meet the angel's expectancies, now this was unheard of. Usually the punishment in this case was disregard, which in most cases was enough, to disappoint was punishment enough, the shame overwhelming. For an angel to go this far out of its way and to seal a demon's power was astonishing.

To Yomi's understanding he knew when Maker created life as they know it he gave all beings free will, which meant they had the ability to choose to heed his will or not. Not to obey lead one's soul down a stray path which leads to Darkness, the other leads one back to God and the origin of their creation. It's a path they are meant to choose on their own, and to be responsible for every step of the way, the very thought that God or any god would deliberately force anyone to face that path without any given choice was preposterous! To Yomi's ears was even borderline on Blasphemy. And yet…

"Is that all?" he asked, voicing his question with sternness as to cover up and hide the new emotion that's been stirred up in him…. _Darn this creature, he knew I would buy into this. He must know my vanity. _

"Yes, dear friend."

_Friend, so I'm his friend now… oh really_, Yomi scoffed inwardly but allowing no sign of it to appear on his face.

"Then I heard enough."

"Are you sure about that, my dear Omiah?"

Yomi twitched, "do not refer to me by that name, I am known only as Yomi here. I will be addressed as that."

Grinning, "Yes, of course, forgive my impudence." The angel said while offering a modest bow.

"Are you through?"

"Yes, for now."

"Good, then go."

"Very well, my dear friend… Yomi." And he smiled bowed again, got up and turned to leave. As he approached the exit, in classic fashion decided to leave a final remark, "but if you don't mind me saying dear Yomi, I'd like to leave you with one final note before I depart."

Yomi sighed, "Fine, what is it?"

"Just this, my friend, for as you know this information came into my hands from multiple sources, and all were not entirely.., how should I put it henceforth very secretive about it, and I am vaguely certain they have already reported the same to others as well in your demon's world, for as you know Yomi you are not the only Lord on the rise to speak of these days, there are others. Quite a few actually, shall I stress…" he turned as though he went to leave, then turned back, and if Yomi could have seen the grin on his face Yomi would have known the angel's meaning before his final words past through his dark lips, "oh and just another thing, we've heard about the young lord of the West, that you might find is interesting to know." He drew silent to allow Yomi a moment to respond.

"Yes what is it?"

"Well it could just be a rumor, but those who have observed in the west and informed us that he's a virgin."

If Yomi could have fallen through his fine velour pillow, he'd be horn deep in earth, "Alright get out!" he shouted at the angel, now this was enough, and had the sudden urge to throw the first lose inanimate thing that was nearby at him, but restrained himself. The angel just laughed, turned and slipped through the flaps, then was gone.

_Bastard_.

Yomi sat back, and took in a deep breath, _he's good… too good… damn bastard knows just how to get to me… Sly beast. But what do I want…, what should I believe?_

He was now alone. Seated cross legged on his velour pillow at the head of the meeting hall staring blankly at the darkness before him, and sighed. _Virgin_.

_Now what?_

_Cures that creature, should I let this spoil my plans? _

Before Yomi had been pondering which country he should invade next to further his goal of becoming a Demon Lord. He already has a suitable reputation for it, and the power to back it up. His army grew stronger every day as demons who hear about him from other nations, about his triumphs, his allure and of course his power seeking a small bight of that for themselves came from far and wide.

With that he was able to take on the nations of his homeland in record time. It seemed logical to make his next move while the heat was on, only now… _the Westernlands_, a nation far out of his reach, but coveted nonetheless _was now up for grabs_. _The current Lord's power was sealed away_… this was unreal, just too good to be true, and should he choose believe it? From the start he knew the angel was trouble, but this… there was a chance it was true, but how much of it was true? He brought his hand to his head and avoiding his horns ran his fingers through his black hair in frustration.

_What to do? _

If it turned out to be true he would be missing out on the chance of a life time if he did not act now, but would he be taking a bight of a forbidden apple by leaping off the back of sprawled black wings just to fall into yet another one's of the Devil's traps? Sealing the western Lord's power and using him as bait sounded just like something that old Satan would do, though the mentioning of Gabriel did cast a different light. Still, what if Sesshomaru Lord of the West was challenged by a messenger from the Heavens and failed, and what if what that angel said was true? Then, anyone could claim the west and kill the lord.

He went to get up, the impulse to rush to the door and out across the lands to the west almost claimed him, but he stopped himself just in time. His will prevailed, and did not move from his pillow.

_I shouldn't go. It could be a trap._

_And yet, if I don't I could miss out. _

_Damn!_

From inside the private chamber on the other side of the burgundy curtain a woman giggled, "You know Yomi, it does sound like a sweet deal."

Yomi startled at first then grunted; he knew the voice it was just her, he had forgotten. His servant wench, he brought with him from the castle. She was in the back right now and must have heard everything. Annoyed that she spoke up he just ignored her it was none of her business, and wished she wasn't even there. He had completely overlooked her presence, which is a mistake he despised making, even a woman can be a threat if her ears fall onto the wrong information. Yomi had always stressed wholly in his effort to always remain aware of his surroundings, to over look the presence of a mere woman was unforgivable. He will likely require some renewed discipline for this, and yet with all the commotion and recent activities taking place lately he had found the uninteresting woman in n the back just that much easier and easier to forget.

She was back there now, musing to herself wondering how he would respond, puffing on a hookah, enjoying Yomi's fine imported and expensive tobacco. In her right hand was a chalice of wine, filled with his favorite port. Her name is Meranna and she's a blue ogress. Her relation to Yomi was nothing more than political, not that she came from an important family, she was attractive, and on the shallow view of the masses it always looked better for a Leader to have an attractive woman by his side, and that's the only reason she was there. It brought appeal to the court, and to Yomi. She however had her own agenda.

The Mistress, is what they called her, which was a title the servant closest to Yomi was usually given. Her duty was to sit there and help him look good and to keep him happy, or at least pacified. Leadership can be very stressful, Yomi liked to drink wine, smoke his hookah and receive a friendly favor from a fine lady and he was content. It helped him to think, and that's what the court wants, an active leader with an active mind. Most would offer him their daughters, if they thought they passed the standards of his approval, in their own opinions of course. Some he'd accept other he wouldn't, and most of the ones he did were for political reasons not because he favored them… "_just sit there and shut up, and keep that veil on, don't need shabby women going around parading themselves around my court._" He would say to them if he didn't like them, and, "_Yes, I'll be honored to have your daughter on my court… and your name is,_" to the father and lady if he did.

He was both a liar and an honest demon, depending on the situation; with Yomi it was just hard to tell which. A perfect deceiver, yet his words were often true to. Sometimes he was perfectly polite and generous, giving away money and lands, and guards to protect them while preaching tips about understanding God and other times he was grinning with a dark expression over his face, bearing his fangs when he spoke, while his maids rushed around to clean up bodies from the floor at his feet, clearly after he promised they could trust him with their life. The court both ate it up and feared him for it, _whatever was good for business_; he would say just another one of his mottos.

He was both a lire and an honest demon… a pious being and a sinner, Yomi walked a thin line. The type of being who held conversations with both God and the Devil on equal terms, and no one could ascertain whose side he would ultimately take in the end. But this was Yomi, and many who know him would say, "feh… only he could get away with something like that. That demon could commit mass murder and manage to convince everyone that survived it was an act of justice."

He's been described as God's tool by some, the tool of the cruel God, and as an advocate to Satan by others (and claimed to understand Satan better than most as the Master Tempter, not the Maker of all the world's problems, to Yomi that role belonged solely to God); and this was his view and, he lived in a black and white world, with very little room for gray, so that's how he was to. Meranna knew all this, she has been staying with him for an impressive half a year now, most usually don't last so long with him, and considered herself his favorite.

She was attractive, she was thin and tall and rather shapely, but not too curvaceous, which Yomi has openly expressed he didn't like. He liked thin women that were well proportioned not bulky and showy or too top heavy. To this her body was perfect, and because he is blind her skin color didn't matter, which was a rich teal blue. She had yellow eyes and black hair that hung on her the very same way Yomi's did, and it never failed for someone to assume there was a relation. She resembled him, she even had the same type of tailored upwards curving horns on her head that matched his, though she had one set while Yomi had three, two on top with a set that arched downwards from his brow and a long tusk that grew outwards from the back of his skull, a troublesome tusk he'd often have removed for obvious reasons. "Why remove it, you're more formidable with it?" he'd be asked, and then would answer, "how ever am I supposed to relax with this thing sticking out the back of my head. A demon can't just spend his entire life lying on his side with his face in the dirt or sleep sitting up now can he… sometimes I just like to lay down on my back and stare at the stars even though I can't actually see them." He would often hear other describing him as a demon with a crown of horns… an appearance fit for king. Most demons usually had two or one unless they were some kind of ambiguous hybrid, and Yomi was a hybrid which accounted for his extra horns, but a hybrid of what he didn't know. He knew what his mother was, but not his father, that was a mystery.

Meranna would often joke about it, "you know Yomi, maybe we are related…" He'd hit her if he were in a lesser mood, not caring for the thought, he had siblings he knew that. His father was a rapist, who had struck many villages and young women before he entered his hometown and many after wards, he just didn't know how many, who they were or where they were and up front he didn't care, he just had one brother that he acknowledged and this was Ishmar, the one he called his twin.

Their mothers were impregnated on the same day in the same house, and by the same demon. They were sisters. His mother being the younger of the two, but not by much, and bore their children a month apart, Yomi being the elder. Sired by the same demon by sisters they looked almost exactly alike, only Ishmar had only two sets of horns, smaller than Yomi's and he was thinner, with a frail more delicate form opposed to Yomi's healthy and well toned, but slender build. Ishmar was the weak one, the little brother Yomi had to take care of, other than his mother he was the only other being he ever expressed he cared about.

To Meranna, Ishmar was a weak link to Yomi, and considered him inferior to her, and greatly inferior to Yomi in every way, and was far too often surprised when Yomi insisted on keeping him around. But this was at court, Ishmar was not there now, just she was accompanying him on his conquest, which Ishmar was never involve with, and believed it was her right to be there, even over him.

The only thing she did like about Ishmar was his eyes, which she assumed were the very same eyes Yomi must have lost. They were large, but not too large, almond shaped and dark, but bore traces of silver and blue around star shaped pupils, goat eyes, and the white of his eyes were always clear. He had thick black eye lashes, which Yomi still had though his eyes were always closed, she could imagine, that's the face Yomi would have and would wonder, _why doesn't he just take that boy's eyes for himself, he's pretty much good for nothing as it is?_ She'd even ask him, but Yomi wouldn't answer.

She was thinking about it before, but this business with the Lord of the West caught her attention. She has never heard of such an easy kill, a demon lord who's powers were seal down and left defenseless in his own kingdom, now what could be better fodder for Yomi's growing power, she only wished she heard it first so she could have gained extra points by informing him about it herself.

She sighed at the frustration of the joy that would have brought her, conveying such juicy information to him. Figuring the next best thing was just to encourage him, that's what she would do.

Yomi remained seated on his pillow. He hadn't moved, he just stared, silently into the darkness. Not focusing on anything, and for the moment he didn't even think. Figuring if he let his thoughts fly he'd get up and do something foolish. _No, Yomi that's the old you.., you outgrew that remember. Don't be a fool; you have a kingdom to build. No use wasting effort on uncertain prizes_.

Not knowing if something was truth or not was one of his greatest grievances. He despised ignorance, he was an ignorant being in his youth and once he came to realize that had vowed never to be that way again. Ever since he had strained his effort to be as informed and educated as possible over any possible question, thing and issue that could cross his way. For that he strengthened his senses to hear all and anything within the region around him, surrounded himself with intellectual informants, spies of all kinds, sneaky demons, controllable insects, angels and more, in the past he was even known to make use of humans, but that was long ago. He was a demon who built up his resources with the focus of being the one who was informed, and knew things before anyone else did, and so he was… "… _I am vaguely certain they have already reported the same to others in your demon's world, for as you know Yomi you are not the only Lord on the rise to speak of these days, there are others. Quite a few actually, shall I stress on the note."_ That angel knew just what to say to get to him. It was true he wasn't the only demon on the rise to power that mastered in the arts of gathering reconnaissance that was just one more things to think about, or to try not to just for now.

_But what if any of them get to him first?_

_And what if he really is a virgin?_

"Are you going to go?" asked the woman's voice, as Meranna appeared in the parted curtains etched in fine gold fringe. She was scantily dressed in a two piece green dress that barely covered her on either part, with gold rings adorning her every limb and neck, nostril and earlobes.

"Why are you just sitting there?"

"I thought you were a man of action?"

He ignored her, not only was the issue over her head, she had crossed a line by addressing it to him directly. To him she was only a servant not an adviser. Still she went on, "I know what you must be thinking, Yomi I've been watching you steadily for the last six months…" she went on. He just stared into the darkness and let her talk. Not listening, nor cared to, he knew what she was saying and what she would do, she wanted to encourage him to take on the Lord o the West and achieve another victory to further his goal, but not only his but her own as well.

Yomi with his insight was well aware of her plans, what she thought and her ambition. She was a snake, and an opportunist she always was, and it certainly wasn't beyond her to think with all her slyly placed efforts that she could snake her way into becoming his wife. Well not on her life, but he let her think it, it made her a better servant, so long as she had yet to get what she wants.

"You should kill him Yomi, and after you do the Westernlands will be yours. I'll be easy for you darling, no power, you wouldn't even haft to waist it."

_Kill him? _

_Kill Sesshomaru?_

By the way she put it, it sounded like he was eager for anything. There was a time in his life when that was true, but no more. She was the opportunist not him, and she had no idea of the true scope of the matter. An angel came and informed him about the Lord of the West, not one of his trusted spies or a demon that happened to come upon the news. A powerful black winged angel, a being entirely out of his control, of course being behind that curtain the whole time she had no idea who or what his guest was for all she knew it was just another demon, a spy or an informer and such, she hadn't even the sophistication to tell the difference, she relied too much on her eyes, just like he used to, and remembering how that was.

She was a fool who had no idea what she was talking about, gods were involved in this issue, it wasn't just an affair of demons. Sesshomaru had been faced by a powerful messenger, if the story be true, wherein that case he was going to be closely watched by the Higher Powers until he repents, achieves or they lose interest in him, and who knows when that would be. Either God or Satan was the mastermind behind this and anyone who approaches him or the vicinity of his kingdom would be walking right into their web. And what could be their plans for him, someone like that, what would the gods want from some like Sesshomaru?

Yomi was many things, but desperate he was not and if he wanted to take on the Westernlands, if he really set his mind on it and directed all his recourses on just taking that nation he feels he could do it. Defeating Sesshomaru was something he was certain he could do, Sesshomaru ranked fifth in the world scales of power, Yomi was now third, so taking him on wasn't an issue, so long as it was an one on one battle, and from what he has heard Sesshomaru was a one on one type of Demon. A soloist and a loner, who roamed the lands and rarely held court, in fact it is even rumored that he made efforts to chase his court away, threatening to kill them if they tried to address him with issues concerning the kingdom. _What could be the meaning of that_, Yomi wondered, _he doesn't hold court, very strange? _

In fact Yomi had quite a record, his Hobby he called it, collecting information on current reigning lords and demons that would be considered competition, over the years he has observed many, but by far his favorite to observe was indeed Sesshomaru.

8


	8. Chapter 8 Dilemma part 2

200 years ago Yomi heard a rumor about a tragedy in the west; he was sitting at an old tavern and having a drink in an out of the way town in the Central Kingdom. A group of demon was sitting around a table talking amongst themselves near to him and he happened to overhear their conversation, "yeah, did you hear, the old dog demon finally kicked it, yah they say his ministers completely turned against him and attacked… now his son is in control of the kingdom… did he usurp the throne? Don't know, and they say he's only five hundred… wow that's young for a ruler. Yah they say he's still just a kid… wow, no way." He'd heard this and many other rumors like it at the time, but it was enough to make him curious… _yah still just a kid, is that right?_

_That kid. _

Shortly after this Yomi bought a house on the southwestern coast of Ja'aw, (with the previous owner's own money of course), under the guise that it was a designated place for vacation. He wanted a place for his convenience, where he could observe his target in his leisure. Using his fine tuned hearing to listen out over the country land from his porch observing for lieges around, just sitting and straining his senses, sometimes on a clear day if he strained hard enough in any particular direction he could hear the crashing of the waves on the coast of the east.

Sesshomaru often walked those coasts, oblivious of the watchful perpetrator that followed him step for step. It was his finest gift to observe over miles without being detected, his sense of hearing was estimated at least six times that of Sesshomaru's, plus he had trained himself into developing a telepathic link with it to, so what he heard could transmit a clear mental image of what he was hearing directly into his mind. He had used this ability to observe Sesshomaru several times over the years, and had always done so with a mind full of thought.

Sesshomaru was a demon that had captured Yomi's fascination even long before he had taken up residence in his favorite and most tread country. In fact once he had even seen him, he was young at the time, only about 119 years old and he was running through the forests of Ja'wa with a large band of demons, about 20 strong. They were bandits and Yomi was the second in command of their outfit. Their leader was a demon called Youko Kurama, an ascended fox spirit and who was quite a figure of the time.

At the time Yomi had a fascination with the Youko, Kurama, a native of country of Ja'wa he had been running with him for little more than two years, and was easily his inferior. Kurama was everything Yomi was not and visa-versa. He had power, skill, patience, cunning, an impressive sobriety to plan ahead and not to mention beauty, while Yomi was hot headed, headstrong and foolish, and at the time not very fair. He was a rouge with a rough knowledge of sword play, just enough to get by, nonetheless next to Kurama he was the strongest of their group. He had a notorious reputation for carnage—not the best reputation for a thief, but at least it got him the attention he desired, but that was about it, most of the fame and fortune went to Kurama.

Yomi was okay with this, in fact at the time he preferred it, _Kurama would make an excellent lord_, he thought, even though he had similar desires for himself, he still saw Kurama at the head of a noble manor before himself, that was the way he thought at the time, and it was on one such outing in their mission to make their dreams reality. There was a tower Kurama had his eyes on for some time, and only then did he feel he and his group had acquired enough strength to take it on. Kurama lead the way lying low taking an out of the way path through the forest, when they they came upon a certain young child.

The child was male and very young, resembling a child about four years old. He was entirely alone, or so they thought. Yomi was the second to lay eyes on him, and they were captivated. The child was beautiful; he had pure white hair streaming down his back and the sides of a glorious rounded face. Two enormous golden eyes that glared back like untrusting jewels on his face and magenta demon markings and a brilliantly defined crescent moon on his brow sign of higher class breeding, clad in rich white silk. The silk alone would have fetched them a decent price. Yomi gawked—_oh wow, this child could fetch us a fortune_, and without a second thought launched at the child, when Kurama grabbed his arm. "Wait." He said stopping him.

"What, we could sell him!"

"Just wait," said the Youko, and came forward into view of the little boy.

Yomi recalled how his partner stared cautiously at the child, his eyes like a predator assessing over the situation like he always did. Yomi just didn't know why he didn't just grab the child and stash him with the rest of the supplies till they were finished with their work here. He remembers how he sighed and fidgeted with his impatience—a demon of action, not one who engages in staring contests with children, especially ones that set off the jingle of gold coins in his ears just by looking at him.

But his friend didn't act, not at first anyway, he just stood there staring, and the child stared back, mainly at Kurama. Then he shot off, releasing the cutest child's growl, bearing his fangs as he did and zipped away into the brush. Now Yomi was no one to imagine why such a young and expensive looking child like that could be doing out all alone this deep in the forest? Surely there was a guardian or an adult nearby watching him, but this also failed to cross his mind—he would just kill the adult, if one happened to turn up and take the child, very simple. Simple like the way he preferred to think, this was the old Yomi…. _How embarrassing_.

The child's speed was impressive; Yomi had never seen a child or anyone dart away and vanish just like that, or run so fast in his life. Kurama shot after him—now this was more like it! And Yomi followed, but neither could catch up to him so Kurama resorted to one of his common skills and released a long green vine from his arm that stretched out in the direction of the child, far ahead of them. While on high speed chase and they heard a yelp.

"Yes! You got him!"

They rushed up with the gang following closely behind and found the child entangled in a spiny vine, with the tip end penetrating the flesh of his right shoulder. Yomi could see that the child was subdued, possibly with poison; his friend had a rich habit of employing excessive means when he was serious, as his way of keeping ahead. Once again, in common fashion Yomi rushed ahead and went to grab at the vines with the intent to snatch up the prize and carry the child away like a briefcase, when, also in common fashion Kurama had to stop him—"what, we got him, so let's go."

"Don't Yomi." Said the Youko, "you risk your neck in haste, too often."

_How truly correct those words really were_.

The vines were poisonous, and if he were to touch them he'd end up poisoned to. The explanation was simple, only Kurama could handle it, because only he was immune to such things. Telling the others to stand back he examined the child and made sure he was unconscious before lifting him like a package and commanded, "go!" and began to run back in the opposite direction from wince they came.

Yomi wondered, what where is he going, and took off after him, the gang followed. "I wonder who's kid it is," some of the bandits asked as they ran, "who knows, but it doesn't matter… he's ours now, he he." Yomi recalled how his comrades were behaving. Gloating over their unsuspected catch, he felt no different, but set his sights on catching up to Kurama, so he picked up speed and targeted his direction. Before he knew it Kurama was in sight.

Kurama was running at top speed with the boy, vines and all tucked under his arm like a bundle; it wasn't long before he came aware of Yomi approached. He was the only subordinate from their group who could catch up to him.

_It seems he gets faster by the day,_ thought the Youko.

Recalling the day Yomi joined up with him and his gang, in those days he was just another demon, weak and expendable, but in no less than half a year he was surpassing all the other fighters he had selected personally to join him on their raids, and to assist him in his mission to become a lord. To his better judgment they were not weak demons, yet here was this scrawny underling getting the better of them, and soon enough was staring Kurama strait in the eyes, "Kurama." He heard from behind, Yomi's voice.

"So what now, are we going to stash the kid and hit that tower?"

"No."

No? What could he mean by that, "what are you talking about, isn't that why we came to this stinking island?"

"It was, but this is different."

"How's that?"

"Don't bother asking stupid questions right now, Yomi, we haft to go now!"

In that instant the child's eyes flew open, and consciousness instantly returned to him. Right away he realized he was being carried, and there was a sharp pain in his right shoulder. The being who was carrying him was moving at impressive speed, but nothing too fast that he couldn't see where they were going. They were on a forest path, still deep in the forest far away from the nearest clearing. The child knew exactly where they were and cried out, "let go!"

"Let go! Father!"

The Youko shuttered, he expected this that the child would regain consciousness, but not so soon. The seed he implanted in him should have caused paralysis and had hoped he had enough time to at least clear the forest and make it to the coast line before then. They had a herd of flying beasts hidden away in a cave by the coast, it was his plan to head for them and make their escape to the main land of Ching. Then weave through the countryside heading north in hopes of avoiding the Taisho's wrath. To escape the Westernlands as quickly as possible was his goal, considering he had just succeeded in kidnapping the Demon Lord Great Fang's only son. If they didn't make to out of the West soon they would lose their necks for sure.

The wrath of the Great Dog was world renown, and as a demon having grown up and evolved in Ja'wa knew firsthand how protective Inuyoukai were of their own. He knew from the start he had limited time to get away, when the child started to struggle. "You are so dead!" By that time Yomi had made his way beside him, and had his eye on the child.

Yomi knew that Kurama was a native of these lands, and that he knew the landscape fairly well. He often spoke of Ja'wa as a place of diversity, a place from where he learned many great lessons, which is how he was able to come so far in his development as he has. Yomi was curious about the Youko's homeland, but having arrived there he failed to see what was so different about it, and had yet to notice anything special, except they usually didn't find expensive looking children wearing white silk robes frolicking in the woods all by themselves anywhere else. So trusting in Kurama's judgment, they came here, and trusting in him still he followed the leader completely unaware that their prize was sending off signals of distress across the entire region. Figuring that the tower assault could wait, all he could think about now was how much gold they could get for that brat on the demon world's black market, and began to smile.

"Don't celebrate, Yomi," Kurama said to him, "we're not in the clear yet."

"You bunch of jerks! My father will have you all for lunch—I'll have your heads!" the child struggled, trying to get loose, but Kurama held onto him too tightly.

Yomi noticed, "Kurama, you think you can shut him up?"

"I already gave him enough poison to silence him, apparently he's immune," said the highly perceptive fox.

"You're kidding!"

"No I'm not; we have to get to the coast!"

"The coast.., we're leaving, already?"

"Yes, we are." And he picked up speed.

"No you're not," cried the child.

"Be quiet." Growled the Youko at his captive and forced another seed into him and he leapt, forcing himself air born to gain speed, and as expected Yomi followed, bound by bound. The seed he forced on the child was of the same type as the one he used on him before hoping the double dose would serve its purpose better. To his relief it worked and the child quieted down, but just in time for another concern to come rising over him.

And then he felt it, the overbearing looming presence—_Damn!_ He dropped the child and transformed to his fox form. The next thing Yomi knew, Kurama had abandoned the child, transformed and darted away in a perpendicular direction. "What!" he hollered, "Hey what the hell did you do that for?" Stopping in his tracks, "Hey Kurama!" but the fox was gone. Not knowing the meaning of it, he turned back to the child; there was no way he was leaving this place without his prize, when he to felt it.

It was a moment after he turned back to snatch up the brat, "Alright kid, guess you're coming with me." Sesshomaru the child, still vaguely conscious managed to lift his head when Yomi gripped his hair, "you know kid this little mop will make a decent wig." He said to him, when the child leapt up grabbed his arm and bit him, "ouch, you brat!" was the only thing Yomi could say in complaint when he was suddenly over taken by an enormous shadow, and then the sudden presence of something very, VERY big looming over head.

The next thing he knew, he looked up and before his eyes came a massive claw pounding down just meters before him. Crushing trees, bushes and critters alike as it slammed onto the ground dissolving the dirt beneath its weight and incredible power. The width of the claw span about three average sized houses and each of its nails towered several times his height. The shock wave from the impact nearly sent him flying and the vibrations it sent through his skin caused it to splint and bleed automatically. This was the aura of the Taisho.

Yomi's face was long and taunt, jaw agape and eyes bulging wide staring directly upwards and above him now… the underside of an enormous snout, snarling and bearing its fangs slowly appeared from the darkened clouds. His bones began to rattle at the sound of its ferocious growl as a second claw came crashing down a ways to his right the same as the first. The body was like a mountain covered in white fur and was easily the largest, most fearsome looking Dog Demon he had ever seen and he was furious! "Waaa't!" _if there was an adult he's kill it, he thought…. Just like that he thought…_ Instantly the child's jaws unlocked from his arm, which Yomi had completely forgotten about, to cry out, "Father, kill him! Eat him right now!"

_Father?_

Yomi's eyes flashed to the child, "Father! That thing's you father!_" _then back up at the Taisho,_ 'Oh shit!' _

He released the child, somehow managing to avoid getting pricked by the spines on the vine, turned and ran, the Taisho's growls thundering after him… reflecting on this now, Yomi wondered if could have done better taking the boy hostage, but he didn't. Instead he just ran; he was never the type to think fast in a situation like that. In an average battle yes, but not when he was about to get smashed between the toes of a giant dog demon. Fear overtook him and to this day he couldn't recall a time when he ever ran so fast in his life.

Thinking back on it, he could only laugh. At the time he had no idea who those demons were and had no idea how lucky he was to have survived the encounter. He learned later when he and several of his comrades, those that survived, most weren't so lucky and rendezvoused with Kurama on the mainland. When they got to the cave to mount their flying beasts they noticed that one was missing, and assuming it could only have been Kurama, they followed his trail back to Ching. They met up a week later, and found Kurama; or rather he found them on a rocky outcrop at the foot hills of the White Ring Mountains on the north of Ching. Kurama did tell them if they ever got separated they should met up on the north, he would never say why, they were just his orders, and so they went. It was then when they met up that he told them, Kurama had to explain that the Taisho possessed something that belonged to him which he had lost long ago and wanted back, (object will be left in question). It was his intention to hold the child for ransom in order to regain his possession, but things didn't turn out as he hoped. Not only did he underestimate the child's abilities to resist his poisons, he either underestimated the Taisho's speed or his close proximity to his son's locations, which he should have known, finding a child alone so far out in the woods that his parents couldn't be that far away. It was a mistake he fearfully regretted, and was far more than he lead on.

The group was shocked over Kurama's revelations, even more so that they had survived an encounter with the Great Taisho himself, the known third power that dominated the entire demon world the Great Lord of the West. At the time the order of rule was Raizen Lord of the North the first power, Makuro the number two, Lord the of the Central lands and Great Fang the third, Lord of the Westernlands, the Great Dog Demon, following him was Zemed Hamot of the Mot clan, the fourth, Lord of the East, and so on, only the top three were of any notable mention.

Yomi knew all these names, especially Zemed Hamot who ruled over his homeland, also known as the Lord of Death, and was invigorated that he got to meet one, even if it was just for a moment, and survived. He had never forgotten the power and immensity of that demon, not only was he impressed it redoubled his determination to become a lord himself.

Not too long after this, Yomi met his fated tragedy and lost his sight, their gain scattered and Kurama disappeared. Yomi has not seen or heard from him since, and with the encounter with the small boy and his incredible father and his images and memories of Kurama not much more has overtaken his mind as to inspire him since. Five hundred years had passed since then when Yomi received the news of the monstrous dog and his young son. He immediately thought of Sesshomaru and figured that little boy had to be much bigger by now, he just had to go and see for himself. This was two hundred years ago and he has been observing him ever since.

Yomi was already an acclaimed power himself, ranked at twelfth on the demon world's scale of power and was taking time to assess his power for when the time would come that he would take on his homeland, when he heard the news. At the time he didn't have enough power to take on the entire West and anyway he had decided long ago his first target would be his Homeland. Yomi would become the new Lord of the East if he was going to become lord of anything so he kept his focus on that, and that alone, while keeping tabs on all the other places he'd like to conquer including the west.

This new news changed everything, however, the message the angel delivered him about Sesshomaru was already tingling in his senses. In his mind he had imagined it and always pictured that if he invaded the West that it would be a battle worthy of his effort, and a fight worthy of his caliber, and worthy of the current lord not a shackled prince and an easy walk in the park. To invade the Westernlands now they might as well walk over and have a picnic on the border and land his flag on the nearest hill to proclaim it Yomiland.

Yomi was a fighter in spirit and in heart and was always out for a challenge, this he preferred, but—Sesshomaru. He sighed and once again grabbed his head. A headache was forming and he needed some fresh air.

The air in the tent was stifling; though he had ordered his guards to have the inside aired out there still lingered potent traces of spilled wine and smoke from the celebration the night before. Beside him there was even a half full bottle of red wine he left and intended on finishing later during the celebration but has lost tastes for since. "Meranna," He said' as he picked up the bottle and held it to the blue ogress that had yet to stop trying to convince him that taking on the West right now was the way to go.

"You could use ships to attack from the coast. It wouldn't take much for you to assemble a full naval force…" she was saying as Yomi's voice disrupted her. _Merianna_. "What is it dear?" she said in her sweeter tone, the tone she uses when there's something that she wants. She was respectively tall; he could sense her before him especially her gold adornments, of swinging gold tassels that hung from her scanty seams and flamboyant gold rings that wrapped around her wrists and ankles and hung from her ears and clipped in her nostril. For some reason she thought he liked that, but it was all he saw of her, a tall figure adorned in excessive jewelry—though it was the custom of her kind, he didn't like it and would sooner preferred that she wore nothing at all but a modest dress. And though, in spite of all the adornment he did admire her body, deep down something about her repulsed him. Rather it was her aura or her spirit; he knew this woman's time with him was running out. She came up to him and knelt down, "yes, my love what may I do for you?"

"Take this." He said handing her the bottle. "Take it and dump it out I'm tired of smelling it."

"What?" Was her response, staring down at him, her angry golden eyes as broad as they could be.

"You have your orders, now go." He couldn't see it but her blue face turned red, though he felt it, and said, "Take it down wind. Thank you." Infuriated and fuming she turned to obey; he had completely ignored her, like she wasn't even there. He heard nothing that she said. _How dare he!_ She reflected as she left to carry out her task.

"Shachi!" He called out. A moment later a red scaly demon with a dorsal fin for hair and ears the resembled the fins of a fish dressed in rough cut armor appeared in the entrance away, he stepped in and bowed down to one knee, "Yes my lord Yomi." This was Shachi, Yomi's recently employed chief soldier, and second in command a native of the lands northwest of Syria, having come to know the sound of his new chief's voice quite well by now Yomi looked up pointing his face in the red demon's direction, "when Meranna returns direct her to the guest quarters will you, I prefer her to remain there from now on. I'm stepping out."

"You are, where to my Lord?" asked the scaly red demon, Yomi responds, "nowhere of your concern. Just hold the camp until my return.

"Yes, of course, I will, and I'll inform the Mistress."

"Good."

With that Shachi bowed, then got up and retreated from the tent. Once he left Yomi got up, when into his private chamber to change his jacket. Not overlooking the mess the Mistress lift of his sheets, the space was small with nothing but pillows lining a large rug and piled up in the sides to form a nest, with sheets thrown over it that were now all wrinkled. On the one side was a wine rack stocked with Merlot and Port his favored vintages and a golden hookah freshly used. He could smell the scent of fresh winch to—_that wench, always steeling my things. I tell her time and time again not to drink my wine or smoke my tobacco without my permission, but she still does it. No matter, I'll be rid of her soon enough, whenever I find a replacement._

With that he grabbed a clean robe and put it on, tossing his worn one over the sheets and stepped back out. The jacket he now wore was darker than the last and hung lower, he figured he'd go for a walk. He needed more time to think, and fresh air to breath. Plus he had already succeeded in conquering this nation, the least he could do it saver it a little longer by being perfectly at ease roaming through the countryside. Once he left camp he found himself to a, old dirt road and followed it. Using his senses to keep on track he allowed the road to lead him deeper and deeper into the wilderness till there was nothing around him, but creeping critters and desert land.

When he stopped, it was still midday, and the sun was beating down on him hard, it couldn't be more past mid afternoon when he realized how unpleasant it was to be walking in the sun at this time, in his heavy black jacket, and without a veil to protect his head from the heat. So he stepped off the road found his way to a low bolder next to an old gnarled tree that casted a faint shadow over the rock. So he went up to it and sat down.

And there he waited till sundown. Thinking silently to himself over what he should do.


	9. Chapter 9 Kaede's Village

After Sesshomaru lost consciousness Inuyasha didn't know what to do, so after much thought he brought him to Kaede's village. Upon arrival everyone in the village especially Sango, Miroku and Kagome were entirely surprised, "What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she came rushing up to him in her spunky manner, though her eyes were pinned on the miraculous sight of Inuyasha landing in the village with Sesshomaru in his arms. Mortified with the reality of it, Inuyasha didn't know what to say, so he uttered, "There's something wrong with him Kagome, I don't know what, but he's not right." This caught everyone's attention, and Kagome gasped, "What do you mean?"

He had no answer. Afterwards, once all the commotion in the village had settled down and session of endless questions quieted, Inuyasha got Kaede to examine Sesshomaru. At first he searched for Myoga, but the flea wasn't around so his next resort was her, giving his circumstances and limited recourses to turn to, he had no choice but to ask the humans for assistance.

Kaede was reluctant, but went. She didn't like the thought of treating a demon she wasn't certain was a friend, and where from all the stories she's been told from the gang, especially from Shippo's way of overly exaggerating just everything she had every reason to fear he wasn't.

Inuyasha had placed Sesshomaru in a hut at the edge of the village, he called it his hut, because no one else used it, and the villager's said they would sooner tear it down for fire wood than to even use it as a shed for their tools. Inuyasha took up residence there whenever he felt need to have shelter from the rain. The building was old, the walls all around were warped and twisted and rotted at the bottom. Inuyasha had a bed of straw laid out in one corner where the floor boards were still firm. There he placed Sesshomaru.

When Kaede entered the hut what she saw before her was strange to her, "So this is your brother, Inuyasha?" she said casually while stepping into the hut, Inuyasha stumbling with his words at first answered, "uh, yah, he's older." Kaede, "I see." _So there before her was the elder brother to Inuyasha I've heard about, hmm_, she thought to herself, and looked closer, for a moment he looked like Inuyasha only clad in white not red and he had a more elegant appeal. But as she looked even closer she could ten tell there was quite a difference. His face was narrower but not longer and he had average ears not dog ear, of the pointy kind and clearly defined demon markings, the markings of a full blood demon. As she approached she expected to sense an aura which she intended to judge and determine right then and there if this demon should be allowed to stay in the village and receive treatment, it being her duty as a priest would require that she dispose her discretion and act accordingly, but as she got closer.

Sesshomaru was still unconscious. The wound on his chest was still bloody, it seemed his body was less obliged to heal itself than it would normally be, so the front side of his kimono was stained red. '_A chest wound_.' Kaede thought to herself as she drew up to him, finding it stranger and stranger that she could feel no aura from him. From all she has heard she expected more, but there was nothing, not even a ripple could be felt from him, and if she didn't know better she had thought he was mortal. Even in their sleep demons gave off an aura, and being unconscious was no different, so why couldn't she feel his?

After a moment of examining him, she turned to Inuyasha and said, "you should probably contact your friends, Inuyasha, there is nothing I can do here."

_My friends?_

"What do you mean; I have no friends to ask? Just tell me what wrong with him."

"Inuyasha I am a priestess not a doctor of demons. I wouldn't know the first thing. This demon is clearly a creature out of my hands to heal or pray for so there is little to be done."

"But, I don't…"

"You have friends, what about that flea Myoga you always have about you, or the swords smith. You seem to trust them quite a bit, so you tell me on occasion."

Myoga and Totosai…. "right, um I guess… I could…" he mumbled, uncertain of what use it would be to go out of his way and involve them. He had already considered searching for Myoga, a creature Inuyasha was annoyed with but found useful and Totosai was useful but unreliable, that he could rarely be found and tend to snoop around and to go through people stuff when they weren't looking. One time Inuyasha caught him rummaging through all the odd things in Kagome's yellow backpack and found her feminine supplies wondering what they were was and began examining them, when Kagome arrived on the scene she threw a fit, and Inuyasha was sat fifteen times before she took back her backpack and stomped away. Things like that happen often when Totosai was around, so he avoided dealing with him as often as possible. But thinking about it, he knew Kaede was right, he knew it was foolish to ask the humans, Sesshomaru himself would not have appreciated the gesture, but that Inuyasha cared less for, he knew no other demons he could trust so giving him little choice.

"Alright I'll get Myoga and Totosai. We'll see what they'll have to say. Maybe they'll know someone I can bring him to."

"Doesn't he have a home to return to? A house of his own and other to tend to him, I am in the impression that this demon is someone important. Your servant Myoga once stated he is a Lord."

Inuyasha hesitated before answering, "eh well, I don't know if he goes there, and that it's all the way in Ching so… and I wouldn't know how to contact it."

"Ching?"

"Oh that's China in the Demon's World,"

"Oh, I see, he's from China, well that would making things even more difficult for him to be here? I thought you're kind were native to these lands Inuyasha."

"Um, uh, no Inuyoukai are from the mainland I was born here because this is where my mother is from, but not him."

"I see, and his other servants?"

"Rin and Jaken, they're completely useless, it's just an imp and a ten year old girl.., no, actually I think she is younger than that."

"Just the child, well that isn't good to hear.., hmm, and where is the child now?"

"Oh I left them back where I found him, I'll get them. I don't care about the imp, he can look after himself but the kid, well she just a little brat so I guess I'll have to go and pick them up."

"Well you better get moving, I don't like having this demon here it goes again my better judgment. Mercy is one thing, but I have a feeling he wouldn't accept it. You best hurry up, and then go find your friends. I want him removed from this village as soon as possible."

He knew she was right, Sesshomaru was difficult and stubborn it would be no surprise at all if he'd reject both treatment and the villagers' welcome if offered, but moreover there was the morality. What Sesshomaru required most was likely nothing any human could offer, and to say they would help was absurd. Sesshomaru was not a friend of humans, he was a Lord, just as Kaede had said, and [add more] he didn't belong there.

"Alright I going, I'll go get the brat and the Imp. Then I'll head off to Totosai's and see if he can do anything." Kaede nodded to this, and Inuyasha took that as he cue to leave, but before turning about, he was sure to inform Kaede, "I'll be gone for a good half a day once I set off for Totosai's place even if I use Sesshomaru's dragon, so you have to make sure nobody tries to bother him. And you know what I mean, not the villagers I mean Kagome, she'll probably try to come in here to bandage him up or something thinking she'll be making a new friend or something, and I don't know when he's bound to wake up."

Again Kaede nodded, "ye," in full understanding. "I know full well Inuyasha don't you worry, I'll keep an eye on matters here for now, you just speed along and get to where you need to go, and hurry back."

With that Inuyasha strode out of the hut, and jumped on Ah'un's back. The dragon seemed a little surprised but showed no objection. Inuyasha just took the reins and said to him, "so hey dragon, or whatever he calls you, you remember where we left your friends?" Ah'un nodded. Then at once set off into the air. Right way as he was rising over the tree tops he could hear Kagome shouting after him, "hey where are you going, aren't you going to tell us anything?" at first he thought to ignore it, but figuring Kagome was the type of person not to let him forget it, he thought better of it and shouted back, "I'll be right back!" before he vanished into the clouds. 

Totosai, a private demon world blacksmith was at work in his mountain side workshop. His home was located in the land of fire and was situated in the jaws of an enormous deceased demon. The demon was formally a dragon from an unknown area, but was buried in the mountain which had eroded over time so that its skull poked out and on the surface. The head was large enough for the hermit to live comfortably with just enough room for his work space and tools. He put up a wall of old animal hide to block off the remainder of the creatures body in the back of his shop, cutting off the dragon's throat. It was more space than he could ever need and he preferred the surface so that all he used.

Around it the soil and rock were black with soot, which made the bone stand out so much that Totosai had resorted to using fire resistant moss to cover stark white bone so his dwelling place couldn't be too easily spotted from a distance.

Inuyasha approached from the west and landed on the flattest side of the terrain outside the shop. Totosai saw him coming from miles away, even though it took getting even closer than that for Inuyasha to make out the familiar outline of Totosai's moss covered dragon's head on the mountain. Observing the half-demon coming his way, Totosai wondered, '_hum, well this isn't a surprise, so come to pay me a visit has he, I expected as much. But what this, that's not the usual flying demon he uses. I wonder what the meaning of it is_.' His words were pretty much the same as Inuyasha landed and leaped off the dragon's back and came stomping up.

"Well Inuyasha I'm a little surprised to see you riding Sesshomaru's animal. So how is he anyway, your brother, seen him around lately?"

Totosai's words lead Inuyasha to believe he already knew more than his comment indicated, so jumping right to the point, "Alright Totosai, what do you know? Spit it out."

"Know?"

"Yes, about Sesshomaru."

"I don't know anything about him, that's why I was asking you."

Inuyasha grabbed the old demon by the head and leaned down to stare into his incredibly large bulging eyes, "don't give me that, old man. I know you know something I can read it in your words. Why else would you ask about him, huh?"

Totosai got flustered, "don't you know how to show respect, I don't know anything about Sesshomaru, I just saw you coming this way on his flying beast, figured you to came to some kind a truce or whatnot."

Inuyasha laughed, "heh, yah right, a truce with him, that probably won't happen till I'm dead, or he is which is looking closer to the point. No, there's no truce. He's just…"

"Something wrong," Totosai said while stroking the thin white hairs in his chin, and staring up inquiringly at the irritable half breed.

"Cut the crap old man I know you know something, so spill it. Sesshomaru got in some fight with a demon the other day and now he in pretty bad shape, and worse. I need you to tell me who or what he was fighting. And what the hell the bastard did to him."

"Excuse me? And how would I know something like that?"

"I don't know, you old demons always seem to know more than you say."

Totosai laughed, "can pick that out can ya, well very well Inuyasha, I guess that earns you some credit. All I can tell you is that I know Sesshomaru was caught up in a battle with something, with what I couldn't tell you, but what I can say is that it wasn't any creature of this world."

"What?"

"The Tenseiga conveyed this information to me."

"The sword?"

"Yes, well as you know I made it, the sword is as much a part of me as it is of your father. So yes, I receive messages from my creations all the time. And the message I received from Sesshomaru's Tenseiga told me that it was in trouble. Normally Tenseiga doesn't react when drawn as a defensive weapon against an ordinary opponent, it's just a blunt blade with no power aside from the barrier it produces which your father insisted both swords had. But when up against a being of the other worlds, say from Heaven or Hell the sword comes alive. I receive a report from the blade and it tells me the stats. Of course this is a psychic connection that isn't transferred with words, but with tone. The Tenseiga can't talk so I am only able to understand just enough of the message to get a good idea of what's going on. So who ever Sesshomaru was fighting was something big and not of this world. So tell me.., assuming he isn't dead, what could bring you here asking about him, something concerning you about it?"

"Well, when I found him he was unconscious at the bottom of a lake, and he still is, though he woke up for a moment, but then he just stabbed himself and knocked himself back out. Before that he tried moving around but could barely walk and kept saying all kinds of strange things which made no sense. His aura is completely gone, and he doesn't have a heartbeat."

At the last part Totosai's head perked up, "heartbeat?"

"Yah, it's gone, I mean quiet. Well I can't hear it."

"Quiet? Well that's wrong. It doesn't matter how damaged he is, it shouldn't change the pulse of his core, so long as he still lives."

"So what then? I'm telling you Totosai I hear nothing, and my ears are fine, so don't bother suggesting their not!"

"I say nothing about your ears, what I'm saying is without a heartbeat he can't possibly still be alive! Are you sure he wasn't just dying or something?"

Inuyasha was silent, it took a while for the true meaning of the question to sink in, and as he thought about it, he recalled Sesshomaru's words, '_Inuyasha I don't care what you do with me… it's doesn't matter anymore._' … _wait, was he saying that because he was_…

"Let's go." He said to Totosai, while turning away to hop back onto Ah'un,

"Go, where to?"

"Back to the village, you're coming with me, and where's Myoga, I know that flea hangs around with you all the time, geezers like to stick together, am I wrong?"

Totosai narrowed his eyes and thought about refraining from answering, but knowing he'll just get clobbered if he did, "Alright fine, Myoga's not here and be damned if I knew where he went off to."

"Fine just get your cow and follow me."

With no further argument Totosai grabbed his old trusty mallet and hopped on his cow, a three eyed flying beast, and the two rose swiftly into the air.

Back in the village, Kaede had her hands full dealing with Kagome and the villagers, just as Inuyasha said, and as she expected as well, Kagome came right up with an arm full of bandages and ointments meant to be put to use on the demon inside the hut, but Kaede stopped her just in time. "Halt there, ye child, don't be so hasty."

"But isn't he hurt, I saw blood."

"It doesn't matter Kagome, Kaede's right, you shouldn't go in there," said Miroku coming up from behind the old priestess.

"But he saved us once before…. No twice, don't you remember, he opened the passage so we could come back from the Borderland between this world and the next and he saved us from that terrible medicine maker from the Band of Seven, have you forgotten?"

"Both of those instances could be taken as coincidence," said Sango who came up from beyond Miroku, "he arrived on the scene that was all, and we followed along there's no reason to believe he did it for our sake."

"But…"

"Inuyasha even said it… _make sure no one goes near him_.., that's what he said to Kaede just before he left. If Inuyasha doesn't trust him, neither should we."

"But how can that be right, I mean if he's hurt, or anybody aren't you supposed to do what you can to help?"

"If he's a friend then yes, but…"

"I don't care!" Kagome was a stubborn girl, once a thought gets into her head it's like a rock that won't be moved. She had set her sights on tending to Sesshomaru's wounds, and tend to them she will despite what her friends say. So given that it was no surprise she turned away and proceeded towards the hut, but just before she got to the door she found her way was blocked by an enormous bone in the shape of a boomerang.

"Sango?"

Sango had darted in front of her, and used her weapon to block the door. "Now you listen to me, that demon in there is not our friend, he's an enemy if anything we should seal him in there and build a shrine."

"Now wait, Inuyasha brought him here so we can help, right?"

"We don't know why Inuyasha brought him here, he didn't say anything, and it's surprising enough," answered Miroku, his voice rising up to meet Sango's determination to keep her out and away from Sesshomaru.

"I don't understand this."

When Kaede stepped up, "know this child, the demon within is a demon you've all faced in battle, and it's thanks to Inuyasha alone that either of you survived. If anyone should have any say about what happens here it should be he, and I have already informed him that I do not approve of him bringing him here. I don't like it one bit, anyway I have already assessed the wound and don't believe any of your medicines would have their affect on him, as you may believe."

This was too hard for Kagome, her medicine—useless, how can that be, it's from 500 years into the future, a time of greater advancements and discovery.

"Demons like him need magic to restore themselves, Kagome. And I've told you again and again, not to use that stuff on Shippo, he's the same. All the time I have to wipe off the cream you put on him whenever he gets a scratch, because it draws too much attention. Demons will sniff that out and will get curious about that type of strange thing and will check it out. There are demons who will just seek for interesting new things to steal, it's just something they do, that's why things go missing all the time and turn up in strange places or are never seen again. I know you mean to help, but it draws attention to him, and he's still just a child who can't properly defend himself."

"I know but, it just doesn't feel right just to leave it," Kagome began to say, when Sango responded, "Then use our remedies if you must for Shippo and Kilala if you insist, but not on Sesshomaru. Kaede already said she looked at him, and I'm assuming she would say there isn't much that can be done." She looked to Kaede, who again just nodded. "ye, nothing. His case is best left to demon's hands. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him, even if he were an ally, regrettably."

This was strange; Miroku stepped up, "what do you mean by _Regrettably_, Lady Kaede?"

"Hmm," Kaede pondered the right way to answer, then turned and said, "I am not quite sure, but somehow I suspect the demon lying therein has little time left to live."

"What why?"

"Hmm…. Because, he is without a heart," with that she turned and walked away. Everyone just stared after her in pure silence. What could he mean by that?

By the time Inuyasha returned with Totosai everyone was huddled around not far from the hut wondering over what Kaede said before departing. They had successfully managed to keep Kagome from attempting to treat Sesshomaru and were discussing over every possible angle they could think of when the two flying beasts touched down.

It didn't take long for the whole group, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and some of the other villagers to surround them with a fresh bombardment of questions and concerns.

Inuyasha was annoyed with this, though he expected as much it was the same when he arrived carrying his big brother in his arms as it was. The villager came up to him, assuming he was delivering a fair woman to their care, when it turned out to be Sesshomaru they gasped and backed away. This time no one backed off, they wanted to know what was going on and they needed to know from him. Fortunately, no one mentioned what Kaede said until Miroku brought Inuyasha aside and stared, "Kaede said something very strange to us a little while ago, think you can shed some light on it?"

Kaede said something strange, "Yah, I don't care," Inuyasha said as he brushed past Miroku, "save it, we're here to deal with this situation so back off." His change of attitude was obvious, seeing that Miroku stepped back, as did a number of the villagers. Only Sango and Kagome and Totosai remained put, unmoving, until Inuyasha proceeded on and headed for the hunt.

_You better not be dead. _He thought as he came up to the hut.

_I'm not dealing with a damn corps._

He put his foot up on the first step.

_Hope you aren't expecting a fancy burial. _

Then he entered. Inside Rin and Jaken were there seated silently beside him still weeping. Inuyasha looked, and at first he wondered if what Totosai had said was correct, and thought he was staring at a corps, but after a moment he could tell that he was breathing.

_Good, less to have to deal with… or wait, how is him being alive giving me less work? _

"So he's still alive?" he asked sarcastically just to lighten the mood, for himself, not the others for Jaken objected immediately, in his expressive fashion, and Rin just began to weep even harder.

"Yeah, yeah, here I brought Totosai, maybe he'll know something." And he stood aside to let the old demon through, when he heard another familiar voice come up from behind, "or I?"

In hopped Myoga, he crossed the floor boards then leaped onto his shoulder. "I heard that there was trouble in the village so I came back, so what this, you have Sesshomaru here, well that's unexpected."

"No kidding. Why don't you help old Totosai here figure out what's wrong with him."

"Oh well…, what are the symptoms?"

Inuyasha went through the whole list, till like before he got to the part about the heartbeat, and just like Totosai, the Flea demon reacted, "what you mean, there's no sound, not at all?"

"Well you listen and tell me, there go hop right on him, not like he can stop you if he's not awake."

Inuyasha was cautious to what he said, knowing that the little girl was still in the hut, he was at least conscious enough to regard her and her feelings for Sesshomaru. So he refrained from suggesting the worst. When he suggested that Myoga go and check out Sesshomaru himself, at first the flea was hesitant, it would just be his luck that Sesshomaru would wake up just in time for him to come leaping onto his chest and end up being squished to no return. But after a little more persuasion from Inuyasha he leapt and landed on the white silk of Sesshomaru's kimono at the edge of the blood stain. Terribly nervous, he had never been this close to the Successor of the West before. Sesshomaru was an unwilling host to creatures like him, a demon who considered demons like him to be nothing but pests. Nonetheless, he stood still and listened. Totosai was already doing the same thing staring at the blood stain on his top. "Hmm," he said before lifting and removing the torn silk. Myoga moved out of the way and both took and good long look at the wound on his chest.

Kagome and the others were at the door peeking on out of pure curiosity, waiting for the two elder demons to give their assessment, when both responded and spoke up at the same time.

"This is bad."

Inuyasha was the first to speak up, "what, what is it, do you know?"

Even Jaken with his penetrating eyes, now recovered from his frantic worrying could now see what they saw, and went white, about as white as a green face could get and fainted. Rin went to him, as Totosai and Myoga turned to Inuyasha, "well the trouble is this, he's been ensorcelled, but what's worse is he doesn't have a heart."

It took a moment to explain it, but the elder demons managed to clear up the circumstances to Inuyasha, to his gang and to the villagers who happened to be listening, and that the statement was in its literal sense… _literally the organ itself had been physically removed_.

"How is that possible, if he's still alive?" Kagome argued, knowing that such a thing was impossible even for demons. When Miroku jutted in and corrected her, "I don't think it's truly impossible for a demon to live without it's heart fitted inside it's body, remember when we tried to take down Naraku on the borderland of this world and the next his body was thoroughly destroyed, meaning if his heart was there with him then sure enough we've should have killed him, or rather it was you and Sesshomaru who did most of the work."

"Right," continued Inuyasha, "he survived, that bastard. And you remember what Kikyo said, that she was also after his heart, she believes that's the only way to kill him, and it's probably true."

"It is true. Naraku is impossible to kill otherwise," stated Sango.

"So does that mean Sesshomaru's now the same? That he can't die because his heart isn't with him?"

"Not necessarily."

"I agree with Miroku," said Myoga, "Sesshomaru is nothing like Naraku. Sesshomaru is a singular full blood demon, not a gigantic mass of evil and flesh of other demons like Naraku, plus I doubt the removal of his heart, the organ itself was his idea, unlike Naraku."

"Totosai you said you believe Sesshomaru was battling a being from another world; care to shed some light on that?" Inuyasha insisted.

Totosai was silent. Sidetracked and thinking, pondering over a memory from years ago, _what could this mean, there was nothing like this in what he told me to expect?_

"Totosai?"

"Oh, what do you want?" the old demon retorted.

"We want to know about the other being?"

"I told you already I know nothing about it. Whoever Sesshomaru fought defeated him in battle, sealed his powers, stole his heart and left him in that condition. That's all I know, the same as you or anyone else. All I can say is whoever that being was didn't kill him, instead he ensorcelled him so he would stay alive. What the meaning of it is, I have no idea. Whoever has his heart doesn't seem to have done any damage to it so far, or he or we would know. Even removed from his body a demon's heart retains a constant link with its true host, if damaged its host will be damaged. It's an old trick used by diabolical sorcerers who sought to control demons to strong to handle. Don't know how, but they'd get hold of a demon's heart and use it to control the demon. I don't think this case is anything like that, since the being as I told you was not of this world, and that's all I know about it. Sure enough he can't be killed as he is by sword or such, but that doesn't mean whoever has control of his life force won't do the unthinkable."

"It means he's now fully vulnerable to the one who holds it. Meaning he's lost his freedom and has become the prisoner of someone else. The only question is to whom is he to answer to?" Myoga concluded.

And so this was it, the case in a nut shell. Sesshomaru was to remain in the village under the care of Inuyasha for three weeks, what occurred during this time is another story, best told apart, now on with the story.


	10. Chapter 10 Meditation

**A note from the author:** alright here it is! Here is where it comes to the point in the story where you decide if you care to read what comes next. Know that I wrote this story for myself, to suit my own interest. I wouldn't know if anyone else would find this interesting or a concept suitable (or acceptable even for a fanfiction) for either of the main characters Sesshomaru and Yomi, once you read the next few chapters you will know what I'm talking about. It sets the theme of how things are going to go from here on, however, how the events that unfold from here on meaning Ch 13+ even I do don't know. The story has a way of writing it's self and very well can have a life of its own, so even I will have to wait to see what happens. Who knows, it is Yomi and Sesshomaru we're dealing with after all, so I guess we'll see… this will be interesting indeed. 3;D

**Notes*** El'ra: the one almighty heavenly ruler

**Al'ra**: a reference or a name of El'ra

Nightfall and silence, Yomi felt the heat of the sun fade into the east sometime ago, yet he remained seated on the rock pondering in his own personalized darkness for a while more. The silence and isolation of the wilderness was comforting, and with the night came a gentle breeze. The sound of the insects filled his ears like grains of sand in an empty hourglass, and went almost entirely unnoticed as the angel's word's rolled over and over again in his mind. '_Struck down… sealed… helpless_,' these thoughts mingled amongst, being on the verge of a hot winning streak, three countries down and an inspired army of anxious demons thirsty for blood, blood he promised they would have breathing down his neck for more… best to make his next move while the heat was still on… it was like a game of tug-o-war in his head. What could going mean for him, and what were the possibilities and what were the threats, should he go to the west, or not?

He could just go to have a tiny peek, he thought, just to confirm the facts. Or he could just forget about it, let someone else have their way with the nation, and it's lord… if the story was true, and then turn up to conquer the victor later on when he had time and the recourses to spare.

Would he be missing out on something?

As these thoughts raced through his head, Yomi began to feel the stress build up, _this isn't good_, he thought to himself while massaging the tense muscles near his temples and over his brow, with his long fingers _every time this happens I lose track of things. I can't afford this_. Becoming disorientated because of the stress wasn't unusual for him, too many thoughts cluttered his mind and made it that much harder to see his way, he needed clearance and he needed it now, but how to resolve this, _just make a decision Yomi_.

_Just make one and make one now_.

Overhead he heard a call, _a night bird_? He thought, how rare, night hawks scouring the land overhead, calling out to each other in search for prey. They much be unable to find some, or they would have remain silent. The instance lead him to recall a verse, it went:

'_Heed not the birds of the night, for they are foul with lusts for death,'_

Thinking about it now, how little logic that verse truly held. Birds don't call out for death, nor do they lust, they just communicate and hunt for food to survive on. The verse must have been refereeing to dark angels.

'_The night feeds on your worries, heed not the call of the darkness that seeks you, for it is empty in all its recesses.' _

But it also offers comfort and solitude, necessary for thinking.

'_Do not place too much faith of the mind of flesh, for it is limited to that which is there of… commit to prayer to seek out the answers to your problem…' _

Overhead he felt a light, it was the moon. He could feel it. He tilted his face upwards to feel its subtle rays come down upon him, almost embracing.

'_Love the light of my light, for it reaches out to you even in the darkest of hours, and know it for it is in every prayer.' _

Yomi smiled, both inwardly and in the flesh. _Prayer_. Of course, what else, now he knows what he should do, _should have thought of this sooner_, he will ask Al'ra. Instantly he remembered the temple where he had meditated before the siege of Baal. And recalling that the temple was somewhere on a road heading west, he realized that he had wondered about half way in that direction already. _Fate, eh, guiding my footsteps, very well_.

_So guide me. _

With that he stood, up, put his feet on the ground feeling himself urged him to move in a certain direction he began to walk. As he did he found he was back on the road, not incidentally moving westwards towards the temple.

Jo the priest had been serving at the Temple of Yahte for 700 years, and every evening he stepped outside to sweep the sand from the temple's doorstep. Over the years he has seen many things, and up until recently it had been peaceful. War had come to the nation and the one responsible for that was a monster the local demons were calling Yomi. Yatek though he was and dwelled within a pagan nation, he still considered the demon's of Baal a good people and did not deserve to be slaughtered simply because of their ancient beliefs. So shaking his head as he swept, he hummed a humble prayer, "oh Lord in Heaven, have mercy on those who transgress against you," when he noticed a lone demon come walking up from the road. He came from the east was making his way towards the temple.

_Come for late night prayers has he,? _The priest thought_, or council perhaps, at this late hour? _

As the demon drew nearer the priest could make out features of his outward appearance and recognized who it was immediately, it was him the same demon from the other night, that Yomi. He learned after Yomi left the temple from another priest who he was, and was described as a Nation Thief, a killer of disciples of sacred grounds and of innocence. At instant recognition of the supposed tyrant a horrid feeling was felt in his belly. It was the same feeling he felt it the first time Yomi visited the temple, but this time it was worse for now he carried the scent of blood with him, and it was thick. So as Yomi approached, he said strait out to him, pointing and old gnarled finger out at Yomi, "Ah so the killing had stopped more than a day ago yet you still emanate an aura of death…. you… you have brought blood to this nation! I cannot let you pass!"

Yomi slowed his pace and stopped before the old priest, his face staring straight forwards eyes firmly shut, "Father," said with minor patience, "may a humble traveler not pass your gate?" his tone was that of sarcasm yet partially inside he meant it, however…

"I won't… you may not enter a temple with blooded hands, sinner! You would defile this temple, the house of our Lord!"

"Let him be the judge of that," Said Yomi bluntly, then went on to say to the priest, "If you have such faith in Him, then leave it to him to judge me. Or perhaps you fear more that he wouldn't, and I would walk clear away from here and escape with my sins." Now this was an interesting thing to hear coming from Yomi, perhaps the rumors about him falsely declaring Monotheism as his choice faith wasn't a lie after all. If it was true then perhaps it was he who was faltering, for what if he had come to repent and to ask for the Lord's forgiveness, what right he had to block the door. This house was not his, this was the House of God, and he was merely a caretaker, he swept doorsteps and prayed, and helped to show demons the way this is what his existence consisted of, and knew full well he chance for redemption was meant to be open to all, especially the wicked.

"Now may I please have a word with the master of the house?" Yomi mused, his sarcasm obvious.

_But what if he's here to tear the house down? _

_Then El'ra will punish him. _

Defeated by his own logic, the priest was stood aside, but still had this to say, "You may have the nerve demon but the Heavens will not condone what you've done in this land, you know that."

Slightly annoyed Yomi turned to the priest, "and to what El'ra do you serve, priest? That you'd concern yourself over what temples and fools I've killed, if they were right in their ways then they would know no harm in the fate deal upon them, what exactly are you so afraid of?" With that Yomi brushed past him and reentered the temple. Made his way to the front and came up to the altar where just a kneeling stone and the same bear statue rose up from the floor before him. Before it he lowered himself to his knees and he bowed his head to the floor "Al'ra, show me the way," took a deep breath, _I need this_, he put his thoughts on his brow and at once began to meditate.

To his surprise he needn't have to meditate for long, for the answer soon came to him.

'_Go to the north light, from where fire of your breath was first brought,_

_Speak of what trouble hordes you, and answers to which you seek, _

_There you will find the breath of earth, bearing the fruits for your labor.'_

'_But heed this, what seed carried therein must be taken upon one's self with full earnest and heart, or misfortune will befall you.' _

Yomi's humming ceased; the words were heard clearly in his head. Two short verses.

_Go to your place of birth_

_Talk about it, explain your dilemma,_

_There a modest voice will guide you._

_Obey the command given you_

_Or pay the consequences. _

Put simply,

Go home to your mother,

Tell her about it, and listen

She'll tell you what to do.

Do what she says or else.

Yomi almost had to laugh, _so this is the way it's going to be, well that figures_. _Go to the place where your fire was first brought_, demons are made of smokeless fire, the _north light_ was a religious reference referring to the first light a child sees when born, the passage from the birth channel was considered a northern one, and _light_ of course always applied to what's aloft or spiritual, or that which is of El'ra.

_There you will find the breath of earth, 'the breath of earth—_modesty_, _a modest voice speaking, '_bearing the fruits for your labor'_—shall give you orders.It was simple, too simple, but sometimes that's the way things were, he would go, leave his camp behind for a moment, return to his home village and ask his mother. This was the instruction given him from the El'ra of the temple of Yahte.

And so on he went.


	11. Chapter 11 Home

**Chapter 11 Home**

**Azaellian:** the cult of Azaziel, culture developed by the follower, worshipers and descendants of the demon Azaziel

**Ruchulian:** culture developed based on the teaching of the demon prophet Ruchal

The sun rose from a blush of pink on the horizon and settled across the land in hues of tan, brown and grey. A slight brush of yellow green marked the place where the wheat fields were sown, and were flourishing well enough that the farmers were content. The season of rain had already passed, and they received the expected amount so all was well and average in the village of the Seirim.

Ishiiha was indeed a modest woman, ever since her first and only son Omiah ot Benn Jinn was born she had been made the servant of her parents her aunt and her grandparents. Each day she rose early to draw water from the village well, washed their hooves and their hands and prepared their daily bread. Then afterwards she cleaned the house, fed the goats and made all the preparations for dinner, which according to custom of her heritage she was not allowed to complete. Dinner was a job reserved for _full wives_.

Ishiiha was what her people called a _half of a woman_, which meant she was condemned from ever being married, or from ever becoming whole with a man. In Seirim culture a maiden was to remain a virgin until she was 900. This was law. Having been raped at such a young age and given birth to a male child at only 117, 700 years before the appointed time she would be scheduled to be married made this so.

For 800 years her life had been thus, from sun rise to sun set, and seldom was she allowed to step outside after dark, so she rarely even had a moment's pleasure to count the stars or stare at the moon. The night before had been one of those rare nights, both her parents and grandparents fell asleep early and having finished her evening chores before sun down she found had a moment's recess to step outside their rustic old hut and enjoy the evening sun. Where she went to a stone that was left for sitting outside and there she sat marveling at the view of the open sky through the evening.

The moon was almost completely full, she had watched it with admiring eyes from the moment it had appeared on the horizon till it was high in the sky. To her eyes the moon was like a lantern, _how often did it show the way for those lost in darkness_… _darkness, Omiah_.

Contemplating darkness always made her think of her son. He had been chased away from their village when he was only twelve, and had been condemned from ever coming back. He survived of course, but whenever she had a waking moment she thought about him, and she worried. Over the years she has become aware of what kind of being he had become, and what rumors say he had done and is capable of doing, but as a woman who only concerned herself over rather or not he got his bread, and if his hands were at least clean and if his feet were thoroughly washed, was never the type of being to give in to the cruel intentions of gossip.

It has been months since she last seen him, when he came by during the night and told her he would be beginning a fight, and intended in seizing the nation to be ruled under his power. He told her then not to worry or to be afraid for he will establish new law in the nation, and a new order, and that he would have shipments of foods and goods delivered to their village regularly, just once he had achieved his throne. What she had to say to him then was this, "we don't need food delivered to us from foreign nations, why don't you just pick up a hoe and toil in the fields, you could use your power to pick the grain for us, and I would make for you your bread." His answer was simple, "sorry mother, but I've made my decision."

She often wept over this since, though forced to hide her tears, again and again she wished she had said more. Each night like this when she had the chance she'd wait for him, and hope, and wait for the moment she'd see him come walking up from the road, face blank, hands tucked into his long coat pockets and always completely alone, and just wish to hear after too long a silence the sound that would grace her ears—'hello Mother.'

Yomi they called him, it seemed everyone, but the dwellers of their humble village called him that, and knew him by that name. She did not know what the name meant, or why they called him that, all she thought was why not Omiah? The name she had given him? His answer was always clear, ' I am not the same child you gave birth to,' he would say, or 'it's not something that should concern you.'

That morning, the pink dawn was a welcome sight and since the night was rather cool, the morning air lingered with a slight chill that for all the morning work was quite refreshing. When she went to fetch water from the well, she heard footsteps come up from behind her, then stopped.

"Hello Mother."

She spun around almost dropping her bucket, and gasped, but not fearfully, no hers was one of excitement. It was Yomi, no rather it was Omiah. Once again her son had returned.

She let out a cry, and called out, "Omiah!" her voice could be heard throughout the village. She placed down the bucket and threw her arms around him, "you're here!" as she threw herself upon his chest.

"Calm down mother, I told you I'd come see you. Has it been so long?" he said as he brought his arms forward to embrace her, she felt so small to him. In appearance she was his double, but much paler and she only had two horns and the same long black hair. Though she had hooves instead of feet, she was at least three times his size, so her head merely came up to the lower half of his breasts. "No my son," she said, attempting to choke back tears of joy, "but I've worried for you, and I've prayed… I've prayed for you."

"I'm glad to hear it."

By that time other villagers attracted by the commotion were drawn out of their huts and spied on them, '_oh it's him… him again, that confounded child, back again is he…. Cursed beast!_' They wouldn't say such things out loud, but expression said enough, especially for Yomi who could read the electric currents, and aggravated blood vessels to know each of their thoughts without the necessary words or phrases.

"Mother, I came because I need a favor to ask of you." He said to her in earnest.

"A favor.., from me?" she asked, feeling a little perplexed.

"Yes, I need your help."

By the afternoon Yomi had explained the entire situation as he understood it to his mother and the company of the household, telling them that it was the will of the Heavens that brought here there this day, and ordered him to ask them, or her for instruction. As instructed he left out nothing, not even the part about the fallen angel.

By the time he had finished, Ishiiha was and everyone else amongst the family was stunned. They fretted amongst each other over how they've never heard of such a tale. And it was true, not in Azaellian or Ruchulian scripture is there a single mention of any god, least of all the highest power forcing anyone rather it be man or demon to acknowledge him again his will and in such a manor, as it was to Yomi, the thought was inconceivable, even outrageous, and that poor lord, "and you said that this foreign lord was a young man?" Ishiiha felt concerned to ask.

"Yes, I believe we're close to the same age." Answered Yomi with a twitch of his brow, "I saw him once when he was a child, and that wasn't too long after I had last seen you back then, I was about a hundred," his way of saying, this occurred while he was still young, and barely more than a child himself.

"It can't be the truth," said Edtma, the aunt, "why would the Mighty El'ra curse a young demon and rob him of his rights? Not unless he had committed some terrible crime, then he much be a sinner…. A criminal! Then he should deserve his punishment!" She went on, "are you sure you didn't hear of such a tale from the Devil?"

How Yomi hated the sound of his elder aunties' voice, old and ragged and unbearably high pitched, "Auntie," said Yomi, "and what if it was a tale from the Devil to you?" the old Seirim woman, backed away and fidgeted, Yomi's words confused her leading her to scramble to find a way to work it out so she could come back at him. But Ishiiha spoke first, "Is this true? Could it have been the Devil who told you this tale?"

"Mother the way you put it make it sound like the angel came down and told me a bedtime story, no it wasn't like that. This was information, a report on events which occurred only a few days ago. It's not a story that's been told a thousand times to children, and by any chance the Devil had anything to do with it what difference does that really make? Are you trying to ask me if it was Satan who sent me here to speak to you about this, or God? Mother you are not ignorant on knowing the relationship between El'ra and the Satan, you should know better than to ask such a foolish question, remember they are not enemies like it is common to think. Satan works for God; he tests us that's all. No I don't believe in this case Satan had anything to do with it, it's too direct for His schemes. This case does not suit being considered work of the Devil. He's too cunning and tricky not direct, no El'ra is the one who is direct, he is the one that will simply point his finger and say that's it and make it a fact, or make it law. You all know this."

This statement of generally known facts calmed the group, which had piped up once the very mention of the Evil One came up, and they all condoned that they understood the knowledge and agreed with him. No the story did not sound like the Devil's work, harsh and cruel a story it was, there was no sign of deception, only direct instruction, and that, yes can only come from God.

"Then why?" asked Ishiiha, not entirely convinced.

"Why the heaven's attacked him, I don't know" Yomi answered, "To test his power, that all I was told, I know no more than that about it. Just what I've told you, though I doubt he's committed a crime worthy of such punishment, the Lords of the west are supposedly known for their acts of nobility… and justice, not hostility or any such thing." He went on attempting to clear the air from his great aunt's haunt accusations, a member of the family he particularly disliked, and was anything, but modest in temperament as well as in her judgment.

"So they're good demons?" asked Ishiiah.

Yomi hesitated, but thought about it and answered, "um, yes." He figured, and it was surely true enough the Dog Demons of the west have never once been referred to as evil by any demon, cold, yes but not wicked or sinister in anyway, so by common terms that made them good. This seemed to content her, _so they weren't bad demons_, _or this prince is not evil_, the thought coursed through her mind, then said aloud, "then it must mean that El'ra wants something from him, and if it is God's will that is upon him then it must something good, right?"

"Um, yes, I suppose." Yomi answered, guessing the thought sounded reasonable, but what she was to say to him next wasn't.

"Then you should help him."

Yomi felt a jolt. Like a bolt of lightning suddenly shot through him and in the instance that happened, his mind exploded with a single thought, '_What?' _He turned his face to his mother, _what was that_ was the expression on his face, and was not short of voicing it out loud when she repeated it, "you should go and help him."

The thought was shocking enough just to Yomi, but everyone else in the room stopped as well and was silent. It seemed no one else could believe what she just said as well, but Ishiiha failed to notice, or nor did she seem to care, and went on to ask Yomi, "Is he a knowing demon? Do you know?"

"Hm?"

"Does he know El'ra?"

_Good question. _Yomi thought, for why would he, not having the answer he said this, "That I wouldn't know, though the last time I checked the places he is usually known to spend the most time aren't known for being too familiar with scripture, or not the right scriptures."

It's all she needed to hear, "Then that's it then, you must help this demon, this young prince and teach him." To Yomi's ears her words sounded like they were coming from a farfetched dream, or a nightmare he couldn't tell which, "Omiah you know our Lord, you share a communion with him and you can draw answered from him, which is something so few of us can ever do. This is a great thing about you, so because you know the words of our Lord Omiah, you can tell them to him. That is what I believe the Lord wants from you."

_To teach him? Me?_ Yomi held his breath, and his face went completely white.

So this was Al'ra's will, Yomi asked himself. It was He that told him to go there, it was He that instructed him to take heed, and follow command, and even though the message must have been filtered through the voice of an angel, he just knew the message came from higher. But now, what was he being told to do… to help the prince? Sesshomaru Lord of the West, a lord he had contemplated tearing down and replace with his own power was now to become his pupil in the path of understanding… _god?_ And El'ra's will.

He could have laughed straight out, it was hilarious! Yet he held his breath, such a simple thought from such a simple being, yes it must have been Gods will to use a simple voice to pass out a simple command, and Yomi at least had the sense not to embarrass his mother to point that out to her as directly as he would by mocking her and laughing. She was a simple creature.

So he was to be good, and help?

Oh yes, this was Al'ra's will alright, and he should have suspected it from the start. Yes, the El'ras casted out their web with little morsels dangling before the noses of the little fish and he's the one who bites. Of course he was, and he's a big fish not one to be thrown back_, you put yourself in this mess Yomi, you just had to ask didn't you… what was Al'ra's will? You just had to know_. And now he didn't have a choice. That was the instruction… _'But heed this, what seed carried therein must be taken upon one's self with full earnest and heart, or misfortune will befall you.' _

_Yomi you really stuck your foot in it this time_.

***face palms*** Alright I need a little help here since I am so damn lazy about reviewing my own work, I need your help on this, for I can't remember if I mentioned Yomi having hooves or not, because I have the idea that he would, but used a spell to conceal them as ordinary feet, for his convenience and because he liked to wear leather boots. So if anyone can point out if I've mentioned anything about Yomi having hooves anywhere in chapter 2, 7, or 8 please point it out to me, if you will, tnkx=] Oh and Thanks to anyone whose willing to read this story and had come with me this far… Yay! So far no flames…3;)

**Also **let me know if I repeat ideas, I tend to added detail to my work when I do take time to review, and sometimes forget what details I've already used, say in a previous chapter and such, so if you see the repeated use of an idea that seems unnecessary or have a better idea of what could have been said, to you please point it out to me. That would be great!

4


	12. Chapter 12 Another Battle

**Chapter 12 Another Attack**

**~(^^)~**

_Do I regret it?_

The first few steps he made as he parted from his hometown were the strangest he had experienced in a long time. He had always hoped for a direct reply from Al'ra, and last night he received it, however…

Did he regret it?

It doesn't need to be emphasized too immensely that Yomi isn't a particularly kind person. He's cunning, he's cruel, he deceiving, he's both selfish and greedy and the thing he cares about the most is power. But, beneath it all… _it was God's command_.

The air felt particularly light around him and the ground felt like every foot fall came upon unstable pebbles. He's heels sunk into the sand a little deeper than he recalled noticing before and the sun was especially hot. He was uncomfortable, far more than he imagined he would be and despised it. Though he cared about his mother deeply, and in his own away respected her views as any son should, at this moment he resented her kindness and her modesty and wished she had been more like Meranna and told him to kill him for claim of power, not this _help him_, nonsense. After it all he began to wish he had not gone to her.

Recalling their conversation: after Yomi had finished explaining the circumstances of his situation, Ishiiha was given permission by her grandparents to take an hour for reflection, they said to her, "Are you sure certain instructing Omiah to visit this young lord was very wise? What if he's cruel to him, or commits sin and trouble comes upon this lord for it? Then you would be held accountable." To this she responded, "I have already put my faith in the Lord to guide him well, since The Spirit brought him to us, I am willing to send him to visit the young lord, and to go good by it. God will be with him."

Hearing words of such good faith they back off, but her grandmother cam up to her and told her that as long as she is certain this is what she wants for Omiah to take an hour to think about it, and to reflect and, to confirm it to herself absolutely, without a reason for a doubt that this was the conviction she intended to force upon her son.

A spare hour was a rare treat for Ishiiha the bearer of the sin of Sloth and daring not to waist it she went straight to the village altar to pray. There the statue of their one time ruler stood. It's towering form Seirim in appearance, with the exception of a sword in hand instead of a hoe and arching wings coming out of his back overlooking the small village, a demon whose name had once been Azazel. She passed its shadow and began her prayer, and of course she prayed for Omiah. She prayed to the Spirit to guide him, to guide Yomi in the right direction, but assuming her prayers were going elsewhere, "Still at it mother."

In Seirim culture it was custom to say a prayer to Azazel each day, nothing too venerating, just a little something to wish him well wherever his spirit lay condemned in the desert sand. The Seirim are a race that didn't worship the demon Azazel they honored him, enveloping much of their culture and daily lives around him. Upon birth each new Seirim are bestowed upon with a sin they are to carry with them as a Burdon and spend the length of their lives working to redeem it. The sin comes from a tradition developed in the human world where they sacrifice goats during one of their yearly Holidays and set one to God the other they would endow with all their sins, blame the goat and set it off into the desert for Azazel. Over time the Seirim the people of Azazel would find these goats and take them in. Every household in every Seirim village had their charge of sin laden goats to take care of and to clean—which meant to take the sins upon themselves and live to redeem them, so the weight of those sins could not be charged upon their suffering ruler.

"You're not praying for him again are you," Yomi protested, speaking of the statue.

With her eyes closed she knew the voice and knew he was there, she heard him follow her from the house and to the altar where she expected he would interrupt her. He always did.

Yomi stood not far away to the back of her, waiting; he knew she would finish her prayer before answering him. And she did, once through she held her hands together and bowed then said as she turned to him, "Have you still no heart for those who came before you?"

"Perhaps if they can prove to me they are worthy of your devoted attention, to be worthy of mine," said Yomi.

Ishiiha turned to the statue and looked up to it, "Lord Azazel was a worthy king, he was a good angel and a great lord the scriptures all say he was."

"Yes, and then he sinned, taught humans how to make weapons so they would kill themselves with the arts of war and fornicated himself with their women! As a result he was buried alive ages ago, and yet honor him and still insist on believing he's alive out there still suffering for all the wrongs he committed and the sins he hatched upon the world. You still pray for him believing it will do some good. You even live for him and have been since you were born. It's that the culture here? What sin was it placed on you when you were born mother? Sloth was it. Isn't that way you are forbidden to ever stop working, like a damn slave. He sinned so as a result his people must suffer for it in action, believing they are redeeming the sins that all humanity blames him for. The Scapegoat they call him, and you and everyone else works to relieve the pressure on him because you insist on believing that he will return one day to reclaim his throne, and what then… I could never foresee the possibilities here, what are your hopes again mother?"

A slight sting shot through his face, along with the sound of a slap that rang in his ears as her delicate palm came in contact with his caramel brown cheek. "That's enough Omiah! You have no right to question him, or what we believe! I know you do not share it, you never loved him. You never believed…"

Yomi rubbed at that spot where she struck him with some affection, and the words came to him. "How can I love something that is inferior to perfection?" he said in a clear and calm manner.

Then he to stepped up to the statue and with his blank lids aimed at the statue, recalling the image he once knew of the demon carved in stone that resemble a Seirim but was different, almost unseirim, and said, "I remember how this statue nearly coasted me my life long ago, because it's such an important object to you all and insist on honoring it will all you have.

800 years it came crashing down, because a certain child was unhappy about the way things were, discontent and too lively for this little place and exceptionally displeased with the sin that was placed on him to carry around like a lode on his back. He need understanding, he needed confirmation from the spirit of the Great Azazel to prove to him that what everyone always says and done around here isn't waste of precious time and energy. What was the sin Great Grandfather placed on that boy, mother? Greed was it? Well, that unhappy child wasn't going to stand by and allow himself to be forced to be generous when he never felt like giving a thing to anyone out of charity. He had a life to live and a life to maintain, all he ever found went in his mouth or in his pocket because he was a child that was nearly starving to death as he was. A child that craves flesh and blood to drink can't live well here, but beside that he had questions that needed answers.

It's said in scriptures that God created us from ordinary goats, then told upon all his creations to eat, live well and multiply, that everything upon the earth was there for us, that it was free to partake of as required, and so that is what I set about doing, partaking. I took all and everything I could and spared not a thing not even for you. And I was lectured for it, even punished. I was told I was a wicked child who loved not Azazel and caused him greater pain, because they said I was greedy, because the sin I was supposed to redeem was Greed. Now how confusing is that for a child, so I needed answers and I needed them from the source of the main problem. So I tied a rope around the statue and pulled just a little too hard, perhaps I just didn't know my own strength, but I just knew I had to challenge that spirit, to force him to tell me that it was for a worthy soul, a demon who would impress me and who I could admire and perhaps, before knowing God even worship. It was never my real intention to break the statue, but it fell anyway and broke into several pieces right before me. I thought for sure I would see him then, but nothing happened. That was not until the villagers converged on me, saying how I had doomed them all, for breaking the sacred statue. Still they insisted on punishing me and I was to be sentenced to death by stoning just to appease the temperament of a long dead soul. One you still insist on honoring even though it leads you to sooner value the existence of a memory over the vital life of a child.

I fail to see the virtue in that."

Ishiiha's eyes filled with tears; to her the memory was still too close. The day she nearly lost her son, the day she screamed while he was being beaten and almost battered to death with stones. How she cried for joy when he ran, then in horror over the fact that he was only a twelve years old boy left to survive alone out in the desert wilderness, where she could not reach him, not help him or do a thing, but pray.

This was Yomi's origin.

She had words, but she couldn't speak them. It was too hard to choke back her tears.

Yomi didn't need to hear them; he knew what her words were: she would have saved him. She would have taken him to her breasts and said it was okay. Even if she were just as afraid as everyone else, believing that the spirit of Azazel would arise from the desert sand and descend upon them over a minor showing of disrespect in one small insignificant and nameless village. He went on to say to her, "You ask me why I cannot honor one who came before me, mother, but I ask how I could ever admire this demon? Sure he must have been powerful, graceful, beautiful maybe even very smart, but not possibly very wise. At one time he was one of us, an ordinary Seirim, but somehow he got taken into Heaven and became an angel. He worked his way up the ranks until he became a chief and a highly revered on at that, but that's all we really know. He did his job and served his place as an angel for a long time. Then for whatever reason he turned right around and brought abomination into the world and no one really knows why, the scriptures do not say. All they say is that he liked the looks of human women and seduced them, but nothing of anything else or why an angel of such noble rank would consider doing something so obviously degrading. Knowing what he was doing to end up as one of the Fallen Angels we know him as to this day."

"That's exactly the point Omiah; the scriptures don't say why he did those things. And there was never any real proof that he did this thing with the human women, only word of mouth uttered in the scriptures. The scriptures don't tell us what really happened, because there is something the angels don't want us to know."

"We'll mother that could be, but I wouldn't get my hopes up assuming that whatever revelation is can honestly justify his crimes, you could just end up disappointed or worse that you'll discover you've wasted your entire life devoting every waking moment to his relief, and then it turns out he was just some lustful fool with an over glorified reputation."

"Someday someone could say the same about you, son." Said Ishiiha, the words brought a pain to her heart, but she said them, knowing they couldn't be ignored.

Yomi grinned, "I hope they do." His grin spreading into a smile, "I'm not perfect, I could only imagine if anyone with the wrong image of me and venerate my name as though I were something I am not nor likely will ever be, I hope that someone would rise up and speak up, break my false statue, shatter it to pieces and challenged me if they feel that my name is false, they would have a right to do it. I would be grateful."

Giving in to the possibility that this is a path he will never turn away from, she said the next words that came to her right then and there, "I believe you can become a good king."

Yomi looked to her, through his darkness feeling her very presence and the outline of her faint aura.

"You think so, mother."

"yes, I do."

Hmm, "I wonder if that's true. If it's a good king I can become, or…"

"I believe you can and you can start by being good to that lord that's in trouble and you help him."

"You believe that will help me become a better ruler."

"Yes, because you'll learn to do good and you will see."

From the house Yomi could hear his great grandparents and relatives still babbling about it all gathered together in the main room, he said to her, "Are you sure that's all you will say to me, about this?" Smiling, inwardly laughing at the prospect of being nice to anybody… and that's supposed to make him a better ruler in the demon plain? Suddenly he came aware that the expression must have shown on his face because he could feel her face pointed directly towards him, the consecration of her eyes glaring into him, "I have many things I want to say to you Omiah, but not now… about this, no I have no more words. You asked me to tell you what to do, and I have. I take nothing back."

"Are you sure?"

_Do I have to do this?_

"Yes Omiah, I am."

_Damn! _

_Gods command._

Indeed women are known to be stubborn, if they have a chance to cease power over a man they'll take it. It was every mother's right especially if the son comes asking.

_Yomi you came walking in on this yourself you know, don't blame her. You needed a modest command, and you got one… deal with it!_

"You did this on purpose." He mused playfully, "you want me home in the village, that why I'm being instructed in this way. It ties down my hands."

Ishiiha heard enough. She stomped her small black hoof on the ground and said right up to him, grabbing his face with both hands and pulled it down to face her, and said to him "No. It was God who sent you here to ask me. And as you know he knows best! So this I believe you should do, because it is right! You should not be ashamed to be kind to someone. You do right! On his command you do!"

"If only you could be speaking to someone who could agree with you on that." He mumbled, but Ishiiha would have none of it, "Omiah…" she said in a warning tone, like she were about to give him what for, but he spoke before she could lay into him, "Yes I know. I'll do it…" he said.

"I will…. I'll do it for you."

"No, you do it for God."

"Of course," he murmured, and didn't know why, but a soft feeling of affection came over him in that moment and he had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her, but resisting it he didn't. _She is just a little thing_, _yet she knows no fear of me… this is a creature responsible for my existence… do I get my courage from her?_ With these thoughts he recalled how he reached out his hand to touch her face and felt the sternness of her expression. It was as he imagined it would be small, young, she was only a little more than a hundred years older than he was, an age that should have made her his sister than a mother, a stern sister and stubborn, definitely the face he remembered from childhood, "I wish you understood me better, mother" he said to her, "but, I love you anyway," and he smiled.

The smile remained with him even now, as he could not get over the laugh the prospect of the pending situation that awaited him sealed on his face. _Unbelievable… simply unbelievable, _he thought, _so now I am just going to take off and do this thing, because it's right… unbelievable._ _What could they want from me, what could they be expecting? _

_Oh my dear… dear mother…. Maybe I should have asked a witch, they're modest and I do know a few. Oh well… _

_Or a mind reader…_

After he left the village he headed for the mountains, he had half a mind to visit of the Temple on the High Rock, which was the mountain that overlooked their village. On it the Third Temple of Ruchal was built about 800 years ago and there it still stood. The same sage had been dwelling there since the days of Ruchal the Prophet and was one of his original disciples. Though disciples of a prophet in demon world are not viewed or venerated as saints, they are so as teachers, but having only half a mind on the thought Yomi decided he'd just keep walking. He really just wasn't in the mood for talking.

So he just kelp walking, found his way to another path that lead north, he followed it till he came upon a steep valley between in the mountains. As he entered the mountains all sound around him vanished, all except his foot falls. That echoed off the mountain walls and vibrated in his sensitive ears, like pounding drums. He bore with it until a moment later even that was gone, and he stopped… _no sound_.

An alarm set off deep inside him, _no sound… is something nearby… trouble,_ when suddenly he heard a strange voice.

"So did you receive your instruction Usurper?"

The voice was deep and seemed to come from all around. Suddenly, enormous serge of energy ignited around him, there was no warning, no evident source. It was just there. Startled but ready for anything, having nowhere else to go Yomi charged his aura and leapt up, barely escaping the fallout of the explosion in the valley. He landed on a mountain cliff side, his being enclosed in a violet transparent barrier he had erected around him out of instinct.

"Show yourself!" he called out, as he rushed to scan his senses over the surrounding area hoping he could pick out his assailant before his foe launched another assault. And gritted his teeth when after a moment he found that he couldn't find him, "Show yourself," he called out again, "who are you and why do you attack me?"

Though he already had a feeling, judging by the initial statement, that this creature was not of this world, he was in no mood for further mischief. "Coward!"

Where from behind him the voice came, "I'm right here," said the foe.

Yomi Spun around and before him on a rock ledge higher up was a figure, immense and broad, and whose presence was only detectable once Yomi face was turned directly towards it. As Yomi figured it was an angel, another one, though this one was different… quite different from the angel who visited his camp.

At first Yomi could only pick out the size of the creature, he had yet to detect any further feature but if given the time, he could have made out that this creature bore the shape of a man, but was at least thirty feet tall, with a wing span of at least sixty and he had four wings. And since Yomi cannot make out color very easily, the creature's entire being was unclothed, but covered in brown feathers, no armor just feathers. His wings were in the shape of an eagle's and he had large round yellow eyes, but not like those of an ogre. No this creature was an angel, possibly created from a brown eagle.

Alarmed but not intimidated Yomi, stood firm, "State your business."

"Yomi," said the creature, "it is expected for you to realize your advancement in this mission is not one you are to make steps in easily."

Understanding the angel's language, Yomi answered, "Something more I need to do?"

"There is." Said the angel, and his lifted his wings an enormous gush of wind whirled up from amongst them and charged full force at Yomi. Who braced himself, but his feet slid backwards till he was force from the ledge and back into the air. Where there was no resistance he flew backwards till he hit the face of another cliff wall. And realizing that it was a cliff so close to another he realized that it wasn't a valley at all he had ventured into, but a canyon. Over this he startled, _there are no canyons within walking distance from his home town, nor even in all of Judea! _So where was he?

"Have you realized it," the angel missed, "I brought you here."

Regaining his senses after the impact, his barrier momentarily down from the force upon which he hit the rock face, cracked open like an egg shell. Vulnerable for but an instant, Yomi retorted, "Explain this… where have you brought me?"

"Nowhere special, I just thought it made for a better battleground."

_An alternate dimension then? _

"I see, so you're intention is to fight."

No answer, _he's a sly one_.

Yomi stood up, "I don't know what your meaning is for this, but if it's a battle you want then come and take it, I won't hold back."

"Very well."

The battle was short, and Yomi felt like he could handle this creature, it wasn't a high ranking angel, it's four wings only stated that it was one of the more powerful of a warriors class, perhaps Powers but no more, Yomi had once heard an angel attempt to state that his stature was comparable to the lords of the Dominion Rank, Dominions far out ranked the Powers, and yet he knew better. This creature was an angel and he was a demon, which alone made the difference, for it has been stated in scripture that an angel never fights alone, yet to be a demon it to be only one.

To be an angel, you have god with you. To be a demon you have only yourself. This is what he's been taught. And so he knew winning a battle against this creature would be tricky, and no doubt would be impossible to attain through force. _Fighting is useless… I'll just be wasting precious energy_.

"Angel," he called out. "Speak your words, why did you come upon me, you have failed to state your business. I do not sense you are here to test my power."

The winds stopped.

"You shall be informed, before stepping out to peruse your charge, 14 days and 14 moons you must wait before your first step can be made."

_14 days and nights, why?_

"And why is this, why must I wait?"

"It is order of our Lord."

_Two weeks, anything can happen in that time_, "I don't understand this, I see no logic here."

"Will you do it?"

Yomi hesitated, yet his path was already laid out before him, he felt stubborn about answering, yet after a moment he gave the answer he already knew it would be, "Yes, I will." He grunted, his voice lower than usual. _Two weeks._

With a cyclone of wind the angel vanished and Yomi found he was in an open valley between the familiar mountains of his home country. Sound rushed back into his ears, and the day's breeze caught his hair. Two weeks, what was the meaning of it he wondered, and why wait? It made no sense.

Already he was anxious over this situation, and now he had to wait, how more troublesome could thing get?


	13. Chapter 13 A Conversation

**Chapter 3 A Conversation**

**~(^^)~**

~1~

Almost three weeks have passed, and Sesshomaru had remained at the village, though not by choice. He simply had not been allowed to leave, though he was the elder brother and physically stronger in body than Inuyasha, without his power that made little difference. Sesshomaru was a demon trapped within his own body and Inuyasha was a hanyou with the full liberty to use his strength and his aura at will, however it wasn't as though Sesshomaru made it easy for him to contain him.

He had regained consciousness on the third day, Inuyasha had spent the entire time keeping watch and insuring none of the mortals disturbed him, for the last thing he wanted was a very grumpy Sesshomaru waking up from his experiences and the first thing he sees or smell is the face and body of a human, _he would snap like a twig, _Inuyasha presumed. So he was especially cautious that no one, other than the child Rin approached the hut.

On the third day he awoke, Inuyasha had explained to him what happened before, the day he found him and gave a rather blunt and direct overview of his understanding of what took place concerning his battle, and to what lead him being in the state of condition he was currently in. Sesshomaru just sat quietly by and listened, the half-breed's ranting and vulgar use of descriptive words filling his ears it was like being hit by a barrage of dull colorless rocks bearing little substance, and did not say a word. But he knew where he was, a human town.

The first day after awakening, which was his fourth in the village, was a quiet one. There was some talk in the village, but not much, it seemed most of the necessary words had already passed before then, so there wasn't much that needed to be said that he would consider none of their business. The second day was no different, the third however, things heated up.

The situation was minor, a hut fell, no one really got hurt but Kagome did get dirty. She had attempted to offer Sesshomaru some rice balls that she made for the villagers, but he refused to accept them. Fed up with his stubborn attitude she lectured him, not harshly, but enough that he ended up bursting through the wall, as a means of escape. The hut Inuyasha left him being already of feeble structure came stumbling down and with the unsuspecting human left inside.

Sesshomaru didn't intend for this to happen, but it was not his custom to put up with the impudent behavior of mortals in their ignorance so he gave in to his temperament at the time, which was given the circumstances understandable. The villagers however did not see things this way, and acted accordingly.

Inuyasha arrived shortly afterwards and the two got into a fight over it. The fight didn't last long and Sesshomaru not having healed enough to hold his own retreated into the woods declaring he would find fonder company amongst the molds and fungus than with them.

It was the first of only two fights that took place during his stay and the only one of the two in which Sesshomaru had lost. The second was another matter. Though Inuyasha stood in Sesshomaru's way and prevented him from leaving the village several times during those very long three weeks, none of their encounters lead much to violence, or the use of excessive force. Guided by the words of Myoga, "You shouldn't let him go… Sesshomaru though he is, without his power still has his vulnerabilities and you don't know who might come to take full advantage of this opportunity and claim his life," and Totosai would cut in and say, "it wouldn't matter if his powers are sealed, just his head would be enough to gain some nothing faced ogre acclaim in the demon's world." And to this Myoga added, "what Totosai just said, but what's worse is the fact that though Sesshomaru's powers are sealed they are still within his body, if someone with a healthy appetite were to devour him, they would in all likelihood gain access to his great power," but Totosai countered, "that's if the seal which binds them fails to hold out. But it could happen."Inuyasha felt he had no choice, but to argue with his brother as why he should not go into the forest or leave the village. To this, Sesshomaru had this to say: "Inuyasha, don't think for a moment I am not aware of the odds that are against me right now. But if you think I am just going to lay low and surrounded by these vermin for any much longer you are mistaken."

To this Inuyasha said, "Yah, I know. We don't want you to stay here either, but what choice do we have? Myoga already sent a message to your castle it should be there… someone will come to pick you up so just wait!"

To your castle, Inuyasha spoke presumably, based on the rumors he's heard over the years about his brother and family heritage, they ruled from a castle in Ching, but that all he knew, assuming this was the way things were. He was wrong.

"I don't have a castle, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha flushed, and said arguably, "Yes you do… fathers."

"A ruin," said Sesshomaru as he turned to walk away.

A ruin… what? The half breed didn't know what to say to this, Myoga and Totosai had both spoken of a castle in Ching from where Sesshomaru is supposed to rule, but what if what they said was untrue and he didn't hold court or never even went there at all. Neither Totosai nor Myoga could claim to have been within lieges of the old castle since the death of the former ruler, and had mentioned before that they knew little about Sesshomaru's actual activities, and that most of what they said was based on presumption as well. Then to whom would receive Myoga's message? Henceforth, what were they to expect?

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called out, "then who do you know?" Knowing full well it was something he should have asked sooner.

Sesshomaru paused, "know?"

"Yes, you know demons that can help?"

"I don't know anyone."

Flustered from annoyance in the same stubborn talk, "Oh common… you're the damn lord of this nation, you have to know someone…"

"No I'm not."

"What?" but it was all he got out of him, before Sesshomaru turned again and vanished behind the thick brush and trees.

_What the hell did he mean by that? _

Sesshomaru didn't leave the village though he spent most of his time on the outskirts of the forest where he was less likely to be disturbed. In the village tension remained at an uncomfortable high, and though his rejection of her generosity was made perfectly clear, it still had to be explained to Kagome that dog demons don't eat rice balls or pickled vegetable, nor particular care for modern packaged ramen served with expiration date '_good till whatever day and month-1997'_ and all, but required meat and lots of it and that Inuyasha had to spend extra time hunting to provide food for not only himself but for Sesshomaru to. After a few more days though, Sesshomaru was well enough to hunt for himself, which he did little of having developed a lack of appetite that came over him during his stay at the village.

But these were minor things, by his nature Sesshomaru was a quiet being, antisocial and withdrawn so to the most part his presence was barely noticed by anyone. However during his stay a series of strange events befell the village. On the third night before Sesshomaru awoke a trio of hooded visitors came into the village looking for a place to lodge for the night. They wore black cloaks and had strange eyes. Kaede said she didn't like them, and had a strange foreboding feeling about them and Miroku agreed.

Nothing happened and they were gone by the morning, on a following night after the first fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru another trio of visitors came into the village dressed in gray robes and cloaks whose eyes were also very strange, but had pale faces. They as well asked to be lodged for the night and were gone my morning, but in their place they left medicine, and told Kaede that this medicine should not be handled by human hands. So she passed it over to Inuyasha who passed it on to Myoga who was in the village and who passed it on to Jaken, the medicine was a medicinal herb that was boiled and served to Sesshomaru to ease his wounds, and to sedate him.

On the fourteenth night however things turned threatening when the visitors clad in the black robes returned, like their first visit, at first nothing happened. They were quiet and stayed in their keeping, but soon after their arrival come about midnight a group of five more visitors arrived and asked for the same, then a group of six. Soon there was a gathering of about twenty black robed and cloaked beings wondering about the village and they were not quiet.

At first it was just chatting, then some of the villagers complained of being harassed while trying to sleep, and the children kept waking up complaining of seeing strange beasts with wings in their dreams fluttering about their houses. Outside the black hooded beings began to crack wood and started a massively large bon fire in the center of town where they sat, laughed, talked, chatted, and drank strange liquor and every once in a while they would cry out, "Here, here… oh where's the blind man!" and they would burst out laughing, "oh he's not coming, we tricked the fool… ha ha ha, he'll being running in circles for weeks more chasing a gang of rats!" He he he, and the laughing ensued, eventually Inuyasha got tired of hearing them and went out there to intimidate them, and he almost got thrown in the fire. The beings made it clear to him, they weren't human either.

But overall the one who was harassed the most was Sesshomaru, whom after all the taunting and the hissing and feigned inquiries of concern tailed by mocking laughter he stepped out of the place where he was lodged and left the village for the forest. In the instant he stepped out the group of cloaked beings grew silent, Sesshomaru's eyes glistened in the fire light discontent that his evening was disturbed by these annoying beings, but when they then began whispering amongst each other with their faces turned in his direction, "ooh he's going to say something… what he say…" fed up with their insidious activities he turned and went.

Inuyasha ran after him and complained that he should at least stay and help him and try and do something about it, but Sesshomaru just said to him, "Forget about it, they'll be gone by morning."

"They're disturbing everyone and it's pissing me off!"

But Sesshomaru only had this to say, "Inuyasha if you want this to stop then don't stand in my way when I go to leave here. You should know the only reason those being are here is because you insist on keeping me here."

"So it's all about you."

"Of course it is. If you haven't noticed these creatures are not demons, and they are obviously not humans. They're apparently not on this world or angels if you will, and dark one by the looks of it. They mean to harass me and will probably continue to do so until either I'm finished or I kill them, either way I'm not putting up with it."

_Angels?_ Inuyasha pondered. The thought, "So where's the Tenseiga, don't you need that?

"Totosai has it, he said the sword required more work to be properly restored."

"And Tokijin?"

"Tokijin is useless."

"Oh great, so there's nothing that can be done, and the Tetsusaiga won't work on those things, because they aren't of this world… well that's just great."

But it was as Sesshomaru said, by the morning the group had vanished and all that was left in their wake was a pile of ambers and a tedious mess, which the villagers were left to clean up. Naturally Sesshomaru remained in the forest napping.

While he rested Rin and Jaken and the surroundings of nature were his only accepted company all else was rejected. But once in a while Inuyasha could come around often complaining out of jest that he was still there, had that hadn't taken the opportunity to take off like he threatened to do when he wasn't looking, but Sesshomaru would only say, "Don't you have anything else better to do but to bother me?" _I thought you said you were going to leave_, Inuyasha would mock, but once Sesshomaru took a slightly different approach and asked, "Don't you have something you are supposed to be doing? I thought you were involved with some mission that got you involved with that Naraku and that jewel everyone seemed so worked up about?"

"Yah, what of it, like you care about any of that.., and I didn't get involved with Naraku it was he who got involved with me!"

"I don't care."

"Yeah I know that. But anyway what the hell else am I supposed to do, go out and hunt him down while you're sitting here all helpless and stuff." Sesshomaru gave him an evil look at that comment, but Inuyasha only laughed, "Ha, you know you can't fight off a strong demon without your power Sesshomaru it makes you about as weak as any demon. Naraku would eat you alive!" In the back of his mind he remembered the angel's world, 't_he lord would not leave you empty handed. However this is a power you may not always be able to use_.' Knowing well enough what Inuyasha was saying was very true; he had no idea what this power he was left with was, so he said nothing. Leaving space open for Inuyasha to prattle on, "Oh yah great, we'll go out to find Naraku while he beats us here and eats you. How strong is that seal you got on your chest, don't think Naraku can break it do you, you know he's pretty tricky." To this Sesshomaru laughed, "Inuyasha, it amazes me how much faith you put in your enemy. If Naraku had the strength to break this spell I'm under then we'd all be as good as dead."

"Oh. And why is that, know something about it?"

"Yes I do," said Sesshomaru as he stood up, after having been leaning against a tree for a while on the outskirt of the forest, and turned to Inuyasha, "You want to know who placed this seal on me, do you?"

"Okay?"

"It was God!"

With that he said no more and walked away vanishing back beyond the forest brush.

_God_, Inuyasha repeated the word only after Sesshomaru had left, and had to ponder for a moment what the meaning of it was. _Where had he heard that word before_… Miroku had to explain it to him, going over concepts of his understanding of the other Organized Religions and had to explain to Inuyasha "if it was true that this God figure who placed the seal on Sesshomaru"… "Then it was God who has control over him." Kagome concluded for him.

"Um, well yes, I was going to get to that." Miroku said afterwards

"But isn't that a good thing? Isn't God supposed to be a good god, I mean not evil? Doesn't that mean he intends to force Sesshomaru to do something good?"

"Not necessarily," Miroku argued, "the god of the other Organized Religions is believed to be a god of love, but he is also described as a god of vengeance and of war, and is also spoken of as a jealous god that destroys other gods to take their place, so I'm not so sure. Also if you do not obey him after confining yourself to him, he's supposed be a god willing to send you to hell, and not just leave you to your fate, as some have put it."

"Oh, I've heard that to I guess." Kagome muttered, and unsure of herself, "then what does it mean, what will happen?"

"Who knows."

Not long after this conversation Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got into their second fight, once again Sesshomaru tried to leave the village and in spite of his personal feelings Inuyasha stood in his way, but this time it was different.

~2~

"Where do you think you're going Sesshomaru?" said Inuyasha while chasing after him, "You know you can't out run me without your power," though he was wrong, Sesshomaru was a faster runner, he had longer legs, and his body was more aerodynamic. Also he was lighter and not weighed down by the physical substancesuch as a hanyou, one born from a human possessed. Sesshomaru was a demon through and through, his body glided on the air, and though without his aura he couldn't fly speeding through the air in the way he did gave the impression as though he was. He didn't have his power, but he still had his endurance, he could have sprinted for days if it wasn't for the Hanyou and his vulgar antics.

Once again as had become his custom he relied on the Tetsusaiga to do what he cannot, and released a full blown wind scare into his brother's path, jolting out of the way to do this and with the right timing managed to block Sesshomaru's path successfully without hitting him. An injured Sesshomaru was to Inuyasha worse and more troublesome than a healthy Sesshomaru. Because then he would get more trouble from the humans complaining that he was still around and especially from Kagome who kept insisting on trying to take care of him. To avoid the attack Sesshomaru leaped into the air and cleared the blast with relative ease, so Inuyasha released another one using the same approach, Sesshomaru leapt again and it was the same. And on it went like a game; although neither player was playing for fun. After the first few shots Sesshomaru lunged to the side deciding he had enough and charged at Inuyasha.

This took Inuyasha by surprise, and he didn't know why but the sudden instance of Sesshomaru coming at him seemed out of place. Though he had experienced it dozens of times before, this once Sesshomaru's actions came like a bolt from the blue he just didn't expect it. Before he knew it Sesshomaru was on him, Inuyasha leapt back and raised his sword to block, just as Sesshomaru's fist made contact with the sword. There was a shock. It seemed the sword's barrier still had its affect on him, the force of the impact sent the half breed sprawling back several yards, which Inuyasha also didn't expect. _He's not supposed to be able to use his power so how can he still hit so damn hard?_ The strongest mortal just using his fists barely made Inuyasha's face turn, yet Sesshomaru's delicate limb sent him flying and without the use of any power. This was amazing.

To Inuyasha's eye, without his power Sesshomaru was the weaker one, he had a slimmer build and his limbs were lean, not bulky with muscles. He had smaller wrists and ankles, longer, delicate fingers and was pretty. To Inuyasha who was accustomed to harsh burly creatures coming at him, all big and full of bulk, to his untrained eye Sesshomaru looked more like a woman than a warrior. Too well kept, and to Inuyasha beauty did not equal power, so he imaged he couldn't be very physically strong like he was who was rough all over, though shorter. Inuyasha's claws were bigger but not sharper, his limbs thicker and built up with muscles that he could count, even show off. Inuyasha was proud of his strength, so beyond the aura he always had second thoughts about Sesshomaru's, but that was his view.

_Damn bastard always had that damn aura, he never trained his body! He can't still be stronger than me! _

This is what he believed.

Sesshomaru's eye's glared with confidence, as Inuyasha's thoughts toiled with the issue, Sesshomaru just laughed, "what's the matter Inuyasha, have you forgotten your lack of tact in a battle, and have learned to think, or has that sword of your grown too heavy for you once again?"

"Ha! A cheap shot," Inuyasha cried out and lunged forth, he had no strategy, just brute force and swung the sword which Sesshomaru easily dodged, clenched his fist swung his arm and hooked Inuyasha square in the jaw. The hanyou flew aside several feet, before regaining his footing and turned back to meet Sesshomaru's words, "Inuyasha, this is boring, put away your sword, unless you are afraid to fight me without it?"

"Ha! Very funny!" Inuyasha responded, while straightening himself and wiping at his jaw, "fine." The sword reverted back to its original form and he returned it to his sheath. "So what are you able to use your power now, that didn't last long?" He laughed, sounding excited.

"This isn't power, and my demon powers have not returned."

"If that's not power," though the wounds, "what's the meaning of all that, I know you're not very physically strong?"

"Just what would you know about my body.., you a half demon who was born from a human, the most ignorant of all the intellectual beings in known existence?"

"Hitting that again are you, well sorry, but I was born from a demon to you know!"

"Yes, but what do you show for it?"

Inuyasha growled, "you."

"What exactly do you know about what you are?" Sesshomaru added.

Inuyasha laughed, he he he, "not much…. And I don't care either!" His voice worked up into a roar, as he lunged, claws out for Sesshomaru, as though to tear him to pieces. But Sesshomaru was not intimidated, "You should care… it's what makes all the difference." Dodged Inuyasha strike, with a swift turn, whirling into the air, his arm out like debris flung from a tornado and hooked Inuyasha strait in the face. There was a white flash of light and Inuyasha flew back, cutting through the trees about fifty feet.

The attack was instantaneous, and Inuyasha was down in less than a second, but not out. Sesshomaru landed on his toes on the soft earth, "It's probably good for you to know my power isn't the only thing that makes me who I am!"

"If you knew more about the Inuyoukai you would know of what I speak."

In the forest Inuyasha can hear Sesshomaru's words, and retorted, "heh, how am I supposed to know anything about the Inuyoukai… If no one tells me anything!" and he leapt up and lunged for another attack, the same as the last.

The battle carried on in this manner for some time more, though there was little talk, Sesshomaru said no more and Inuyasha didn't care to ask, they just continued to fight. As they did, Kagome and Rin had taken flight on the back of Au-un in search of the brothers. And with the help of the demon's heightened senses it didn't take long for them to find them.

By the time Kagome leapt off the demon's back, the fight had turned from a match of fists to an all out war of limbs, claws, fangs, both brother were bloody with wounds and blue with bruises. Half of Inuyasha face was entirely purple and Sesshomaru's shoulder was torn with several slits as was his chest and his lip was nearly split in two. Blood ooze down his chin though the rest of his face reamed apparently untouched both arms were covered in blood.

It was strange for a moment seeing them like this, Sesshomaru's kimono was almost entirely stained red, it was the first time that the brothers almost matched. Sesshomaru's hair was disheveled and there were silver strands on the brush everywhere, like they were surrounded in a nest of shimmering cobwebs.

Seeing this Kagome could only shout, "Stop!" And Rin cried out, "Lord Sesshomaru!" But only Inuyasha responded, "Stay back, we're going to settle this once and for all!"

"No you're not, now just stop! This is stupid, you're only getting hurt!" cried the girl, but to no avail. And the fight carried on.

"Sit!"

For a moment there was only silence, yet the word could be heard echoing from distant hills, the next sound that was herd were footsteps, and then a female voice, "I told you to stop, why don't you listen! Now you're a complete mess, you think this is helping anything." The voice was Kagome's who was now kneeing beside Inuyasha as he lay face down in the dirt. She noticed he was trembling, but apparently it didn't faze her, "Now I know you boys like to fight, but give it a rest now is not the time! And Sesshomaru is in no state to be fighting with anyone! You both know that!"

The retort that followed lead to an instance that Inuyasha would never forget and Sesshomaru broke Inuyasha's enchanted beaded necklace. Kagome was devastated, as Sesshomaru's words imbedded themselves deep with her, "prove me wrong that you are not a cruel and abusive by removing that collar from him now," when she protested, not liking to take orders from people she didn't respect, he said to her, "very well if you will not then you will be unable to," which meant she would be unable to prove her true kindness to Inuyasha by removing the necklace with love, because he broke it. Sesshomaru broke the necklace and took that way from her, and he did it on purpose.

It didn't matter at the time how Sesshomaru was able to break it, that spell was meant to be broken only by the use of the proper magic, yet he snapped the string with a single tug of his finger. But it didn't matter. Kagome had always wanted that to be a very special moment, the day she would release him from his binding spell, but Sesshomaru ruined it, he crushed her little fantasy of what greater trust, friendship and possibly even love could have come of it—and he did it on purpose! As if he could know! This is how she felt. Tears filled in her eyes and she ran away, departing with these words, "fine you two can just kill each other I don't care… I don't care anymore Inuyasha! I was saving that you know!" of course she didn't mean it, just angry words, but it was enough to urge the hanyou to run after her, when Sesshomaru stopped him, "don't Inuyasha."

It was his tone that caught him, prevented him from going, "don't follow her. Let her cry." Inuyasha stood perfectly still, waiting for any reason why he should listen to this command or tell him to shove it, and proceed, but Sesshomaru's words that followed held him fast. They came slowly yet with uncanny exactitude, "retain your dignity, Inuyasha. Don't go chasing after humans when they cry, it brings you down to their level. That human was wrong to have abused her power using that spell on you. I can understand if it was out of impulse in the beginning when you might have been a threat to her, but I have seen you save that woman's life more than enough times to assume you've won the reward of your freedom, and yet she refused to unbind you. You can't call that a bond of trust or anything to be grateful for?"

Inuyasha could only follow be saying this, "I don't know what her reason is for not undoing it, but she had done a lot more for me then not undoing a spell."

"Humans are foolish creatures, their vulnerability makes them so. They are greedy and they take too much, they would even have the wealth of our world at their beck and call and say it's wrong to be otherwise. They may call you their friend and you may get along as such, but if you didn't use your power to protect them they just think you were just selfish."

"And how is that not being selfish?"

"Demons are not meant to protect humans. That is not the reason we are born. We exist in our own right and to our own world, which they have nothing to do with. I'm sure they could say the same thing for themselves. Our worlds are different places and are to remain apart."

"You know it really doesn't matter, what you say, because I am not a being that's exists in either world so what do those boundaries mean to me?"

"Do they treat you like a human?"

Inuyasha's brow twitched and his eye shot back, wondering what could be the true meaning of the question. Sesshomaru answered, "do you think that woman would have done the same thing to a human male? Maybe at first, humans can be savages and terribly cruel even worse than demons, and yet if she trusted him don't you think she would have removed that necklace from a human sooner than she was willing to do for you?" Inuyasha felt a chill rush over him, as Sesshomaru's words continued, "she used the word '_sit_' to command you, and you know what the meaning of that is. Humans use references towards dogs to insult one another, '_you dog_' they would say, '_you filthy mongrel_', it is in the human mentality to consider canines an inferior species to their race that is why she uses such terms with you, she probably doesn't even realize it, but her every word insults you whenever she addresses your canine side without expressing proper respect, as she would do to a fellow human as a human. Humans do not consider us on equal terms with them; she treats you like you are meant to use your power for their benefit like you're a servant and treats me like a pet, believing possibly a few treats and a scratch behind the ear will win her over another fool."

"No your wrong Sesshomaru she does it because she cares."

"Cares? Cares about what, about whom you mean? How can she possibly care about someone she knows nothing about? It is possible for humans to feel that way about other humans, even the plants and beasts of their own world but not about us, we are too different, and I do not exist to be an ally to this race. I would sooner see them all destroyed. Is that what she is trying to befriend? I am not an enemy of their kind, but that doesn't mean I can love them. No act of kindness from any mortal could ever change that; I despise their race and always will. Everything about them sickens me; the only ones I can tolerate are the innocent children who don't know any better, but they grow up and become what I hate. I will have nothing to do with this world, and that Inuyasha is the proper place for the Inuyoukai, we exist in our own world. Humans shouldn't even know we exist at all."

"Then why do you walk on the surface in plain sight? You know they can see you just fine?"

"I like the surface world, the natural simplicity of nature. It's familiar to me, and is far more welcoming than the demonic world where everything is abnormal, possesses strange powers or is just cursed. You find something wrong with that. I avoid them at best I can, but they're everywhere."

"Yah," Inuyasha snapped back, "because this is their world!"

"Humans do not own the earth, Inuyasha. They own what's in their own world, the Human World. Realize there are two worlds here on the surface, and those two worlds are known as Eden and Midgard. Midgard is the place on the surface where humans dwell, it's the mortal world where the humans coexist in it, the world of action and impurity, but beside that there is Eden the world of nature where everything is in its proper place and exists in harmony. Humans talk about it. They theorize about it. They search for it, but they don't know it because they are too corrupt and drawn in by their toils in their own world in Midgard. Eden is a sacred place and has also been called Paradise. Humans don't know this world because it is beyond them, but it is the place I seek when I'm here, but can rarely find thanks to them. They are the reason it's so hard to find peace in this world that even I get drawn in and trapped in bloody Midgard! They say Eden exists in Heaven, and yet the gods tell us that's it's supposed to be here to if you can find it, well I know where it is, but it's always spoiled. You wouldn't be surprised to discover how few demons that live here are even aware that such a world exists, because of all the corruption they see around them. They are drawn in by human influence, and for them Paradise disappears. I believe it's the same thing when a child is born into the world, at first they are in paradise, but as they grow the corruptions of the world taints them and they lose sight of it. That's the reason I favor children, but it doesn't last."

"Inuyasha know this, you are a half demon born of a race of demons that exist to guard the gates of that sacred world. We have always patrolled it, it's in our blood. We walk a narrow line between Eden and the Demon's world as well as with Eden and the earth, not Midgard. We are not angels that are meant to show the way, because we abide by no god's wishes this is just something we've always done, because it's something we've always known out of instinct. We keep the land safe from trouble, from meddlesome demons and other evil corruptive forces, and we fight when we need to that's our sole true purpose, our only purpose and answer to no one. But it's been difficult, father's actions, he broke the rules and crossed the line. He abandoned his post and instead decided he'd sooner protect the fools that dwell outside of Eden and toil in Midgard. He even married a human and begot you. That's been a very hard thing to accept. You can't patrol Eden if your heart's entrapped with bitterness or possess any darkness. You ask me why I keep bumping into humans, and why they are even able to see me, blame father for that! He exposed me to this mess, and to these confounded creatures, and to this contemptible world!"

He would say no more, and turned away.

But something confused Inuyasha, "you say it's your duty to patrol this Eden place, and that's your sole purpose, but you fight and why is it demons say you're the ruler of a kingdom?"

To this Sesshomaru laughed, though there was little muse, "I already covered it, but if I must, I fight because it's in my nature to do so, it's my obligation, but with that aside about the kingdom, it's the demons who don't know Our World, who say we are rulers and that we govern the land. It's because we are the power here, and they depend on it and honor us for it. It's just how they prefer to see us, but in truth there is no kingdom, and we are not kings. We are guardians, we patrol, why you think we always fight alone and do not concern ourselves with amassing or supporting massive armies, like rulers in other kingdoms or other lands do. The Inuyoukai fight alone, because we are alone and are meant to be, we just serve our purpose. Really the whole ruler thing and the kingdom is just an act, but it pleases them and keeps at least some order without having to crush it down by force. Honestly I wish our ancestors never started it, because now I'm supposed to play the role of a successor and carry on with it. Without a kingdom the demons feel lost, it as if no one else knows what they are supposed to be doing, that I have to tell them what to do, and they do it. Is that they way things should be you think, Inuyasha?"

"Well if they need to be told then someone needs to tell them."

Again Sesshomaru laughed, "of course."

"So if you're not really a king, then…"

"Prince…"

"What?"

"I am not a king, prince is more like it."

"Um okay… father died and you're still a prince?"

"Another thing you need to understand about our kind and our nature as an Inuyoukai is an Inuyoukai does not inherit the wealth or kingdom of his parents like the princes of other kingdoms do. We conquer them; the true path of an aspiring Inuyoukai is to overpower the current Guardian or Ruler in order to take his place as an even greater power, a power that is meant to patrol with greater promise of performance and greater stride and stature and glory. Father died before I could over throw him, so where does that leave me? You think it's right to take the title as King, as false as it is to begin with when I still remain inferior to him.., or to the demon he once was? No, I think prince is more like it. This mock kingdom has no King, Inuyasha, because I am still at the level of a mere prince, an underachieving Guardian, because the demon I was meant to defeat perished, everything else is nothing to him. There is not a power that had troubled this land that even compares to him that can push me further, and no Inuyasha Naraku doesn't qualify because he's just filth, a disgusting and persistent mess that's been a burden to clean up."

"But you weren't able to beat him?"

"I wouldn't grace him with my true power Inuyasha; apparently it wants nothing to do with him."

How very little sense that made to Inuyasha, but deciding to ignore that comment, he moved onto something easier, "But do they know that, the demons? That you don't consider yourself a Ruler?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "they know enough, the ones that matter do, but it doesn't matter, because they still insist on seeing things their own away, and call it a Kingdom. I've had no choice but to play along or risk unleashing chaos amongst them, which I won't be responsible for. Then it would just require being corrected, and the whole thing starts over again, once more I play the role as king or a conqueror. But then I would be king, but not as I should be. We call it Supreme Conquest, but it's just a cover for what we really do. An existence like that would draw me away from my proper duties. If I only concerned myself with the toils of the Demon World, I couldn't very well serve as a Guardian of Eden then could I?"

Inuyasha just looked confused, but Sesshomaru just concluded, "I don't expect you to understand it, like I've said it's a thin line we walk and not an easy one."

With that they parted ways, Inuyasha was left standing with his mind full of new information, much of which he didn't understand or did vaguely, but it seemed that Sesshomaru's world was far more difficult a place to keep than he thought. He had always imagined Sesshomaru as a born power in the world, a prince who was always given everything he could possibly want and walked an easy path conquering demons with a power he was born with. But it seemed he was mistaken, though most of this was true, Sesshomaru did possess everything a prince rightfully should, but as a prince, Sesshomaru said it not his place to serve as a ruler, but as a guardian of a sacred realm, a place even few demons know about?

The whole conversation left him feeling dizzy, and he returned to the village in a daze having long forgotten about his broken necklace and Kagome's tears. He sat down on the front steps of the designated hut to him and his friends and just thought about it.

Sesshomaru retreated into the forest, further away from the village. Letting the moment of converse with Inuyasha drift further and further away till he was finally in the place he wanted to be all along. Eden, Paradise, a perfect place far apart from all things known where only tranquility and harmony exist and there he took up a seat in the moss at the base of an old willow tree that grew long the edge of a narrow stream closed his eyes and shut out the world.


	14. Chapter 14 Forewarning

**Chapter 14 Forewarning**

~1~

His conversation with Inuyasha was difficult, more so than it should have been and for some reason he felt he should have said more, even though most of what he had just came to him in the instant and are not thoughts that have always occurred to him. Like it had all sprung suddenly from a subconscious well of hidden knowledge, drawn out from deep inside him, and only then realized was the truth. He had had spent his entire life living out the role of a prince and as a warrior, and a discontented one at that. Yes he was strong, but spoiled and wealthy. He possessed everything a prince should possess, and even had a kingdom set up for him to seize at any moment if he were truly to play that role, he could do it in his sleep. But deep down he knew it wasn't right, and strangely enough only now has this realization become evident to him.

How and why, he didn't know, all he did know is that it was right, he was a part of something, like that angel had said, and it wasn't of the life he knew, but a perfect existence that has been slowly slipping away. So is he meant to return to that place and remain a perfect guardian, or… _Saharah_. The word reappeared in his mind right then, something the angel said he possessed, but didn't know or understand, and had to discover about himself, well whatever it was. Searching for it would have to wait; he needed a moment to rest. For not only was the conversation with Inuyasha difficult it was exhausting as well, he never thought that asserting the use mere of words could draw out so much vital energy. _Must be result of possessing a sealed aura, the energy I possess now will be limited_. _That battle must have taking more out of me than I thought_.

He laughed in spite of himself, then leaned his head back against the tree and let his eyes fall upon the glitter of the sunlight as it filtered through the upper branches and danced on the surface of the water that flowed swiftly beside him. For a while all he knew was silence, accompanied by only the wind and the sounds of the running water and his thoughts, when from out of nowhere the sound of a deep voice caught his ear.

"Did you enjoy your battle?"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed open. And saw sitting across from him was a demon he had never seen before, clad in a gray cloak just sitting by the water's edge just like he was, staring at him. It looked like he had been there for a while but had yet to notice him. How could he have gone unnoticed was instantly troubling, a demon sitting directly across from him and at such close range. The demon was right there, yet he couldn't sense him, nor did he sense any movement. He would have known it if even a toad had moved in the grass, so how could he have missed this demon?

Like himself he was the demon was in medial form, yet clearly was much larger, and very lean. Sesshomaru could imagine if they had both stood up of how easily the being would have towered over him, and just by sight looked like he could have easily cleared eight or nine feet tall, while he himself was only five'ten. But what struck Sesshomaru the most was his white face, which was whiter than white. Sesshomaru himself was a very white being as pale and fair as they get, his flesh was white like porcelain and his hair was the color of snow, he still had pink pigment to his lips and color in his cheeks and his eyes were like bright honey, but this being it was as if all pigmentation in him had been erased. As if he bore no blood in his veins, like a ghost he was just a white face, white hair all was perfectly colorless except for his eyes which were red and shone like fire, the color of the brand.

_Brand. _

On his head were three sets of horns that curved upwards and were the color of polished ivory. He had long pointed ears, white cloven feet or were they hooves at the ends of his long slender legs and an elongated face that didn't take much to remind anyone who would look upon him of the face of a goat.

_An albino goat demon, but where did he come from? _

It took a moment to realize it that this goat was staring at him for a while.

"Hello," said the goat.

"Who are you?"

The goat grimaced, "no one important." His voice was deep with a metallic over tone, just by the sound of it and the sight of his polished horns and fire eyes Sesshomaru quickly ascertained this was no ordinary demon. He bore no presence or a scent.

_Like a damn ghost. _

"Your name."

"Deliverance," said the strange being.

"Deliverance."

"Yes."

"Is that suppose to mean something?"

The goat demon laughed, and when he smiled Sesshomaru could see he had a mouth full of perfectly white sharp teeth and fangs. "Yes," he said, "it means as it is. I am Deliverance."

"I do not know you."

"We've never met, though I have known you, I've seen you many times, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was silent, he didn't like this, suddenly he was beginning to have flash backs of his encounter with the angel and not coincidently this was beginning to remind him much of it.

"Since I do not know who or what this Deliverance is… like I said, who are you." Sesshomaru did not wish to say more, he never cared for random conversations and this was no exception, he wanted this being to state his business and leave or at the very least be silent. But the demon only grinned reached into the inside of his cloak and pulled out a charm and dangled it out in front of him, the charm was red small in shape and appeared to be some kind of red stone or jewel hung on a silver chain. Sesshomaru's eyes were immediately caught on it. It bore a slight glow, a radiance that resembled the color of the stranger's red eyes.

_That color again… the color of the brand_.

"Do you know what this is?" asked the demon.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "should I?"

"Yes," the demon nodded appearing earnest.

"Oh?" said Sesshomaru coldly, disguising his interest, but furthermore the apprehension he felt and strange foreboding over the dangling object the demon held out before him. He could feel a strange pulsing coming from it, strange and strangely familiar.

The demon pulled the object back to himself and looked at it, shrugged with an expression of indifference then pulled out a small gray box that was also beneath his cloak and opened it. Placing the charm in the box, shut it, locked it then stood up. As Sesshomaru expected his height was impressive, yes clearly he was at least nine feet tall, horns hooves and all. His gray cloak stretched nearly to the ground where just the grayish color of his pale hooves showed beneath. Appearing as though he was about to leave, he paused to speak, and said this, "You should probably prepare yourself. You'll be meeting your new friend soon."

Sesshomaru felt a shutter, but it wasn't out of fear, "what?" _What did he know? _

The demon continued, "but I believe there will be some interference before then, so be aware."

"What are you saying to me? Who are you, and what do you know?" Sesshomaru said as he hastily stood up.

"I told you I am Deliverance, and that's all. I will say no more to you, goodbye."

"Wait! Who's coming?"

Nothing, the demon seemed good to his word and was silent, seeing this Sesshomaru attempted a different approach, "then tell me this, what is that thing I should know about, that you hold in your hand?"

The demon he held up the box, "ah yes, this" he said.

"Yes, you were trying to show me something?"

"Yes," said the demon, "it's your heart."

Sesshomaru grew wide and felt jolt, as the words registered at once, "What was that!" His eyes shot at the grey box. But the demon only laughed, "I will be taking good care of it for you.., until we meant again." And before Sesshomaru could react he vanished, box, heart and all.

~2~

It had to be an angel, either that or it was just some demon toying with him, but be bore no presence, not even a scent. Like a phantom the creature came and went, but one thing he was grateful for was the forewarning the creature gave him, for when he went back to the village to inform Inuyasha that he was leaving for good and that they should keep Rin there, he met with an unexpected encounter. One he had never fathomed would befall his land.


	15. Chapter 15 To the North

**Chapter 15: To the North**

~1~

The Demons world was divided into nine main divisions with two overlord powers and seven minor lords governing these divisions, like the continents on earth, but every division was governed by a central ruler: from east to west the divisions and their rulers were, Ra governed by the Sun King with Europa and Gul governed by Kristos Akilis to the northeast and the Land of the Jinn, and Mekae governed by Zemed Hamot (currently under threat of becoming the territory of Yomi) on the southeast, further inland was the Central lands Governed by the Overlord Mukuro the Lord of Chaos who's territory span from the central division to the south and span all the land therein, on the north was the territory of the Overlord Raizen the Lord of War, and most powerful demon of all the Mekai who's lands span almost the entire north of the demon's world. West of them was the Westernlands ruled by the late Great Fang's son Sesshomaru and north of him were the Lands of the Norse governed by the eternal reign of the, Elo otherwise known as_ elvish folk_, the Stagg and Elk Kings and the Southwest which was wild and untamed by any demon.

In times of war the world was constituted into only two nations, which would then become the thorough domain of the two Overlord Powers Raizen and Mukuro. The Kingdom of the North who's ruler was Raizen the Lord of War domain encompassed dominance over the divisions of the West, the Norse and area of the untamed, and the Kingdom of the South ruled by Mukuro who's dominance span the nations of Ra, Mekae Jinn, Gul and Eourpa, and of course for both all in between.

These were the divisions as they were at the time, Sesshomaru having openly declared that his territory the Division of the West was governed not by a true ruler by a solo Guardian, and had personally dismissed all authorities' power that would otherwise corrupt or interfere with his narrow patrol and surveillance over Paradise, as he called it.

He dismissed it, but only personally, the nation would still have its king, and will rather he liked it or not. A king the value of a prince, but a king nonetheless. These are thoughts that went through Sesshomaru's head as he departed from the village and headed out, finally on his own without anyone rushing ahead of him to stop him. Inuyasha was far too distracted with his thoughts to take action, and knew that eventually this day had to come—those three weeks seemed like eternity and he was glad they settled it was time to end it.

He left but moments ago followed by Jaken but not by Rin, he had decided it was for the best to leave the girl behind. "I'm glad you chose to leave Rin with the humans it was really a bother having her around, right Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken in his scratchy high toned voice, "She's better off, don't you think M'lord." Sesshomaru was silent, it wasn't his personal choice to leave Rin behind, but was a decision he knew he had to make. He knew the path from here on would be increasingly dangerous and without access to his demon power he could not guarantee his own security let alone hers. Anything could come leaping out of the bushes at any moment, just as it had always been only now the stakes were much higher. So for her sake he forced her to stay behind in the human village to live a human life.

That was it, ignoring her tears he moved on.

Following a winding trail through the woods Sesshomaru took his departure one step at a time. Letting distance between him and the village, from the humans, from Inuyasha and from Rin come between them only gradually till it was like a cloud in his past. Though his kimono was stained with blood from his fight with Inuyasha simply because he hadn't the power to manifest his armor or his fur, he chose to ignore it. Jaken had offered more than once to clean it for him, but he would ignore that as well since there was little need for washing. Demon blood wasn't like human blood and didn't stain, instead it browned and crumbled, flickering off the delicate fabric like dust and would dissolve away in the air. And the tears in the silk woven from worms of the demon's world would mend like healing wounds so his clothing rarely required any maintenance and soon enough would be looking as good as new quite in its own.

The blood flaked away from him as he walked and already he was beginning to look cleaner, and just better. The crack in his lip closed and was healing up nicely though the claw wound on his shoulder and chest still stung and bled a little the wounds had to the most part closed up. But ignoring them as he usually did, considering mere flesh wounds were about as worrisome to him as the blood that flaked away from his kimono, he began to wonder what could lie ahead when suddenly he felt a wave of power. And he stopped. The abruptness of his action struck Jaken and he startled, "What… what is it my Lord, do you sense something?" Just as Jaken finished saying these words Sesshomaru turned his head and looked back his eyes pointed into direction of the village. _There's something… something coming.., something big._ His eyes flashed, and like an arrow he shot back in the direction from whence they came.

~2~

Before Sesshomaru could make it back to the village, Inuyasha was seated on the front steps leading to the designated hut that belonged to him and his friends at the edge of the village, thinking. Miroku was with him asking if he really thought it was a good idea to let Sesshomaru go, judging by all the warning Myoga and Totosai had said against it, he felt doubtful. But Inuyasha just turned his head and said, "peh, I'm not his keeper, and he's not as helpless as you think, he can do what he wants."

"If you say so," Miroku returned, feeling less convinced that the result of this wouldn't be something they'd soon regret. _'you don't know who might come after him, and if they get a hold of his sealed power who knows what could happen… all Hell could break loose,_' and yet he claimed that his powers were sealed by a god called El'ra, a lord god spoken of by the Monotheistic religions. If this was true, then perhaps he had little to worry about, the seal couldn't be broken but could he be mistaken… stranger more is that Sesshomaru even spoke of such a god, _why would someone like Sesshomaru speak of a god like El'ra? Wasn't Sesshomaru an independent entity in his own right or was he connected with those religions somehow or someway?_

With this thought on his mind, "Inuyasha what exactly do you know about the origin of you race?"

"What?"

"The Inuyoukai.., where they come from?"

"I have no idea." Although Sesshomaru did say they paroled some place called Eden, not understanding very much about it Inuyasha just went on to say, "I don't know and I don't care."

"So you don't know anything about it, because I was wondering if your race had a connection with El'ra?"

"I already told you, I know nothing about it, and I don't give a damn who this El'ra is, or what the hell he wants with Sesshomaru, got it! He can go crawl in a hole somewhere, I don't care what happens or who gets him… or whatever."

"Are you sure about that?" said a voice.

Inuyasha and Miroku froze, the voice was neither of theirs and seemed to come from nowhere, like it had emerged from the air around them, but it was harsh and deep and definitely came from someone or something. Quickly they looked at each other, then around and Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

'What was that?" Miroku asked out of impulse. "I don't know," returned Inuyasha. Then there was laughter, and like before it seemed to manifest from the very air, suddenly there was a faint scent, and Inuyasha's face was drawn upwards, pointing his nose to the sky just as a massive shadow overtook the village.

~3~

Sesshomaru emerged onto the scene; Inuyasha was in the center of the road that cut through the village with his swords drawn and Miroku to his back. His hand on his enchanted beads and Sango running up to them, her Boomerang Bone held on the ready though he remained in casual wear. Surrounding them was a hoard of demons of immense size, each one stood between thirty to forty feet tall and they were dark in skin, wore fur cloaks and leather loin cloths and leather bands around their wrists and ankles indicating the style of the Northern Folk.

Once Sesshomaru set his eyes on them, he instantly shuttered, _why are demons from the north here? What could they possibly want with me?_

"Do you think it's Naraku?" asked Miroku.

"Heh, no way, these bastards are after Sesshomaru!"

"Are you sure about that," Sango responded, "definitely," Inuyasha confirmed, "these demons are definitely foreign their scent isn't in the least bit familiar." Miroku tensed, "That's not good. Then my powers won't work on them, just my Wind Tunnel!" and his face grew stern. "Mine will," said Sango with full confidence. Followed by Inuyasha, "Heh, mine to," as he braced his sword ready for attack. But it didn't come.

Kaede and Rin and all the rest of the villagers were hiding away in their homes as the demon's legs stood between and around their houses like encroaching enormous trees without boughs, and moved freely about the village. There had to be at least twenty of them, with more apparently above, that hadn't descended.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Cried out Inuyasha not certain which should be considered the leader. When there was no response, in classic fashion he said, "not going to answer… then take this!" and he lifted his sword and released a full blown Wind Scare at a demon who stood in a part of the village where there was the least threat of hitting anything important.

The attack was very bright, but the demon was left unfazed with barely a scratch. "heh, not enough eh." He intensified his grip on the sword and its blade changed to crystal, "that how would you like this?" and once more he lifted the blade high up over head and as he prepared to swing it down, she shouted out, "Adamant… Bar…"

"He he he… that's not going to work, you're doing it all wrong." It was the voice and Inuyasha halted in mid swing canceling his attack. "Damn it, show yourself!" He hollered. It was then that Sango took notice of Sesshomaru having emerged from the forest. "Oh great he's back, Inuyasha!"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Inuyasha its Sesshomaru, he's returned!" hollered Miroku, whose eyes caught on him next.

"What?" Inuyasha retorted as he turned and sure enough there was Sesshomaru, his face tilted up and glaring at the demons, "you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing, you know these demons are after you, damn it! Take off!"

"You think it'll make a difference." Said the voice sounding much closer, suddenly a demon twice as large as the others appeared directly behind Sesshomaru cutting off his way from the forest. "Damn it!" Inuyasha hissed as he leapt forwards, "move out of the way you dumnass!" the hanyou hollered as he came running strait for him aiming his sword at the larger demon, "move you jerk!" But Sesshomaru stood fast. His eyes pinned on Inuyasha.

_Why doesn't he move?_ The half demon toiled, when a hand appeared from behind Sesshomaru and enclosed itself around him. Inuyasha's mouth flew agape, "hey! What do you think you're…" _he didn't even move!_

_Did he let himself get caught, why, does he know these demons? _

Now in the demon clutches Sesshomaru was hoisted into the air, and not knowing what to think Inuyasha leapt before the demon's arm before it was out of range and grabbed onto the rough flesh of the demon's fist. "what the hell was that Sesshomaru, you intend to feed yourself to these demons, you coward!"

"He he he, now I wouldn't say that. The boy just knows better." It was the voice again, but it didn't come from the ogre. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and grew large and white; and at close range he instantly recognized the voice, he turned his head and looked back as far as he could, and there standing on the side of the demon's wrist was a demon, medial in form and average in height but possessed incredible stature. He bore a fantastic build of battle hardened muscles, scares and veins, though he was slim dressed in a sleeveless and linen shirt and earth colored breeches bound at the waist with a cord. His face was angular, with strange calligraphy-like markings on one side of his sunken cheek; he had long pointy ears, a slender pointy nose and angular golden yellow eyes that resembled those of wolves, lined with dark creases indicating the advancement of age. On his brow was a yellow headband that barely held up a massive white mane that bushed out from his head and down his back that was almost as long as Sesshomaru's. The demon smiled, and as Sesshomaru's eyes and senses registered what he saw, one word came to mind, "Raizen."

The demon was Lord Raizen of the Northern Division, Overlord and first rank ruler over all demons. "Who?" responded Inuyasha, in his vulgar manner, after having heard Sesshomaru speak the name. Miraculously Myoga's voice could be heard bouncing through the village, "oh no… that demon is Toshin Raizen the Great Lord of the North! Get away from him Master Inuyasha!"

"Who?"

"Get back, you fool," said Sesshomaru whose words apparently agreed with Myoga, and with earnest. "Ah just listen to him." Myoga plead, "You can't fight a demon like Raizen, its suicide he's the most powerful there is even your father feared conflict with him, that's why the West always retained peace treaty with the North."

"What a peace treaty?" and his eyes shot up at the demon, "you're the leader!" Still vaguely registering the hasty information, but understood that it was definitely trouble.

Raizen laughed, squatted down directly behind Sesshomaru, and raised his arm from it a small ball of energy formed and shot at Inuyasha. There was a small explosion and Sesshomaru flung his face away from it to avoid some of the impact. It wasn't much but enough to detach Inuyasha from the demon's fist and send him tumbling back down to the ground.

Again Raizen just laughed and grinned, and turned his attention to Sesshomaru. Their eyes met. Though he knew the voice, this was the first time Sesshomaru had met Raizen in person. He had heard his voice once before when he was younger at court with his father, and Raizen was apparently present and much outspoken. But that's all he could recall. He couldn't remember if they were allies then or not, though it's true a peace treated has always existed between their lands, at least for the last few generations of his family's rule, but had yet to be established with himself.

_So is he friend or foe? _

"So what do you think boy, gonna come with me for a while, or you'd prefer to say here?" said Raizen pointing loosely at the village below, Sesshomaru tensed his brow. But Raizen went on raising his finger up till it was pointing his way, "I want to talk to you."

"Fine," Sesshomaru answered. "Alright," said Raizen and he stood up, all at once the demons amongst the village began to lift, and a heavy dark cloud developed amongst them. On the ground Inuyasha had scrambled with decision, but ignoring logic he lunged for the demon grabbing hold of its ankle before it too lifted from the ground and vanished into the same dark encompassing cloud. He climbed up the demon's leg and onto its back when he realized the land below was entirely gone from sight.

Raizen was on the demon's shoulder when he quickly took notice of the hanyou clinging to the demon's back and grinned, "coming along?" he said sown to Inuyasha, "That's fine, but fall off and that'll be your problem kid." Sesshomaru as well noticed Inuyasha, "idiot." He uttered to himself beneath his breath, as both bothers were whisked away to lands unknown.

~4~

"They're gone." Uttered Miroku unbelievingly, as he gazed at the clear sky, "the demon all of them."

"Yes, and they took Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with them," followed Sango, while relaxing her weapon.

"Hmm, that's not good. That demon Raizen is an unpredictable one, he is." Myoga fretted, bouncing on a blade of grass. Miroku picked the tiny demon out from amongst the grass easily, and inquired hastily, "What will happen, I mean to Inuyasha?" Myoga just shook his head, "who knows, but you can count on this, if Master Inuyasha gets carried away to Lord Raizen's domain don't count on seeing him, at least not for some time."

"Why is that?" inquired Sango, her eyes large and filled with worry.

"Because Lord Raizen's domain, the Lord of War's country is way in the north and lays in the far reaching depths of the Demon's World. Lord Raizen is not a surface dwelling demon, his entire region is rather considered a pit by surface standards and only the strongest demons live there. I bet even Sesshomaru would have a hard time dealing with the toxic air and lack of... well what we come to take advantage of here on the surface. In the Demon's Word the further you venture into it the less like earth it becomes, air becomes poison and water is like acid you can't drink it unless you are a demon of that class and comes from that area. All demons are classified this way and can only survive in certain areas depending on where they are born. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are surface dwelling demons, earthly demon you might say they both need fresh air and water as well as natural food or the closeting to it in order to survive, or at least get by on."

"So what you're saying is they're in trouble." Miroku concluded, speaking the obvious.

"Unfortunately yes, if Raizen take them back to his home domain." Sighed Myoga, just as Kagome came running up from the direction of forest and the well she used to return to her home world the other side. "Hey… what up why all the long faces?"


	16. Chapter 16 Bad News

**Chapter 16 Bad News**

~1~

Yomi received the news of Sesshomaru's capture on the eighteenth morning following his visit to his mother's village, and his reaction to it was… "What!" His angry voice could be heard throughout the entire western wing of the castle. "it cannot be! What are you saying he's been taken… by Raizen? Are you toying with me?"

"No," staggered the unfortunate angel that had arrived only moments ago to deliver the news, "of course we are not, but this is the information as it was reported to us, regrettably," sinking down to his knees in a gesture of conforming regret.

"Unacceptable!" Yomi fumed, as he paced irritably before the long airy windows of his private room, the bright sunlight falling on him as he hollered, casting a long passing shadow across the glossy marble floor. He was furious, so much that the angel who knelt before him had to brace himself, Yomi's shadow falling upon him with every swift pass he made. "What is the meaning of this, I was told to wait! And what's this… now he's with Raizen! I want an explanation for this!" His form now enveloped in a subtle yet troubling green glow that emanated and fluxed violently around him. This intimidated the angel and stepping back brought his moderately sized wings forth in defense, while finding the nerve to respond by saying, "But you are late, you were told fourteen days, but eighteen have gone by, what is your answer to that?"

Yomi huffed, "I cannot just abandon my responsibilities in my own land to go running after some dejected demon!" and it was true on the morning he returned from his outing, the angel's presence and his mother's words still fresh on his mind without word or explanation pulled back his men and ordered them to return to their strong hold on the Clouded Mount Plateau. In result of this action rumors of a possible weakness began to circulate through the lands giving rise to the development of newly founded confidence in those in against him. A rebellion broke out in Baal seemingly overnight and quickly spread to an all out uprising in Syria. The first strike didn't occur until nightfall of the thirteenth day. Yomi had no choice but to cancel his plans of traveling to the west to stay in his lands, or risk putting everything he has worked for at risk Frustrating though it was, Yomi had to make a choice and he decided being a lord came first, an obedient servant was second.

_Was this his mistake? _

Sesshomaru was now in the hands of Raizen, and had been taken far into the north, and out of his reach. As he fumed, he ranted, venting his frustration, "That demon was reserved for me! I was given specific instructions! How was this allowed to happen? Were you watching him… were you not paying attention?" And he went on, to Yomi this was entirely unacceptable; Raizen got the jump on him, though he was late, he failed to play the game to his own advantage. He couldn't go, he couldn't and that was it, but thinking about it he should have at least sent someone… someone in his place, and instead had Sesshomaru brought to him. There was nothing in his instruction saying he had to go to the west and confront him there just as long as they met and spoke. Realizing his error, he couldn't help himself from considering the thought… _still the underdog_.

_Damn it there was time I should have considered it? Confound it this isn't the first time I've blundered since this all began. _

_Ever since I came back here nothing has gone right. I knew this was a mistake._

This as well was true. Cloud Mount Plateau, the strong hold he invaded over a year ago and established as his main base of operations.

The Cloud Mount Plateau was an ancient fortress that has stood for countless ages and through the onslaught of many wars in the demon's world and had been the fortified housing of numerous warring lords during those far long ages. Its location and strategic construction made it the perfect battle station for those with ambition. Its defenses were perfect, towering more than one thousand feet into the sky, it's summit clouded from view from the ground, thus it's name sake. The clouded fortress was impossible to see even from the air. One had to know its exact location in order to approach. The plateau itself was a steep rock face of jagged edges that chipped and flaked making it impossible to climb the fortress itself took up the entire surface and was built so that the outer walls were flush with the rock face. It was both impressive and inaccessible save by air or through a narrow doorway located on the desert floor that opened into a maze of narrow passageways that ended in dead ends in all but one passage that lead to the top, complete with traps and armed guards further eliminating the threat of invasion. When Yomi first launched his campaign over the southwest to become its new ruler The Clouded Mount Plateau was his first target, and being entirely uninhabited for the last century at the time he simply made himself quite at home.

Since then renovations and modifications had been made to make the ancient stone of the fortress suitably inhabitable for a demon of his particular taste. He had walls knocked down for space in certain rooms and erected in others for closure. Halls were remodeled with traps for added security on the lower floors and windows were installed in rooms on the highest. He had special marble brought in to add a touch of gloss where he felt it needed it and had all of the walls, floors and ceilings sanded down and polished smooth to his liking. Glass was imported from the surface world to adorn his recently installed windows that he had draped in fine linen also imported from the human world, and brass knobs for the doors.

Once all the modifications were finished the fortress looked better than new, pleased with his new residence, finding all fairly accommodating—fair not perfect, he set his sights on conquering his first country, beginning his campaign, this was a year ago.

Since then he returned to enjoy such modifications only three times, this return being the fourth, but unlike the previous withdrawals he had no excuse and provided no explanation. He simply ordered for a withdrawal and, "return to the castle." The campaign was placed on standby to the confusion and frustration of his court and men. Why stop now? Why pull back? What is he thinking we were on a roll—things were hot! What could be the meaning of it, though he ignored it all, for a moment considering that this business with Sesshomaru was more important, then reality struck.

Now pacing along the long strip of towering windows, Yomi paused and sighed his hands finding their way into the pockets of his long and casual robe, he asks to the angel, "so now what, what can be done about it?"

"Done about it?" replied the angel.

"Yes," Yomi snapped, his patience having already long left him, "he can't very well remain in Raizen's territory. I happen to know the north and it's no place for him. The Inuyoukai are an earth dwelling race are they not!"

"A good point," said the angel, "yes they are."

"And so?"

Sinking back on his heals the angel tilted his head and replied in a regrettable voice, "I am not sure, I'm just a messenger, but I will report the dilemma and see what can be done. I shall return."

Yomi seeing that there was obviously nothing more that could be done here, he merely says to the angel, "you do that," and turned away.

Taking this as his sign to depart the angel bid his farewell spread its wings and was gone, vanishing within the air like a pleasant wind, and sensing the disappearance of his guest, again Yomi sighed. He could have ranted; he could have broken something, or punched the wall. He hated it when things didn't go his way, like a rotten child or a spoiled brat, that's the way he felt… _Yomi when did you become a child who cries when he doesn't get what he wants?_ This was embarrassing.

Ridiculous. _Why did I get myself involved with this…Yomi you are an idiot!_

As he fumed that's when Meranna came into the room. This time having missed the conversation she knew no more about the affair concerning the Western lord than what she knew from the first conversation, approached Yomi in jest, "Ah, so how's my big Hellish Ruler doing today… eh Yomi," _Hellish Ruler_, her way of making fun of his name, out of affection of course, which Yomi found tiring to say the least.

Yomi has a thing about his name, when people used to ask him what his name was when he was younger he would tell them, "I just came crawling out from Hell, you think of one for me." Yomi was eventually a name that was given to him, because that is all that he would ever say.

Meranna knew this and thought it was cute, and in her own way of showing that she liked him often brought it up.

"Not now Meranna, I'm not in the mood," moving to the window, staring out it focusing his senses on the distance looking to take his mind off of his troubles.

"Oh but I can't," she said while going up and taking hold of his arm giving it a firm tug. Completely ignoring his apparent mood—though noticing it perhaps she thought it would make him feel better, she persisted, "I have a wonderful thought for you, my dear, it's perfect… how about we… " Now from Yomi stating that he was in no mood, meant he was in no mood, not for her affection, not for anything… but apparently Meranna had yet to learn. So tugging his arm away he simply stated, "not now."

Accepting this as no different than his usual behavior, she went on, "oh Yomi dear don't be like that, I was just thinking and thought that we…"

"Meranna!" he shouted, his voice like a clamor in her ears, "I said not now! Now leave me!"

Now Meranna considered herself a tolerant woman, she put up with a lot of his attitude especially recently since he has been on the move taking on nations, though over the last few days he's been entirely distant even from her, he would closure himself away in his room and wouldn't show up for court, demons were beginning to think something had gotten under his skin, including her. This she didn't like, because not only did it appear to slow business it served to distract him from expressing an interest in her, and this she could not accept. She was there to be of service to Yomi, not to be ignored, so to let him know this she sought to give him a price of her mind, "Oh, leave you… sure… I'll leave you! You should know I will… if that's what you want!" and in expression of her feeling she slapped him, not across the face up on the shoulder, even she knew better than to strike him in the face. "Yomi you haven't heard a word I've said all week… I've been talking to you, and doing so much but have you noticed. I'm neglected! Do you hear me Neglected! Do you hear me now? Is that the way you treat your servants! Well is it?"

She paused for a moment with her hand on her hip, "Just what has been your problem Yomi? You've haven't said a word to anyone all week and you haven't even left the castle, and why in hell did you drag everyone back here anyway? I thought you were going take over the world but instead your just standing around staring at the wall! And what about that lord you were supposed to kill, have you even accomplished that? I thought you were going to do that and be done with it, to gain a new fortune, but you haven't! Why? I was hoping we'd get to play with his pretty head together. I thought they would be sweet. I even had a special celebration planned for it when you did, but now I think I'll just cancel."

Yomi stepped aside from the window and turned around. His attention now placed on Meranna, as she continued. "I thought you knew what was best for us, Yomi! But you haven't done anything and now there uprisings going on all around! And you know why it's because you pulled back! Now demons all round think you are weak. Why did you pull back, they keep asking, or aren't you listening? Do you even care anymore Yomi?"

"Meranna," he said slowly, " are you dissatisfied with my rule?"

She hesitated at first but feeling most outspoken, and figuring if there was any time to express her feeling now was it she answered, "yes," she answered, "yes I am, and I'm not alone, a lot of demons are. Everyone wants to know what is going on with you, you haven't been yourself."

Yomi smiled, "oh, is that so" and he laughed, not outwardly, not musingly, the depth of his smile was rooted in something different, in something distant cruel and dark, "ah... well I know the remedy for that."

Meranna grew tense as her golden eyes caught upon Yomi's bearing fangs. Yomi rarely smiled, and when he did it usually meant he got something he wanted or was about to. "Yomi," she said, "do you love me?"

On the far off side of the world Yomi heard the Devil's laugh, "…..", and the next thing Meranna knew, he had taken her by the arm, and pulled her close. Close enough to have kissed her right then and there, but he didn't instead he walked her to the window, and there stood with her for about a moment. "My dear," he says to her, "you've been very considerate, your service to me has been a pleasure," standing before her with her back to the window, he put both hands on the sides of her head, "Now I thank you, but you're dismissed," and with one hard thrust and the smile still on his face growing bigger, to her horror she flew back and strait out the window. The sound of broken glass sounded in the air. "Yomi!" she screamed. Three things occurred to Yomi in that moment, the first was the basic fact that all windows facing the outside of the castle over looked an easy one thousandfoot drop to the desert floor below, second was that that blue ogresses can't fly, and third _I wonder if I should charge her parents for the window, and have the fortress only accessible from the air._ Scratching his chin as he thought his attention now on the broken glass, _I should also fire that guard_. Only days ago he hired a specific guard of no particular rank to keep Marenna away from him, but by chance was nowhere in sight—probably ran off, or Meranna herself may have killed him.

Either way, Yomi turned his attention back out the window and to the far distant horizon, oblivious of the figure that was coming up, silently from behind him.

"What was that all about?" said the unnoticed figure.

Yomi Jumped, he was startled, it was the first time in ages he had been snuck up on, and if he knew better he would expect his face to have been beet red over the anxiety of the fact that this—someone was there, was yet something else that he had missed. Quickly he spun around and was about to shout when he realized who it was. It was Ishmar, his brother. He was barefoot so he made no sound as he walked up casually behind him. So Yomi didn't hear him approach, which was very wrong considering he had the ability to hear the very movements of muscles when a demon twitched and knew the sound of blood as it coursed through their veins. He knew the sound of the breath and the heartbeat of any living thing within lieges of his being, so how is it he overlooked the presence of one so close, in a matter of fact he also failed to hear Meranna when she approached, and the gossip from the court and the guards outside. _What's going on… am I that distracted I can't even focus my power to hear with extraordinary means anymore?_

_Obey. Do as you're told, or misfortune will befall you._

Recollection of these words sounded in his mind, and putting that together with the errors he has made the fact that he has been missing things, overlooking things, it was all beginning to make sense, now. "Nothing," he said.

He screwed up, somehow he has erred.

Armed and greatly troubled, "Ignore it," he said quickly before turning back to the broken window.

"Nothing…" Ishmar said as he came right up to him, "yah, right it's never nothing with you. So is it true what she said, were you supposed to kill someone? Is that what the angel's wanted you to do?"

_How would he know about this? Did I miss that as well, was he listening? _

"I know you missed your chance in meeting with that demon from the west."

Yomi tensed, he didn't expect this_, so he does know about it, how does he know?_

"I overheard your conversation with that feathered creature earlier today, and Meranna mentioned something about it, she said something about you taking down some Western Lord and seizing his lands, that would be an easy win."

Of course, Meranna, damn woman, Yomi sighed, "no. Ishmar, of course not.., she didn't know what she's talking about. That woman would get her own thoughts in her head and that's all she would know…. You should know better than to listen to what she says."

"I wanted to know if it was true, about the angel's instruction."

A warm breeze blew over Yomi's face, and he says in a calmed voice, "not now Ishmar."

**~2 ~ **

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were taken into the north. The ride was long and hard on them both but they bore with it well enough. The winds of Raizen's great aura ripped and tore at them and neither made it to the end of their journey without injury.

Without his aura to protect him, Sesshomaru was fully exposed to the brunt and to the toxins of the Mazoku's aura, he felt weak and half his face was badly burned, and Inuyasha had entirely lost consciousness a third of the way there and had to be plucked up and carried by Raizen himself.

Sesshomaru half believed it when he took the moment to look over his shoulder at the Northern Lord to see him standing as he were, tall and proud high up on the demon's mount, but over his shoulder was the backside and dangling legs of a certain hanyou clad in a red kimono, and had to laugh. The sight was not only humorous but absurd, though Sesshomaru knew little about Raizen; he could only assume his views on half demon would be no different. Sesshomaru always expected all higher bred or elite demons would at least share a like mind or perspective on things. Coming from where they do, as Sesshomaru understood it there were certain rules to being a being higher class, certain principles and expectant qualities to this type of existence and applied on three aspects here: firstly they are aloft and unconcerned for the weak, second, that they don't perform unnecessary labor but leave it to their servants, and third they entirely disapprove of half breeds. However the mere observation of this suggested to him that Raizen, in spit to what he's heard possessed a reasonable air of generosity, perhaps even consideration not expected of powerful lords.

He thought about it and any opinion he had developed on his host softened and when from apprehension to a mild wonder. If Raizen was as reasonable a demon as he could now expect, then perhaps to wouldn't be as hard to talk with him, and to deal. In spite of the stinging burn on his face over this he had begun to relax.

Moments later Raizen came down to note to him that they had reached the third way point and that it would not be much longer before they would reach his citadel. With the unconscious Inuyasha hung over his shoulder like a limp sack, he came down upon the demon wrist and lowered himself to one knee. Looking at Sesshomaru's seared face he just nodded, as he took a light hold of Sesshomaru's chin and turned his face so he could get a better look at the damage, he said about the burn, "heh, not doing so good are ya kid… that aura of yours not working. Well, that's not too bad, that should heal up in a day or two maybe more, but not much." He released him and draw he hand back, "eh, but don't worry I got a good set up prepared for you… you and the boy here shouldn't have too hard a time dealing with it."

Given an opportunity to speak on the subject Sesshomaru thought quickly, "Raizen I'm sure you must have a good reason for this, coming all the way into my nation to capture me."

"Yeah," said Raizen with absolution, "I got a reason. But you just wait on that, we'll get to it. I think there's some things you need to know about this whole affair."

"Affair?"

"Yeah, I know what bit into ya… birds been going around telling demons about you, so you know. I'm surprised nothing happened to ya already… so thought I'd step in. But as I said we'll get to it, so just sit tight, we'll be talking soon."

_Birds, what did he mean by that_, Sesshomaru thought to himself, _going around telling others about him_, _what could possibly be the meaning of it?_ The thought was baffling, but he was soon to find out, once they arrived at Raizen's citadel.

Once they arrived in Utgard, Sesshomaru got his first look at Raizen's capital city and citadel. Least to say it was not what he expected. Termites, was the first thought that came to mind as he looked around and took in all he saw. Now Sesshomaru knew that Utgard was an ancient city it existed long before Raizen conquered it and made it the strong hold during the time he built his empire, he just didn't expect it to appear as primitive. From the ground to the very top each of the buildings were constructed of what looked like built up layers of dry mud stacked up and patted down till several very tall high-rise structures were formed. To Sesshomaru's eyes they looked like enormous termite mounds with holes punched into them for windows, but reassembled air holes.

"Who built this place," he found the opportunity to ask, once he was placed down and Raizen came up bedside him, still carrying Inuyasha, he answered, "it was in the former rule of a race of toxic demons call the Venomgnox. Their kind used to dwell all over this region."

"Use to."

"Yeah, but for some reason they all not knocked out. When I got here there was only a few around, and the place was pretty much deserted. So I moved in."

"Don't know what killed them?"

"A lot of demons suspect it was some kind of disease. We found a number of corpses that look like they've been half dissolved so it was either an attack or something got in them, something their poison could not handle or mutated it into something else, and they failed to evolve to deal with it. To the northwest from here there's an evolved race of Vemongnox that dwell in the mountains, so I expect they must have come from here, those that survived."

"I see." Afterwards Raizen invited Sesshomaru into his tower, which was the largest and tallest of all the mound-like buildings, and lead him up a long series of stairways and corridors till they reached the top floor. Observing the inside was no different than the outside, the walls appeared like packed down clay but bore a strange and eerie glaze like they had been melted by tremendous heat, no doubt was the result of Raizen's prolonged residency. His suspicions of this grew stronger as the gloss became brighter as they drew nearer to the upper floors where Raizen proclaimed he spent the most of his time when at home.

Once at the top Raizen lead him to a pair of large doors, and opened them to reveal a moderately sized room with one bed in the corner and torches lining the walls. Stepping inside Raizen turned to Sesshomaru and said, "You'll be staying in here. My quarter is the next door so you'll know where I'll be."

Sesshomaru took a look around, and a troubled feeling came over him, as he quick to collect that not only were there no windows but that the room itself seemed to emanate with a feeling of despair, dark and ominous the type of feeling one would sooner expect from a prison cell haunted by too many despondent ghosts.

But there were no ghosts here, just an awful and depressing feeling, Raizen Looked at Sesshomaru, and expecting his disapproval, just smirked, "not much is it. Well don't be expecting much more. In this country we don't care about luxurious accommodations or pretty things. I had that bed brought in but that's it. You two will have to share, I had this room set up for one not both of ya." As he said this he walked over and placed Inuyasha down on the bed, as he did, through the torch light Sesshomaru got a good look and saw that the flesh on his face neck and hands was also badly burned, and suggested he was in a far worse condition than he had expected.

He walked over and stared at the blisters on his face and knuckles where the winds of Raizen's aura struck the worst. Then he looked to Raizen, "you shouldn't have brought him here."

"Wasn't my intention, but the boy held on."

"You should have thrown him off when we left; he has nothing to do with this."

"Like I said, it wasn't in my intent; anyway, I'm not one to lighten the weight on anyone's challenges. What do you think makes a demon grow stronger? Surviving… what doesn't kill ya, builds what you are." He points down to the slumbering hanyou. "That boy survives he'll have a better chance at proving he's not half worth shit."

_So, if Inuyasha survives it'll prove he's not as weak as I thought. _

Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha, and then said to Raizen, "Fined then, I understand. But tell me this, your reason for bringing me here it has something to do with the fact that my power's been sealed?"

"Yeah, that's part of it, but I got my own reasons, but we'll get to that." Turning back to Inuyasha, "The boy should wake up soon enough, I think, he don't look to bad, though I'll have someone take a look at him to be sure, " than back to Sesshomaru, "you better rest up to and take care of that face. I've got something to take care of real quick, but I'll be back and we'll talk then. I want you in good shape when I talk to you."

"Fine then, take care of your business, I wait." Sesshomaru answered, seeing as there was little more he could say or do in his position.

"Right." Said Raizen left the room closing the door behind him locking them both inside.

Staring at the door in the sealed torch lit room, "I knew it." Sesshomaru said to himself in a whisper beneath his breath.

"I am a prisoner."

~3~

Shutting the door behind him Raizen stood there staring at it for a moment just thinking to himself, _good you just stay locked up in there while I figure out what to do about this mess_. He definitely had his own reason for locking Sesshomaru up and removing him from his nation.

Young though he is Sesshomaru is not an unknown lord, and his lands were among the vastest of the kingdoms, though little of this mattered to Raizen. He didn't care about his power or wealth of land, what concerned Raizen was what would he do if he found out?

Two hundred years ago Sesshomaru's father was slain by a dragon in defense of a mortal woman that had just given birth to a half breed son, the same boy that was unconscious in the room; this is how Raizen understood it. His ministers all turned against him and the nation declared it blasphemy. Raizen knew that there was no congregation in his death or a funeral, Sesshomaru instantly inherited his father's slot and deciding that they would just burry the entire situation beneath them the nation fawned on their new ruler and moved on.

Raizen recalled the day he heard about the old Taisho's death, and collected upon the opinion and outrage of the nation. He was on the outskirts of a village at the time in Japan where he had been for several days observing the affairs of a certain human family. There was a boy there about six years old that Raizen had his eye on for some time, he was the third born of the family and appeared to be just an ordinary child, yet possessed unusual strength and an instinctive knack for fighting.

At just two years old the boy was already punching bruises into his brother's thighs. Raizen enjoyed watching, he'd laugh, silently just knowing—_that's my boy. _

_Show em what you're made of. _

Show them what it means to be the seed of Raizen. Though the boy was human on the surface, Raizen knew he could sense it in the child, that the boy was just his very own son. The child's mother had died in childbirth. Raizen regretted that, and wished he had been there to stop it, like the Taisho was for his woman. That he could have caught her soul and prevented it from leaving, or at least had the chance to try, or at the very least had seen her one more time before her body was cremated and buried. He had been to her grave about a hundred times since then wondering what could have been, even though deep down he knew she had made a fool of him, he didn't care it just made him obsess over it and wanted her more.

_Damn_, he thought,_ I knew I shouldn't have run off. I killed her… should have known better_. Once the initial grief and disappointment wore down he set his sights on the child, and confirming to himself that it was his, he had been secretly protecting him ever since. Two centuries had passed since then and nine generations had descended of the boy's linage, and with each generation Raizen kept his eyes peeled—that seed would pass down through the blood line, eventually it would hatch in the blood of the right kid, or the generations would cease and it would fail, either way—a father will do what a father must do.

Removing Sesshomaru from the west was one part of doing just that, figuring that his perspective on such matter was no different than his nation's, considering the young lord's condition placed the nation at risk of invasion and vulnerable to attack—with Sesshomaru tied down anything could turn up, so moving Sesshomaru out of the way he could do things his way, and keep the lands safe for the sake of his future son.

This was his primarily motive. Not that he intended to explain any of this to Sesshomaru. He had other things to say to him, topics that had nothing to do with half demons.

Back in the room, Sesshomaru didn't have long to wait before the physician arrived. An old gnarled demon, clad in dark robes with eyes the color of sickly green and flesh that looked like it was covered entirely in scabs, Sesshomaru simply bore with it as he quickly set to work and examined them both, first Inuyasha, then himself. Accessing the Inuyasha condition as Raizen stated before, suggesting that he will recover and gave Sesshomaru a special ointment for his burns, but what Sesshomaru cared for the least were his instructions that he was to apply the ointment to Inuyasha himself.

The old demon signaled to his hands, and at the rough terribly aged skin, "believes me you don't want these old hands coming too close to that boy's delicate skin. A physician though I am, by my nature I would absorb him. And you to." He said while pointing a very long curved and foul finger at Sesshomaru, "but the master boldly stated that the two of you were to be treated for your health, and unfortunately there is limited help on call."

_You half to be kidding me,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he looked to the vile of ointment the physician had given him, and held in his hand. He looked to the vile then to Inuyasha, back to the vile then again to Inuyasha, and then he looked to the physician, "and he absolutely needs this ointment?"

"Your decisions," said the physician, "but he would do no better without it." Then musing to himself before exiting the room, "forgive me of not being further assistance to you. I shall return again." And with a moderate bow he left.

Sesshomaru was left standing there with the vile in his hand, and considering his options, sat back down with his back against the wall figuring hell would sooner freeze over before he would obey such orders. _Ridiculous_, he thought to himself, _simply ridiculous, _his eye straying over to the bed and to the seared and blistered hanyou, wondering to himself if he would really wake up.


	17. Chapter 17 Yomi's Dream

**Chapter 17 Yomi's Dream**

**~(^^)~**

**~1~**

After a long day Yomi was tired, this business with conquering and this issue with the west was beginning to take its toll, and at times like this he just had to ask himself… _why am I doing this?_ _What am I doing this for? _

He had a desire for power ever since was born, and didn't know why. When asked he would say, _because I want to change the world.., because I don't like the way things are, and someone needs to do something about it_. But was this really true, is this the way he truly felt or was it just greed?

Why was this issue of Sesshomaru weighing so heavily on him, and why did it upset him so much when he heard he had been captured? Shouldn't he have been relieved, and accepted the fact that the matter got taken out of his hands? This trouble with the western lord is what has disrupted his plans, he was on the move, taking country after country and was out for more, he desired more, but instead because of him, he came to a complete halt withdrew his army and returned to his castle. He was distracted, and being unable to focus on what step to take next he had decided that it was for the best to hold out, but was it? So much trouble has stirred because of it, that he is entirely convinced he had made a mistake—_damn! Should never have gotten myself involved with this!_ That night he skipped dinner having discovered he had lost his appetite, and returned to his private rooms, told the guards he wished not to be disturbed, closed the doors and shut himself in.

He was in no mood for company, needed clarity, and this time he knew better than to resort to prayer. _No way, not this time, I'll make my own decisions from here on_. He was glad to be alone, across the room the window from wince he had thrown Meranna had been boarded up and the room was thoroughly quiet. He was glad Meranna was gone, killed on impact on the desert floor a thousand feet below and Yomi, only regretted the price it would cost to fix the window. Surface materials weren't cheep and glass since it comes from the surface required specialized hands to make. Yomi's world was not far from the surface, but still distant enough that to possess glass was considered a luxury of wealth.

Earlier at court he had dispatched a moderate sized troop of soldiers to handle an outbreak that was taking place on the out skirts of his lands. It wasn't a big deal, just a small group stirring up trouble so feeling fairly confident that the demons could handle it he turned in. Isolation is what he needs now, to be apart from it all, to feel like he was a thousand miles away while sitting in the comfort of his very own room at home, his master bed room.

Of all the rooms in the Clouded Mount Plateau he had remodeled, the master bedroom was the place where he had spared no expense. It was the largest chamber on the top floor and stuck out like a peninsula from the rest of the fortress that was divided into five rooms with his sleeping quarter in the far end.

Entering there was a lobby which opened through a large archway adorned with curtains into a long spacious room called the middle room, to the left and to the right were two narrow rooms that ran the full length of the middle room. Fine screen doors opened out onto both. They were called the Left Wing and the Right Wings. The Left Wing was the place where Yomi spent most of his time thinking. The place he would go to make his plans or to consider ways to settle disputes in his court. It was a long but narrow room that opened out onto a long balcony which over looked his kingdom. Open and spacious, but on the right is where he spends his time when he just wanted to be alone.

Unlike the Left Wing, the Right Wing was entirely closed in with the exception of several long windows that lined that back wall, and is the room that Yomi called his play room. Here is where he kept his most precious things. Objects he was too involved with to have stored away in a vault, and was one of the most guarded rooms in the castle. Within were all of his favorite treasures, he had everything from priceless rare books to paintings that he had to touch to fathom while an artist explained the detail in color to him, sculptures, statues, and more but what he cherished the most by far were two instruments. One was a harp made of solid gold and the other was a master grand piano made from the exoskeleton of a demon whose armor bore the likeness of onyx.

He had attained the harp in a match of gambling with a lady of fine wealth who claimed to be a descendant of the race of the Nymphs. She lost and Yomi won his prize, it was one of the few items he possessed that he acquired through almost honest means—if gambling is can be considered honest? But the piano was another matter. Unlike the harp he acquired it honestly, and was one of the few things he owned that was completely his and had commissioned himself. Everything else, his harp included he either stole or manipulated his way into attaining one way or another, but not the piano. It was the only thing that was truly his—no previous owner demanding to get it back, and no sigh if someone stole it from him—_he would just steal it back_. No, that would be too much of a loss, a loss he would not accept.

A thief knew better then to complain when or if things got taken back or to boast over winning a fine prize over cheating at gambling. Attaining the harp was a prize he was pleased with, he could remember the first time he heard it's sound, the first note plucked from its fine strings and had to possess it, but it was nothing compared to the joys he felt the first day he heard the sound of his piano. Years ago Yomi had developed quite a fondness for music, after too many years in bitter darkness having lost his sight one of the ways he got through it was by remain in touch with the world was by indulging in audio. Sound, noise, voices, whispers, song and music, he welcomed it all and as he opened his senses to it, it filled his world. The same way he had once indulged in the world with his eyes he then did through his ears. Since his universe had been transformed and full of the lively pleasure of every array of sound both enjoyable and not, he spoke more, became even more sociable and friendly, when in a good mood, but more violent and brutal when not. It made him more curious to hear what he could not normally, and inquisitive to know the conversations of other demons when they weren't talking to him, but above all it made him love music.

In demon world there was a famous musician and composer that Yomi knew of from his days as a seer, what he called people who had eyes. He was known by the name Veujo and was believed to be a demon that had mastered every type of musical instrument known to creation. When Yomi took an interest in music he sought him out, and once he found him he forced him to teach him how to play. The first instrument he learned to play was a flute, then a lute, then a drum, which didn't interest him much and then a clarinet, but the thing he wanted to learn the most was how to play the piano.

Without a given choice Veujo taught him, and since then Yomi had worked at perfecting his skill where after centuries of perfecting the same songs he had begun to boast with full confidence that his talents were… nearly perfect. He was even known to write a symphony or two which he would perform for his court on occasion. He was also known to sing, but never in concert. That was a specialized talent he reserved for private, usually.

What Veujo taught Yomi was that music was a language and a world in itself one had to be a scholar in its interest to understand it. This opened Yomi up to a new perspective in life and giving into this new type of idea awakened his senses to many new things including new ways to learn, and to make him more powerful. By expanding his horizons to absorbing sound, but not only through music but all the sounds of the world, music was explained to him as possessing a world of its own, so mastering it he could control this world of sound. Applying this concept to all sound, sounds of the body, sounds of the voice, and sounds of nature it all had a story to tell and plenty of information to be obtained, thus another world to conquer through his senses. Through this he stepped up a demon already with the world at his toes because he knew everything that was in it and his spirit had gone out to engulf it all, as far as the southwest was concerned; now he just had to make himself known, and he owed it all to his love of sound and music.

To Yomi music was a life preserver, he needed it especially now so it was to his play room that he retired. Shut the door opened his senses to the keys of his piano and sent himself away to another world. Where for a moment he could have almost believed he was in heaven. Now Yomi's piano was no ordinary piano, it was an enchanted piano and one that only he could play the same with his harp.

About 300 years ago Yomi had an encounter with an angel that was sent to test his strength. The angel came adorned in shining armor and it's sword on hand when he approached the powerful demon. When Yomi accepted the angel's challenge he did so under the conditions that if he were to win and defeat the angel he would get something in exchange, a reward and the angel accepted these terms. As the angel stood ready, his sword in hand waiting for the demon, for Yomi to make his move and charge at him with what the angel assumed was the expected attack of yet another arrogant demon, Yomi stood fast. He did not move, though he did carry a sword in those days, he didn't draw it. Instead he stood perfectly still and did nothing.

The angel having realized his error understood that he had been out witted. Since it was the angel who had presented the challenge and did so with his sword on hand and on the ready, and Yomi agreeing to the challenge under such conditions put the angel at an apparent unforeseen disadvantage. But not Yomi, he had accepted the angel's challenge but utilized the defense of none violent resistance as his plan of action so no matter what even if the angel had beaten him into a bloody pulp, if he never moved or drew his sword there was no way he could lose the duel.

It was his way of paying respects to what he learned from Scriptures. To be humble and passive. To turn the other cheek when struck or bear no ill will, or express any pride. To stand perfectly sill and not given to the temptation of violence or the boasting of brute strength was the best way to deal with an angel, and the angel having realized he was out smarted and beaten accepted his loss with grace, said he was very clever and offered Yomi his reward by untying the cloth from his belt.

Upon the angel's waist was a sash of fine celestial cloth, the color of which was indistinguishable since it was always described differently by anyone who could see it. To Yomi it shone with a clear pinkish and violet iridescence that he could see, since celestial items can only be viewed with the soul, he could see it from within and it charmed him. When the angel retreated the cloth was left lying on the ground, which Yomi quickly gathered, next to his piano and the harp, it was his most prized and secret treasure, the one treasure he almost always carried on him and never risked locking away in a room.

It was from the celestial cloth that he had transformed the strings of both his favorite instruments into enchanted and angelic gifts that only he could play. Once applied the string became enchanted where only Yomi or an angel's fingers could draw out a sound from either instrument. The thread changed the sound of the instruments as well, which Yomi was graciously pleased with, and is said that when he played and put the full expanse of his spirit into it that his music could be heard even on the highest levels of Heaven.

Angel's often came by to ask if that was his song they heard in Heaven, and he would just play. Always consciously of course, and entirely aware of the fact that he was being watched, but it would be acknowledged with muse, and a grin on his face. It was one of Yomi's small enjoyments in life attaining a small victory over those creatures that considered demons creatures of lesser class, dimmer grace, and duller skill and talent, proving them wrong was a private goal, and he always did so in the best way he knew how, with splendid entertainment.

_His music could charm even the angels_; demons would say and was one of the greatest attributes to his pride, as well his confidence, next to the fact that he was a twice evolved demon, and had mastered the arts of great power.

The song he played as he brought himself back to reality was a subtle piece that he wrote for himself, a light and calming ballad he called his Song by the Moonlight. In time Yomi would go on to influence countless artists and musicians including Beethoven, especially him being a musician who is deaf Yomi would feel a special affinity towards him and helped him with his work through the casting of his demonic whispers, and was the solo part in a symphony he composed some years back. He would play every now and then when the need for inspiration stirred in him. It was one of his works that he was particularly fond of and he always played with great care and spirit.

Before hand he lit candles around the room which is something he liked to do on occasion. Just to feel of the warmth from the flames on his face and his hands as he played. It was just something that he liked, and enjoyed observing the flickering glare on the piano. When calm and relaxed he could feel the reflective light dancing along the shining onyx-like surface in the same way one could feel the warmth from sunlight when filtered through the leaves of trees.

After playing for a while in the comfort of solitude Yomi felt his nerves unwind, just enough to relax. It's what he needed his respite and kept playing singing a little between the larger pieces letting all the tension he felt flow out of him through his finger and into the notes of beautiful music.

A moment after he finished a song, he drew a deep breath and sat back a sign that he was either finished or in the mood for a break that he heard a voice from behind him speak up, "it's been a while since you've played." Again like before it was Ishmar, he was seated on a bench along the far wall just listening, and once again Yomi failed to notice him. Startled he stiffened his back and turned his head, "how long have you been there?"

"For a while, didn't notice," answered Ishmar.

As soon as Ishmar's words faded into silence the door to Yomi's private world slammed shut and his mood for music drained away. Ishmar was there the whole time and he had no idea, he assumed he was alone, but wasn't. _This was unacceptable_, he thought, normally this type of thing came easily to him, but not now, not this day. _Why…. Am I slipping?_ _I keep missing things and not thinking strate… is there something wrong with me?_

****To distract himself from these thoughts he spoke, "Ishmar, you should know better not to sneak up on me, now why are you here?"

"Heh, sneak up on you… you're joking right." Ishmar laughed, "So you didn't sense me at all? You know people are going to think you've lost your touch if this keeps up." And he stood up. He was dressed in a fine transparent linen shirt tied at the collar and loose fitting bell trousers. Golden tassels hung from his waist that dangled down the front of him intended to add appeal. And like before his feet were entirely bear. "Here I thought you lost interest in playing." He said as he crossed the room, came up and stood beside his brother.

Now that he was close Yomi could feel his breath, and was even more annoyed that he had been drinking, but choosing to ignore it "why would you think that?"

Ishmar with his breath full of the fragrance of Yomi's red wine, "I don't know. Just haven't heard you play in a while."

"Well I haven't had the time for it."

Again Ishmar laughed, but it was cynical, "you've been home for more than a week and you haven't even left to check on the camps, you could have been playing the whole time, what difference would it have made?"

"Maybe I should have. Music is good for me, good medicine."

Ishmar huffed, but stood silent, Yomi turned to him, "what do you want?"

"Oh nothing."

"Ishmar I told you before…"

"You know what I want," he said straight out before Yomi could continue, "what I always want… I want you to train me."

Yomi turned back to his piano, and placed his hands on the keys like he was going to play but didn't. Ishmar stepped up. "common Omiah, you always say you will but never do, I want to learn to do what you do, I want to hear things and play, I want to know how you charge your aura, and…"

Yomi grit his teeth,_ damn boy hasn't grown up in eight hundred years!_ "Ishmar," he shouted, "we've been through this, and I've told you. You don't have the talent! These are things you have to learn for yourself, I can't just gift you the arts of demon craft and music not even with magic! It doesn't work that way, you haft to have a feel for it first, or a natural instinct, an affinity. Ishmar all you do is complain that you can't do it, I never once in my life complained that couldn't do something, I just did it. That's how I learned!"

"Well excuse me for not being as talented, then maybe I should go back to the brothel, maybe I have an affinity with that! That's my talent I can make men happy!"

"I'm not spending 10,000 G to bail you out again. You go don't expect me to coming running, my finances are fixed I can't be spending money not even on you. So don't even think about it. I'd sooner keep you locked up and save you for myself before that would happen."

Ishmar again drew quiet. _keep me for himself? _Years ago Ishmar joined a brothel as a servant to only male customers; it isn't the first time he resorted to prostitution as his way of making a living. During the years Yomi was away beginning his career as a bandit Ishmar ran away from home and ended up the sex slave to a demon that took him in, ever since he's been drawn to the notion that pleasing others was one way to survive. And being fair in skin and face made his efforts fairy profitable, but only when he wasn't being compared to his brother. If he could find a better use for himself, or afford himself more dignified ways to apply himself he would, but to this day had yet to discover anything useful about himself then how to use his body, even in this moment after pleading to be taught, he secondhand considered _maybe if I seduced him, he would be more willing to teach me what he knows. Or maybe if I…_

He got down on his knees and knelt beside Yomi and put his hand up on his leg, squeezing his thigh gently. Again Yomi sighed, "Ishmar stop it." But Ishmar persisted, moved his hand up and squeezed harder.

"I said stop it!" and took hold of his wrist.

"Ishmar, I came in here to unwind, not to be troubled by your filthy habits."

"So I'm dirty, is that why you keep me around? Well look at you… you…."

Yomi squeezed and the pressure threatened to crush the very bone of his wrist to dust, getting the point Ishmar's mouth flapped shut. "I never said you were dirty Ishmar just your habit, that's all I say. I'm no saint myself." And he released his arm. Ishmar pulled back and got back to his feet. It wasn't too often that Yomi would say something that was very close to an apology for anything he ever said that offended him, but that is what his words felt like so his offence lightened and with a moment was gone. He stood for a moment in silence, considering his options, before just all out changing the subject, "so, have you decided what you are going to do?"

"Hm?" Yomi answered, turning his face to him, Ishmar continued, "about that foreign lord? Remember that bitch Meranna kelp talking about how you were supposed to go kill him and take his treasure, are you?"

"I told you before not to listen to her. Meranna knew nothing more than her own ambition. That woman was a snake and not evens a very good one, or I wouldn't have killed her."

"No way, I'm glad you did it. I hated that bitch; I probably could have killed her you wouldn't have cared."

"Why didn't you, it would have saved me the trouble and the money for a new window."

Ishmar laughed, delighting too much in the thought of taking vengeance on a woman that was already dead after months of verbal abuse, it just warmed his heart, especially knowing that his dear brother, agreed. But curious he asked again, "yeah, maybe I should have, but anyway about that demon… I remember noticing that, you didn't seem to happy about what that angel had to say… and I heard something else before that to."

"Before what… what did you hear?" _Interesting_ Yomi thought, _was Ishmar receiving messages now?_ His suspicion was confirmed with what he heard next.

"That the lord is some kind of silver canine demon."

Now he needed to know who's the messenger, "Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does. It always matters Ishmar! I need to know where you got that information from, I find it awfully suspicious that you would know such a thing. So do tell."

"I don't know Omiah maybe you aren't the only demon people talk to."

Yomi turned back to his piano, point taken and gave no response, Ishmar continued, "I heard this demon of the West is supposed to be catch to behold, and is very beautiful."

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh come on Omiah, how long you have been hounding around that country like you're in heat… I know you were there stalking something… I just sure hope with wasn't that damn fox again!"

Yomi felt a jump deep inside him at the mentioning of the mere word, fox, and blushed. Now Yomi understood that Ishmar knew about his affairs with Kurama, but knew nothing of Sesshomaru, so the thought instantly transferred and an image of Kurama flashed in his mind. He could have been angry over it but wasn't, but still he couldn't help from acknowledging the rise of emotion that suddenly stirred inside of him. In response to it he said, "I told you not to speak of him, that's none of your business."

"Maybe not," said Ishmar, knowing he had struck a nerve, "but it is something you should have gotten over by now. That damn fox should be long dead, and by you!"

Yomi let out a long deep sight, "Ishmar, I assure you, this isn't about _him_."

Disbelievingly Ishmar replies, "you sure?"

"Yes!" said Yomi with an affirmative tone, "This has nothing to do with him."

"Good, then I don't have to have him killed."

Deep down Yomi felt a laugh, it was just a small tingle where his brother's word struck, and he chuckled over it. Not knowing which idea he thought was funnier, the thought of Ishmar killing his old friend, or him just trying. Ishmar didn't possess a single trace of demon power and knew not the first thing about fighting so the whole idea just made him grin. In the past and over conversation Ishmar had expressed that he came to the same conclusion about the falling out of Yomi's old gang, and believe that it was the Youko that betrayed him, and caused him his sight. Time and again he would rant about it suggesting that he should take the effort and hunt him down so he could have his revenge against him, but Yomi would just shake his head over it and ignore him.

"Ishmar that's very cute," Yomi laughed, "but I'd doubt you'd manage."

"Well I didn't say I would go, but you'll never know, don't you have a few strong demons around here that could serve as mercenaries."

"Not that you could command Ishmar, they would answer only to me."

Silence, then after sometime had passed Ishmar spoke, again bringing up the issue, "…I mean what is this about?"

"It's not about anything," Yomi answered, "and you shouldn't worry about it, it has nothing to do with the kingdom."

"It doesn't?"

"No."

"Then why are you so worked up over it. Why pull back the army and why are you sitting here singing, which is something I haven't seen you do in months?"

Yomi realized he was right, it has been months he didn't realize. Time can go by so quickly, he forgets, "you want to know Ishmar?"

"Yes, well I asked didn't I?"

"Fine then I can tell you." And he stopped to replace the proactive cloth over the piano keys, then turned to him, and began to explain, "He's a lord, and he's supposed to be very powerful, very beautiful and very rich. About a few weeks ago he got challenged by an angel that was sent to test him and he failed. Now his powers are under seal as a punishment and his nation is up for grabs."

Ishmar jumped to his feet, the same thing Meranna did, "well then what the hell are you doing? Why are you just sitting here? Why didn't you go take him?" but Yomi continued.

"He's now considered a prisoner of El'ra."

Ishmar fell silent, _El'ra… a prisoner?_

Yomi went on, "I went to the temple in Baal to ask him what I should do and he told me to ask mother. So I did."

"What, to ask mother?"

"I needed the opinion of a mind of modest interest and temperament, my instruction was to take my orders from her." Ishmar could almost already see where this is going, "you know what she told me?"

"Let me guess."

Yomi chuckled, "to go and help him… to teach him about El'ra."

Ishmar blurt out laughing. "You're kidding! You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Responded Yomi, "the only problem is this was a commandment given to me through mother directly from El'ra." Ishmar stopped laughing. "And I was told if I didn't do what she said that misfortune would befall me, and I'm sure that means trouble for all my ambitions."

"Well why didn't you go?"

"On my way back, I got cornered by an angel, a different one who told me I was to wait two weeks before going. That this was an addition to my instructions, but now I have a feeling that the angel who fed me that was pulling the strings for someone else, and I've been had. Now our pretty and rich lord is in the hands of Raizen and I'm not quite sure what to do about it."

"Raizen, the Lord of the North, the God of War?"

"Yes, him."

"I was given direct instructions to manage that demon's trouble and missed my chance. Now the only way to get to him is to somehow break into the north and smuggle him out from under Raizen's nose, but unfortunately I neither have the power or the recourses, or liberty to risk to pulling off a stunt like that. So I don't know. I pulled back the army because this issue got under my skin and couldn't see straight or think, I didn't want to risk making any bad moves on the field. And I've waited because I thought it's what I was supposed to be doing as a part of my instruction. 14 days, but then the uprising struck and I couldn't go."

Ishmar recalled that Yomi had a carriage and some baggage set up a few days ago but called it off and sent it away. "So, what now, are you in trouble?"

Yomi smile, _good question_, then answered, "Don't know, I don't think it's over. I have someone on it, whose asking for me what to do, and this time a sure he's with the right camp. It's an angel, so now I'm waiting on him, to see what can be done. I doubt Raizen; the God of War would have much to say about El'ra so as it goes our dear lord will most likely just remain a prisoner in his custody. I fail to see how that can serve El'ra's interest. So that where we stand."

Ishmar sat for a moment pondering and running through his mind everything he just learned, and over it all one thought came to mind, "Hey Omiah, I was just thinking, about all this, you know if you did this and followed your instruction, what you get out of it?"

Yomi had had been thinking but stopped when Ishmar asked this. "you know a reward," continued Ishmar.

_Reward? _

All Yomi would say is this, "I was given a direct command from El'ra you don't ask for rewards for that, Ishmar. The reward is just supposed to be the fact itself, carrying out his will."

"Well…" Ishmar spoke and was about to say, _well that sucks_, but stopped himself, bearing the same upbringing as Yomi he as well knew better then to make demands from the Almighty. But still… no reward, it just didn't sound right. So figuring there had to be something in it, something for Yomi.

"Well when do you think you'll hear back from this angel?"

"I don't know."

"Who knows they're may be nothing we can do."

At this point the conversation was over, Yomi agreed to have a drink and Ishmar opened a fresh bottle that he took from Yomi's private stash in his room. Wherefore a while they just sat, drank and pondered over everything that has already been said. Then after a while more they went to bed.

Feeling alight in mood, partially because of the wine, Yomi allowed Ishmar to stay with him for the night so long as he kelp to the other side of the bed. When they were kids they use to sleep this way, cuddled up like each other was the pillow which wasn't unusual for Seirim children but not for adults, still Ishmar was a strange young demon who had yet to detach himself from those old comforts, and would have slept with his head on Yomi chest if he'd let him.

It's been days since Yomi took a descent nap, and with his bother dozing on the other side of the bed and his mind slightly washed over with wine slowly he drifted off into sleep, where not before long he began to dream.

~Yomi's Dream~

The land was broad and open, he stood at the head of a massive legion of both angels and demons about to launch their first strike, against what was not clear, but he knew deep down it was something he was fighting against for principle and that he was doing so for someone else, someone important.

The battle had long been anticipated, though many attempts have been made to prevent this event from occurring, no effort from either he or any angel or demon had prevailed, and now the long dreaded end was finally here. The subject of history, what the faithful had called preordained destiny, when all things in the world go wrong divine intervention sweeps in to correct it all.

So that was it.

It seemed the events in the world had gone astray and he was a part of what was to restore justice. Judgment had been passed before them, for the second time since the worlds began its fate had been declared, death was issued for the world, and in his hand was a sword of emerald flame.

He forged it himself, of his own aura and crafted by skillful hands, the sword shone brightly by his side, the sword of a chief of mighty angels. And he knew his appearance, he was fair in flesh, dark in hair and his eyes shone with silver specks like stares in a late night sky, his horns were long and polished as were his hooves at the ends of his long sturdy legs.

And he knew his name, it was….

The battle launched and it became blurry, he couldn't remember the battle, or neither the violence nor even a single swing of is sword, but just knew that by the end of it all, that he wept. Why he didn't know, the carnage was everywhere and he knew not where to turn to get away from it, and the worst part was in the end once all was through there would be nothing left—why why did it have to be this way? Why the world couldn't just obey, was it so hard, things he just couldn't understand? He had been a servant of heaven for so long, since childhood and nothing made more sense to him but to heed to and obey divine command. Nothing.

Turning away from battle which had gone on for days he snuck off for a respite, and found his way to a rock where he knelt beside it, threw his hands very his eyes and wept. His tears were not out of fear, but grief, grief for all that was to him entirely unnecessary—if only they had obeyed, again and again they had been warned of this event, throughout history, thousands of years of prophecy and propjets, of missionaries and messengers and miracles even messiahs, what more need the heavens do to save them, and yet there they here, and there he was with his emerald sword smeared with blood, the blood of mortals and demons alike which was all the same to him, lost from its former glory, and he with his tears dripping from his eyes now clouded over by the sorrow of it all. Almost unable to bear it when he heard an unsuspected sound and realized he wasn't alone.

It was a flute, the sound of a flute caught his ear and he turned and he looked and there… not far away was a demon the likes of which he had never seen. He was white in flesh and hair like snow that flowed like water down his slender form. And a voice, the demon was singing, his song woeful and full of sorrow, the same as he felt, and such a sweet, sweet voice. As he listened this is what he hears,

I know that you hear me

Through rain and the tears

On through a world of pain and fears

I'll know you'll needed me

To fill the depths of an empty soul

Just call to me

In the depth of peace

When comfort leaves me

Just call to me

And I'll be your company

Praying for your soul

So you will never be alone

Just sing this song

Alone.

I'll stay be your side,

Through the reign of despair

And watch it all disappear

The rain in our lives

Will drift and drain away

Till we die

I'll give you life

On the cold windless nights

Your warm heartfelt light

And be my dream to be

As he approached wanting to hear more the demon spotted him and was startled, frightened he tried to run away. But he shouted, "No! Wait don't go!

He doesn't know what happened next, but assuming that he ran after him, everything went black. When clarity restored what he saw next was just as miserable, if not than it was worse. The land was barren, nothing just rock and sand, spanning the spectrum of browns and grey, there wasn't even a leaf or a speck of blood… strangely the land looked different, and he realized he was now in a world barren of life… this is what happens when El'ra departs, a world forsaken.

It's horrible. He thought how could it all end like this… why? When he looked and he saw in a far off place a forest and there a figure rushing through the woods, graceful and exact were his movements and silver was his appearance. He had long hair and a sparkling tail and rather large pointy ears that stick upwards from the top of his head—Kurama?

But why and how, he was a figure from his past, and yet not one that he couldn't forget. As he watched the familiar figure move amongst the trees he felt himself get drawn in, moving closer and closer to the image of his old friend…, his partner… his… In that instant the fox's eye caught on him and he vanished in the brush—"no! Wait don't go!" but he was gone, swift and with perfect stealth vanished from sight as he was known to do.

"Kurama!"

_He didn't even stop to speak… he didn't even want to talk to me_…. _So much I wanted to ask. _

_Why? _

_Did he despise me? Was I that bad a fool? _

Again he heard a flute, and accompanied by the sound of a sweet voice.

I know that you hear me

Through rain and the tears

On through a world of pain and fears

I'll know you'll needed me

To fill the depths of an empty soul

Just call to me

I'll give you life

On the cold windless nights

Your warm heartfelt light

And be my dream to be

When he turned the song vanished, but in its place again was the pale figure, the same as before only this time he was nude and sitting at the edge of a rocky ravine. He was still playing the flue, but no sound came from it, at least that he could not hear like they were worlds away, and yet right there and his eyes were on him.

"I'll give you life… on cold windless nights… your heartfelt light…. And my dream to be…" he began to say, uttering the words beneath his breath as though he had heard them before, strangely as he spoke them softly to himself the more familiar they became to him, but where could he had heard such a song before?

Curious he approached, cautious not to disturb the pale demon, wanting so much to hear that song, but all his ears fell on was silence, and yet the demon kept playing. He could not hear the demon's song. Nor did he notice him; eventually the demon stopped playing and laid down his flute. He then grew still and silent, staring off into the endless nothing.

"Who are you?" he tried to ask, but his voice went nowhere. There was no sound even his foot falls as stealthy as they may be were nothing to be noticed, even if he wanted them to be. "Why are you here?"

With that the demon turned and looked at him, apparently he knew he was there, yet had shown no response until now, yet his words were, "who are you?" and the voice was familiar.

_Me? _

_I'm…_

_Who am I… _

"Yomi." He answered.

"Yomi," said the pale demon, "I don't know you," and went to turn away when Yomi called out, "wait." The demon stopped. Yomi stepped up to get a better look at his face. It was the only time he could ever see was in his dreams, and the face he saw before him was both breathtaking and familiar, but where had he seen it before, such a pale, beautiful face?

The demon had golden eyes, a very smooth and feminine completion and pink lips, colorful facial markings and on his brow was the sign of the crescent moon, his ears were average, but small and pointy and his mane flowed all about him in currents of pristine white locks.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

The demon turned back towards him.

"What's your name?"

"Sesshomaru."

~3~

Yomi woke instantly and a cold sweat clung to his brow. He sat up. His abrupt action awoke Ishmar who responded curiously but irritably as well. "What., what?"

"Nothing," he said to him, and turned away, _it was nothing_.

"Go back to sleep."

The music he could still hear in his head and it was a song he definitely knew. It was a lullaby his mother used to sing to him and to Ishmar when they were children. She called it the Song of Saharah. From the legend of the Angel and the Spirit of the Moon a tale carried on from old times that were just one of many tales he knew that old demons told, he first learned of the tale of the Angel and the Moon from his grandmother. How he had confused it with his current circumstances was beyond him, but one thing was clear, never before did he awaken from a dream in a cold sweat.

His heart pounded in his chest, and he was wide awake. Ishmar had already dozed off, which he was grateful for, the boy slept like a rock, but was better than his nosy inquiries butting in on this strange feeling he had. Strange, but light, like being lightheaded, but not dizzy unable to stay in bed he rose, put on his robe and went out to the balcony to have a breath of fresh air.

And once there a sight fell before him. It was the moon, large and full in the sky which was perfectly cloudless. He could not see or feel the presence of the stars, though he knew they were there, but the moon. Its presence was bold and bright in his face, a warm distant light he could feel beaming down upon him, so much different than the sun. Cool, but comforting, something that let you know you weren't alone in pitch black nights which was to him his entire existence. Yes, the moon was always there, it was there in those first nights and was still there now guiding and showing the way.

Again the words surfaced in his mind,

So long the wind goes

To swirl where it all flows

Onto a world of empty woes

I'll know you'll needed me

To fill the depths of an empty soul

Just call to me

And he began to sing them, just silently to himself, as a song he knew from his own past. He sang the entire song through, from start to finish.

In the depth of peace

When comfort leaves me

Just call to me

And I'll be your company

Praying for your soul

So you will never be alone

Just sing this song

Alone.

I'll stay be your side,

Through the reign of despair

And watch it all disappear

The rain in our lives

Will drift and drain away

Till we die

I'll give you life

On the cold windless nights

Your warm heartfelt light

And be my dream to be

When he finished he found himself caught in a daze, and for a moment could have forgotten where he was, even time seemed to stand perfectly still, and all his mind could muster was a single thought a memory from his dream, a single word spoken from the demon's mouth, 'Sesshomaru.'

And a realization came to him in that instant, as he suddenly came back to himself… _wait a minute_ _that beautiful creature was Sesshomaru?_

~4~

Dreams had a way of conveying unknown truths, that is what he had always believed, and that is what he believed now as he prepared his bags to leave at once, his destination was Old Mount one of his old hidden bases abandoned long ago where he intended to meet with Iblis Amark his most trusted servant and a few others of his servants. He had sent them out two months ago to survey the territories of outer lands for strengths and weakness that he could exploit should his conquest turn that way.

Without a word or explanation he left the castle in an airborne carriage for the old base thinking to himself, _what am I doing, am I a fool… what if I'm wrong, what if it was all a delusion… would I be crushed? _

_This better not break my confidence. I can't afford to play the fool now, not even before myself. It would ruin me. _

Well better aware then sorry, he told himself, he had to know the truth, was Sesshomaru someone he had to meet or just another demon out there to conquer, guess he'll find out one way or the other. Yes, it was better to know than to not know and let it fester in his heart and mind like it did with Kurama, _did you truly betray me Kurama…_ _did you truly try to have me killed? Was it you who sent that assassin… Where did you go, and are you still really alive… somewhere out there… possibly worlds away? _

The place where he was headed was located nowhere near the north, but to Yomi it was a start in the right direction, he was on his way, the only thing now was how to get Sesshomaru out of Raizen's grasp? What Yomi didn't know is doing just that was going to be the easy part.

* * *

For further experience I recommend logging onto Youtube and looking up the song '_The_ _Moonlight Sonata'_ by Beethoven, and '_Your Symphony_' by the band Dark Moor for the Song of Saharah. The Song of Saharah is a lullaby that I wrote specifically for the story that was inspired by this song. Should you choose to listen to this song I would ask you for the sake of atmosphere for the story to please excuse the vocals, though fine the way they are, may not give the right impression where the likeness of this song applies in this work and does not suggest in anyway the way the characters are intended to sound. However, I'll leave it to your digression.


	18. Chapter 18 Revelations

**Chapter 18**

**Revelations**

~1~

Darkness. Silence and the wheezing of Inuyasha's breathe as he lay unconscious on the bed. The scent of the ointment still lingered in the air, but Sesshomaru ignored it. He didn't want to do it, but deep down—having applied the ointment to the slumbering hanyou, in his gut he knew he wasn't so cold hearted that he would leave the injured hanyou unattended. He had the ointment right there in his hand, and could have thrown it at him over what he was being forced to do. But being of stable mind he withheld his temperament, swallowed his pride and abided to the demand.

He had taken a look at the younger half-demon's body after the physician had left and even through the dim light he could see that his burns were far more severe than his own. Even though his powers were sealed and had no used of his aura he was still more resistant to a stronger demon's power. Unlike a hanyou, a being that was half human, half as vulnerable, he could be burned just as bad on the inside as he was on the outside by just breathing in the heated fumes Raizen's aura generated, an aura that was hot enough to burn the very air itself. It was just as Raizen had said, if he survives this then he must be tougher than he thought. _Fine_, he thought, _if he survives then he'll have earned the benefit of the doubt_ and with that as his incentive giving into the urge to do something generous he took the vile and after a deep breath or two went and applied the ointment.

He worked it into the worst areas first and it was a strange experience, but not necessarily a hard one, so long as the boy remained unconscious. He needn't suffer through any of his crude comments or rough-talk that he always found distasteful about the hanyou. The silence made it easier, as well as the comfort of solitude, the privacy it gave him knowing he wasn't being watched. Even the hanyou didn't need to know it was he who applied it and hoped that his scent would wear off it by the time he woke up.

As he did this however the thought about the day Inuyasha had come to his aid when he was stricken unconscious and still inflected by the angel's attack came running through his mind. It reminded him too much of the day Rin found him and did the very same thing only in a nicer and less annoying way, and was something he would not have expected from his half brother. That he acted and at least made an effort to improve the situation and didn't have to, there was no demand. He had heard the saying before _it's the thought that counts_, so for what it was worth he figured the least he could do was return the favor.

When he was finished he returned to his place on the floor along the wall, not minding nor caring about the burns on his own face. The vile was empty anyway, so he just let it roll across the floor from where he placed it down beside him. Rested and leaned back and closed his eyes.

Warily he reflected, _so I'm in Raizen's domain… I'm a prisoner. I wonder what he wants with me_. As he pondered this the lights began to grow dimmer till the torches left barely a flicker reflecting on the walls, and the room turned deathly black.

His eyes caught onto the diminishing flames, _so would he just leave me to linger in the dark? How long does he intend to keep me here? _

_I'm like and animal in a cage, an animal with patience but no claws. I can't even fight not in this place; already I can feel my strength slipping. It won't be long before I end up like him, unconscious._

And he looked to Inuyasha,_ the fool shouldn't have come. What need did he have to do so? So he's the type that can't resist a battle… Ridiculous… just a foolish half-breed. _

Three days pass in this manor, and during that time Sesshomaru barely moved. He was concerned about reserving energy, and did not trust the food he was given by Raizen's servants, of which he ate little. During this time Inuyasha regained consciousness and instantly began to bombard Sesshomaru with questions about their circumstances. _Great so he does survive, wonderful_. He survived and with gusto, and somehow with energy to spare. To answer his questions the only thing he could tell him were the obvious truths, he didn't know why they were there, Raizen had yet to explain his reason for this, and that he was just as much in the dark as he was.

After a while Inuyasha stopped complaining and set about the room trying to find a way out. He tried the door, but it wouldn't budge, he went to use the Tetsusaiga, but noticed that it wasn't there—"where's my sword!"

"Raizen took it; he wasn't going to allow us to have weapons."

"Oh, and he could touch it, could he?"

_Good point._ Sesshomaru didn't think of that. The Tetsusaiga was a demon sword that was enchanted to allow only beings that were weak in heart towards humans to touch it, and yet, as he recalled when Raizen came into the room not long ago, he reached for the sword and took it with no problems, what could be the meaning of that, Sesshomaru wondered, _Raizen isn't someone who would harbor feelings towards mortals is he, or could father's magic simply not work on him? Interesting._

Sometime afterwards, a full day could have passed he heard a sound. It came from behind the heavy sealed door and drew both their attention. Then the sound of a lock was undone and the slowly the door creaked open. Gradually a demon appeared from the darkness, a small reddish skinned demon then from behind him appeared Raizen. Sesshomaru's attention was instantly drawn to the imposing presence of the Demon Lord and sat up, just as Raizen stepped into the room and moved forward towards him. His appearance was etched grimly in the demonic light, which made him stand out in the way only a true lord could and was one of the few qualities of other demons that Sesshomaru respected. So he stood up and nodded, "Raizen," the next best thing to a bow.

Raizen's eyes passed over him for a moment then the hanyou. The scent in the air and coming from Inuyasha told him that the ointment he instructed the physician to deliver had been applied correctly and had already begun to take its effect. _Good_, he thought, as he took a good look at Inuyasha, his burns already beginning to heal. Then turned his attention back onto Sesshomaru, "alright you wanted to talk, let's talk. Come with me."

Together they left the room, and Inuyasha followed. In single file they followed Raizen to a room not far away where there was a stool waiting for Sesshomaru in its center. "Take a seat," Raizen said as he walked up to it and past the stool to take his seat upon the throne. Sesshomaru looked at the stool, thinking to himself of how considerate it was to be presented with a place to sit; he could have been left to stand which is what he was expecting. He accepted it and sat down, while Inuyasha just grumbled and plopped down on his but on the floor next to him, folding his arms over his chest broodingly… _only he gets a stool, yeah I know how it is. _

The room was wide and round and void of furnishings of any kind, even the throne where Raizen sat was no more than a nook carved out of the strange glossy wall. Looking around the patterns on the wall took on the forms of many demons as if they had been absorbed as a part of its construction.

"Are you comfortable?" Raizen asked his seated guest.

The voice interrupted Sesshomaru's observation, though he managed to answer without a break in his composure, and answered, "Yes, thank you. I much appreciate it."

And then he asked down to Inuyasha, "and you boy?"

"Hm, me, I'm fine." Inuyasha answered, the words fumbling from his mouth like heavy stones.

And the conversation began. As they started Raizen got strait to the point.

~2~

"So do you know what you're dealing with here?" He ask pointing at the seal mark on Sesshomaru's chest concealed beneath his clothe.

"Vaguely," Sesshomaru answered, "I know of the gods but, apparently I don't know enough."

"Hm, well there isn't very much I can do in that department," said Raizen in a low voice, "I don't pay much attention to them, dealings with gods isn't what I care to do. I stay out of their business if they stay out of mine and that's how it goes around here, but you dogs however, that's another matter."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted you out of the nation."

"Why?"

"Reasons, mainly I wanted to keep you from getting taken over by some insignificant demon. Something strange has been going on lately and I wanted to keep the world in balance just the way things are."

"I don't understand why would my nation coming under invasion concern you?"

Raizen stared at the young western lord for a moment, and drew in a long deep breath. In his mind he was recalling similar conversation from the past, those with his father and father before him, remembering their words and their attitude, then went on, "basically it comes down to two things: first of all I don't like the idea of other bastards taking on an easy kill, and calling it a victory. With the way you are now, you can bet they'll have their way with you, and I don't care for it. The world is full of cowards that look for opportunities like this to snatch up the prize and think it make them look good. Second, I owe your old man something."

"My father."

"Yeah, and it's something I wanted to bring up, don't know if your father told you about it or any of the other dogs, but… did you know there is a relation between us."

"A relation."

"Well it's really more of a connection, then a relation, but yeah. It goes way back, to old times. The beginning really when our races fist started out. Back then before there were kingdoms and the world was a hectic mass of swarms and giants, our ancestors were amongst them, but were at war. In those times neither of our races were as powerful as we are now, but as time went on they grew ad became stronger. Anyway, they were the dog demon race a native race of the surface world and the Mazoku of the air, demons ambiguous by nature, they bore no real shape or form, but took on the appearance of whatever they fed on.

At the time your race were far more numerous; I don't know the details about the origins of the Inuyoukai, but in that time there was an entire race of dog demons once numbering in the thousands, not just a descending family or two. "

"Yes, well that's what it boiled down to, unfortunately."

"Hm, not in those days, anyway, like I said there was war."

"Why did they fight?"

"Over food."

"Food."

"Yeah, you see, and you can tell just be looking at me that my ancestors used to prey on your kind. You were our interest. We weren't masters over you, or forced labor on you or anything like that, all we did was hunt and eat to improve our own state of existence, because it isn't pleasant being ambiguous. So they spotted you dogs out and liked what they saw. So they went after it."

"I see, I never knew there was such a period in our history."

"Yeah it seems your family doesn't talk about it, but it's true. It just comes down to a plain and simple fact, when a demon eats a demon it absorbs that demon in to itself and they become merged, take in enough and you transform, and depending on what you eat determine what you turn into. My family focused their interests just on you dogs, so we ended up looking like this." And he point's at himself, "think this is ugly, you can imagine what a mug like this used to look like before," finishing the thought with a faint laugh.

"It changed us and gave us form; it also reformed our minds and sharpened our skills and use of our power. Many mazoku out there you might see aren't anything like you might expect, if you're used to dealing with me, they'll surprise you, because were nothing alike. It depends on what you eat, for us you are what you eat, and that's it. Even if I started eating something different it would cause a change and I would start looking different, maybe start thinking different, that's why many of us turned to humans, because with them that doesn't happen."

"Right, their body and spirit are just sources of energy that's like fuel thrown on a fire and their ashes can't affect us."

"Exactly."

Inuyasha couldn't help from interrupting, "Stop comparing humans to logs! They got lives you know!"

"You be quiet." Sesshomaru quickly snapped, "That has nothing to do with this conversation."

Ignoring both comments, Raizen went on, "My great grandfather was one of the demons from way back then that transformed, and he took on this appearance you see here. My mother's side was the same. Can't say how many generations it's been, but this is the likeness of nature we inherited."

"You wouldn't say that your consumption of Inuyoukai in the past has anything to do with your power?" Sesshomaru was compelled to ask.

"No, just our appearance changed and took on this form, along with the way we think, but our power no, that can't be changed, at least I don't think it can. The nature of my power is to split the air and cause it to explode, that releases a deadly amount of energy all at once and not to many beings can handle it, and it's toxic. That didn't come from you dogs."

"No I suppose not."

"But you got some poison in you." He said pointing at Sesshomaru's venomous claws. Sesshomaru lifted up and hand and looked at it, "my poison, I was stung and invaded by a highly venomous parasitic incent that drew it's poison from a flower when I was a small child and the demon invaded my blood stream flooding me with venom that threatened to dissolve me from the inside out. So I was forced to absorb it into my system and cease control over it. That is why I possess this poison, but you are right, an Inuyoukai's power is not venomous or toxic in anyway, we are natural demons our power comes from spirit and our basic energy as demons of the earth…. Or," he was about to say Eden, but stopped himself, figuring it would be saying too much.

Raizen just nodded in understanding, "so you got a demon in you."

"Yes, unfortunately, it was a threat to me, and at that age I didn't have a choice. My parents couldn't extract it without doing further harm so they instructed me through the steps of absorbing it instead."

Inuyasha, once again butting in, "I didn't know your poisonous claws weren't natural."

"Do dogs spit poison?" Sesshomaru responded.

"Um, no."

"There you have it."

Inuyasha laughed, "heh and everyone says you're a pure blood demon," and he went on laughing trying to mock Sesshomaru when Raizen interrupted him, correcting the hanyou, "He is a pure blood demon, but it doesn't hurt to have a little arsenal. That's what we call that, taking on arsenal, when a demon absorbs the power of another demon to gain its use. It's not unheard of."

"Yeah, but Sesshomaru…"

"It's different in a case like his, if you have to, you do what you need to do. It's not like he went out and sought out the beast just to gain some poison, and sully his essence on purpose. So it's not a laughing matter."

Inuyasha realizing he would only get gained up on if he tried to argue or state a point, withdrew and shut his mouth.

"Thank you." Said Sesshomaru, but being more interested in continuing with their conversation, "Anyway, Raizen, what happened about the war, how did it end? Clearly your kin haven't been hunting us in recent generation that I'm aware of."

"Well that's the thing I was getting at, what put an end to it were you dogs."

"Us?"

"Yes, it seems there's something you dogs got that my ancestors couldn't control."

"Something they couldn't control?"

"Yes, your spirit.

"Our spirit."

"As you know when a Mazoku consumes something it takes the full package, body and soul, otherwise eating is just pointless. We Mazoku require a lot of energy and you don't get that from just burning up meat. We need energy and that comes from the soul. So that's what we target, the flesh is just filler, if it's even good for that. But over time and after enough kills those spirits built up, it seems there's a part of them that we couldn't take over or make any use of, nor destroy it… whatever it is, it survived and struck back. It seems that they still had the ability to resonate with the wills of those that lived and fought, so those who consumed more than they could handle became possessed with too many vengeful Inuyoukai souls and went mad. They started attacking all and everything around them, destroying friends, family, the land, nothing was stopping them.

Sesshomaru, grinned, "so what happened? What put a stop to it?"

"At the time there was a demon known as White Fang, now I'm not entirely sure if he was one of you, but I know he was a leader, but is described as a wolf not a dog, though their little difference. But he was supposedly the ruler the white dogs or Snow Clan, or wolves whatever you prefer. He showed up, and as the story goes he single handedly wiped them all out."

"The possessed Mazoku, an Inuyoukai defeated them?" Sesshomaru questioned in amazement.

"He's described as the leader of the Snow Clan of dog-wolf demons, ring any bells?"

"The Snow Clan, I think I heard of them."

"Yeah well, they aren't around anymore… not in this world anyway. But anyway after that our clans parted and went their separate ways. My people saw that hunting you dogs wasn't worth the trouble anymore and put an end to it, also because I think they respected what White Fang did. Succeeding where they failed, you tend to give a little space to the victor after a battle like that, so that's what my ancestors did they gave him that and left. So the hunting came to an end, in fact they stopped chancing after demon all together and from there turned their attention onto humans."

"So that was the end of it then. It was this White Fang who settled it. Well that's all well and good but I fail to see where you owe us anything."

"There's more to it, but basically it's just something my clan has decided to honor. You doges don't resent us for all the losses, because you understand it. There's never been any attempt for revenge or bitterness between us."

"No and there wouldn't be, since the only real trouble that came out of it was the fact that clearly your ancestors that came before took too much. They must have been eating more than they needed for the spirits to react that way, for it is not in the nature of an Inuyoukai to bear resentment towards an enemy for defeating us on fair ground, but to be put in danger by a insatiable appetite if a glutton now that's different. Gluttony is a thing to be punished, basic hunger isn't. "

Raizen laughed, "Now that's what I like about you, your reasoning. Your old man was the same way. Well almost the same way, he did have his differences."

"Father had a bad habit of protecting those weaker than him, even in spite of the natural order that allows us the reason spoken of here. To him it didn't matter if they were fair game, he blocked the way from danger and would kill the threat. But as far as our own kind go, no he would bear no resentment towards you, for we are the same in that respect."

"But you're not that way."

"No, I wouldn't be. I respect the natural order. All things are fair game wherever it falls and lands in its proper place. Rather weak or innocent, or not, it matters not."

Once again by hearing this Inuyasha broke his silence, "Oh yeah Sesshomaru, then what about Rin, you protect her, and she's human!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "That situation was different she was clearly being unnaturally abused, which is incorrect. The humans beat her for stealing a fish from a pond they said wasn't a pond. It isn't right to beat a child for attempting to steal food, because she shouldn't of have to steal it in the first place, they should have just fed her, and gave her the food if she asked for it, even at their own expense. How are they supposed to know she intended to offer it to someone else, not to have given her the food? A human has no excuse for not feeding a child unless there is simply is no food to give her. Had she been shown proper care, love, or at least fairness by the humans around her then I wouldn't have saved her. Those wolves that attacked the village and killed her would have had their way with her, but it was enough."

"So you would have left her for dead."

"It's only her body that would have died, human souls move on once the body is broken. The Tenseiga had the power to call it back and kill the messenger that would say otherwise, but I have a strong feeling it's something I probably shouldn't have done. Rin could have been meant to die that day, and I interfered who knows what the consequences of that could be."

"That's some deep stuff you're talking about there, it's like you know a thing about it." Said Raizen, almost sounding interested, but beneath it he was more suspicious than interested.

"It's just what makes sense," Sesshomaru said in response to the strange look Raizen gave him, and went on to say, "I wonder all the time if saving that human child was something I shouldn't have done, because it just feels awkward and disturbing, and I don't really know what to do with her. The only thing I can think of is to return her to the humans, but she's terrified to go back, and says she preferred staying with me."

Here Raizen sees his opening, "You know what that is though, so there's your answer right there. You don't intend on spiriting that girl away, or cause her to lose her humanity getting tangled up in this world of ours. If she stayed with you she'd have to grow to accept what your apart of, meaning all this, and the balance, as you call it. She can't have a problem with that. For a human, something's not right about that."

"Exactly."

Inuyasha: "Not right about what, what's wrong with a human wanting to live with a demon?"

Sesshomaru sighed again, and said strait out, "The voice of ignorance, it never fails. It simply comes down to this, for a human to properly accept us for the way we are they would have to waver a portion of their humanity."

"Why, what for?"

"Could a human accept being friends with a being that eats humans out of basic hunger, if it's his proper nature to do so?"

Inuyasha hesitated, right away he knew the answer, but reframed from just blurting it out, _no_, instead he reflected, and tried to think about it first, feeling oddly agitated.

When Sesshomaru turned to him and asked, "Could you become friends with a demon that eats humans without any sign of protest, or anger involved, would that make sense to you?"

Raizen smirked, Inuyasha looked at him, and then back to Sesshomaru sitting all upright and smug, glaring down at him with his cold eyes from his little stool. Trying to pick out his words, but the right ones wouldn't come up, so he just huffed, crossed his arm, and spit out, "I don't know maybe if he isn't such a _jerk!_"

Sesshomaru laughed and turned back to Raizen, who was grinning, and then took it upon himself to clarify the point. "It's not commonly possible for a human to accept something like that; the nature of a human is different from us because their world is different. You see humans don't compete with each other for food in that way. They'll kill each other over land, property and wealth, but not for each other. They'll make slaves of other humans, but it's not to eat them."

Sesshomaru carried on the thought, "The Human World consists of only one species, and other than themselves they know no greater predator in their world."

"No they aren't! There are beasts everywhere!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his voice soaring unnecessarily louder than Sesshomaru's or Raizen's.

"Yes, in Eden idiot, not Midgard," Sesshomaru hollered back, but managed to retain his temper and his tone, "don't forget that, there's a difference! Of course beasts and mortal men coexist on the same plane, a world called Earth, but don't forget what we talked about before about the difference, the world of nature and the world of humans are two different things!

Humans are alone in their world that's why they look at us with fear and hatred, because we exist in a world that is beyond their control and understanding. So when we hunt them they view us as monsters, because they are one species and have a special unity. Humans are meant to help other humans and to value the lives of other humans as their own. This unity applies to all races, but because they are alone in their world they don't understand the complexity of a world where everything around them exists on a compatible level. In the demon world the trees can talk and complain if you go to cut them down to build a house or for fire wood. Rocks can complain if you step on them. The beast that is being hunted in the forest can actually plea for its life or draw a sword and fight back, or curse you with a magic spell out of self defense, or sing a damn song, or say a prayer. That doesn't happen in the human's world, trees cannot scream, fish don't cry when they get pulled out of the water though they still bight and try to get away. Animals don't pray, but they can scream when they are hit by arrows, or run through by a spear, but it's not the same as a plea for life with actual words, like you would hear from the prey in our world. Humans all to easily overlook that animals have feelings and a right to live just as much as they do, so they don't consider the slaying of an animal as anything bad, or wrong, because it isn't not so long as it is for base survival, but when a demon like us comes to hunt and kill them they call us evil, because they value their own lives more than anything else. Humans put the lives of humans above the food chain, like they shouldn't even be on it. If demons were only known to kill dear in the forest they wouldn't care, but not a human, that it how their world is different.

It would be considered inhuman not to care, or not to feel any anger towards a demon for targeting humans as food. Wherein our world, this Balance is the foundation of our world's basic understanding, demons know if they kill and eat they may be killed and eaten. The basic rights for survival go both ways, you just have to be the stronger one to insure your survival. There's no sympathy for the weak, it's survival of the fittest."

That is why humans could never understand our world, nor belong in it. Not without losing that side of them that binds them together as human beings and as one race. Humans would call that losing their humanity, that they've become inhuman, or deprived as humans, which is the reason they consider us monsters and they are not, even though we all live and exist equally by the same set of natural rights."

"So it's all about food?"

"It's an example. Not the only reason."

If Sesshomaru would have said any more Inuyasha's head would have exploded. The room was already spinning, and the physical condition he was in didn't help him feel any better. There were simply too many words, that he felt like he was being bombarded with them, and once again they were coming from Sesshomaru of all beings, mister quiet and withdrawn himself.

~3~

After a while the conversation made a turn back to a more pending subject. It was Sesshomaru who redirected the topic, "You said something to me before about angels going around spearing rumors, mind telling me what that's all about, rumors about myself.

"Yes, they have."

"And who have they told that I should be concerned about?"

"A few… some new demons and others that have been around for a while, anyway, there's something else I wanted to talk about, so I'm glad you brought this up. I don't know if you've heard about it, but there's been a recent reset of the ranks of power."

"A reset, no I haven't heard."

"A few demons from the underground started poking their heads up from the underground sometime ago and started making a name for themselves in certain regions."

"I was unaware."

"It's only been going on recently, but it's stirred up some new waves of activities that's been making a big stink and causing trouble, these things happen every now and then. The last time demons got stirred up like this was before you were born, and you father got involved with it, took care of things. But that all took place nearer to your region, what I'm talking about now is all going on in the east."

"I see, so what the new setting in the ranks, if that can be clarified as things are?"

"The top two slots are the same, Mukuro and I, but after that it gets different: right now three demons have made themselves the focus of interest lately, the two of them I'm not too worried about, since they've been around and about for a while and always thought they were trouble before nut nothing that can't be dealt with if they start to become too much of a pain, or piss me off, but I think Mukuro could sooner handle them, she's closer anyway.

The two I speak of are Dedrick Akili the son of Kristos Akilis Division Lord of Gul and Europa, and Loucious the Dark Priest.

"Loucious, The Dark Priest, the so called Devil's Grandson! You're kidding, I thought he was dead."

"Nope, no such luck."

"Who's Loucious?" asked Inuyasha never having heard that name before.

"A demon who claims to be a direct descendant of the fallen angel Lucifer, otherwise known as the Devil himself, or one of them anyway," Sesshomaru answered with certain indifference, then said to Raizen with muse, "Anyway, I heard rumors that he was struck down by Mukuro for attempting to establish a new satanic regime in her kingdom some years ago."

"Yeah well, she took care of that, but the bastard escaped. Seemed he had some help there, and now he's over it and has started acting up again."

"I see, that's interesting to hear about."

"Yeah, I bet, since you keep yourself cloistered away in those woods you don't hear much."

"I suppose not."

"But anyway, there's one more, and he's the bastard I wanted to bring up, because I think, for you, he opposes the biggest threat."

"For me, how is that?"

"He goes by the name Yomi, and he's one of the demon's I've been told was informed about you. I'm not sure about the other guys, but a bird came in here and specifically told me that a crew of buzzards went over and informed him right after you went down. They suggested that it would be a problem, because this Yomi's been spied snooping around your domain for years, coming and going possibly looking for a way in if you catch my drift.

Heard of him?"

"Yomi, no I haven't. You say he's been luring around. What do you know of him?"

"Just enough, but I thought it would be a problem for you because claims to be a Monotheist and goes about preaching saying he knows the truth and other nonsense like that, talking about the big spirit, but the guy's full of shit. Like all others that came before him speaking fancy words and propaganda. He tears down temples and kills off the worshipers so there's no one left to oppose him, so you know it's just an act. It's his gimmick."

"So he poses as a crusader."

"Yeah and it's some act he puts up, the thing is its working. So far he's got a pretty good army going and I've been receiving letters and requests for assistance and for protection from him from various lord's around the area including Hamot."

"Hamot, really… what rank is this Yomi?"

Raizen held up three fingers, Sesshomaru took one look at them and responded; "third?" a tone of amazement, and even disbelief sounded in his voice, as he looked for confirmation from Raizen. Nodding his head, "that's right, bastard's power level registers at the third slot, so he's got it, no mistake."

"So you're saying this new demon is the third strongest demon in the world right now, next to you and Mukuro."

"Afraid so; and what's more it appears he's just getting started. He emerged on the ranks earlier last year and is already taking up countries forming them into a new territory in the Southeast."

"Last year, and he's already proceeding on concurring? That's quick."

Raizen smirked, "Yes well you may not have known about him but this bastard's been around a while. He's just been operating and keeping his affairs quiet in the underground until now. Doing his business, and I don't care what, but I do know some of the names he was known by: Yomi the Bandit, Yomi the Master Thief, or the Blind Chief."

"Blind Chief?"

"Yeah they say he's supposed to have something wrong with his eyes and that he doesn't use them, or go around saying he's blind. It's one of the main features that are known about him, and get's demons interested.

It could be just another act but who knows the bastard's apparently has something going for him… I know this though, so far the region under Hamot has been swarming with demons looking to join him.

I received a letter from Hamot complaining that a major portion of his army in one of his main divisions vacated overnight and turned side. I've received similar reports from others like that as well, even Mukuro has complained about it, and from my own as well. Spies I've sent to investigate the problem been known to turn sides. They say he has allure and can draw demons to him, another thing I don't like.

"I see."

"I don't like it, normally I wouldn't mind. I can respect a demon that makes his way up in the ranks it's interesting to see what they can do, and what they're made of, and sometimes even good for a fight but this guy, I say I don't like him. I don't like the way he works it, and I don't like this religious act he puts on, now that's a situation that turns up more problems than it solves. I think this guy just needs to be rid. I wouldn't enjoy killing the bastard off should he even put up a good fight and doesn't hide behind that mouth of his.

"So you just want him dead."

"Yeah, that's about it, the guy's bad news. Goes around tearing down temples saying they got it all wrong, but you just know when all is over and done with it's his images up on the wall and carved up in stone crying out the bastard's name… I can't stand that shit.

Anyway that's one of the reasons I brought you here. So bastards like that couldn't make any easy advancement, and get the west in his fold. With my demons in place he should find it too much of a hassle and I believe he has he hands full as it is where he's at, so it should keep him at a distance."

"So you're convinced I would have come under attack by this Yomi, a demon that's not to be trusted?"

"I know he was one of the Informed, so yeah, it's reasonable enough just to assume. That's why I acted, I don't want that bastard getting his way. I'm sure you can understand that."

"I see."

"Anyways you don't need to be fed filth from a guy like that, whose more than likely just in on it all for himself, no different from the rest. How do you think he got this far, the underground world is nothing but criminals and social outcasts, nothing good can come out of that. Yes, so long as you're here he can't touch you."

~4~

After the conversation Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took their leave of Raizen and started their walk down the hall to their room on the far end. As they were walking, Inuyasha once again with his mind full of question one at a time started spilling them out.

"Sesshomaru let me ask you something."

"What?"

"What do you think of Raizen?"

"You shouldn't ask that question here, were in the open."

"Okay… like there's anybody around and who would care?"

"It would be considered rude, and don't underestimate Raizen's ability I'm sure he can hear us. He's not far away."

_Hm, that answered that_. "Well then what do you think of this Yomi guy, Raizen sure said he didn't like him."

"I don't have an opinion of him."

"You don't?"

"I don't know him, so why should I."

_Hm, I guess that makes sense_, "so do you really believe what he said about he and us being related?"

"Are you assuming he just made it up?"

"No… I, I don't know it just sounded weird. You know I though he's supposed to be completely different from us."

"He is a different species from us. If his blood supports the likeness of an Inuyoukai in it then I don't see why not, it's perfectly normal. Anyway he isn't related to us in the way you are related to me, his connection is different, but a connection nonetheless."

_Hm, well that cleared things up_, "so do you really think Raizen's demons will became to hold control for us… or for you rather, back in the land…" _big king my ass_.

"I'll put my trust in Raizen's judgment, I'm sure he sent an efficient force."

"Even from Naraku?"

"If Naraku was dumb enough to draw attention to himself from any demon connection to Raizen he'll be signing his own death warrant on the spot. That's the type of thing Raizen's men would be looking for."

"Yeah, great, and what about the humans?"

"What about them."

"Won't they be affected?"

"I don't see why they would be, the demons will be patrolling the borders on our side, should a human somehow cross one that's fault of their own."

"Wouldn't they try and feed?"

"Perhaps, why shouldn't they, demons need to eat to remember or do words simply slip from your mind that easily."

_Grrr, the jerk, he knows what I'm talking about. _

And yes he did, Sesshomaru added on, "Anyway it's not like you can do anything about it from here. Even I would have a hard time leaving this place if I still bore the full use of my power, this land zaps my strength. An Inuyoukai can not fare well here."

"We'll what about that Yomi, didn't Raizen say he would attack the country?"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Sesshomaru concluded as he reached the door, "anyway even if it did, I'm sure Raizen's patrol could handle it," … a_lthough he is supposedly the new third power_.

"Humph, I still don't like it. How long are we going to be kept here anyway?"

"Who knows."

Their walk was sort and conversation was brief, when Sesshomaru approached the door to their room and went to reach for the handle.

~5~

The sky over Raizen's Citadel was thundering and black. Clouds twisted and coiled together in chaotic torrents springing lightning bolts in every direction like a mass electrical storm. Before this canopy of storm like activity a black cloud loomed. It was lower set than the stormy mass and not as turbulent, nor did it flash with lightening, but hovered calmly and silently as it moved. From it the forms of beings with massive black wings wilding swords and spears began to manifest from the black cloudy substance, as they and the cloud slowly descended towards the citadel and Raizen's tower.

~6~

At that same time Yomi was sitting on a rock with his back against the stone entrance way to his former secret base. Waiting for news from the messenger that departed the other day, on mission to report the situation to his superiors and see what can be done about Sesshomaru in the North. It's been three days, since then, and he expected the angel should be returning to soon.

As he waited he wondered if the angel would inform him that his mission was a failure and that it was impossible to retrieve Sesshomaru, that he was somewhere even beyond their reach… the reach of the gods and heavens, and they did not want to risk arousing the wrath of the Lord of War to rescue a certain demon held in his keep. Brooding over the thought that his mission was already a lost cause and he was only wasting his time dwelling on it like this, he was suppose to meet with the lord of the west, but now it seems that was unlikely to happen.

Still the image of the demon he saw in his dream came to the full front of his mind, and he had to know for a fact if that creature really was Sesshomaru or just a manifestation his occasionally overly active imagination just made up. It was exactly what he wanted to see. It was perfect, too perfect, and couldn't be real, for the image in his mind was by far the most beautiful thing he ever saw, even fairer than Kurama with his shining silver hair, and glistening tail and his cold golden eyes and elegant slender form. The demon in his dream was all that, but… better.

It was more, it was different, it didn't feel cold or unwelcoming… and he felt like it was something he could truly want.

Truly.

But was he right or wrong, the thought clouded his judgment and he knew it. So he sat and waited, as his men stood around doing the same, the demons of his special liege force he called upon for assistance in this matter. Five in total, with them he just sat by and waited for the news.

* * *

***note **cameo appearence OC from personal original work mentioned: Character meantion the demon White Fang, (personal works)

***note **cameo event[s]: cunsumption of the Snow Clan by feirce demons [Mazoku] and transforming, (personal works, The Dark Age)


	19. Chapter 19 To Westide

Chapter 19 To Westide

~1~

_He tries so hard to be perfect. _

_He can't take humiliation, and embarrassment makes him crazy. _

_Poor Yomi… poor, poor, Yomi, doesn't know what he' in for does he… but he can feel it… it's getting closer. _

Said an angel in the wind who was looking down upon the cliff side where Yomi and his demons sat and stood around waiting for news from Yomi's messenger.

In the far off distance in the north the angel observes as a battle commences, it appears that Raizen's citadel had come under attack. The assault was occurring as he watched, _ah so begun already have they, good then things will be on the way. _

_Soon my friend… soon_, as he gazed down upon Yomi, then grinned and vanished from the air onto realms unknown.

~2~

Iblis Armak stood at the edge of the high cliff and gazed out over its ledge to the land below. The hills were full of green trees and valleys teaming with life, low brush and wildflowers and other lively things. It was dawn so a faint blue mist lingered in the deeper places and he loved it. This was Gandara the country where Yomi established his underground empire and built his base headquarters deep below this mountain. The mountain they called the Old Mount. Long abandoned it was still in use as a meeting place for Yomi's, remaining, most trusted and dependable demons.

Unlike in the Far East, Gandara was a lively country mostly of wilderness, rich and green, alive with animals and D and C-class demons. Nothing very impressive dwelt here, that was commonly known and was very much considered a land in the middle of nowhere located in the Mideast of the demon world, dangerously close to Mukuro's eastern borders, but, to Yomi it position was strategically convenient.

A one hundred mile span of land separated the Central Lands from the East, it ran all the full length of the continent and was known as the Neutral Zone. It separated the kingdoms and allowed for fair trade to exist between the kingdoms in this zone, it was also the ideal place for political meeting and other such neutral transpiring. Many towns and noble houses were established on this zone for the sake of such meetings, or it was just a place to settle debates outside the concerns of the kingdoms.

The borders of Gandara lined that of the Neutral Zone on its entire western side and even curved in a little on the southwest. Yomi wanted his main base close to the Neutral Zone for many reasons, but one was this very mountain he inhabited was also the entrance to the lair of the Venom Iblis, a subterranean clan of venomous demons that are vulnerable to light.

Some years before Yomi built his base he came upon something unexpected. While taking a long walk along the many paths in the Neutral Zone he met Iblis. Now this was on a bright sunny day and Iblis, a strange type of demon he had never before encounters was bound up on a rock with its body entirely exposed to the sun. Apparently this was intended as torture or as a cruel execution.

Never having come upon a demon of this nature before, never having felt or sensed the likeness of a being like this Yomi grew curious and went up to Iblis in order to speak to him. Asking him all the obvious questions, who are you, why are you here bound up like this, who did this so you, and so on. And the Iblis still possessing his ability to speak told him everything.

As Yomi spoke with Iblis several demons that apparently came to check on their captive arrived and charged at Yomi seeing him as a threat. They screeched as they approached wielding spears but weren't just ordinary demons so Yomi knocked them aside and killed them with ease and without a second thought.

For killing his enemies Iblis was grateful, and said if there was a way he could repay him for his assistance he would, but unfortunately, in the condition he was in wouldn't make it. What the Iblis explained to Yomi before the demon's assault were the basic facts about the nature of the Iblis: that they are a subterranean race and dwell near underground springs that bear special minerals that their skin absorbs. They do not eat or drink and that the sun was toxic ball of fire to the Iblis. He explained to Yomi that he had been there for three days slowly drying. His thin moist skin was almost completely dry and had begun to crumble apart. His eyes were already dissolved into hollow pools very much like Yomi's and he hadn't much longer to live.

When Yomi asked him why he was being tortured to death like this, the Iblis told him. In the dried remains of the Iblis lay the special mineral they absorb that has various useful properties and is highly valuable on the demon underground market. As soon as the Iblis mentioned the name of the drug the mineral was converted into Yomi knew immediately what he was talking about, and had to admit that drug trafficking was one of his most recent monopolies and that this drug made from dried Venomous Iblises was one of his major exports. Yomi traded the drug and exported it, but he never took the time to question how it was made. Now he knew.

He also learned that only a small portion of the drug can be made from a single slain Iblis and that this particular Iblis was being dried by none other than mediocre bootleggers. Knowing that Yomi knew something had to be done so he made the Iblis a deal, and said to him, "Iblis Armak is it, well I understand your blight and I'm willing to save your life and accept your offer on once condition, that you join me and assist me in targeting this underground bootlegging outfit so I can take it down. Also because now that I know this I've taken on responsibility of the sincerity of the Iblis race." To this the Iblis agreed and Yomi worked his magic to reform the demon's body.

He did this in the sunlight, and he used blood and flesh from his own body to rebuild what was already lost. In his pocket he had a dried set of demon eyes he was supposed to use for himself, but never did. Replacement eyes were never any good; they were blurry and always gave him headaches. So he didn't use then, instead he gave them to Iblis, rehydrating them with his blood and restored his sight. When he was through Iblis Armak was entirely reformed and reborn. He possessed a physical body that could withstand sunlight and true blood; his eyes were blue, ringed with red veins from the blood that course through them from Yomi's vital source. He had long white moist hair, similar to fresh corn silk, grey skin, two sets of long pointy ears and horns which he never had before. Over all he had taken on an albino image of Yomi, with some minor difference.

So grateful was he over what he had been given and that his life had been saved, he wept and swore eternal obedience to his savior Yomi. Since then he has been Yomi's best and most trusted man. They called him an incarnation of Yomi, because of the amount of flesh and blood he used to reform him, and it was true enough. Iblis Armak considered himself something like family to Yomi.

And so there he was ready to assist his master in yet another important and secret mission, to retrieve a captured demon lord from the clutches of an enemy far, far away. As it stood they were waiting on an angel's advice that is how he saw the situation, for he knew Yomi will not act until he hears word from the messenger.

About an hour passed in this way, Yomi was sitting and thinking, Iblis was standing admiring the view, and the other three, Adul a poisonous red ogre and Saiholly a demon from the noble classes that was something of a transvestite with a blue face and pastel hair sat aside playing a game of chess and Tuskus a large yellow demon with a big head sat by the secret passage that lead up the mountain to this spot on a large bolder toiling with the binding sinew that was coming loose from around one of his minor weapons.

Adul was a demon from a rare race of poisonous ogres that attained their toxicity from the remains of a slain god who's remain polluted a small area of countryside in the north where his clan dwelt. The god was of foul nature so his essence transformed the demons that were overexposed into venomous or highly toxic creatures of usual dark nature, but not Adul.

Saiholly was the young nephew of the first chairman on Yomi's higher council, who was awfully fond of wearing makeup and feminine hairstyles, among other flamboyant muses, and was an expert in acrobatics and sorcery and the use various small but efficient weapons. He was never the dark type, always cheery and ready for action, and was more than willing and possibly even more anxious than Yomi over the prospect of getting to meet Sesshomaru.

Tuskus was once a prisoner whom Yomi released, during one of his takeovers during his competitive days as a criminal war lord, and Tuskus joined his regime. Discovering his special strength and loyal nature Yomi assigned him to serve as the muscle of the group and so there he was.

"Oh I can't wait," said Saiholly as he moved his chip on the board, his violet colored eyes grinning and full of light. "I've heard so much about the Lord of the West, my uncle says they're supposed to be among the most beautiful of demons in this entire world."

"I don't think that's what Yomi care to hear right now," said Adul in his usual indifferent manor, moving his chip and ending his turn and Tuskus just grunted.

Yomi ignored both and blocked out all other sound and just focused on the wind, listening for any sign of the sound of wings on the air. Eventually he heard it, and three dark winged figures appeared in the sky emerging from the distance.

They came for the north.

As soon as they appeared Yomi's face turned in that direction and he looked up. As they approached he stood up. His actions drew the attention of the others and they noticed the dark brings as well, Iblis was the first to see them and to notice the change in his master's expression when he moved.

As the dark being landed Yomi approached them, "state your business."

They didn't answer, they simply stood perfectly still and silent, where after a moment of this Yomi began to feel agitated, dangerously more so than he already was and was about to address them more sternly when a little flutter from the air caught his ear and a brown winged angel flew in front of him. it landed and bowed down by his feet. The angel was about the size a thirteen year old male child, and looked that way to, but was a bird, a sparrow angel, and was the same angel Yomi spoke to before. The very being he was waiting for.

"Ah so you've returned," Said Yomi to the small child like angel. "You've made the report?"

"Yes, and I have news."

"Yes, go on."

"I shall, demon master Yomi," an angel's proper way of addressing a demon of high rank, "I've reported the situation as instructed to my superiors, and they have taken into consideration the circumstances."

"Yes," said Yomi, with considerable effort to bear down the anxiety that built up in him.

"Very well, as we speak an army of shadow angels has returned from the north. That attacked the Lord Raizen's citadel and had carried the Lord of the West away."

"What!" Yomi exclaimed, shocked at what he was hearing, for he had no part in this. "What you saying they took him! To where? Who sent them?"

"Unfortunately I am unable to tell you for I do not bear that information to where he was sent, however I am knowledgeable as to who sent them."

"Who?"

"It was Lord Lucifer."

Yomi grew frigid and cold, and his face, turned pale and daunt. "Lucifer." He said in a low, ominous tone, as he stepped towards the angel, "is that who you work for, angel," holding his fist up as though he were going to punish the angel or even kill it.

"No, demon master Yomi I do not serve under Lord Lucifer, I am a servant of the divisions of Lord Gabriel."

"Then explain it, why is Lucifer involved?"

"Lord Lucifer rank is greater than that of Lord Gabriel, and he has full rights to impose upon any of the workings from our world. In Heaven he has access to all available information and the right to intervene whenever he will. The Lord has granted him that power."

"Right, so he is the primary adversary."

"Yes, Lord Lucifer is the greatest of all devils, but his actions are never without good cause or result, no matter how foul or unpleasant his methods are."

"What did he do with him," Said Yomi only thinking about Sesshomaru in this moment.

The angel turned around and looked to the trio of silent dark beings behind him, "these three here are shadow angels they are captions of the legion sent upon the Demon Lord Raizen's domain. They will have more information for you."

"Oh, well then my question addresses them," and then he says again to the trio of shadow angels, "what say you, you have information for me?"

"We do," spoke the center angel. Its voice deep resembled the sound of thunder, low thunder rumbling and forming words, and it stepped forward. The sparrow angel before him moved aside to give space to much larger and clearly more important angel. It appeared in male form and was entirely dark, dark skin, black armor and wings, only it's eyes glared with a fiery light, and the sign of evident wickedness. The creature towered a full bust over Yomi, and commenced to speak, "We are servants of Lord Lucifer the Prince of Light; we come with word of the events in the north."

"Go on."

"Raizen's fortress has been breached and the dog demon Lord of the West has been attained from the Lord of War's clutches. He is currently on route to a city in Westide where he will be placed in an Inn to await your arrival."

"In Westide! Why there? Why not have brought him here?" Westide, something Yomi did not want to hear.

The angel laughed, "Lord Lucifer does not like efforts to be made easy for others."

"Oh, of course not," Yomi mumbled, _what stupid question_. Reflecting on the naivety, "so he's at an Inn, what's the address and room number?"

"That you will have to go and find out." Said the angel bluntly, "We are not permitted to tell you the name or to give an address. The room number is also not available information. What we were permitted to tell you is this: a list of rules you are to apply to your mission shall you persist in making the acquaintance of the dog prince."

"What rules," he needn't ask from under whose authority, since it was already announced, but either way this just had Lucifer's name written all over it.

The Angel went on, "You are to approach alone without the use of your army, these demon here are acceptable," said the angel waving a dark hand at Iblis and the other three demons of Yomi's special liege. "They may accompany you, but no others. Second, you may not impose your presence upon the country or town, or reveal your identity in anyway unless to the prince, or have the prince brought to you and finally you must abide by the rules of the house wherein lays your target."

"The rules of the house," Yomi repeated to himself, for he did not like the sound of it. _The house_, he knew that term, and a suspicious and angry thought stirred in his head. He knew that term.

"Well I thank you gentlemen, I assume this is all the information you have for me?" He said calm and simple.

The angel nodded, grinning darkly, "yes."

"Then you're dismissed."

"Very well."

And then without further word the angels departed, all except for the sparrow who remained crouched down as if he still had something to say, but waited for the Shadow Angel to leave o say it. As Yomi remained aware of his presence he said down to him, struggling to bear his temper, "you have business with me angel, speak up!"

Right then two more of the same type of angel fluttered down to the sides of the first.

"What's this now?" Yomi said out of annoyance.

"We are here by order of Lord Gabriel; we have been instructed to assist you."

"Oh, why this now, you said you bore no further information for me?"

"We were instructed to observe Lucifer's plans and counter assist where our skills apply."

"And what exactly is it you can do here?"

"Unfortunately not much we're afraid, Lord Lucifer is very clever, he covered the angles of any forceful attainment of the young lord. We may assist you in locating him, but no more."

"Fine."

After that Yomi addressed Iblis and his men to form their plan, and their place was simple, they will go to Westide split up into pares of two and search the land, and every inn, door to door until they found him. Yomi already knew this was going to take some time, time he didn't have to spare.


	20. Chapter 20 Onto the Search

**Chapter 20 Shadows**

~0~

(A note for the chapter)

A visual description of any world map of the demon's world would be described as thus, (in comparison to a map of the surface of the earth) in the center is the main body of the world the Central Lands, Southern Lands and The Northern Lands, comparable to the continent of Asia only reversed where china would be on the west with Japan to the far west beyond the Westerlands, which is divided from the main body of the Central Lands by a vast sea called the Void Sea. To the north there is a land bridge connecting the west with the north where the borders of the Northern Lands met with those of the Norse Lands that extended out westward with the Westernlands to the south. Yomi's country in Israel is located exactly in the position where Israel is located on earth, but like Asia was also reversed.

The sea coast of the country of Ra that was comparable to the entire northern half of North Africa lay on the far east of the Demon world with Jinn, Sa and Mekae making up the remainder of the continent south of Ra, and was also disconnected by a vast sea, connected to the main continent by a bridge of land on the north, where the Northern Lands met with Gul that extended eastwards with Ra and Syria to the south. The Southern Lands was considered a part of the Central Lands and belonged entirely to Mukuro.

~1~

The angel's words were the last thing Yomi wanted to hear, for not only was Westide in the west, it was a small country on the western coast of the Central Lands that he knew very well, and used to run several underhanded business there. A peninsula extending out into the Void Sea where smut and demon marketing was at its height in the demon's world, and still was. This Yomi know very well because he helped to start and to establish many of the most notorious avenues in the area, and made sure they were rooted deep enough into the social structure and society of the country itself that to uproot any of the foul or illegal operations there would cause economical disaster for the country, or at least that part. He was a big wig at the time but since he abandoned those operations before his time in Old Mount, he no controlled what went on there. All the business was separated from him and was entirely individualized business under new management, and has been for years. The thought of Sesshomaru in his current state being brought there, _that town would eat him alive_, thought Yomi. But it also meant that to reach it he would have to cross the entire expanse of Mukuro's territory, and then spend time trying to find someone in a nation where he was notorious. _They had to pick Westide of all places, bastards_.

Alright they had their plans, they would fly over the central lands in two separate groups using as little power as necessary not to draw attention to themselves, before setting the parings Yomi turned to the angels and asked them, "What are your names?" Right away the first angel spoke up, "I am Zezikel," the messenger, then the second, "I am Sameula," who was on the right of Zezikel, and "I am Zuzukel," said the angel on the left, the third angel.

"Zezikel, Sameula, and Zuzukel."

"Yes."

"Very well, we will fly over Mukuro's country in the ethersphere to avoid detection then once in Westide we shall separate into groups of two, Iblis you and Saiholly will work the north coast, Zuzukel you guide Tuskus you will work the Mideast of the country and if you find him Tuskus will serve as a guard then you will report to me," the angel said yes, "Adul you are with Sameula, the your instructions are the same, you will take the southern coast." Yes, said Adul and Samuela, "Zekikel you are with me, and we'll be taking on the central lands and the western tip."

All agreed, and content with this Yomi, demons and angels were ready to move, when a minor figure fying through the air caught the attention of Adul. It was the figure of a frail demon riding a large bird, heading in they're direction. And right away without blinking knew who it was. He went up to his master and tapped him on the shoulder, "Yomi." Said the red ogre, Yomi's closets men weren't obligated to address him as master or lord, Yomi left that entirely to their digression.

Yomi responded, "what."

"There's a flyer here." He refrained from revealing the identity of the flyer, knowing the brief introduction of yet more interruption would serve to cushion his annoyance, once he found out who it was.

"What… what now?" then he heard the voice, "hey back off, where's Omiah?"

In the instant he heard his name Yomi felt the heat go to his head, and he cried out "Ishmar!"

"What the hell are you doing here!"

Ishmar went wide eyed at the angry tone in his brother's voice, and couldn't talk, at least not for that moment. When Yomi came marching from around the cliff side where an outcrop of rock concealed him from the weak Youkai Ishmar.

Behind him was a large demon bird, Ishmar's flying beast, you gave it to him as a gift years ago for good behavior.

"How did you know I was here?" he approached Ishmar and grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him close, angrily close. "Who told you?"

Almost panicked, Ishmar was always easily intimidated by his brother's anger and could barely choke out the words, "an angel… I told you…" Yomi threw him back, and he nearly stumbled if he didn't catch hold of his bird beast behind him and blocked his fall. "What angel?"

"Just an angel, you know I know one. I told you that!"

Yomi was silent. Then spoke, "why are you here?"

"I had to come, I needed to tell you, you have to come back!"

"Why?"

"Its Emmett Hammed he's leading an retaliation from the east," a leading general under Hamot, "he's going to attack the country! They're already on the march!"

Yomi's men and the angels all looked at him, each of their faces were stern and on the edge with caution, when Yomi just stood quiet and stared straight forward, he stood like that for a several moments before he smiled and dropped his head tucked his hands in the pockets of his long dark coat and laughed, he laughed like one about to burst.

Ishmar looked back and forth from Yomi to his men and the angels beside them, and in his confusion said, "what?"

Yomi turned to Iblis, and said, "Iblis you're the man, you're in charge. Go there and find him. I don't care what you need to do just find him. You heard the angel's instruction, go to every inn and place, even the worst of them," And he walks up to him pulling a coin purse out from his inside pocket and hands it to Iblis, "here I think you're going to need this, there's 135,000 gold here use what you need…. just find him, and when you do hold him for me."

Iblis nodded, as he took the purse from Yomi's hand.

Placing his hand over Iblis's as a sign of sincerity, "I want him unspoiled, you understand." And Iblis understanding the gesture again he nodded, "Yes, I understand."

"Be quick."

Iblis's eyes signaled the confirmation, "yes."

"Actually it's probably for the best that I'm not with you," he reasoned in an attempt to tame his temper, "my presence could risk drawing unwanted attention. You can move through the country more quietly without me. Keep things as set, follow the instructions, and I will be there as soon as I can. Send the angel's as soon as you have word, that'll be the quickest way." And it was established, Yomi turned to Ishmar, the smile returning to his lips and face. "Ishmar," he said while taking his brother by the shoulder and turning towards his flying beast. "Get aboard," he said to him with cheer in his voice.

"Let's go Ishmar," he continued loudly, "there are some demons I have to kill."

And he shot into the air in a flashing green glow. Ishmar was a little taken and put off by his brother's actions, for he couldn't understand why he was acting this way. He leaped up onto his beast, pulled the reins and lifted into the air. When Ishmar was beside him Yomi gave the signal to the others to get moving, they took the sign and immediately obeyed it. Within moments they were airborne and soaring in opposite directions, east and west.

"You realize what I'm going to do to you if this situations isn't as serious as you make it sound Ishmar." Said Yomi in the tone of voice he always used when giving a warning.

"Hey I wouldn't have come if it wasn't, what going on anyway? Why did you run out like that?"

"I'll tell you later, if I don't take off your head first."

~2~

While he was returning to the east, a thought occurred to him _what if Raizen knew he was connected to that assault on his citadel today. It were angel that attacked his place in the north, it wasn't impossible t assume that Yomi one who was guided by angel and just so happened to end up with Sesshomaru in his grasp that it must have been Yomi who sent them, or had a part in it_. Does that mean he should expect retaliation from the north?

Yet more trouble he didn't need right now and what if it was Raizen himself who charges in to attack, he doesn't have the power to take on Raizen the Lord of War single handedly. What would be the result of that? _Damn. What is all of this going to amount to? I have it all planned out, thoroughly, now this, what more?_

These are the thoughts that ran through Yomi's mind as he returned to the fortress on his army's request. And these were the thoughts that taunted him as imaged tearing his enemies apart one by one.

~3~

Shortly before: Inuyasha was only three steps away from Sesshomaru when they reached the end of the hall. The door to their private room was right before them. Thoughts still swarmed in his mind from the conversation they just had with Raizen and over the situation they were in. He figured even though Raizen seemed fair and claimed to have a connection to their family he still insisted that they remain locked up so no other demons could take advantage of Sesshomaru's condition. Raizen didn't want that so he was protecting him, by locking him up in a little room in a land where no one could reach him. _Well I guess that could work_, he concluded half-mindedly, thinking about it a thought came to him, "he Sesshomaru, since you're supposed to be friends you think after all this you can get Raizen to help us out with Naraku? You know because things have really gotten bad and he keeps getting stronger, I don't think we have to worry about him taking the Jewel."

He wasn't surprised when there was no immediate answer, but when he looked up to press on the subject his words were stricken before they could form on his breath, as a black wall appeared before Sesshomaru and without any sound or warning converged on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gasped and attempted to leap back, but the shadow was on him, and like tar it stuck to him. Inuyasha caught off guard could only cry out, "what… Hey!" as tentacle like shadows wrapped around his brother, his wrists, back arms and legs and drew him in. "what's this… release me," he heard his brother say just before all sight of him vanished.

In that instant the doors to Raizen's throne room threw open and Raizen plunged into the mass, in a flash he was just there, and Inuyasha knew he had gone after Sesshomaru. he didn't need to wonder how the Demon Lord knew he was under attack, after their conversation Inuyasha got the impression that he shouldn't doubt that anything was possible with Raizen, which was the reason he even hesitated before following. Raizen will get him. With Raizen there's no fail, but not being one who cared to miss out on the action he dove forth, "Hey, wait up… wait," but the shadow cleared before he could enter it and Inuyasha found himself running into an empty room with only Raizen standing in the center of it.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

Raizen just turned and looked him, with a very displeased look on his face. Then he turned without a word and walked out the door, "Don't worry about it kid," Raizen said to him, "they couldn't have taken him very far."

"Taken him… Who?"

Then he vanished, and Inuyasha was stunned, his movement was so quick and fast his eyes couldn't comprehend it, but he knew that he simply moved and left the hall "Hey! Wait a minute!" he called out but his words fell on darkness, when suddenly he lost his balance as the floor, walls and ceiling start shaking and rumbling as though there was a earthquake.

"Hey Raizen, what's going on!" and he ran down the hall and shot down the stairs to the nearest outlet to the outside. Once there he felt and enormous power serge before him and he was thrown him back, he flew several feet away back towards the staircase, "Alright now I know there's something going on here!" and he jumped up and ran back, damn_, I wish I had my damn sword!_

_I have to get it back from Raizen. Hell I'm no threat to him; he had no reason to steal it._

He ran back to the opening to the outside, and though he could feel the power, it didn't throw him back. What his eyes fell on was far more exciting than he expected to see and his mouth flew agape.

The sky above the citadel was swarming with swirling masses of deep violet and colored lights and aura convulsing and thundering bolts of lightning and other types of demonic energy as hundreds of black winged creatures terrible in appearance weaved in and out of the black masses between them repeatedly diving down with enormous wings and bursts of power upon the citadel. As he looked above he could see the form of Raizen enveloped in a violet and red aura of incredible power fight back defending his tower. His attacks were massive and his speed incalculable and almost impossible to follow.

_No there no mistake this demon Raizen could beat Naraku_—everything had to be compared to Naraku if it impressed him, _Sesshomaru's power doesn't even come close to this_, in his experience, but true nonetheless. The black mass that covered the sky spread out in swarming chaos all around enveloping the entire citadel as demons from all around leapt up and out from their dwelling place to join the battle and assist their lord. And all Inuyasha could think about as he stood helpless by was _damn how much I wish I had my sword right now!_ With all the commotion and thundering bursts of power, flashy attacks and just raw display of demonic style warfare going on all about he had long forgotten about Sesshomaru.

Everything was trembling, it felt like the ground was quaking and would split apart and was like nothing he had ever felt or experienced before.

Then it was over. Raizen came down from the sky, his aura still enveloped around him glowing with fantastic demonic light. Inuyasha could feel the radiation from the air around him crackling, like the very atoms it was made over were cracking ready at any instant to release their energy as his command. But the battle was over. The cloud overhead dispersed and vanished into the sky beyond the thundering canopy, the black winged creatures were gone and all was suddenly very still and normal.

Once the air was clear all the demons converged around Raizen with inquiries over the attack, 'why were we attacked, what did they want… who sent them', and so on. Inuyasha to still caught up in the aftershock of the excitement leapt down from the outlet window among the tower wall only to discover he was falling. The ground being much further down than he expected, he hit the dusty floor with"oof," landing on all fours to lessen the force of the impact on his legs, but springing back he got up and ran to the gathering.

Raizen was clearly putout about this; he was pissed! For not only was citadel attacked without warning and brought a great deal of damage upon his very home, Sesshomaru was taken. Swept out from under his very nose by creatures he didn't even sense coming. _They moved in the shadows, they came from the Netherworld. Who sent them?_

Inuyasha didn't know what to make of all this, but something in the air was beginning to make him feel very sick and dizzy, and slowly as his energy began to give away thought of Sesshomaru began to return to his mind, and realized, "where's Sesshomaru?"

~4~

Deep in the depths of pure black darkness Sesshomaru struggled, but he could not move, nor could he see. All around him was just black but ghostly. He could feel and knew he was being carried, rushed through some fluent substance that was not water nor was it air, nor did it bear any trace of a scent. He could feel it's essence, and it left the impression upon him of something ominous, engulfing his entire body and pulling him along to some unknown destination, through this substance and it was almost like the feeling of being swallowed whole.

Suddenly there was a light and the substance disbursed. Sesshomaru found himself freed, but only for a moment, but in that moment he could see. He was outdoors and was staring at the sky, it was the sun at dawn just before breaching the horizon, and suddenly colors of blue violet and magenta were all around him with a touch of pink etching over the surface of a brown barren landscape below. _Where am I, over the desert?_ He quickly wondered when he realized he was falling, but no, not falling he was being driven, downward, down and down, and faster and faster until he plunged into what felt like a dune of loose sand. There was a thud sound when he hit the surface and breached it, head first. It gave way to him without any injury as he was pushed deeper and deeper down into the depths of it unable to stop it or to do anything.

Then suddenly it stopped, and all was still.

_What happed? _

Again there was darkness, and he tried to open his eyes, but still there was nothing. Again he tried to move, and again he couldn't, though it was not like before. This time a tremendous pressure held him, something solid. Something real, it was both loose and heavy and covered his entire being right down to the tiniest nook, and the only thing he could think of was it like desert sand, being within it.

Like being deep within it, underground…. Deep underground…

_The desert!_

Then he realized, what had happened he shook and a streak of fear seared through him, _have I been buried alive?_ Before panic could set in, the bottom gave out beneath him and he tumbled into what felt like a small cavern. Sand fall in all around him but just a little, and he shook his head to knock the loose grains free from his face and hair. _What now?_

Quickly he discovered that he could move but was in a limited space. Still it was pitch black. No light, and no way to know where he was or why, or what the meaning of this was.., but at least he could move, thought little good it did him in the tiny space he was in.

_I don't understand this… why is this happening?_

He tried to sit up, to rest and clear his mind so he could assess his situation more reasonably when he bumped his head on something sharp above him. Whatever it was, the sharp edge of a rock or crystal of some kind, but it easily pierced the flesh of his scalp, and he felt a trickle of blood role down his brow into his eye. He wiped at it, but that only smeared it and made it worse. "Curse this!" he said out loud, finding both his temperament as well as his composure awfully difficult to restrain and to control in these conditions. _If only he had his power he could have blown this place apart with a great serge of his aura or at the very least cause an earthquake that would single where he was at… and hopefully someone he could trust would be nearby, and he was not in the middle of nowhere_. Regaining his senses he began to feel around to look for a way out, hoping he was in some kind of cave where there would be a tunnel to the surface, but all he could discover was that he was in a limited, small space surrounded by the edges of more sharp rocks. They poked up from the walls the floor the ceiling all around him and were like spikes with serrated edges like the teeth of a shark, and were sharp enough to pierce and slice at his demon flesh like he were made of butter.

By the time he became to the conclusion that he was completely trapped both hands and arms were badly scratch up and there was one slice dangerously close to his wrist on his right arm and it was deep enough to be threatening, at least to him in this case. He took a moment to feel something strange on the ground beneath him. As he felt around he took notice that there was a space on the floor void of spiky rocks but was not flat. In the attempt to keep his wits about him he felt around to discover they were bones. He recognized this when he felt one of the larger objects and realized it was a skull, and the skull of a demon for it had a mouth of sharp teeth and two bent horns arching out from its brow. His fingers slipped in through the hollowed eye sockets to feel the dry earth beneath. _What is this a grave?_

It was quiet, but this silence was soon broken by a sudden voice, "Do you find meeting him again unpleasant?"

The sound of it was like thunder in the deadly silent space, and he was startled. Suddenly there was a flash of light. It was dull at first, but n this pure darkness any light was like an explosion. He threw a bloody arm over his face and eyes at first to block it, when he realized he recognized the voice. And bringing his arm down he looked, and there seated on the far end of the cavern which was clearly much larger than he thought was the white demon. The same albino goat demon he met in the woods not long ago, the demon that called himself Deliverance.

"You," Said Sesshomaru, as his vision adapted to the sudden glowing image of the white demon. "What the meaning of this and why did you bring me here?"

Deliverance stood up, the cavern's roof was several feet over his head where he stood and he seemed to have no problem avoiding the sharp jagged edges. He moved like he was familiar with this place, like he had been here before and knew his way around. Slowly he approached Sesshomaru.

There was no detectable light source, it was just there, as if the air itself had lit up and come alive. As he came before him he knelt down and spoke, "This is a cavern that formed with time, over many ages," he said as he ran a ling white finger over the edge of a spike, pressing hard enough to have cut his flesh but there was no blood.

"What is this place?"

"It's the prison cell of the being you're laying on." Deliverance smiled, "he was buried alive here long ago."

"A prison cell, and let me guess this was you?"

"A cell it is, but no it is not mine. The skeleton of which you speak belonged to someone else. I myself have never died, for I was never properly born to be able to."

An interesting comment, but was ne upon which his curiosities would have to wait. To avoid small talk he just asked, "what does this have to do with me? Why was I brought here?"

"You were captured by an army of Shadows from the deep, but I intervened I wanted you brought here first before reaching your destination. And my friends weren't aside from cooperating, and can be most reasonable at times."

"Your friends, sounds right. So why, explain this. Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"To talk," this sounded ridiculous, though he suspected he was just being sarcastic. Still it bit down on his patience. "Explain yourself."

Deliverance pointed with his long arm down at the floor below Sesshomaru, and as he did the space below him lit up. It was then that Sesshomaru realized the light was coming from him. Deliverance's entire form was glowing and he gave the impression of a ghost, _no blood, was never properly born, the way he simply vanished and appeared as he's done now, I see he's a bodiless spirit. So he is no different than the others_, by this he meant the other angels, more or less the ones that took him from Raizen's domain. Since attention was obviously intended to be diverted there, Sesshomaru looked to the skeleton that was beneath him, and to the bones that were clean and well defined and lit up that he could see the formation of the entire skeleton very clearly.

Just as he assessed before the bones were definitely those of a demon, it was medial in form, and the bones signified a male of upright proper proportions and oddly placed bird wings sprawled out beneath its ribcage. An angel, he assumed? It's had large eye sockets and a ring of horns at least five or six pointing outwards around the circumference of the top part of its skull. In life he could imagine this being having being somewhat impressive to look upon, though he was never one to give into thoughts of the imagination. Sesshomaru was simply not a creative being in that way, he preferred genuine truths not imagined images. If he wasn't to know what someone looked like he would go and see that person and look at them once, or accept that he just didn't know and leave it at that. Sesshomaru did not dwell on what was not absolute or attainable through proper questions or by quests and such.

So since attention was now on the skeleton, "Who was this demon? Why are you showing this to me?"

Deliverance w touched the crest of the skull, gliding his long fingers over the surface of the bone, the circular base of its horns with they met with the skull upon its brow and the outline shape of its hollow eye sockets. "I would come here often to visit him. I've kept his bones free of dust and vermin over the ages. For over 90,000 years I've been coming here."

The shock of the number sent a chill through Sesshomaru's spine. "90,000."

"That is correct; you see he was an angel once," singling down to the skeleton, "My father."

Bu the very mentioning of the personal relationship this odd bodiless creature mentioned Sesshomaru felt himself become highly uneasy, as Deliverance continued, "he sinned, and was buried here to suffer until he died, it took over ten thousand years for him to expire, but finally his spirit wore out and his body crumbled into the ash you can feel beneath you, it's become stone now."

"Why was he buried, what did he do to disserve such torture?" finding he had no choice but to take an interest in this, he figured he'd go along with it and hear the strange demon spirit out.

"He didn't deserve it, he fell in love."

"Fell in love?"

"Yes, you see in heaven all angels are forbidden to love anything other than the light of the lord of Heaven they serve. Should they express emotions other than towards the Great Spirit, they end up as fallen angels and are usually condemned."

"Is that what happened here was he condemned for that?"

"Not entirely, at the time the law wasn't as strict. Angels weren't easily condemned for such minor crimes as that he was an important angel of his time so at first his affair was lover looked. No one in Heaven objected to his lover, to them he was as beautiful as he was to my father, and he was a being of pure heart so, no one was willing to report him."

"Report him, so his lover was a male? And that's forbidden I take it."

"Yes, male's finding intimate affection in other males does go against the natural order, and all divine law is based in natural order so yes. It was taboo, as it is now. Still many were not opposed to it."

"I see," Sesshomaru said, then thought, "you said you were this angel's son, and yet you just told me before you were never properly born, what's the meaning of that?"

"An easy answer to that question, my mother died before I could be born."

"Oh."

"Yes, it was an Encroached Pregnancy, my father loved only one being andthat lover's body, this male demon became impregnated months after their intimacy began. Back then there were no protective spells to protect his body and the womb grew to envelope him, took in all his organs and he died in his sleep after only six months."

Sesshomaru understood the demon's explanation, an encroached pregnancy was one when a male demon becomes impregnated with the essence of another male demon, but the pregnancy is unnatural and the child grows in a makeshift pod of flesh that the body is forced to create. The pod is exactly like that of a tumor with the developing fetus incased inside, and is very different from a woman's womb. In a case like this if left untreated or managed with the right spells or care the tumor can grow to engulf the body encompassing muscle, bone and internal organs thus resulting in an inevitable shut down of the demon's body and an inevitable death. It was rare but it happens, when a relation between males was excessively intimate.

"I see, a loss."

"Yes, father was devastated. When he died my father's superiors arrived and collected his remains, myself along with him and we both were carried away to Heaven while father was left behind to mourn, at the time it was considered efficient as his punishment. To suffer the pain of his loss while they carried mother way in their arms. Thus as they carried him away they said to him, for the sake of your lust you have destroyed the one thing you held most dear, and now you see the result of your sins. Once in Heaven mother's body was laid to rest, yet his spirit remained in heaven, and I was revived. I've been around ever since."

"So you're an angel?"

"No, I may have been born in heaven, but I've never given my vows. To become an angel you must swear your very heart and soul to the Lord for eternity. That I have never done, so I am referred to as the Demon Deliverance, not Angel."

"I see. So why did you bring me here, what does this have to do with me?"

Appearing to deliberately ignore the question, "My mother was a very beautiful being; father fell in love with him at first sight. Though he knew it was a forbidden love, he couldn't resist. He was an angel that was very fond of beauty, and they say he had a bad habit of toughing things, and collecting them. In heaven I have all the objects he had collected in his time, and some of it was valuable, but of course none quite compared to mother."

For some reason Sesshomaru didn't like that comment, and took offense to it, though he didn't know why.

Deliverance smiled, his burning red eyes glowing momentarily brighter.

"Soon after my mother's soul came upon heaven he was revived in spirit and sent back, and was reborn on the earth, many times."

Sesshomaru just listened.

"Sixteen lives he has lived since that day, and in not one of them was he ever able to find true love, or to love anyone. Do you know why?"

No answer. No response.

"Because he swore he would never love again, that he would never love another until he met his lover again. It has been a curse he placed upon himself, and had been the legacy he had carried along over the ages; sixteen very long empty lives of heartlessness and loneliness."

Still nothing.

"The end of each life he met a sad end. It was always tragic, and yet it was something he always brought upon himself. Over time his soul which had once been so pure had grown corrupt and tainted and bitter with age and disappointment… and just too much personal detachment."

"You… Why are you telling me this?"

"No reason." he said while sitting back on his heels with his eerie white face, and burning red eyes just stared at him for a moment, saying nothing, and showing nothing, not an expression. Then looked down to the skeleton, grabbed hold of the skull plucked it from the soil. He held it up so that its front side faced Sesshomaru.

"He was very handsome in his time, my father. He was a hybrid, not of pure form and yet he had beautiful eyes. They were silver you know, very rare. A demon born from a humble race that grazed, yet he bore a nature that craved flesh, because he was of mixed heritage. A very interesting creation, wouldn't you agree? I'm the same, born with the nature of both my parents I may be both humble and blood thirsty. I crave both peace and destruction," then turning the face of the skull towards him, he said as if out of some deep melancholy, "he however only desired love. Love that he found but lost it. It seems that for him the life of a noble angel simple wasn't enough. He had too much life in his soul. Unfortunately for that he was punished most severe. He lost both his heat and his mind at that time and committed to abomination, amounting to this."

He put the skull back down.

"What do you want with me?"

"Aren't you going to ask me about your heart?"

"Why would I do that, as if I could expect you'd to tell me anything about it?"

"It's safe."

"Glad to hear it."

"Yes."

After that Deliverance did something strange and reached forward and with the tips of his first two fingers touched the crest on Sesshomaru's brow. Sesshomaru felt a strange tingle like small serge of energy pass through him, but it was only for an instant, and didn't feel threatening so at the time he thought nothing of it. Then he stood up, and back away, and the tingle faded. As he backed away it almost seemed as though the cavern gave away to him, for though the space was small and limited to Sesshomaru where he had little space to move around. Deliverance could stand and move around freely as if the room itself became bigger just for him, or like he could control it.

"You may go now," Said deliverance to him.

"What?"

"They shall come to take you now."

Sesshomaru grew frigid.

"The Shadows."

Sesshomaru growled; though as much as he did not look forward to spending more time in this confined space, this tomb, he cared even less for being taken back into the clutches of that black substance again. "you, you failed to explain yourself! What is the meaning of all this!"

"You will find out with time, dear Sesshomaru," said Deliverance as Sesshomaru suddenly felt the presence of the shadows emerging around him seeming to manifest from the very darkness itself. And just before he was carried away, Deliverance said as if rather quickly, "oh and one more thing, don not say your name, it won't you any good or make a difference… but will only reflect badly on you. You have been warned."

"What?"

This was the end of the conversation, soon the white face of Deliverance faded and darkness once again enveloped around him. Before he knew it he was grapsed, lifted and pulled, then he was drifting. He could not tell if it was consciously or physically for the next instance was a blur filled with black this lasted for several minutes before he discovered he was down laying flat on his back on something soft. As he came back to himself he realized he was comfortable and was laying down on a surface covered in what felt like silk sheets.

His eyes flashed open, to the view of a wooden ceiling above and to an airy space full of light. It was a room with paneled walls, rugs lined the floor and fancy adornments were everywhere. Immediately he sat up to realize he was on a bed with four sturdy bed posts towering towards the ceiling ringed with metal bars that had shackles and chains hanging from them. Standing beside him was a woman, a demon with a petite form and two brown curving horns on the crest of her dark hair, "Hello, my name is Gazelle, I'm here to be of assistance to you." She said in a rather servile manner, with a slight bow.

Stricken and confused he only stared at her for the first few moments, and then asked, "Where am I?"

"Don't you know? You're at a brothel. This is the Bay Berry Inn, don't you remember your parent's sold you to the house here earlier today. They brought you here unconscious so you wouldn't experience the actual transition that was thoughtful of them."

Sesshomaru just stared at the female, the words harshly settling in… _brothel… sold… my parents?_

What was going on?

"Do not worry sir we are patient with newcomers, so you will have time to get accustomed to your place here."

_My place? _

"There must be some mistake." He said, completely aside himself from whatever it was he was experiencing, a vision, a bad dream, was he somehow experiencing the events or the memories of someone else? Nothing made any sense.

"No it's on mistake sir, you were…"

"Enough!" he growled. Flashing his eyes towards her but little light shone in them, though it was enough and she stepped back, clearly intimidate. In that instant a giant came in through the door. The demon was an ogre about twelve feet tall and solid muscle. His torso was broad and full of bulk, and his limbs were like tree trunks the color of bunt umber and his head was clean and bald. Gold loops hung from his oversized earlobes and gold bands adorned both his ankles and wrists, his bottom half was armored but not his top, and in his hand was a massive club that glowed with an ominous light an obvious sign of hidden power.

Sesshomaru's eyes were instantly caught on the ogre as he came into the room and stood behind Gazelle, apparently there to protect her from any harm. With the giant there to support her, Gazelle began to speak signaling to the demon behind her, "This is Guran, and as you can see sir, we are well guarded here. There are many demons like this here throughout the premises and outside as well, so there's no escape or any use trying to threaten me. I am merely a worker here like you."

He said nothing. but she continued, "you were brought her earlier today, and I have to say it was an impressive event it's said that the lord of the house spent an unspeakable amount for you this morning, a price that's never been heard of before not even here. They say your parents charged 2,500,000 gold pieces for you, and the lord accepted. That's incredible sir."

"Right now you are the highest priced demon in the entire city."

"City what city?"

"Panera City, you didn't even know where you're parents brought you? This is Panera City in the country of Westide, you are now a resident here, Mr Tsuki."

"What?'

"Mr Tsuki, that is you name, right, Tsuki the White? That is what you're parent's said we are to call you."

"This is getting ridiculous."

* * *

***note, word in story:** ethersphere- the outer hemisphere over the demon's world, comparable to the altitude for jet planes and airplanes

***Note, word in story:** Encroached Pregnacy- when a male demon becomes infected or pregnated with the essence of another, usually a domiant male, and bears his young. Typically dangerous and deadly, where the survival rate is at 3% of the average male pregnancy.


	21. Chapter 21 Bought and Sold

Chapter 21

Bought and Sold

~1~

On a sunny morning in the month of June two demons arrived at the service desk of the Bay Berry Inn with an offer for the lord of the house. Upon arrival they appeared to be of high class, well dressed with fair complexions and long pulled back white hair. Their offer to the inn was a demon, a male in the prime of his life with a pure, undefiled body, hair like theirs and the face of an angel. Claiming to be his parents, both mother and father and that they had come from a land far far way just to sell their only son. "Hello, and good morning," said the mother to the desk clerk, approaching him casually and with good humor as if to ask for a room for the night with her mate, her husband, stately and tall standing indifferently beside her. "We are Mr. and Miss White of the Snow Clan of the West, and we are here today to present an offer for the house, may I speak with the manager please." The desk clerk being a demon of no particular status sighed, and said, "Yeah, he'll be right here, just wait." Before long Mister Coppertone the manager, an ogre with dusty umber colored skin; rough like an elephant's arrived and greeted them with a grunt. He had no hair or horns, but large pointy ears were one recognizable feature and small dull eyes that never failed to induce the impression of weariness, wearing a blue tunic, bound at the wait with a gold cord and gold chain necklace. "Hello," the mother repeated, "I am Madam White, and this is my husband, and we are here today to offer our only beloved son to your humble services." "Alright want you got," were among all he would say, "male or female?" The parents looked at each other, then the mother smiled, "male," she answered. Coppertone just nodded, "alight, bring him up." Obliging politely, the mother, Miss White grinned then signaled to another demon that stood in the doorway.

The demon nodded and left, then came back moments later accompanied by several others carrying amongst them what at first appeared to be a large bundle. Upon entering Coppertone could see that the bundle was indeed a young demon limp and apparently unconscious wrapped up in a black cloth. Knowing out of custom that this was the intended product on sale he instructed the servants to relieve their burden on the bench in the roomy waiting area that was set up next to the service desk in the lobby.

There upon a long padded bench that aligned the wall the servants relieved themselves of their charge and moved aside and there Coppertone had his first look at what would be the newest addition of the house, and he flinched. The mother approached, "well this is him," and she pulled down the front of the cloth to revealing Sesshomaru bear and nude from head down to the upper portion of his abdomen. "His name is Tsuki, but you may know him as Tsuki the White which is how he prefers to be addressed and he is our son, our only son mind you, which brings me quite to the point. We are willing to sell him to you to be provided amongst the wonderful accommodations here and their service, assuming of course you meet our demands."

Coppertone stumbled a bit, _such a demon_ he thought to himself _and they are willing to sell him_, _incredible,_ "How much?"

The mother smiled, "That we will get to, good sir. First I believe we have a bit of explaining to do first. There are a few things you will need to understand before any final decisions can be made. We need to make sure our son will receive the proper care for his condition."

"Condition," Coppertone winced at the word, condition, and his mind flew with all sorts of questions yet refrained from asking them, as the mother went on.

"Yes, you see he is a child with an unfortunate condition, and that he believes himself to be a lord, a powerful demon lord of a wealthy foreign nation, but of course he isn't. Doctors call it a psychological disorder accompanied with a rather odd case of persistent amnesia. It was all caused by an incident that occurred to him when he was very young. Years ago when he was a child a band of demon thieves tried to kidnap him believing he was someone else, another demon child from a family of much higher rank. When they discovered they had the wrong child they dumped him in a ravine and he suffered a serious injury to his head. Ever since then however he insisted on being addressed as the demon his kidnappers thought he was. Apparently the experience caused some form of trauma that upset his mind to the point where he even forgot who he was. The doctors we've taken him to have found no cure to treat his condition and so it endures.

"Ever since that incident he had insisted we address him as our master. He will insist upon this, but it's all drivel and he speaks to us like we are beneath him. Even going so far as to say we aren't his real parents but as impostures posing and forcing him to serve a life he shouldn't be living. He's even tried to run away on occasion in attempt to return to where he belongs only to end up going nowhere. We've tried everything. We've been to specialists beyond count, even tried hypnosis to correct it but to no avail, it's been 700 years since the incident occurred, and he hasn't recovered. We've even tried to pass him off as an eccentric, but it was no use either. There was an arranged marriage set up for him for this century, but as he is, the parents of his expectant bride forcibly canceled the engagement and unfortunately no one else with daughters or even sons of suitable rank propose an interest in him. They all say the same thing to us, though his beauty beyond compare none are willing to tolerate this persistent, and absurd behavior, so even that's been an unsettling issue. It has become too great a burden both on us and the legacy of our heritage as well as an ongoing embarrassment, which we find ourselves no longer willing or able to accept.

"Our efforts to resolve this matter have strained us to our limits. We've not only lost reputation because of it, but spent nearly our entire fortune, in our attempt to have it resolved, because the cost of this child and his treatment put us at an even higher risk of losing our entire estate. And so… we regret terribly that it has come to this. He is dear to us but I'm afraid our options have run out. We've heard that this Inn was a fine place of high repute and is known for accepting high prices for rare and should I say exclusive demons." And she removed the remainder of the cloth to unveil the full length of Sesshomaru's naked body. "As you can see he is an exquisite form, and for that we are still proud as any parents should be, however for that we expect an exception for our price. He is both educated and well brought and considering there are very few of our kind left in the world, that you should be honored to be presented with the opportunity to be in possession of such a rare and appealing specimen."

"As you can see we drugged him upon arrival so to avoid any trouble, because of his condition we figured it would be better that way or risk him burdening us with even more of that awful prattling of his throughout the transaction, so he should be out until noon. Realize this child was originally born to be our heir, but since his condition has endured to this day he no longer qualifies for the position. Unfortunately our son is no longer who he was and so we've come to the conclusion that we've had no choice but to cut our losses and move on. And so I hope that you will understand at such a loss he will not come cheap."

Without speaking, and not really caring what the reason was, Coppertone simply nodded to the mother, implying how much?

"We want 20,000,000 for him."

Coppertone choked, '_What!_' then gave a single with his hands, '_no_,' '_no, that's too much!_'

"Our offer is nonnegotiable. This is our price we can go no lower, understand with this child goes the future promise of our entire estate, a house of grand respect that has stood held by successive generations of our bloodline for well over the last 10,000 years, and has gone into neglect. Give you that and our reasons, should be enough. We hear that this was a place of wealth and high repute and was well known to deal in exotic and exclusive demons. Was your reputation misleading, I would certainly hope not since we have come all this way to offer him, we were informed the Inn could afford it."

Mister Coppertone a modest demon, his daily life consisted of nothing more than monitoring inventory and counting money. It was always his concern, and was a demon with an eye for a bargain. This was not it. The demon was beautiful, but the price was absurd, yes the Inn could afford it, but at a great cost, as well as at high risk. The reality was it never mattered how beautiful a servant was its how cooperative thus productive they are in the line of work. With every new comer purchased by the brothel there is always that gamble that the inn could lose out, a pretty face could bring in the gold, yes, but that same pretty face could be a stubborn and refuse to yield. There's a 60/40% chance that the novice will end up being sold to make up for the loss, some have even committed suicide. To risk such a high price, and considering the odds, he made a gesture with his hands, '_no deal_,' then scuttled away, signaling to a servant girl at the front desk to send them away.

However the mother would not be swayed, and sighed, "Oh well then too high I take it, oh whatever shall we do." When her eye caught upon the service girl at the desk, "child," she asked, "is there someone of greater importance here to whom we may address for our offer?"

The girl said yes, "there's the owner, Mister Goldstone, we call him the Land Lord."

"Very good, may you be a dear and summon him for us, our patience with this is beginning to become quite taxed."

~2~

Coppertone was furious; Goldstone had accepted the parents offer with no questions asked. No negotiations nothing, just, "I'll take him, send him up." And not only Coppertone but the entire inn was in a frenzy of inquiries and disbelief over the excessive price and its acceptance by the owner himself.

Afterwards Sesshomaru was sent to the Master's Suite, room 101, at the far end of the first wing on the third floor where demons classified as exclusives were housed and ws the best room in the house, and the parents left, but not without a final word. To Goldstone the mother spoke, "… now here take this." and she passed to him a small vile filled with odd looking pills. "These are specially made sedatives, custom to our son's distinctive demonic make up to avoid any immediate immunity he may have to ordinary dugs on the market these days. I'm sure you could expect he will be difficult to work with at first, but be patient, he should adapt he always does. But should he show signs of resilience give him these. These pills are flavorless and can be diluted and mixed with his tea or in his food so you should have no problem getting him to take it, but it should tame him if need come to it. Just one will weaken him and cause him to grow weary and dull, two will cause him to sleep, but do not over use them or he will build a tolerance to it. Custom made or not our son possess an incredible ability to nullify poison, so any drug you could try to use on him would only have its effect once or twice or not at all, so do not count on a third with him. So don't over use them or the pills will be useless. Should he show signs of resistance, double the dosage, but do so _only _in moderation. Do not exceed more than that all at once, know that this is a poison so too much could be toxic for him even with his immunities or anyone else handling it. We are leaving our son in your tender care knowing full well he will be good hands and know you will follow these instructions set down for you or risk greater harm to our child. We will be checking in on him, so be expecting that and if we see that he is not doing well, we will take him back. You have been warned." And so it was.

The parent's left after that. Goldstone passed the pills to a servant and ordered Sesshomaru to be taken to his room. He would have no objections or any complaints. What Goldstone said was law and that was it. Tsuki the White now belonged to the Inn, Goldstone's put up the cash and he was now the owner of a brand new Inuyoukai slave, the new pride and joy of the inn, "Take him and put Gazelle on him. I want that boy fixed up and ready to go before the week is up!"

The servant to whom he gave these orders shook with alarm. _In a week, but that's impossible!_ She thought to herself not daring to say so much out loud in fear of being penalized for complaining, which she knew Goldstone detested.

"That boy's an exclusive, we'll charge double for him, and tell Pottley to get going on those advertisements. I want them out and delivered to the clients by next Wednesday!" hearing this, employees of the house, as well as Mr Pottley the resident artist were stunned.

One thing that was most reputable about Bay Barry is it supported a private upper class gentlemen's club. Exclusive membership only consisting of 250 registered members. This meant that Pottley would have to produce 250 brochures handwritten and complete with enticing images of the new arrival hand delivered to the doorsteps of all client members in a week and a half's time. This of course was an impossible feat considering that more than half of the residences on the delivery list lived outside of town and or in foreign nations and he was usually alone in his work. In the upper class of the demon world, it was considered proper social etiquette to belong to some exclusive club. For these special customers the Bay Berry Inn also served as a slave market. Exclusives were often available for sale for exclusive club members so to advertize what was in stock, brochures were produced to explain the price and sales options, as well as the varying rental fees and options. Goldstone would lay out the terms the prices and Pottley would do the rest.

"This is impossible! Has that fool lost his sense?" Pottley complained, "I can't have these brochures done and delivered by the next Wednesday! It would require an army of artists to accomplish that. We don't have the recourses for that! None of this is possible; it entirely goes against any practicality." Nonetheless, he pulled together what artists he could and when strait to work. Coppertone commenced with recording the day's transactions and stressing over all his figuring comparing the difference of their most recent proceeds with the day's events and brooding, _'this won't work. If things don't pick up soon we'll be broke! Damn you Goldstone have you've lost your head?' _he knew that the demand for exclusives was high and very profitable, but it was nearing the end of spring and tax season was looming just ahead. Coppertone for one was more than well aware that Mukuro, Division Lord of the entire Middle Kingdom of the Demon's World had in the past expressed a strong dislike of slave houses and brothels, and so all houses industries and business of the likes within the realm of Chaos were heavily taxed, demanding a full 75% tax on house, land and a 45% tax on each servant's proceeds. '_Damn fool you risk this house going under if that boy doesn't sell out and soon. 20,000,000 before tax season!', "Are you crazy! Mukuro will have our heads!__" _he cried out loud whipping an empty coin chest against the volt's thick stone wall. He spent the remainder of that day taking inventory of the stores the house still had left in its volt, thinking about Tsuki as he handled the gold and some precious jewels, '_that demon needs to go and quick_.'

~3~

Sesshomaru was placed upon a bed with a coverlet of crimson adorned with embroidered patters of petite white, gold and saffron colored flowers speckled across entangled vines. Unwrapped from the black cloth his so-called parent's had him wrapped his nude pale body was sprawled out over the coverlet, and was truly a sight to behold.

Three female employees of the inn, stood over him, all young girls, each unable to believe their eyes, "oh wow," said the first, "Is he for real?" said the second, the third remain silent.

"I wish he wasn't sold," said the first her name was Penelope.

"His parents must be crazy," responded the second maid. her name was Myra.

Still the third said nothing.

Before long they were accompanied by several others curious about the new arrival. The first to arrive was Claudine, like Myra and Penelope she was a maid of the third floor and was on duty at the time of Sesshomaru's arrival. Her initial impression of him was no different, except in addition to her admiration of his beauty she had this to say, "Well he is definitely the finest looking demon I've ever seen, but will he perform? Looks are one thing, but that means nothing if he doesn't submit. Don't forget the only thing that matters here is that the customers are happy." Taking a moment to have a good long look at her associates before turning back to nude young Tsuki, "should he fail to perform you know what will happen to him. So don't start celebrating, not unless the gold starts rolling back in, 20,000,000 gold pieces, unbelievable. He'll never pay that off."

"You don't think he could, a demon like this?" asked Penelope sheepishly. "But we could charge so much for him, Goldstone said he would be expensive."

"If you were listening to what I just said, he could, but he would have to get to work and start selling that body of his. And if you think that his beauty is a big deal don't expect him to stay so beautiful for long. None of us that start off pretty remain so for long, this type of life sucks the beauty right out of us. There is nothing appealing about a whore. But that's something you wouldn't know about now is it." Commenting that the associate she was talking to was just a young girl and was entirely ignorant of the horrors of prostitution. She had come to the inn as a handmaiden by request of May Fan, also called Fanny the middle aged and stout chief caretaker of Bay Berry, and had only been present at the inn for little more than half a year, as opposed to Claudine and her 500 years of self hardening experience.

"Is she right?" Penelope turned to the third young maid that stood amongst them. "Gazelle? Do you think she is right, will he not perform?"

"Gazelle?"

Gazelle stood perfectly silent, glaring with hardened eyes upon the conscious demon lain out and exposed upon the bed before her. Yes, he was a sight, he was beautiful, young and apparently unspoiled, but besides that all she could really see before here was but one more victim yet to undergo the utterly degrading and personally destroying process of becoming a profitable object of Bay Berry. Neither of the two more experienced co workers, Claudine and Myra needed to ask for the reason she did not respond, they just already knew. Of anyone at the inn knew the first hand the misfortunes of a life of servitude it was Gazelle.

She came to the inn of her own accord as a young girl looking for work, her family had just come to Panera after having been freed from an age of servitude and were struggling to make ends meet. Her race was known as the Gael, a rare breed of gazelle demon, a relative of the antelope race. In appearance she was the ideal image of her race she was slim and moderate in height. She had waist length golden brown hair that was perfectly strait with black streaks flowing down the length of it. Elegant and dark horns that curved upwards from her brow and very small and petite dark cloven hooves for feet, and like all of her kind she had natural black markings around her eyes, which were also dark and blended into the black streaks of her hair.

In face she was a lovely girl, but after 900 years of experienced servitude, and a history of slavery built up in her blood beyond her beauty was fortitude, and a heart of ice that could put Sesshomaru's own stubborn pride to shame.

Having paid off her debt long ago, she remained at the inn out of a private sense of obligation to her mates and fellow prostitutes, as a prostitution instructor. Since then she has hardened herself to the expectant horrors and hardship of life at the Bay Berry and was by far the most experience of all her associates, so much so that they respected her as something of an authority at Bay Berry. Even Goldstone highly regarded her, he knew if something needed to be done with a servant he'd call on her, _'put Gazelle on it, get Gazelle on it, I want this done and I want this done right,_' he would say.

Once again the call of duty was upon her, and her subject was Sesshomaru, a demon she would only know as Tsuki the White. A virgin demon that had yet to even know he had been sold as a servant to a place where there was no way out, and it was up to her to rear him up, train him and make him accept like as a prostitute like she had done with so many others.

Already the deep brooding forewarning of trouble and enduring pain was once again before her as she was faced with the challenge of having to train a Virgin into becoming a perfect whore. It was her job, and should she fail not only would he suffer but the entire house. That's the way it was, should a slave fail to consent to the service issued by the inn, the house loses money. Thus the owners place higher demands on the others to make up for it. When one servant fails to make quota, everyone suffers. The house was now 20,000,000 gold pieces in dept, so much poorer than it was yesterday. To her it felt as if the place had been robbed, though a demon was left in the place of that gold, she had a terrible feeling _that gold wasn't coming back_. Tsuki the White was now a demon worth that much in gold, but as Claudine had said what good would that be if he doesn't sell? As she put it, his pretty face alone won't be enough to keep this place afloat and combatable with its high esteem reputation. What that 20 million in gold really meant was the equivalent of that much misery for everyone else, including Sesshomaru.

With all these thoughts going through her head, Gazelle's expression continued to deepen, her eyes darkened her face became harder, till a creaking sound was heard from behind and a demon appeared in the doorway from the main hall. A male, he had blue skin and a handsome face they all knew, it was Monrose one of the current leading servants of highest regard, primarily because he was among the top four that brought in the most money. "Hey," he said, "is that the new guy?"

"Yes, he's right here," Claudine responded, "but he's still unconscious so don't be loud, you'll risk waking him."

Monrose stepped into the room, as he did a second demon appeared another male but with red skin, shorter with a slightly stocky build named Julan, "so what we got, he something. We hear the boss forked out a fortune this morning. What's that about?"

"Don't ask."

Both young men had dark hair slightly longer than shoulder length which was the style of most young demons their age and bull like horns. Curiously they approached the bed and looked upon the new demon, Monrose was silent at first, but Julan spoke up immediately. "Aw what did the clouds spit him out or something… come on, so where the hell did he come from? And how did he end up here?"

"Yeah," Monrose spoke up, "there aren't demons of this type around here."

"He's from the west, and his name is Tsuki. His parents, assuming they _are_ his apparently came from afar so they could sell him to pay the land taxes on their estate."

"Nice," said Julan sarcastically, "an estate huh, so is he a noble then?"

"We believe he is, the woman that sold him said he was of a rare breed, that their kind are few which makes sense to sell your only son if you are members of a dying race doesn't it."

"Yeah right, he's probably a kidnap victim."

"Yes probably, but either way it doesn't matter."

"No it doesn't, none of it matters."

They all fell silent the speaker was Gazelle, who then turned to them, "I don't believe it's doing anyone any good to just stand around gawking. Goldstone said he wanted this demon prepared for business by the end of the week. It's Monday so I suggest we get to work. Penelope go get towels, soap and boil some water, Claudine, Myra you will assist in bathing him, Claudine you his body Myra his hair I will take his measurements and select him proper garb, and have them tailored if need be." Then she turned to the two boys, Manrose and Julan, "You two have no business here at all. You are taking up space leave. Return to your rooms."

Monrose huffed, "tisk, sure thing."

"Yes mam," said Julan as he turned with Monrose to leave the room when they were stopped by the sight of a third demon standing in the doorway. A tall fair skinned demon with long light brown hair and solemn features on his slender semi-attractive face. It was The Noble, as they were known to call him Constantine another face they all knew well enough. A noble's son and the current leading mate at the brothel, until recently when business begun to decline with the arrival of a certain female three years ago. She has since been bought out, but ever since her arrival all his former demons that had been regular customers for years decided they rather take an interest in her and had yet to return. Wherefore the last three years his earnings have been next to nothing, he had a personality that was difficult to get along with, but they all felt sorry for him, for reasons best left explained later.

Gazelle went up to him, "Constantine there's nothing for you to see here, please go back to your room."

"I heard Goldstone paid twenty mill for a new demon," Constantine grunted.

"Yes he did, unfortunately."

"Is that him?"

"Yes."

"What are they charging for him?"

"That we don't know yet."

After a quick look at Sesshomaru, Constantine huffed turned and left uttering beneath his breath, "wonderful," as he went. _Yet another exclusive demon, that's all I need. _

After watching him leave, Gazelle sighed, "Well anyways let's get to work." she ordered, "it's for the best that we get him cleaned up and dressed before he wakes up."

"Yes."

~4~

And so it was, the maids went about their business as instructed. Sesshomaru was bathed with clean water and soft cloths. His hair was rinsed and brushed through with a special cleansing comb. This of course was a rather tricky operation for not only did they have to avoid waking him, but from getting too much water on the bed. But against the odds they managed and he was cleaned, brushed and dressed with plenty of time to spare before the first signs of consciousness began to show.

Sesshomaru awoke to find himself confined by strange accommodations. All of which was alarming to the senses. He was tucked in bed beneath fine sheets with a light blanket wrapped snug around him. Rising himself he pushed them aside to discover he was oddly dressed in garments he had never before seen and that his flesh emitted a strange, but pleasant aroma of fresh oil and soap as if he had been recently bathed. The robe he wore was a strange teal blue with patterns of gold flowers embroidered on it over the shoulder that tapered down the sleeve a bit and on the front where a rather showy black collar cupped his neck and down the front and at the cuffs of his sleeves. His hair was thoroughly brushed and rested about him heavily conditioned with fresh oil. These were at the very least the last he expected after everything he has recently experienced. Meeting with Deliverance in that cave and having been dragged half way across the words to be held up in a dark toxic environment at Raizen's citadel. But what came boldly to his attention was that all this took place while he was unconscious and without his consent, for he had no memory of his cloth being removed or his body sponged off, least of all of the application of oils and the scrubbing and rinsing of soap.

Quickly he examined himself. It didn't take him long to notice that the wounds that covered his forearms and wrists were gone. Not a mark remained from his experience in the cave like they had been mysteriously healed, as if his meeting with Deliverance and their conversation never happened. Though he could recall every word and every waking moment that transpired in that grave.

As these things were settling Gazelle was standing at the far end of the room simply watching him, selected the time to speak up, "Mr Tsuki," she said loud enough to draw efficient attention to herself. Sesshomaru startled and his eyes flashed towards her, but she was unshaken. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Hello, Mr Tsuki," she answered with a slight bow, "and welcome to the Bay Berry Inn."

~5~

Across the land SaiHolly lead by Iblis was a third the way across the Realm of Chaos when a thought occurred to the blue skinned jinni. They were high up in the ethersphere flying abreast at moderate speed to avoid detection from below, when the words began to tumble freely out of his mouth. "Um question dear Iblissie," he said to get his partner's attention, "oi," responded Iblis with the deep eastern accent SaiHolly just adored. "well I was just thinking, about all this, don't you think the boss is taking this Sesshomaru hunting a little too seriously. I mean he makes it sound so vital."

"The master explained enough," answered Iblis, "he said he was instructed to assist this demon by the higher powers, and that is not something he will take to lightly."

"I guess not, but what is his connection with this Sesshomaru, is there even one to begin with? I mean it's not like they even know each other or anything like rushing to helps an old friend or something. Not that I'm complaining or anything, personally I find this very interesting. I look forward to meeting this demon; I mean we've heard so much about him that he's bound to be someone worth the effort. Well that's what I'm assuming anyway."

Iblis was silent; never the type to make assumption about others, Iblis took what he saw and used his best judgment with what he was given. He would judge Sesshomaru upon meeting Sesshomaru and after having had time to observe him. Over anything else he was always neutral, Iblis had not the temperment for contemplative judgment or negative emotions it simply was not feature of his nature, not even after having been reformed by Yomi did any of his negativity and or judgmental attitude end up with him. The Venomous Iblis were a naturally unbiased species of demons.

"Well anyway, I'm curious to see what happens. It would be good for the master to make a new friend, and Sesshomaru that's an ally to have, assuming he doesn't screw it up and end up seriously pissing the poor guy off. You know how the boss is with his mouth," he finished with a laugh.

Iblis just grinned and did not respond, though he could only agree the master did have a way of over using his mouth at times. There were times in the past where he was completely blown away in awe and confusion at the ongoing speeches Yomi was known to preach from time to time. Yes the boss was definitely a demon that had a way with words. He knew his master as a demon of words, an orator.

After that they renewed their silence and continued on with their sights set on the horizon and the country of Westide beyond it.

~6~

Inuyasha stood outside Raizen's throne room, pacing every now and then, while the ruler discussed affairs with his cabinet. Leaning with his back against the wall with his arms folded on his chest and waited for any sign of the meeting's end. He could hear voices through the massive stone door beside him, but nothing decipherable. '_Damn I wish they'd hurry up, I hate always having to wait around! It's like Kagome in the damn bath, grrr I could pull my hair out_…' not known for his patience, he used the time think about his situation and about Sesshomaru.

'_Damn Sesshomaru, it's his fault I'm in this mess, why the hell did he go and get himself beat by some angel like that, damn jerk. But what I don't get even more is why Raizen captured him, I mean what was his real reason for doing so, it makes no sense? All Raizen said is that he wanted to take him out of the county so no one could try and go after him, or something, but that's just..., I mean why would he do that it's not like he actually cares or anything even if we are related.., who cares. Still, he did go through all the trouble to bring him here… peh, but he's not here now! Those thing what were they? Those black shadowy things, they had to be pretty strong to give Raizen and his men such a hard time like that. Did quite a bit of damage to, I bet Raizen's really pissed, and now they got Sesshomaru, and who knows where he's been taken to… damn it what the hell's going on?_'

After what seemed like hours, the door finally opened and one by one Raizen's men stepped out and vanished down the hall, ignoring the pale half demon as they moved on. Inuyasha tense by the presence of such powerful demons all around him tried to do the same, but to little avail. Each of the demons felt as though they could crush him underfoot if it wasn't for the confidence he gained once he acquired the Tetsusaiga he probably wouldn't even be out of his room and creeping around.

Even after all he's been through fighting demons and chancing down Naraku he still wasn't used to it. He had spent too much time in his life sneaking around, hiding from threats and fearing even the slightest presence of a stronger demon aura to just let it go and go and turn from a cautious and distrusting hideaway to a calm nearly uninfected warrior. With the Tetsusaiga by his side he felt brave, because he knew that with it he was strong. Still, how strange it felt to be out in the open like this. That a dimly lit and enclosed hall could feel like open space only furthermore reminded him of those far off days and nights. In Ja'wa he walked freely, with the sun over head and the breeze in his hair, but that was where the demons were weak, those other than Naraku and his minions that is. In this land he felt like a single lake shrimp at the bottom of a vast black ocean, thrown in and unknowing what he was getting himself into but at least he found trust and even shelter in Raizen.

He never understood before how strong the demons that were in power truly were. In the short time he's been here he has developed quite a different sense of respect and reverie for the demon world hierarchy than he had ever known. It was true he lived in ignorance his whole life, it was just as Sesshomaru had put it "_You were born ignorant, and you live your life as an ignorant half-demon_," how those words made sense now and made him wince as he recalled them. Even more so as Sesshomaru's static and cold voice resurfaced in his mind. How he loathed it and hated the sound of that smug, yet graceful voice… it always made him think of his father, a demon he never knew, and yet somehow whenever Sesshomaru was around he could imagine. A tall silver haired demon, elegant with pride and dignity, richly clad in fur and armor and equipped with swords and unimaginable power. His face however he could never imagine, nor his voice or imagine the words that would come from his mouth, the lecturing words of a caring father, disapproving or praising… or not... or, _was he anything like Sesshomaru?_

To the day he met Raizen Sesshomaru was the only demon of any notable status he had ever known, a prince by ranking, but his father was a Lord, as is Raizen and the difference is staggering. His father was the former fourth power in the Demon's World, just three levels beneath Raizen. Incredible he pondered, just how powerful was he really? Thinking about this made him recall the first instance he laid eyes on him on that giant corps he saw at the time he attained the Tetsusaiga from his grave. It didn't hit him then. Perhaps he was being arrogant, but to imagine that massive body erect, and fully clad in glistening white fur, growling and snarling down upon the unfortunate enemy about to meet his terrible and horrifying end. Recalling Sesshomaru in his transformed stated, he could all most visualize it and yet he just knew how it paled in comparison… '_Prince… what,_' recalling his brother's words.

'_I said I'm a prince_.'

'_Um okay… father died and you're still a prince?_'

'_Another thing you need to understand about our kind and our nature as an Inuyoukai is an Inuyoukai does not inherit the wealth or kingdom of his parents like the princes of other kingdoms do. We conquer them_. _The true path of an aspiring Inuyoukai is to overpower the current Ruler in order to take his place as an even greater power, a power that is meant to patrol with greater promise of performance and greater stride and stature and glory. Father died before I could over throw him, so where does that leave me? You think its right to take the title as King, when I still remain inferior to him?_'' So Sesshomaru was meant to defeat father and take his place as the next proper ruler … _hmm, but father died_, _could that be why he's always so_... fidgeting Inuyasha tightened his arms on his chest, _Hmm, maybe I don't understand it. Everything's been a struggle for me, so_….

It made him feel sad after he thought about it, like a personal resentment of having never been aware enough to appreciate where he comes from and what he was really a part of, least of all what it all meant to Sesshomaru._ Damn if only I wasn't left out, and kept in the dark. I blame you for that Sesshomaru, you jerk._

After a few moments, and the men of the cabinet came passed and were long out of sight. Once their presence faded away completely he snuck up to the door and pushed it open just a crack, just enough to peer through. Every fiber of his being was standing on edge and ready to spring back at any instant should it turn out he was disrupting anything. Opening the door a little more he peered in and waited for a reaction.

To his relief Raizen was alone seated on the throne with his head pointed down staring at the floor. Finding it strange that his presence had gone unnoticed he pulled the door open a touch more when Raizen lifted his head. _Oh Shit!_ He startled and was about to bolt when Raizen's voice spoke out, "want something?"

Raizen just looked on with little expression on his face, in fact he seemed perfectly lax, "You just going to sneak around or you got something say there… something on your mind?" taking this as an invitation Inuyasha felt comfortable enough to right himself and stepped inside.

He entered, and as he did somehow his awkward continence left an impression on Raizen, and he grinned. He even could have laughed, '_Heh, just a little shit, but the kid's got guts, got to give it to him_... _looks like a clown in that ridiculous red robe though._' It was almost comical, yet in an endearing way that warmed him. Few other demons had the nerve to disturb him in his lair, and in the past it had annoyed him but not Inuyasha. The boy had just that nerve and nerve always had its way with Raizen. Nerve and courage two of the things he respected the most and this boy displayed both.

However the sight of Raizen's golden eyes unmoving and glaring at him, felt intimidating to the young hanyou as he slowly he stepped up. "You mind closing the door," asked Raizen. "I don't like eavesdroppers." Inuyasha shook, "Uh," stuttering awkwardly then realized the door was still partway open behind him, "oh yeah, sorry," and quickly he turned back and pushed it shut. It closed with a clink, which sent a chill down his spine, though he didn't know why he felt fine around Raizen before, why the discomfort now? Maybe it was his tone or perhaps having come more aware of his situation, calm and able to think now was the time to let things get to him, like how intimidating Raizen's presence really was. Yet, putting his discomfort aside, and not considering any proper way to greet a lord, "So what happed?" he went right up, putting all his previous thoughts out of his mind and had to ask, "what were those things and what did they do with Sesshomaru?"

Raizen sighed and raised his claw in an apathetic manner, "those things," he said, his deep voice brooding, "they took him."

"Yeah, but what could they want with him and what the hell where they?"

"Those things were Shadows", Raizen answered, "they were sent here to collect him apparently, but by whom I don't know yet, but I'll find out. I got my men on it."

Inuyasha shuttered not liking the sound of this, thinking this would require going on a hunt to get him back, but wait to get back Sesshomaru? Curious incase that was the case, "Shadows, what's that, what kind of demons are…"

"Demons?" Raizen interrupted, "nah I wouldn't call them that. They are shadows, apparitions of death and come up from the netherworld. The ignorant just call them shadows, but there's no real word for what those things really are. They're not demons, not like you or I are there's no life in them. They merely exist to serve the will of the one that summons them and that's it. They go back to the pit after that."

"So they just summoned spirits?"

"Sort of, something likes that. Normally they don't do any damage and go unnoticed, but this bunch was different. It seems that whoever summoned them charged them up with a great deal of power so they would attack. I don't get it though. Usually that's not how they're used. You see what the advantage of using creatures like them is that they could have snuck in here and taken Sesshomaru without the distraction and we wouldn't even have noticed. With those things around even demons like us can just vanish, you don't see them coming. They are creatures that can blend into any shadow even your own and they have no presence. In a dark place like this you can bet they could be anywhere at any time. So it's pretty obvious whoever sent them wanted to start some trouble."

"You mean to provoke you… why, who would do that?"

"Not sure, won't know that until my spies learn something and make they're report, but it's hardly needed I got a good suspicion whose behind it."

"You do, who?"

Raizen sighed, "I got a suspect in mind, but right now like I said it's just suspicion. I got no proof on it." There as he prepared to put a voice to his thoughts a memory surfaced in his mind. The memory of an encounter he had many years ago, and decided to tell Inuyasha about it.

"I was on a hunt you see, looking for humans, on my way through the human world for my next victim. I was feeling casual that day so a slow leisurely feed perhaps before an open fire sounded pretty good. So that's what I was doing leaping from hill to hill venturing into the west where I knew my skill at hunting would be more welcome. I know the customs of your land, the laws of the Western Lands being based in Natural Law. The rules of nature are the rules land, which made it legal to hunt and kill anything so long as it was necessary for one's survival."

"What, no it isn't! I never heard that before," Inuyasha rallied. Raizen laughed, "Shows what you know kid, the west has always been that way. They favor nature, your kind. But anyway, I liked the sprint, running long distances. I was fighting daily in those days so I liked action sitting around like this wasn't my thing. I also required eating more. In those days I'd kill four or five humans a week sometimes even more. Then I'd burn it all off fighting. That was my life. After a while I caught the scent of a village that pleased me, a forest village tucked away in the hills so I was heading for it, when I ran into something.

Power, I felt it just beneath me as I was coming down from flight. It came from a spot in the forest and had a strong feel to it, nothing that I couldn't handle, but still pretty good. I halted instantly, pausing in midair. The energy was strong and close and definitely the energy of a demon, but what hit me the most was the instantaneous recognition that it was energy that I knew. I knew it that the feeling of it was familiar to me, not that I knew from whom it came, but the energy it's self, the type of energy it was, it was similar to my own, and yet different. Instantly a face came to mind, and a name, Gordon.

The Demon Gordon was an old acquaintance of mine, an elder of a ruling tribe of demons that descended from the same source of origin as me. But Gordon was different, not only was he stronger than the rest he was what they called a Phantom Mazoku, a demon that fed on souls, both alive and dead, enabling him a connection with the netherworld and an array of dangerous powers. It permitted him the ability to vanish and travel between the dimensions of this world and the next, and or to remain entirely unknown and unfelt. He was what some could call an advocate of the Netherworld. Another demon I could just never stand, I despised him, my reasons are my own.

As I hovered there in the air this same type of energy pervaded from a single spot in the forest below, energy like Gordon's, but different. It wasn't Gordon, I knew that strait away, but whoever it was bore a similar essence, say in the way a descendant would.

Naturally this caught my curiosity so I let it get the better of me and put aside my appetite to go down and check it out. So I let myself drift towards the source of the energy gradually lowering till my feet met the ground at the forest floor with the source of the energy just a little ways before me. I crept up, and there he was standing in the center of a small clearing.

The ground was entirely covered in bodies. They must have been a mob that was sent out to kill him and were slaughtered. All human, probably in defense of their village, but there he was just standing there in the center of the carnage. He was just a lone demon, thin and ragged with a mess of matted black hair just longer than shoulder length and horns that appeared to be in their adolescent stage even though the demon before me was easily of mature form. His skin was pale but darkened with grim and filth and his clothe were nothing but rags. He was a rouge, I thought, and if it wasn't for that power I felt from him I would never have looked twice at him.

Stepping forward I sought to have a better look deliberately emerging into the clearing, more out of muse just to see what he would do. You know to have a bit of fun with it. He had his back to me so I actually managed to get pretty close before he took notice and spun around. As he did I got a good look at his face, and it was sick." As Raizen's story unfolded the image that he recalled in his mind was more than he willingly described. What Raizen saw before him was the face and expression of pure wroth, a wraith he thought. It was soiled and disgusting. Like the rest of him was his face was sullied and darkened with filth, his lips were snarled like a beast's. His fangs exposed and jaw was excessively pronounced and tense. His nostrils on his narrow nose were flared out like a bull's, but what caught his attention the most were his eyes, for they were hollow. Two seething black pits staring back at him. Deep and full of rage but also with fear, "and he growled," Raizen went on, "like the bastard didn't know the meaning of words. He just roared in a primitive and unreserved sort of way and snatched up the closest body and flung it over his shoulder like a rag. I was so taken by how ugly this demon was that I failed to even notice he was armed. He drew a sword at me the thing was just blunt and dull as he was and wasn't even a demon's blade but a stick of metal he must have picked up off some human he killed and used it as a meat sticker for catching prey. Anyway I didn't like what I saw so I figured this guy needed to be taught a lesion so I laughed at him, "So killed them all did ya, pretty sloppy." I said to him. "Just for a simple meal, now that's no good makes things look bad for the rest of us. It's a waist, is this how you hunt demon?"

I got no answer; instead I got an energy attack right in my face. It surprised me that attack was actually pretty strong for a low level and I figured if this demon had any connection with Gordon then beyond appearances he couldn't be normal. Demons connect with Gordon or any of the stronger demons in this world are never ordinary demons. There's something in us that makes us who and what we are and those that inherit that it's the same. So I figured if this guy was unordinary better to get rid of him rather than to let him grow up, get stronger and become a problem. And if that's the case he probably sense that got scared and ran. He was fast to, got to a good distance before I launched after him.

You know usually I let them go, when I encounter fools like that, but not him. No there was something I didn't like about that demon and I didn't from the start. So I was going to kill him, felt that I would be doing the world a favor, eh… but. I couldn't get close."

"Why not," asked Inuyasha. Sitting cross-legged on the floor like a child listening to an old man's tale about how he almost killed a demon that was later to go on to become famous and soon after that a rival for control of the demon's world.

The demon was fast, and even though he was running blind he acted as if that didn't matter. Like he could see just fine, a thought that occurred to me at the time when I thought to use his lack of vision against him, it turned up to be of no use. He dodged tree, rock and leaped over valleys even a river as if he could see it coming and the forest was thick so you'd think he's run into something, but he didn't. So I picked up speed thinking to tackle the bastard and charged up my energy to send a blocking attack at him to try and bar his way and slow him down a little, but my attack was foiled. Something or someone knocked the attack from its target and got in the way.

I was stopped in my assault because of that bastard that stepped in. Gordon. He appeared in an instant I didn't even sense him coming, nor would I with that ability he has to hide his presence. He manifested right before me the same old bastard.

I grit my teeth, "Gordon, peh, figures you'd surface like this."

"Raizen is it," said Gordon musingly, "been a while," his voice just as deep yet bore a more metallic overtone, "so I see you picked up on my son's scent." After hearing that I just recall thinking to myself, '_Son, that figures, I knew there was something I didn't like about that demon. Now I know_.'

He looked the same as he did years back, a mazoku like me but different," as Raizen went on to explain the description of Gordon the image he painted was vague but in his mind the memory was perfectly clear. He had dark skin, brownish in color, with abnormal purple and black body marks on his arms and over his bare chest. Over all his form was identical to Raizen's only bigger, if Raizen was a demon that stood at six foot Gordon was nine. He had the same full main of wild long hair only on him it was dark. His body was heavily built, and lean with a broad chest, long limbs and a narrow waist and hips. His muscles bulged through skin that appeared to be just a little too tight. The difference was the long dark horns that poked out from the circumference of his head in all directions and his face that was typical of the Mazoku only aged terribly. "What bothered me the most about him were his eyes; they were silver and had a strange surreal glow about them that made you think. That same light pervaded through his aura as well turning it a grim and sickly green.

"Heh, I see, so he kills them and you suck up the souls, right?" I said to him right there, but he had this to say in response. "What he does is entirely for him, he doesn't know me."

"No, eh."

"No and I intend to keep it that way. However I will be around watching him, so keep your distance or your soul could be the next I devour."

Nothing more needed to be nor was said, he left after that vanishing in the way only he could do. At that point I refrained from my pursuit and the rouge got away so I returned to the sight of the slaughter figuring one or two might be good to take, you should know how I can't stand waste. I've killed my share of humans worthy enough for damnation, but I've never killed without need. That bastard could easily have avoided it, but he chose to do it and killed those men. I bet all he needed was one, three at the most but that was it. It shows you what you're dealing with to see things like that and it just pisses me off.

I looked over the bodies thinking I'd take a few for myself but each of them was tainted with the scent of him so I rejected them and took off.

"So this demon you met back then is the son of this more powerful demon and he's the one you suspect sent the shadows here to take Sess?"

"Yeah, probably."

"We'll then..."

"At the time I didn't know who the demon was, but as time when on again and again I'd feel the same upsurge of power. The same demon power as I felt that day and each time I felt it it grew stronger eventually a name surfaced with it... Yomi."

"What... Yomi?" Inuyasha needn't even a moment to think, the name was still fresh in his mind from their conversation before, "The demon you spoke of and warned Sesshomaru about, that guy…"

"Yeah him."

"Why him?"

"Call it a hunch, anyway it just dawned on me in the instant those things attacked I had a feeling he was behind it. I had a vision and saw his face, it was just a flash but I know it was him. Sometimes these things just hit me and the thing is there usually right."

"So like a psychic sense or something?"

"No, more like a built up intuition. I've been aware of that demon building up his power for a long time, Mukuro to, but so far neither of us have gotten our hands on him."

"Because of Gordon?"

"Well he's been a part of it, true any time I got close to him that old bastard makes his presence known so..."

"And you can't kill him, Gordon I mean?"

Raizen shot an eye at the hanyou, not liking the quick assumption the boy had made, but no anger rose up in him, it was an easy enough question to answer. "Don't know." Raizen answered, "Never tried. But what is true is I know the bastard wouldn't be too easy to take down despite his age. That demon has a lot in his arsenal that I wouldn't want to invoke. He's involved with too much I don't like, and don't mess around with. There are some things in this world that's not meant to be touched, and the powers he got are it. The bastard spends most of his existence extinguishing the damned in Hell what's that tell you, and he's not even a demon of the other side either, originally he's one of us, there's still life on his breath."

"The biggest problem I have with all this is I believe that bastard Yomi inherited a good deal of the bastard powers, and that I don't like at all. It's known that black birds are always seen buzzing around him, you know those angels and winged messengers coming and going from his presence. No doubt he's got a connection with the other side as well like his old man, and that's not what this world needs. Any more bonds with Hell and we're all going to burn less something's done about it. But nah that's not the only reason I suspect him, in fact I know it was him."

"Thing is I don't think the bastard would be dumb enough to attack me head on like that not even with shadows. But I know he's been after your brother for a while, so it doesn't surprise me he'd summon a flock of shadows to get his hands on him, but like I said right now it's only suspicion. So until I have any proof there's nothing I can do about it."

"He is after Sesshomaru."

"Well he was stalking him for a while, but he turned from that and nothing happened. I figured he lost interest, but once in a while Ill pick up on that aura of his and it'd be coming from the west. The bastard weaves in and out of hiding, makes me wonder what his real plan is."

"Was he panning to attack?"

"Probably, but nothing's come of it, so far, he just turned away. But you got to understand I know his power better then I'm sure he'd expect, and I know he had his bearings set on that land."

"Hm? What do you mean by that?"

"Yomi has a special ability, guess he learned it for losing his eyes, but he has the uncanny ability to hear anything for over great distances, so long as it's within his aura's expanse. Anything from a whisper to a pin drop, so that's what I think is what he was doing, scoping out the place looking for an in. Well even if that wasn't the case, one thing is for sure if he was listening in or spying on Sesshomaru then that means he already had his aura expanse established in that land. Since he can only hear anything there is to be heard as long as it's within his aura's expanse. You could be 20 miles away and whispering under your breath and he would hear it, as you could guess its not ordinary hearing. It's actually more like a developed psychic sense, but not quite. You can imagine we demons are measured in power by how far our aura's can expand and reach and by its potency. Every demon uses their aura differently, I know that Yomi grew extra ears, but I'm sure those extra ears work like antennas and that he developed his aura to work like an expansive eardrum. You know when you talk and things make noise it sends vibrations through the air. These vibrations bounce and vibrate through the drum in your ears and the signal it picks up gets channeled into your brain as sound, that's how hearing works. Yomi is able to use his entire aura as a massive world engulfing eardrum so he hears everything, and that's not a normal skill to have. But in order for him to use that power his aura would have to be already enveloped over the land or over his target or he would be left with dealing with sound in the ordinary way. That should tell you something. That bastard's been snooping around under your brother's nose for the better part of the last two centuries, and his aura been present in that land the whole time."

"What?"

"It seems he planted an aura sustaining unite in the nation of Ja'aw it keeps a constant canopy of his distinctive essence present in the air almost like an invisible mist so he can go there snoop out and spy whenever he wants."

"And Sesshomaru knows nothing about it, but he's in Ja'aw all the time!"

"I bet it was planted right around the time your father passed on. He was pretty young then and not very experienced. Realize Sesshomaru was just a kid when your father died and he grew up entirely accustomed to the presence of an immense aura, he was raised in it. The aura Yomi emits can't be felt in the ordinary way, like his old man he has the ability to cloak his presence, though I don't think Yomi has the ability to transverse between the dimensions like Gordon can. However he probably manipulated it to match the flux of the earth's energy field so its presence is impossible to pick out. I can feel it, but not all the time, and only because my kind can sense out the presence of others of the same genes or close to it. Yomi's a descendant of Gordon, so that places him amongst the ranks of Mazoku though he doesn't know it. Gordon is an Elder but he was also a powerful ruler long ago, his empire dissolved and he lost interest in it then eventually he vanished only to surface again centuries later thinking he could start telling us youngsters what to do, but we weren't having any of that."

"So if Yomi learns about his father's past, he could claim it and claim the right of a throne then?"

"Yomi has no idea who his father is. That's what Gordon tells me. Gordon keeps himself a mystery to him, and tells him nothing; in fact I don't believe the two have ever met face to face. It's something my spies have been able to sniff out about Yomi that he's frustrated over not knowing what his ancestral origin is or what species of demon he is. If he had ever met Gordon there would be no mistake what he's related to, it just comes right at ya, can't miss it."

"So what's that mean, this guy already has his aura cast over the land the whole west?"

"No, not all of it just the island. He kept it contained, but yeah I kept my eye on it for a while, but as I said he just walked away."

"So he's been around all along, and we couldn't know it, because his presence can't be felt? But he left, I don't get it?"

"Yeah who knows what goes on in a person's head, all you can do is guess; but I'm usually right when I get a hunch about things like that."

"So is that why you wanted Sesshomaru out of the country? To keep him away from this Yomi guy, but why Sesshomaru's not weak he can take care of himself?"

Raizen laughed, "Yeah that boy's pretty good, but for what he's shown for himself in recent years isn't that much. Yomi would take him, that's for sure, unless he manages to turn up some surprises in battle he wouldn't stand a chance. Not against Yomi, one fault about your brother's method of fighting and I'll say the same goes for you is you rely too much on weapons. Those swords of yours, you see Yomi doesn't fight using weapons or tools of any kind. He's an aura fighter like me. He uses his aura and possesses a Battle Aura. It's also known he like to play around in the Black Arts. If Sesshomaru thinks he could beat a demon like him down using weapons like those swords he's always carrying he's got another thing coming."

"So you're saying Yomi would win …"

"I'll say it again, the one thing I never got about you dogs are those swords."

"Why the swords?"

"You want my advice boy, I'll give it ya. I don't like swords. I don't like any weapon, because it's a symbol of weakness. Swords are a liability they have limited use and break too easily. I know that your father trained Sesshomaru as a swordsman. Skills like that are good for beginners, but to be a true power in this world, to truly compete in the world the way it is you need to be able to do it with nothing. To grasp the world and crush your enemies with your bear hands that's the way to go. I'll tell you another thing, none of the other leading powers, Mukuro, Hamot, Yomi and myself use weapons, we battle each other using only our aura's and body strength. I know Hamot works wiyth spiritual arts and Yomi the demonic, Mukuro not so much, and I've never touched the stuff, but and I know your old man was the same as well."

"My father was famous for wielding the Tetsusaiga, that's why Sesshomaru was even after it."

"No he wasn't, your father was famous for his ability to do the same, crush the world underfoot not with a blade. Usually he fought in his true form and dog demons in their true form don't wield weapons!"

"But that's not…"

"Trust me kid I know. I know what happened to your old man. I know he stood up for something and got crush for it. It was too bad, he was a great demon, but he wasn't known for wielding any blade. That sword you speak of was only forged at the end of his life. You see when a demon's physical state drops that quick usually his aura can't keep up with the decline especially if he stays fired up like any true warrior would. I know your old man fought to the end but it was a losing battle. You know it wasn't old age that killed him, it was his heart. He lost it to a human, and humans have a way of casting spells on us. Not intentionally of course, but in a case like this it can be a bond that defies logic, and isn't always what's good for us. You're old man lost his heart, yet he knew he gave it away to something that was dying."

"Dying?"

"Well that's one way to look at it. Humans come and go so quick they're like flames on a candle stick. There one instant able to cast some light on ya gone the next. That's how they're able to kill us. It happens, it drags us down, but my point is your old man knew he was dying so he had that sword made because he was no longer physically strong enough to control the true capacity of his power like he used to. The body has its limit even for us demons at the worst of times. He needed a conduit an object to draw in that power and use it so he could still fight without doing any unnecessary damage to his weakened body."

"That's the only thing that excuses him for using a sword, and is what I don't like about Sesshomaru wielding them because it limits his skills to depending on them too much. I think he's just trying to be too much like his old man but unfortunately for him there's too much of a difference. If he sought after that blade then it's because he knows he's not strong enough to make his mark and sought for more power, but was going about it the wrong way. He should have been trained to use that aura of his the rught way, not waste his time tinkering around with those toys. It would have made all the difference and he'd be a lot tougher, stronger to."

"So you're saying swords limit a demon's strength?"

"Depending on how much you depend on them, yeah. Realize it's a tool for beginners. Mortals place a high demand on weapons because they have to. They're strength is limited to the durability and endurance of their flesh and bone, and bone breaks a hell of a lot easier than steal does. A demon's body is far more durable we can expand and can heal instantly our true strength is in our auras. Look around all that turbulent air the clouds, the lightening that's all mine. Your actually walking, living and breathing in an extension of my body and any of it can be drawn in and used in battle, right here just like this." And his held up a clenched fist that at once began to glow violently as his aura concentrated and amassed around it. Then he pointed it at the wall and released it, casually from his fist a massive beam of energy shot a man sized hole through the wall bursting in a massive explosion on the horizon outside.

Inuyasha was dazzled by the sheer magnitude of the explosion and by how simple he made it look. Raizen went on, "I can beat the hell out of someone and not even have to be near em, by just using my aura. That's what your brother lacks, his aura is too clean, calm and pure and inactive it's more like the aura of a sage than a warrior. He doesn't have a battle aura his is too peaceful, and to be perfectly honest I don't think he was born for it. I think that boy's been walking the wrong path. A warrior's life doesn't suit him, not to me it doesn't anyway. He can fight and he has the power for it, and has the skill, but he isn't as strong as he should be not with all the innate talent he has going for him. If he were a true warrior he'd have done more with it.

But, don't think that this speaks less of him not everyone is made for this life style nor should they be, it takes all kinds to make a world complete."

"But can't Sesshomaru use his aura to protect his sword? And he use it to throw energy blast."

"Yeah from his sword, but I have yet to see him do it without one. I'd like to see him try and take down a tough opponent like Yomi or Mukuro without a weapon and without resorting to his transformed state; I'd be willing to bet he couldn't do it. Anyways like I've said, swords can break, and in a battle against someone like Yomi I happen to know he has a special technique well suited to dealing with steel blades. He uses sonic vibrations like the call of a bat to shatter the steel and he can do it from a great distance. I've also learned he can shatter the ear drum of his opponent with the same technique causing them to go deaf and cause extreme disorientation, though he isn't known to use it very often. He's also been known to cause heart attacks and strokes in humans. I heard that's one of the ways he hunts now. Listen kid your brother is strong, but he's not nearly experience enough to take on someone like us. He hasn't seen enough, but that isn't surprising the West hasn't come under serious attack in a long time. Right now he's as strong as he needs to be to deal with what goes on day to day, and it's been that way for too long, and when things stay quiet for too long it's bound to take its toll."

"He's a lot stronger in his dog form…"

Raizen grimaced, "Not really, to easy a target to hit and he's not as quick. Smaller is better. I never use anything more than this form when I fight." Pointing his long finger up at himself, "The bigger you are the more energy you use and it's just a pain in the ass also there's more surface to attack and that's what you don't want. The point is to avoid getting hit and to get the job done quickly, with no messing around."

"Wasn't my father known for his great power as a Dog Demon?"

"In that form he could release energy attacks in the form of windy blades from his claws that would take out whole armies, his bark could channel an immense blast of energy at his opponent and his howl was deafening, causing severe disorientation in amassed armies, weakening them. He had a few other things going for him as well. The different there is usually the job was already done before the enemy could even get close enough to him, but because of his size he wasn't invulnerable. You dogs are surface demons so your bodies are more accustomed to the material world, so you can get hurt and killed with less effort from your enemies then it would take to take down someone like me at my weakest."

"So you brought Sesshomaru here to protect him because he you think he's weak, and because of the seal so Yomi couldn't take advantage of it?"

"If that's how you choose to look at it." Raizen said thoughtfully, "Unfortunately the west has been pretty quiet so it's not as if the boy has gotten the necesary trainng he needs."

"But the west hasn't been quiet, demons have attacked and there's Naraku, but Sesshomaru…"

"That boy isn't where he should be, he's got genetics and the talent to go with it, but there's too much that he lacks. He also hasn't faced enough challenges. Look kid, I've been monitoring the west for years since your old man died, keeping my eye on things just in case that son of his failed and if you think what's been going on over there is trouble then you don't know. You haven't seen real trouble, not yet. Those demons you've been dealing with, what do you call him, Naraku, heh he's nothing. He's just a pest that toils with humans."

"If you think that then you don't know because Naraku, we'll he… he won't even die! I tore him apart how many times but he just regenerates!"

"There's tricks to dealing with that, the problem is you just don't know them, and neither does your brother apparently. He should though, which is what bugs me about him. That boy is supposed to be known for having an innate ability to be able to master a technique and new skill in an instant. That's something your father told me, when he was bragging about his son he spoke about how quick the boy learned. Said he was that way with everything. Said the kid knew how to read and talk before anyone could teach him and mastered the sword in his first swing, it's techniques to which is pretty unusual.

"Sesshomaru has a good thing going for him, but he doesn't utilize his tallents like he should, and that's his problem he lacks the spirit for it. The boy's got no fire in him, it's like he rather sit and watch the rain fall then go looking for trouble you know what I mean. He's too passive."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to this, he always thought of Sesshomaru as the demon that was supposed to be perfect, the perfect demon, and the perfect warrior but now he's hearing from Raizen that he isn't, that there's things he lacks, that he's too passive and lacks fire? It all sounded unreal and yet it also made sense in a way, that maybe Sesshomaru isn't how he originally perceived him.

"I think that boy would be better off if he just gave up fighting and take a different road. The gods got a seal on him now but it won't last forever, I don't think. I can't think of any good reason why they would want to imprison him. But when he gets loose I think he should rethink the way he does things because it doesn't appear to be working out for him. That boy should be a lot stronger than he is; by this time yeah I expected more."

"So you just wanted to keep Sesshomaru away from Yomi, why though?"

"Two reasons…, nah actually there's more than that to it, but simply enough I don't what Yomi gaining access to what your brother's got. There are ways to drain and use another demons power and energy you should know because of that sword of yours. It has the ability to absorb the powers from those it kills, we'll you should know that isn't an unusual ability. Many demons can do that, and I'll bet ya Yomi can to."

"So if he kills Sesshomaru he'll gain his powers!"

"Probably, and if that should happen the guy would require being taken out real quick before he learned to use them. Then it would be too much, and I think there should be a limit to how powerful a demon can get. I mean there's no reason for it. So that was one incentive. Also I don't like the idea of the bastard roaming the west, and spreading that religious shit around the way he does like the world needs it, the guy's just trouble."

"Heh, you know Raizen maybe you should let Yomi have his way with Sesshomaru so he'd get his ass beat, maybe he'd learn something. You could just jump in and stop him from killing him and spirit him away like before."

Understanding that what the hanyou said was in jest, Raizen just smirked, "You think kid that it would be that easy. Yomi's been registered as the third power in this world right now, but there's no telling how strong he really is. I don't think he's truly tapped his hand yet. I despise him but I have a respect for power, and he's got it. I wouldn't go into battle with Yomi thinking I could just leap in and run off, anyway that's not how I do things. If I jump in it's for a fight and I go for the win, but there things you need to understand when it comes to battle. There are times for it and times that are not, meaning you got to pick your battles. It's not good form to jump in on another demons battle even if their loosing especially if it's one on one. There's honor to be had when one dies trying, it's a disgrace should that demon require being saved. A true warrior goes down with his weapon if he uses one, or dies fighting on with that last breath of life and spark of aura trying to tear down the one that kills him. To die fighting that's the way to go. So if I were to see them fight, Yomi and your brother I wouldn't interfere. Even if I knew the outcome sometimes you just got to stave your hand and let things play out. So don't think that something like that would happen, anyway he's your brother so you shouldn't be thinking that. More than likely if they fought Yomi would kill him. He isn't the type of demon who masses around; he means business and goes for the kill, the main prize, I don't think he takes prisoners."

"Yeah well, he's always been suck a jerk, but what I meant is…"

"Just deal with it. I know you two don't get along but he's your brother you can't turn on blood like that and let yourself think that way."

"Yeah well he's the one that's tried to kill me in the past."

Raizen laughed, "Kid if Sesshomaru wanted to kill you you'd be dead! You got strength, good for being what you are but you don't match up to him. He toys with you and that's about it. He knows the principles. Kill your own brother and you forfeit your honor, and a demon without honor is a demon that isn't worth shit. I would kill him if he killed you out of principle. That's a law in this world, maybe you didn't know it."

Inuyasha felt a flush rush to his cheeks snuffing out his muse. It confused him because it was a sense of embarrassed he couldn't fully understand. Raizen went on, "but I can see what you mean and yeah it would be a challenge for him but not the one he needs. If that boy should get a wakeup call, it should be with something he can handle, or make that leap. Yomi's too much."

"Well I guess…"

"Anyway that's not the only reason I brought him here," and Raizen sighed, "I had a vision; it was about your brother."

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he drew alert, "What A vision… about Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, something I foresaw a while back. It just came to me out of the blue but yeah, I saw something and it left a pretty good impression. Your brother was in it; saw him perfectly clear, and Yomi." The expression in Raizen's eyes grew more severe as he said the name of his foe, alarming and foreboding, "it's reoccurred to me a few times to and is always the same thing."

"You have visions, what did you see?"

"Sometimes I do, you don't reach this level of power without something changing and evolving within you. No small deal. But yeah, I saw something, it was Sesshomaru and I had the impression he was weak. I don't know why or how, but he was alone dressed in strange robes, robes that looked like he was tied up in them and unable to move. Then a figure appeared, a dark figure monstrous, I couldn't recognize it at first because it appeared in an unveil form, ambiguous but not entirely indescribable. Its body was a large black mass with wings arching out of it littered with eyes and before it appeared the face of an eyeless goat with multiple horns. This thing came up behind your brother and wrapped its wings around him. In that instant I saw him, Yomi standing over him. The wings of the beast turned into his arms, and I saw them embrace. To what that implies I wouldn't care to guess, but the darkness remained and Sesshomaru disappears. All that was left was Yomi standing alone in a pool of blood. After that all went black, but the vision didn't end. I saw a darkened world, with that bastard standing in the center of it everything evolving in a miserable cesspool around him like he was to blame for all of it. Anyway that's what I saw, so that's why I did it, to the most part anyway. I've always felt there was something I didn't like about that demon, and this only backs my reasoning, so seeing that I think keeping those to apart be for the best."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, but it sounded ominous, even threatening. Sesshomaru disappearing like that he had a vague understanding about visions, Kikyo spoke of it long ago and explained to him that what a person sees in a vision can be interpreted in many different ways, and so a vision must never be analyzed from a single mind's perspective, expressing that it is always best to tell someone about it in order to get their own idea of its meaning.

Inuyasha tried to contemplate it, but all he could come up with was the same conclusion. A chill swept over him over the prospect of what Raizen's prophecy foretold. Regardless he attempted to reason, "Well maybe that Yomi just captures him and locks him up somewhere, it doesn't sound like him disappearing means killed or anything."

Raizen laughed, "yeah maybe, but who knows, visions are never a direct message. What they show can be anything and can mean anything, but sometimes you just got to go with it. Either way, I didn't like it so I brought the boy here," sigh, "but that's not the only reason."

"Something else?"

Raizen looked up, and strangely his eyes softened, almost emotional, "yeah, there's something else, and I'll tell yah, but I need to know can you keep a secret?"

_A secret, me_, "um yeah, sure, shoot."

"Alright…"

What Raizen unveiled to Inuyasha then changed his entire perspective of the Demon Lord. After that Raizen returned his sword and Inuyasha was released to return to his homeland by escort. His mind burning with all sorts of new information that could take him a month if not a life time to phantom it all. Deciding to leave the hunt for Sesshomaru to Raizen he agreed to return to his home and resume his own mission to search for the last shard of the Shikon no Tama and to hunt down Naraku, and so it was.


	22. Chapter 22 Love and War

**Chapter 22**

**Love and War**

**~1~**

**The letter**

_This isn't what I want_.

In the demon world the sun sets in the east. Yomi stood on his east wing balcony with his senses placed in that direction. There he could feel the first traces of an immense power emerging from the horizon._ Hamot, so you're really coming, somehow I knew it would come to this…. But so soon? _

The power he felt was Hamot his army was assembled and on the move, and from the feel of it he had assembled a full force. Likely both his main armies from Egypt and Ra were assembled and headed his way and soon they'll have crossed the border from Egypt into Israel. Yomi needn't strain his senses to feel it any demon with the proper training could sense the approach of such a massive force. It seemed the Division Lord was taking no chances this battle was intended to be in direct confrontation.

_So you intend to snuff out my light? Hamot…. _

_Are you capable of bringing me down, just like that? And should I lose what would be the meaning of it, what have I to lose?_

Earlier the previous day Yomi had received a proposal in the form of a letter composed by Hamot himself. It arrived in the hour he had returned with Ishmar from the mountain strong hold in Gandara. The place from where he had dispatched Iblis and his special force to search for Sesshomaru. An informant had approached him while gasping for breath shoving the letter at him saying, "For you my lord, a message it is from the Bronze King, Hamot!" Hamot was often addressed as the Bronzed King by the locals.

Yomi shook; it was something he just didn't expect. Ishmar had informed him of Hamot's movements in the west, but to receive a direct letter from the Division Lord himself was alarming. Stunned, Yomi swiped the folded paper out of the informant hand, cautious not to let the surprise show on his face or in his actions looked at it. Then hand it back telling him to read it. With tense resolve the trembling demon took the letter and began to read and when he was finished, Yomi winced and ordered him to read it again, then again. When he finished for the third time Yomi demanded the letter be returned to him and stormed away taking the letter with him. Back in his private room he stood motionless with the paper held out in front of him wherefore a moment he stood contemplating on the darkness of his mind the meaning of it then after that moment passed he hand the letter to the first of his three ministers that approached and had it read again. He repeated this twice insisting that each of his ministers read it out loud until Ishmar appeared demanding to know what was going on. To him Yomi passed the letter, and said again, "read it."

From Ishmar's voice the true meaning of the letter struck, and Yomi reeled as the note read:

'_To Yomi of Judea_,' it was addressed.

'It has come to my understanding that you seek my throne, and recognizing that your power has henceforth grown significantly in the later year. By the outcry of the people against you I see that this threat can no longer be over looked. I therefore challenge you to a full on confrontation of power, a duel to the death for the power and future of the eastern lands. I Zemed Hamot, as a humbled servant to the mighty Father Holy Lord in Heaven invest my fate and the fate of my lands to his good hands and judgment.

_Sincerely, _

Zemed Hamot'

For years Yomi has been building his power all the while with a vision growing in his mind until its image had become his dream. A vision of a glorified and improved Demon's World, a kingdom of a new world's order and bright future. He wanted tales to be told of the vast achievement the new kingdom would foster and the champions it would create. Yomi wanted demons to be proud of their world not lost in it and exist with dignity not as scourge and to prove they are not an inferior race to heaven or to those on earth!

But now this…

"So that's it!" Yomi retorted, his voice pervading through the halls, pacing like a man at his wits end and ranting loudly, "is that it, is this what the people are saying that they don't want me here? And just like that! He would be willing to give up his lands to me just like that, with a single decisive battle! Does he take me for a fool?"

It was an attack that is what Yomi saw, a deliberate assault on his plans, but not only that on himself as well. If he were just a little more foolish he would have been thrilled, for what more could a greedy and ambitious demon want but a single decisive battle to determine absolute victory? To instantly become a king or die trying, a few centuries ago he would have leapt at the opportunity yet now; unfortunately his dream had grown too big for that.

Yomi knew that wining over the favor of the people would not be easy, and now that it appears he had failed. It seemed to him that the battle itself was already won and Hamot was the victor, yet he was not content with that. Hamot wanted his life.

_This isn't what I want._

Not long afterwards reports came in that forces in allegiance with Hamot were gathering in Midia, Ur and Babylon, and rebel encampments have been spied assembling in the north, and while he was addressing how to deal with these issues a convoy from the court of the Bronze King, Hamot arrived insisting in having an audience of him. During the meeting they stated official business, only to confirm to Yomi the authenticity and severity of the letter's meaning.

_He's out for my head. The old fool means business, _Yomi sneered and grinned. Yet his head hung low, and with the letter firmly grasped in his hand again he retreated. The overwhelming urge to tear the letter apart occurred to him, but he didn't. He just held on to it. And so it was, the following evening as he stood on his private balcony where he had been for the last hour just standing, silent with his attention set on the distance watching and waiting. Feeling the light as it slowly diminished as if underfoot by the approaching army, the letter still in his hand.

_This isn't what I wanted. _

_Hamot, so you know what's required to extinguish my fire, wipe me out before it has a chance to spread. I'll have you know I'm not one to go down so easily. _

_No one is going to take this dream from me. I'll take him down. Hamot you will be the one to fall here not me. _

~2~

Doubt

Ishmar gazed upon Yomi from the doorway, cautious not to make a sound for he knew how that would annoy his brother. His shoulder propped up against the inside of the wooden framing. His arms folded on his chest clothed in sapphire blue linen, with his face powered down, hair neatly combed back and his eyes painted black and green in an eccentric style wondering anxiously _so what is he planning and what will he do?_ Even from the letter he knew only vaguely what was happening; and the meaning of it was as surreal to him as anything else he had experience to this day. Just as he still had yet to come to terms with the fact that his long time disabled, and originally impoverished brother, a Benn'jinn demon was being described as the Demon World's third ranked demon, and should he defeat Hamot he could attain full power over the eastern world as it's knew king?

Deciding he could no longer hold his silence, with a light voice he spoke, "So you see, I told you it was serious," addressing their conversation from before. Yomi stood silently, acknowledged him with a nod of his head, but didn't reply. Ishmar took it as a sign and stepped forth from the doorway. When he got close Yomi turned his face toward him, which Ishmar flinched at. Even though it has been centuries since he had lost his sight it still fazed Ishmar whenever he looked at him, for he still expected to see eyes on that face.

"So what now, is he coming?"

Yomi sighed that his brother lacked the even the skill to sense what was so simple to feel, and said to him his voice deep and weary, "yes, Ishmar he is."

"From where, I mean where can we expect them to approach?"

"Were surrounded," said Yomi, "Hamot's forces are coming in full force from Egypt and we have we have allied forces teaming up with him from Midia and Babylon with reinforcements joining them from Ur no doubt. Rebels have again begun to gather in the north, this time with greater numbers."

"Rebels, what fools! They should know better?"

"They've joined with Hamot's army; I and I can hardly blame them. I can hear their conversations, but I've denied the adversity of it. It seems I was wrong to have done that." He paused for a minute knowing would desire to know me he continued, "Several of their people have already crossed the border shooting their mouths off. It seems their spirits have lifted. The thought of Hamot joining the fight directly like this gives them a new sense of hope for victory. That raises their moral and endows them with courage and strengthens their resolve to fight against me. Unfortunately it also makes them more foolish as well, even headstrong, which means there'll be far more casualties. One thing that can be counting on is this alliance will hardly be well organized considering most of the demons involved are below C class and are no better than mere commoners."

"Peh, commoners, and what do you mean, you don't blame them? I do! They're idiots they should just accept you and be done with it!"

"Would you?"

"What?"

"If you were in their place, and you didn't know me, say you weren't my brother would you just accept the rule of a tyrant?"

"But you're not a tyrant!"

"I am. To them I am. They don't surrender or give in to my laws or care for my existence so to them I am an oppressor and a tyrant. Anyway to gain a throne using this method makes me a tyrant. No more no less."

"Well who cares what they think, they all are…"

"What?" said Yomi cutting him off spinning partially around, "who cares? Are you seriously asking that? You are seriously saying that we shouldn't care what the people of these nations want, are you truly that much of an imbecile that you can't see that it's the people that make up a nation? Describe a kingdom to me without its people to speak of and what king would you serve should no one desire him or favor seeing his head on a platter! Tell me Ishmar, if I had crushed down your temples and destroyed your family then laid down my rules would you still be clinging to my heels if you were out them existing as one of them?"

Ishmar said nothing, "As I thought." Yomi continued. "I've come aware of an error, something along the way that hasn't worked out as I've planned and unfortunately now we're paying the consequences. And unless I can see the way to correct that error I'll be unable to divert this disaster."

_But that also means I'll be unable to continue as well_.

"Disaster," That word Ishmar understood clearly enough. "What do you mean; do you not have the power to beat him?"

"What have I been saying to you Ishmar? Of course I have the power, but what little good is it if no one what's me to win? Only you, the ministers and their people are actually in support of my up rise to power. Our own family is even opposed to it."

"You're kidding right? You know I know you're blind Omiah, but I'm sure you've noticed there have been demons flocking here from all over. All of them eager to serve you, it's not just the ministers!"

Yomi laughed, his muse apparent in every aspect of his expression, "So you're saying I should count them as my worthy followers do you?"

"You don't?" Ishmar stepped up.

"Ishmar before you begin to pride yourself over what forces have amassed here first take the time to think of exactly what it is you are talking about. Those demons out there, tell me what type of demons to you think they are?"

Again Ishmar fell silent.

"I'll tell you what kind they are they are scourge, Ishmar, underclass action seekers that care about nothing more than the opportunity to get a taste of blood, good ole bloodlust. That's why they're here, they're attracted by my power and moreover by my reputation and know that I can give them what they want. I can tell you there a very few actually decent demons amongst them, this I have observed all along. I pay those demons from my pocket, yes, but it would actually be easier to do so in blood then gold or silver. So long as demon like them are actively slaying something they're content, I should know I used to be one of them." Then he lowered his voice, adding at the end of this, his words trailing off into some deep thought. "Of course, I was never satisfied with just death. I wanted more."

"Well that's the old you, but you have an army and they'll do what you say…"

"And they are all expendable!" Yomi exclaimed again cutting of his brother's words, "tell me, what's the point to creating a kingdom, if the majority of the people in it are worthless? So I am to raise an empire of scourge am I? Scourge, am I? Well I'll tell you Ishmar that was not in the agenda, my vision was to create a better demon's world not revel in the worst of what we already got and what has always been. I am a monster that has grown out of that dark pit that is our world and can see it for what it is and I'll tell you right now I like not a thing about it. If you should ask me what I think, I will tell you I have no love for it, but I also feel that this is not how it should be so I want to create a world that I can love, a world I can be grateful for a of proud being for a demon. For right now I don't feel it."

Suddenly he fell silent as if caught in thought.

_This is no different. _

_This is exactly what happened before._

_I'm still a villain, I'm still evil. _

"I'm evil."

"What?" said Ishmar startled.

_Mother was right._

"I'm evil and I can't do this."

Just as he said this he turned around and stormed back inside. Ishmar followed.

~3~

No Surrender

It was unknown why Yomi had shut himself in, and had refused to address his court or his ministers. Most assumed he had was afraid and was cowering from the threat of Hamot's growing forces, while other pled for reason, Yomi remained silent and unresponsive to their inquiries.

Eventually Ishmar appeared and was sent out of the fortress on his bird beast, apparently on Yomi's orders. He flew out and away towards the west in the direction from where Hamot's army was approaching. Again most had rushed to conclusions and assumed he had been sent on a mission to offer Yomi's surrender, "That's it! The damned fool went up and turned coward!" one demon of special significance exclaimed, though he was quickly countered by another, "but sure enough this couldn't be true. There's no chance Yomi would never betray us, or let us down in such a way. Not when we've come so far, surely he has a plan to deal with Hamot perhaps he is just looking to buy more time?"

"Well he better get his ass in gear, because this battle is happening rather he likes it or not!"

"I hope your right" came in a third, "because Yomi won't be the only one to fall should he fail to deliver for us. We'll all be doomed; Hamot would see to it that we are executed to the last one!"

And on it went, on through the remainder of the evening and onto the next day. By evening Hamot's forces were present and stationed on the outskirts of the Counted Mount Plateau incorporated area. The city of Jerusalem was surrounded and shut down until further notice and so was the large market town that had sprung up at the base of the plateau by Yomi's side and all the marketers and common demons were forced to withdraw to the fortress.

As expected Hamot's forces were vast, and as Yomi suspected he had assembled a full force from both Egypt and Ra. The forces from Midia and Babylon were also assembled and were stationed in the southeast. From what the ministers could surmise is with the arrival of Hamot and the armies of Midia and Babylon they were entirely cut off and blocked in from the west to the south east, not accounting the rebel forces assembling in the north.

"We're surrounded!"

"We're outnumbered by tens of thousands!"

"Perhaps it was wise of Lord Yomi to consider surrendering."

"Not that it appears to have made any difference, if it is true!

"No look, Hamot is here! There's been no surrender!"

"We'll perhaps we should, it's better than just letting him storm in here and slaughtering the lot of us!"

"What is Lord Yomi doing?"

~4~

Guidance

Yomi sat on a bench, his arms folded on his chest and his head tilted forward. He raised his thumb nail to his lips and gnawed at it slightly. He was thinking, outside he could hear the complaints and pleads of the men and pondered at their option to surrender, and wondered. '_hm, maybe they should, I would sooner make this my battle they needn't be involved_.' But they were involved, surrender or not Hamot would certain not think twice of executing all of them just for choosing his side. '_But should I let them all go, what reason do I have to peruse this fight?'_

_What is it I am really fighting for? A better demon's world, or for myself…. Which was it again? _

_Either way, it don't look like this is going to end well, I could very well end up dead before the night is over. So what then welcome the devils that come to spirit my soul away to Hell. I know this world is close enough, but Hell is a different place entirely and a place I don't care to see any time soon._

He got up and started pacing the floor, retaining the same posture while walking slow strides back and forth across the floor of his study.

_I need guidance_.

_But should I ask… _

_Again… _

He sighed, then a thought occurred to me, recalling a certain treasure he possessed that he had temporarily locked away out of paranoia that his current state of being would somehow tarnished it and spoil its magnificence. He went to a safe in his play room and unlocked it, from it he took out a shallow box and opened it inside was a shining cloth that glowed in soft hues of pink and blue violet. It was the celestial robe he had won in duel against an angel years ago. Removing the cloth from the box, he shut and relocked the safe and walked away carrying the cloth away with him and as he did he held I out in both hands before him.

Since it was a holy fabric and possessed or spiritual essence he could see it in all its splendor, and as he usually did when the need drew on him he stared at it marveling over its beauty—_how was such a thing created, what nature of being had the grace to weave such a fine thing, or is it that it was blessed or both? How, how does something become so precious?_

Educated as he was of the ways of the gods, he knew the commandments endowed by the heavens, but to be a true follower was never his greatest strength, to this he had to admit and as he did the fabric glowed brightly. Undoubtedly he had his faith and his relationship with God, but he had to ask himself, _am I favored in the eyes of such a higher power? Or am I frowned upon?_ Pondering over just this he went back out to his balcony with the robe firm in his grasped. Coming upon the stone ledge he surveyed the area, taking in all there was to hear and sense. _We are indeed surrounded, and vastly outnumbered. _

_How might I get through this?_

It was like standing on an open field with a wall that reached the heavens coming his way with no end in sight of it.

_This isn't what I wanted_.

Holding the cloth up closer to his face, it's holy light dazzling his senses he felt himself overwhelmed with the urge to reflect on his life, on the many sins he had committed, the lies, the deception, even how many times he could recall exploiting the foolish whims of other sinner like himself to gain control over them. And over this time he had been known by so many different names and titles: the Blind Thief, the Thief King, the Man Hunter, Shiloh the Damned, Gahanna of the Void, Blind Devil, the Black Devil, and Yomi, amongst others. All names inspired by his persona at the time and were prescribed to him for good reason.

Damn, I haven't changed at all have I? Well I did try at least but, perhaps it's just not my nature.

The cloth glittered and flickered in his hands, its long flank waving and coiling in the air around him, though the air was still without even the slightest breeze.

_Hm, Ishmar should have made it to the village and succeeded in his mission by now, he better have. Ishmar you better not have failed me_.

~5~

Ishmar's Mission

If there was any time for Ishmar to leave his childhood behind, now was the time, however no more did he feel the dependency on his brother than he did as he soared over the great distance from the fortress to the village, though of course he tried to deny it. Still he wondered if Yomi had sent someone in secret to protect him, even with Arkiel, his friend the angel by his side it was nothing like standing behind Yomi's back. Arkiel was just a minor angel and he knew that, just a common warrior of the Workers class though he spoke to him and was apparently fond of him so that was a comfort. At his side was a sword, a gift from Yomi for the sake of his mission, and what courage it had endowed him with at first was already gone. It faded in the moment he took to the air, for it took him away from the comfort and safety of the fortress and of course from the protection of Yomi. Already the sword felt like useless steel that hung from his belt.

'_Omiah doesn't actually expect me to fight does he? What if the damn sword fail to work, or I simply panic, he knows I'm not cut out for this_.'

"You know Ishmar," said Arkiel, knowing Ishmar's thoughts, "its Yomi the Demon Lord Hamot aims to kill. You are safer to be at a distance from him at this time."

"Grr, I know that, but still…"

"Perhaps he sent you away because he didn't want you to get hurt."

_That could be true, and yet…_

"If that's the case then why send me to the village, where he knows Hamot's forces will pass right over it. What if Hamot knows that's our hometown and intends to crush it because of him?"

"I do not believe the Demon Lord Hamot is that type of demon. He has always been known to be fare with his citizens especially the poor. I doubt he will harm the village."

"Then why am I being sent there if there's no threat?"

"To answer that question you must understand your brother. Omiah Benn'Jinn, the demon known as Yomi is an ambitious sinner however he does possess light in his heart and cares about his family very much. I'm sure sending you to the village was his way of maintaining a piece of mind. Anyway it isn't entirely certain that Hamot wouldn't take some form of action should he know who the mother and relatives of Yomi is, so all you are to do is to ensure they are safe."

Ishmar fell silent choosing not to respond, while in his mind he readdressed his brother's words recalling the orders he was given. He remembered the words he had spoken that unwittingly started it, "_hey Omiah, you have a plan for escape right, in case things don't work out?" _

Yomi turned to him at that, his motion was slow and drawn out, and he just knew at the sight of his tense brow that he was bound to be scolded, but for what he had yet to understand, "What are you asking me, Ishmar?"

Ishmar gulped. Somehow he knew this was coming, "Ishmar if you're afraid then go. Run if you want to I know battle and putting your life on the line isn't for you. So you may go if you wish. Hamot's army will be here by noon tomorrow, so there's still time to sneak by them. Maybe you should go home and wait it out there, I'm sure Mother would be concerned to know things are well. Perhaps you could…"

Then he stopped, and for an instant he shuttered. Ishmar wanted to ask him 'what, what is it?' but for some reason he held his breath, then after a moment Yomi spoke. "Hamot's forces are coming in from the southeast."

"Yes, so."

"That's where the home village is."

"I don't know what Hamot knows about me, but I'm not sure if he would ignore the countrymen. Especially if he knew we're from that area, and if he intends on snuffing me out completely he might as well try to do so from the source."

"What are you talking about; the village isn't your source! You're power is! You are! What does the village have to do with it?"

"If Hamot is as well informed as I presume an ancient lord like him should be, he could know from where I was born. Or at the very least have spied at one time or another a certain Seirim village that I would visit on occasion, and if he has learned that I am a Seirim all he needs to do is put 1 and 2 together to know there's a connection. If anything he might at least question them, but I won't take that chance."

It there was ever a motion to draw up one's attention while he is already anxiously alert Yomi did it, for he spoke up, and as he did Ishmar jumped, he said, "Ishmar "Ishmar, I've reconsidered my thoughts and had decided I have a job for you."

"Oh, what… what job?"

"Something very important, but tell me before you told me you knew an angel?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can he fight?"

"Um sure I think, why?"

"Can you summon him?"

"What?"

"Can you summon him at will?"

"Um, yeah I think so."

"Good then do so, bring him here I have a job for you and I want him with you for it."

"Well what's the job?"

"Hamot's main forces are coming in from the southeast, and if I can foresee their path correctly that road should bring them by the village. Know this Ishmar, the principle of the matter is, to punish someone or to defeat him you must do more than just kill your enemy, to truly crush him you must crush his world. That Ishmar is the way of Supreme Conquest. I won't underestimate Hamot. I want you to go there to the home village and get Mother I want her out of the village and at a safe distance at once, or better yet bring her to the temple."

"What you're sending me out there! Are you mad?"

"It will be hours still before Hamot reaches the area at the pace he's moving you have time to get there are grab her. I'm sure you would also like to take Lilliah as well, then do that your angel friend could help you with that, and if you can convince the village to relocate to the temple they should be safe there. If I know Hamot he will show his respects and leave the temple be."

"You're kidding right!"

"Ishmar I can't do this myself! I have to stay here and deal with this. My presence would only draw attention to where we don't want it. So that is why I'm asking you, you don't have a presence worth tracking you can sneak through the detection of any spies or scouts out there. They will be looking for demons with significant energy signals or strong aura assuming they're party with me. But you can just pretend to be one of the ordinary village folk, so you'll need to dress down and go in disguise."

"And you're so sure of that what if I get shot down or attacked, then what?"

Ishmar could tell that Yomi was frustration at having such a weak thing for a brother, ever the thorn in his side. "fine then," Yomi said, "you're complaint is reasonable enough, come with me." Existing from the balcony Yomi lead the way through a secret passage way to a sealed room on the lower floors, right away Ishmar recognized was the fortress's armory. Carefully Yomi unlocked the door and lead him inside.

It was not the first time Ishmar has visited the armory, he had spent time with Yomi going over the swords and trying them out looking to pick out one suitable for a beginners sparing match. Yomi had agreed to give him lesions during a brief period between invasions. So Ishmar suspected he intended to lend him one of those that he had trained with. But Yomi did not approach those swords; instead he turned to a different weapon. Still a sword, but this one was different, magical, a demon's blade. He lifted it from its rack and held it out to him.

"Here it's yours take it." He said, as if he had asked for it and was obliged. Ishmar stared at the weapon, "what is it?" knowing by impression the sword was probably anything but normal.

"A demon's blade, one that you can use it has a special power that causes the blade to manipulate its nature to suit the one that wields it. The only requirement is that you know how to wield a blade. You do remember what I taught you right?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," Ishmar uttered the lack of confidence stumbling obviously from his mouth, still he took the blade.

"Good," said Yomi "now pull the blade I need to make sure you can use it before I let you walk out of here."

There was a quick duel and a briefing on the basics, after that Yomi decided that his skill was good enough especially with the sword, which he had quickly dubbed the Thrilling Blade. Originally the Shape Shifter's Blade the blade conforms to its user, thus when Ishmar drew it the sword instantly underwent a transformation and its colorful glow turned green that emitted an ear piercing thrill. The sound was enough that Yomi after observing the new blade's form and potential demanded he sheave the blade. After a moment of shaking himself back to his sense, Yomi commented, "well that should do it, a sound like is disorienting at best, but I also sensed other kinds of potent vibrations, perhaps emanating from your fear. The tremors within your own body caused the blade to use those vibrations as your defense. Now don't underestimate this, that weapon has a chance for great potential. In truth I thought about giving that blade to you before, but I didn't want to encourage any unnecessary action. Now don't let it go to your head, that weapon does have potential but if you don't use it properly well then you're as good as dead."

After that Ishmar summoned Arkiel and proceeded on his mission. Soon he came to the village and as he was told Hamot's forces were still a ways off, but like Yomi had said he wasn't willing to take any chances so as soon as his bird beast landed he hopped down and approached the villager with Arkiel by his side.

~6~

A helping hand

Yomi stared at the cloth, he thought to himself, _I don't deserve this_. I've always had bad luck with things of quality, and had a thought to give up cloth, when a vice said to him, "_Don't_."

"Hm?"

"_Don't give it up?"_

Alarmed he looked up towards the sky, night had nearly fallen and he could just barely feel the glitter of far away stars. Again the voice spoke, "_you are not finished yet_."

"Who speaks to me?"

"_Play_."

"What."

"_Follow_."

Alarmed yet curious he obeyed and allowed for a strange force to engulf him and lead the way. It urged him to move in a certain direction so he did, little did he know that the robe had coiled itself around him from head to toe as if it were being controlled by another. Following the lead Yomi found himself approaching his play room, there he entered and stopped. Before him was his grand piano.

"_Play_," again said the voice.

Perplexed, he countered, and shouted loudly, "you think I have time for this?"

"_Play_."

"Grr, what's the point?"

"_Play, and see_."

As absurd as it seemed the curiosity he felt made the uncertainty of this interesting, so choosing to take heed again he obeyed took his seat upon the piano's bench removed the safe covering ran his fingers over the keys and began to play, and as he did he found he could not stop. Song after song he played until something began to happen.

Outside the chamber doors the music could be heard down the length of the upper hall and everyone there that heard it were either startled or alarmed and had just assumed their Lord had gone mad to think to play his piano at such an hour. And though they ranted and complained and plead for surrender, the music went on.

Inside a vision began to occur to Yomi, and his body soon began to feel like it was weightless and like he was being lifted. Soon he felt his fingers drift away from the keys and though the music continued to play, his songs, he was no longer upon it. He was floating, around him were pale clouds that gradually darkened and then parted and through them he could see his world. Both the land and the stars and even the first sign of the moon as it appeared from the horizon at the start of the current hour.

He reached for his face. _My eyes, have my eyes been restored to me, or… _

_Could this be a dream?_

The only time he was able to see was in his dreams, _a dream… no its a vision. You want to show me something? _Beside him he felt a figure manifest, yet it managed to remain in his blind spot. All he could make out of the figure was a white blur he could not look at. However from that blur a white arm extended.

"_Look_," it's said and pointed down at the land, "_there._"

Yomi looked and there was Hamot still assembling his Racian army on the south and south east of the plateau. He had aerial legions as well set up in line formation hovering in the sky over the main army. It appeared that the Egyptian forces were situated on the south. Then hand moved directing Yomi's sight to the west, there the forces of Midia and Babylon established themselves on the west and southwest, then on the north, the allied rebel forces gathering in their disorderly masses of common and weak demons from where he could hear the most commotion.

_Four points, the plateau is surrounded_, so far the vision had unveiled nothing new. Then the voice spoke again, "_five_."

"_You are mistaken, look again_." And the hand point once again at the land and at Hamot's army. "_There, look closer_." It said, so he did. And there he saw what he had missed, at the front line of Hamot's main army was a woman; she was dressed in the style of a sorceress. "And there," said the phantom, Yomi looked to the south and then to the west and again on the front lines of both armies were demons in apparent sorcerer's garb, _that makes three_, then on the north the same. "That makes four," said Yomi.

"No. look there," and finally the arm pointed to the east, there a lone wagon was situated a single legion where at its front line was another woman. She appeared deferent from the others, she was horned and royally dressed, resembling more like a princess than a sorcerer. _Five_.

Five points.

_Five points… _

_Wait!_

_A star? _He was taken higher into the sky to a point where he could over look the entire scene in a single shot. As he suspected Hamot's forces were situated in a full circle surrounding the plateau with sorcerers positioned at equal spacing on five points, as a practitioner in the demonic arts as well the image this formed before him was far too simple and familiar, it was a pentagram. Heh, he laughed, _I see now, so that's what you had planned. I knew you were up to something. You plan to use a containment spell on me. You proposed to me a challenge at full strength as a cover for what you were really planning. Positioning your armies in such a formation with a magic user at the front end of each, you intended to use the accumulated aura from your soldiers to amplify the strength of your witches in hopes they can trap me. In a proper star formation, for their power's to connect properly each of the positioned sorcerers would have to be placed at a considerable distance from the center of the fortress that the rock of the plateau's steep walls not obstruct their energies' current, which I see Hamot you have established nicely. _

He laughed again. "Well I see he's been planning this for some time. He must really know the area or I've had imposter's in the mix."

"There will always be spies," said the voice.

"Yes, I know, and I thank you."

The vision ended, when he returned to himself he found he was still there seated at his piano playing furiously and laughing, madly laughing. The voice had shown him what he needed to know. "_Play,_" It said one final time. So he did.

He played and played, and as he did his spirit grew. It has been said that music is the language of the soul. What better way in there to channel one's energy in preparation for a battle than getting caught in the passion of what one loves? Fighting had once been Yomi's passion, but that faded long ago and music and the desire to rule, and the will to survive replaced it. He suddenly felt more alive than he had in years, and he laughed, he laughed and laughed, even if this is how he would die, at least he would go out laughing.

~7~

Hamot

Hamot was an ancient demon, he had seen many things, times pass by, threatening and powerful demons get torn down and defeated, and he assumed Yomi would be yet another one like them. He was a troublemaker, he killed needlessly, and the people expressed fear of him, therefore Yomi was a villain and had to be stopped.

It wasn't difficult to summons his legions and to ask for the cooperation of Midia and Babylon and getting the Rebels under control just took the right message and messenger to get their attention. He still awaited word from the north, but after hearing about the attack on the Raizen's citadel, and that Yomi was suspected to be behind it, he decided drastic action needed to be taken.

His plan was formed quickly. Yomi's army was merely viewed as a wayward militia of about fifty thousand strong. A good army for tyrannizing country folk but not good enough to handle the hundred thousand well armed, hardened and trained demons of Hamot's elite legions.

Of this he was confident. However, Yomi himself would certainly be an obstacle to overcome. It has been centuries since he's seen anyone with such power rise from the depths of the known world, the last one before him was Mukuro. She was a power that made his bone's shutter in fear and in awe, and after he had leaden she was a woman he fell beside himself and bayed respect regardless of how vicious and cruel she was. But Yomi, "that demon has a black hole beneath him." he said once, while pondering what should be done about him. "He reeks of Death. I can sense it, the presence of Hell around him. He leaves trails of it wherever he goes, phantoms, ghosts and fallen spirits follow suit. Should a demon of this nature seize power in these lands of ours he'll bring nothing but Darkness upon all of us! I won't allow it!"

So that was it, he made his plan, summon his legion, arranged his troops his armies and summoned his mystic, one of which was his very own daughter Hannaamotti, a name that meant 'Precious Daughter of Hamot, or Flower of Hamot. She was his only daughter and was nearly as old as he was. Hamot married only once in his life and his wife died in illness of childbearing before their second child could be born. He believed it was the will of the Heaven's that took them, so he did not mourn or ever remarried.

To Hamot she was the most precious treasure of all his kingdoms, and the being he loved more than Heaven itself. Thus is was very difficult for him to involve her, but being one of the most powerful and learned sorcerers in the lands he felt he had little choice, but to call upon her to aid him in this battle.

"My lord the troops are in position and await your orders," Said one of his lieutenants, sitting astride his demon mount.

"And the north," Hamot responded, not entirely certain what he could expect from the disorganized hordes of rebels that have been amassing in Baal.

"The same sir, they announce they are ready and anxiously wait your orders as well."

"I see," he answered, was silent for a moment then said, "we wait."

"My lord?"

"We wait until the moon is in proper position otherwise the spell will have minimal effect."

"I see, I will pass the word to hold arms until further notice."

Hamot nodded to that, his massive horns that jutted out of his head felt unusually heavy so suddenly and he wished he could lean black and rest them on the back rest of his war coach. In appearance he was a long horned goat with a large human like body and cloven feet. His skin was bronze in color and his mane and goatee were dark. His eyes were a combination of various shades of brown surrounding star shaped pupils. Many had tried to say that it was the image of the Demon Lord Hamot that influenced the image and worship of the false deity Baphomet that was worshiped by the Knights Templers some centuries ago in human world. He denied and cursed at this accusation of course and stated that the likeness of the false god was only a coincidence.

_Yomi is another demon that could cause trouble not just in this world, but in heaven and on earth as well. _He reconciled,_ his image is the same, a demon that would be mistakenly worshiped by gullible fools that no know better. It must not be allowed to happen!_

As he pondered this, as he waited for the moon to slowly make its way into formation a strange thing came to his sense, where at first he thought he saw something glowing in the sky above Yomi's fortress. It was there then it vanished and soon afterwards he began to hear the sound of music. He could hear it just faintly the sound of someone playing a piano, someone very skillful and passionate in his work.

This was strange to Hamot, for who would find the will to play such music at a time like this, and strangely still it reminded him of a fable he had heard years ago about a demon that played his piano for the desert. He once heard about a lone demon that had carried a piano to the top of a hill in the middle of the barren wilderness so he could plat where no one but the land and the gods could hear him. The tail went that the demon played and played until he was carried away to heaven leaving his piano behind to be swallowed by the desert.

He figured there had to be some truth to that short because when he sent out an investigator to look into they did find sandy piano propped up on a shallow plateau with a bolder for a bench out in the Jinnann wilderness. Hamot had the piano brought to him, but by the time it arrived all traced of its owner were worn away by the sand and harsh desert winds, but strangely this reminded him of that story as if this was the sound the very music one would have heard emanating from the desert at that long ago time.

He attempted to shake himself loose from it, but the music continued to play on in his ears. He looked around no one else seemed to notice it, and he began to realize it was just him. Hamot had great hearing so he attributed his awareness of the music to that and thought to bay it no alarm, when something else then caught his attention, something that drew him with fright.

It was a light; a greenish glow began to appear parting the clouds around the Clouded Mount Fortress. It was faint at first but within moments turned into a massive glowing sphere that then stabilized. A force field, _Yomi_!

_Damn that bastard raised a barrier! _Hamot stood up, his head tilted skywards. His men also took notice of the newly formed barrier and were shaken by it. "What now my lord, will the plan still work?"

"Will their magic be able to pierce the barrier?"

"Rrrr, there are ways to bringing down a barrier, that just meant we'll need to alternate our plans accordingly. Send a message to Hanna."

_I'm sure she sees it as well; she'll know what to do_.

~8~

Hanna

Hanna stared at the barrier, amazed at the vibrant color and at its potency, but more in how it continued to strengthen. She as well could hear the music from the far off distance, but by her perception she had already guessed it was coming from the fortress. Someone in Yomi's fortress was playing a piano, a magical piano that could amplify one's passion and use it to reinforce his demonic power. But who, who was doing this?

Could Yomi have a powerful magician at his disposal, that could mean trouble if he has. When she remembered to things, one a rumor and the other from an invitation she had received not so long ago. The first was a rumor stating that Yomi was a demon that dabbled in the forbidden arts, and the second was an invitation to a concert recital in Jerusalem a friend of sent to hers, which she had boldly declined, because the performer she was to go see was Yomi.

_Yomi is a pianist. Oh ho! _

"Quick send a message to my father, we must strike now!"

_We must before he grows too strong!_

~9~

Rupture

Yomi continued to play his piano all the while his strength grew, naturally reinforcing his already outclassing strength forming the barrier out if instinctive defense. He knew something magical was coming from the outside so the barrier developed in accordance to what was perceived, and it shone brightly, the Celestial Robe still bound around his body.

"_They are beginning_," Said the voice.

"I know," Yomi answered.

Yomi stopped, there was a song he was saving, one that he rarely ever played and was the follow up piece to 'The Song by the Moonlight', his favorite ballad. The ballad was written to build up a progressive mood of melancholy anticipation that was set up to burst into the next piece with a full blown choir with horns and shrieking strings and a gong, all accompanying the piano that would erupt commencing a storm like rhythm and melody.

He waited, knowing that Hamot would strike soon. Then as soon as he felt it at once he struck the keys and the eruption began.

~10~

Attack

Hamot waited no time once he learned of Hama's discovery and her anticipation he agreed, they must strike now. Yomi was no one to be underestimated. Thus he gave the command to the four other mystics, to commence at her command. Yet as soon as he did this the sound of the music stopped, just suddenly. Apprehensive of this, wondering, _now what is that demon up to? _

"_Father!" _

It was Hanna communicating to him telepathically.

"_We must strike now. Yomi is preparing his counter attack. He must be on to us." _

"_Alright, then do it. Attack!_" he said back, giving the order for her to commence with the spell.

"_Yes, father_."

~11~

Defense

As soon as Yomi felt the first trace of magical energy erupt from below, and as he thought it sprung up in potent bursts all around him. Each of the five points of the surrounding armies erupted at once. "Heh!" he laughed and struck the keys. Hard he hit them sending out vibrations of a new sort this time with orders. A wave of his own will passed into the current of the barrier, where as soon as the force of magic came in contact with its wall to react as he commanded it to. While in his mind he chanted a magical incarnation transforming the entire barrier into something else.

~12~

A trap on a trap

Hanna gave the command and she and her mystics commenced in channeling the spell. First they concentrated their wills in sharp beams that connected to each other in the form of a massive star that was miles in diameter around the towering plateau where at cue the armies behind them began to raise their power levels in sync with the aura of their leading mystic, greatly reinforcing their magical power. Then at the given command each of the mystics began to pulsate their power sending it at one another in a precise order causing a current to develop between them, a moving beam forming a star surrounding the Clouded Mount Plateau.

The motion was intended to work like a saw to cut its way through the barrier and reach its target within. On the inside of this Yomi's army did not move, yet everyone could feel the eruption of the magical force and were dazzled into puzzling anticipation over the barrier their leader erected over the fortress. The appearance of which caused a stampede of some that then considered being within that force fields was the safest place to be.

While this was going on, the beams of light the mystics developed between them began to work their way upwards and inwards tightening their surrounding grasp on the famous plateau. Till they came upon the barrio itself, the star and its circle manifested around the massive sphere of Yomi's energy and commenced in its attempt to saw its way through, but as it began to do this the barrier did something unexpected.

As soon as the magical beams touched the wall the entire sphere began to spin, drawing in the magic, clouds and light all at once. And as it did this the mystics found they could not withdraw their power, as if a spell of suction had befallen them drawing out their magical energy channeling it to the sphere beyond their control.

~13~

Music

"What!" Hamot gasped.

"_Father_!" came Hanna's voice, "_It's Yomi, he_…"

"Grrrrr, I know!"

_That damn bastard created a Demonic Absorption wall! _

"_But one that large, Father you must pull back, If Yomi is capable of this type of power…_"

"_No! Channel your energy! Take control! Tell your mystics! He cannot over power us all!_"

"_No father you do not understand, the absorption wall is not only drawing in the power from the spell, but our vital force as well, if this continues he'll tap the armies as well! My women are already fully depleted; I don't know how much longer I can hold out!"_

This frightened him. _How can this be, can he truly be that powerful?_ He heard the music sound again, this time with a roar. _Music, the language of the soul, he's using music?_

_That's completely absurd!_

_That's … _

_It's… _

_Genus. _

He felt his heart sink in his chest, he had underestimated Yomi. He heard that he was a musician and was said to be a bit eccentric, but he never thought much of it. He never thought that would make him unusually creative as well, and a creative foe was a hard foe to beat, especially when that foe was rumored to be even stronger than he was to begin with. He had depended on his daughter and the combined strength of his armies to overcome him, but that unfortunately had backfired.

He was overly confident they could over take him, with all his combined force, but he was wrong.

"_Father we must pull back! Tell the army to withdraw! This approach has already failed!_"

Pull back, withdraw.., no this must end now.

Making this his resolve Hamot charged his energy.

"_Father No!_"

~14~

Face off

Even with his power charged nothing prepared him for what Yomi had in store next. The barrier continued to spin, and as it did it began to pick up speed. Faster and faster it went, till the winds of all the land was being drawn in. Soon the green orb that was Yomi's barrier began to take on another shape. From a spear a cylinder of winds enveloped around it, glowing as vibrantly as the sphere as demonic energy entwined and coiled sound the plateau with incredible force enveloping the entire plateau fortress and all in a massive tornado circulating with orbs of light developing within it.

As soon as Hamot saw the orbs of like he knew what was about to happen, where on all sides the orbs began to appear. Spheres of demon energy… "he's going to attack!"

"_Father get out of there!"_

But too late, the first array of power charged orbs attacked, raining down upon Hamot's armies striking them in all directions. The initial attack dealt his forces a heavy blow. The demons that were no match for a power like that were blown away powerful explosions leaving others around them severely wounded.

Hamot himself fended off a sphere that was headed right for him and manage to divert it away, but for Hanna, he heard her scream.

"Hanna!" he cried out and with a single launch, he ran to her. When he arrived he saw the western legion in shambled. Yomi's first attack was all that was needed to take it out. Hundreds of demons were slain hundreds more were injured. "Hanna!" he found her, she was down, and hurt, but alive.

"Father," she struggled to sit up, "this is too much, Yomi prepared himself for our attack as if he knew exactly how we were going to strike."

Hamot pondering her words, she continued her voice rasping as she struggled to make her analysis as quick as possible, "someone must have told him. Somehow he knew everything. He's more resourceful than we thought." She collapsed after that but only to rest, "father prepare yourself, he's preparing for another attack," she took in a long deep breath, her brown eyes glaring up at the twister, "it's coming."

Just as she predicted, Yomi's second attack was just as devastating as the first. Hamot called to a soldier and ordered to have Hanna carried away, he regretted too greatly having involved her in this battle that he had the urge that he should be punished for his foolishness. Again Yomi's attack came, and the area was bombarded with exploding balls of green light. There was no defense, other than to doge or attempt to block it and they could not counter strike for such a distance, and only Hamot bore the strength to fend off Yomi's spheres.

"Yomi!" He shouted. His voice bellowing over the cries from his demons and the noise from the exploding spheres.

"Yomi, come down here and face me!"

"_No father, not like this._" Said Hanna's weakened voice from the distance where she had been taken.

"_Sorry daughter, I gave my word to this monster, I will not fail to keep it_."

"_No!_"

"_That's enough! Goodbye my daughter."_ And he blocked her out.

There was a silence, and the attacks stopped. The twister continued to spin but in it a figure appeared.

_Yomi_.

"Is this true Hamot, you wish to face me head on."

Yomi's form appeared like a dark silhouette before the twisting light of the winds behind him, his long black hair flowing with the pull of the wind. The demons in his fortress that were aware of what was going on gazed on through the winds with amazement, and though they could not see him, they could hear Yomi's words. "You know Hamot you would have done better just challenging me to a duel directly yourself, it would have avoided such the loss of life." said Yomi as he slowly lowered himself to the ground before Hamot.

Hamot felt his heart sink even lower, he knew he was right. If only he had the courage to have done just that the armies would still be in one piece and Hanna wouldn't have gotten hurt. Even if it meant dying and surrendering his entire combined nation to Yomi, it may have been better than this.

Yomi stepped forward and for the first time Hamot got a good look at him. The demon he saw was not entirely what he expected. He knew that Yomi was not an ancient demon but he didn't expect him to appear younger than middle age. A demon with the image of a young man in his mid to upper twenties wrapped in long dark robes, stood before him, he had brownish colored skin but wasn't dark, with long black hair, horns, none of which were very long or prominent on him and an attractive face. As description foretold his eyes were firmly shut and he stood respectably tall. The green aura of his power emanating around him like a flame, as if his entire body was on fire, Hamot growled, "Yomi, this has gone far enough."

Yomi smiled, "I perfectly agree with you, it seems your side took quite a heavy blow."

"Let's finish this."

"As we agreed?"

"Yes! Right now!"

Yomi was silent; a moment of reflection took him, where at length all he said was, "no."

~15~

Disbelief

Ishmar received the news of Hamot's defeat the following day, and had to curse at the messenger. "You idiot, don't lie! What happened to Omiah?" Not conscious that his mother, Ishiiha and grandmother were standing nearby listening as eagerly as he was for the news. They were gathered in the courtyard of the Third Temple on the Mount where Ishmar had brought them having followed his brother's instructions, and listening but the messenger merely repeated what he already informed them. "The Lord is fine. He sent Hamot's troops running back to their lands."

"And Hamot?" asked Ishiiha stepping forward, her voice soft and concerning.

"He retreated, but he took a heavy blow."

"So he's alive."

"yes." Said the messenger, then turned to then all and said, "For some reason Lord Yomi let him go."


End file.
